A Whole New World
by sarahandkate
Summary: They let me in when no one else wanted me. I was scared of trusting before&after I met anyone. I didn't have anything to hold onto anymore. But the very first day I met the Cullens, that changed." Excerpt from Ch.25. FullSummaryInside. All Human.
1. Runaway Love

**Hey Everyone, Sarah and Kate here. We decided to try something new so here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Updated: DecemberO32OO8

**Summary #1:** At age seven Bella Swan had a taste of something different; something she never saw coming her way. After Renee divorced Charlie for another man, Charlie doesn't take it too well. He soon becomes abusive. The only thing that made him satisified, was coming home after work torturing poor Bella. After years of hiding secrets and covering up cuts and bruises, Bella finally makes another attempt to stand up for herself. She soon finds herself being moved to different homes for the next two years until she finally settles at the Cullen residence, for good, she hopes. Will the Cullens help her live the life she's never thought she could have the chance for?

**Summary #2: (Official Summary of the story): "**The Cullens let me in when no one else wanted me. I was scared of trusting before I even met them and when I met them too. I was scared of losing everything I had because faith and hope had already left my side years ago. I didn't have anything to hold onto anymore. Families didn't want me. I was adopted so many times and I felt so unwanted. But the very first day I met the Cullens, that changed." ***Excerpt from Chapter. 25 - With Me. (We had to cutt it shorter on the official summary as listed).**

**Note:** We suck at summaries. We're pretty sure the story is going to turn out better than it sounds :) If you want, give it a try. If it's not your scene, who's forcing you?

* * *

DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: We WISH we were Stephenie Meyer. We do not own Twilight or its characters. However, we do own a copy of the magnificent book. Credit goes to the amazing Stephenie! :)

* * *

"Stop it!" I screamed in pain. I backed away as fast as I could; dodging what was coming at me. "Stop it please!" I begged on my knees.

Without one word he continued to whip the belt at my thigh as I let out cries of pain. The unpleasant burns I received from him left parts of my body completely red. They soon turned into big, thick bruises that trailed up and down my legs, my arms and my stomach.

There was no use fighting back. The more I opened up my mouth or did any action whatsoever, the more cuts and bruises I received. There was not an inch on my body that had a patch of clear, smooth skin.

I didn't know self-defense. I didn't know how to protect myself no matter how hard I tried. I had been stuck in this living hell ever since I was 7. My mother divorced my father and ran off with another man. Charlie hadn't taken it too well. He loved Renee too much. The world had turned upside down for him. He saw things the wrong way. He became abusive. He didn't give a damn about me or Renee anymore. He wasn't cheerful like he used to be. He blocked out all of his friends from his life. All he did was sleep, eat, work and torture me. That was his daily routine.

I made an attempt to runaway a few times. Needless to say, it didn't turn out so well. I ran to my teachers to help, the only people I could go to since Charlie never let me out after school. Unfortunately, the teachers thought I was being silly. Charlie would always put on a good show for them at parent teacher interviews. Everybody thought my dad was a sweet, charming guy. Bullshit. He will never be close to what they say.

So really, school was the only place I could escape too. Unlike everyone else, I loved school. Not because of the work but because it was heaven on earth when I wasn't stuck in my hell home. I had my three best friends- Jacob, Sam and Embry- they didn't know about my problems. They just thought I fell down a lot- which was something I did because my legs were weak most of the time. I decided to stick with it. At school, I could be a whole different person. I could be happy and cheerful but at home, I was weak and alone.

"You're just like you're mother!" Charlie held me by my throat, his hands tightening every second I gasped for air. He threw my against the wall, my back making a loud 'thud' noise as I slowly slipped down on my butt. "A pain in my ass!" he growled. His face turning a bright shade of red.

I rubbed the side of my neck with the hand that wasn't covered in blood stains from when Charlie threw a beer bottle at me earlier. I didn't know what I did to deserve this kind of life. Sometimes I thought that if Charlie had hated me this much, why had he kept me around for the past 6 years? Why hadn't he finished me off long ago so I wouldn't have to suffer through this?

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged up the old wooden stairs of a small two bedroom home. At least it use to be called home. Charlie's big, rough hands gripped tightly on my ankles. He brought me into my room that consisted of one thin twin-sized mattress, a small wooden drawer and my own little desk to work on. Charlie being the "nice, loving father" he is, threw in a small T.V to complete my junk of a room. I didn't get many channels though and the reception was just horrible. It wasn't a T.V anymore.

"You're lucky I let you off easily. Now stay put do you understand me?!" he raised a finger at me making sure I heard his message loud and clear.

Afraid to open my mouth, I nodded and crawled to the corner composing myself into a ball as I let out the tears.

"Good. Go to sleep you have school tomorrow." he shut the door loudly and muttered a few words I wished I hadn't heard.

I listened to the sound of his foot steps banging loudly on the stairs as he made his way down. When the sound disappeared I quickly got up and ran to the door, locking it securely. It was stupid really, because Charlie had always found a way in. One time, he threatened to kick down the door and never replace it. Wanting my own privacy, I ran over to open it and found myself lying flat on the ground again.

I dropped to my knees and crawled on all fours to my bed. I pulled the thing blanket over myself shaking constantly as the cold air blew by me. I picked up the small clock beside me I had bought at a garage sale a while ago. This helped me wake up in the mornings; it was my own alarm clock. The red digits claimed it was 10:13 at night. I would have to wake up in eight hours to get ready for school and suffer another daily routine.

I grabbed the sharp pair of scissors and began digging it into my wrist but not to deep to be rushed to the hospital. I watched as the cuts grew wider and the blood flew quicker down my arm. I didn't cry harder at the pain anymore. I was use to doing this now. Absent mindly, I saw Charlie hitting me again. The whole thing played in my head over and over again.

But that was going to be the last time Charlie Swan touched me.

* * *

The buzzing coming from the little annoying clock beside me made me jump out of bed quickly. I ran over to the window to see that Charlie's cruiser no longer took up the driveway. Good. He was gone to work.

I looked on my bed to see that the blood from my wrist stained it. I moved my wrist around but I curled my hand into a fist as I threw my head back, squeezing my eyes at the feeling.

I grabbed a fresh new set of clothes-which I didn't have a lot of. I usually wore the same thing everyday when I didn't have the chance to use the washing machine- the usual, a pair of jeans and a green sweater. Forks was a very cloudy, rainy town to live in. I had never experienced a time where I was in the city. The bright, beautiful city. I was always stuck in this bad weather. No wonder I was so pale.

I took a long hot shower. School didn't start until eight but I woke up at six in the morning everyday to have time to gather myself. I lathered my favourite strawberry shampoo in my hair, taking in the sweet refreshing smell. Then I took the cheap bar of soap and wiped it onto a cloth then onto my body. My body flinched in response every time it made contact with the soft cloth. I sucked in a good amount of air as I winced in pain.

I twisted the knobs, turning off the shower. I took the thin blue towel off the bar and covered myself in it as I stepped out of the shower. I looked at myself in the full length mirror stuck onto the back of the door. I placed my fingers on one of the many big bruises and caressed them slowly. They didn't hurt that much anymore which was a good sign. They were healing faster now.

I pulled on my jeans slowly. Careful to not rub it against my legs, making me shriek as the pain began. I slipped on my white undershirt and blow dried my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. Charlie told me many times that I was ugly. I didn't care what he said then. I didn't know what was ugly or pretty. But now that I grew older, he was right. I was indecent looking.

I brushed my boring brown, frizzy hair with my half broken comb. I looked at the pale girl in the mirror staring back at me with her unattractive chocolate brown eyes. There wasn't anything attractive about me. I was plain. I wasn't like Tanya Denali, a girl in my math class. She had smooth, straight strawberry blonde hair and eyes to die for. They were a nice golden hue, at least she had colour.

I wasn't really friends with her. Sure we said the occasional 'hello' and 'goodbye' but other than that, that was it. I didn't make a lot of friends. My only friends were the guys, Jake, Sam and Embry.

We were the type of people that others found 'intimidating'. We weren't scary though so I didn't know why they were afraid of talking to us. Some girls were actually jealous of me. Apparently I was incredibly lucky to be hanging around those guys. They were known to be 'the hottest guys' in school. Not to mention 'popular'. And I was in that category besides the good looking part. Girls would send glares my way and talk about me all the time. And no, they weren't good comments, most of the time.

Unsatisfied at myself, I shrugged myself into my favourite green hoodie and made my way into the kitchen popping two pop-tarts into the toaster. After chewing them down rapidly, I filled a glass with milk and placed my dishes in the sink not bothering to clean it up.

I looked at the clock hung above the baby blue walls of the kitchen. It was now 7:10. I usually left for school at 7:30 since I had to walk.

I hurriedly rushed up the stairs and back into my room. I pulled out another backpack and started emptying out the continents in my dresser and closet. I didn't have much. Just a few pair of pants, shirts and sweaters. I was lucky enough to have a loving grandmother who sent me clothes and money on my birthday. Even though I hated that day- September 13th. Which reminded me...

I ran over to one of the walls where I drew my own calendar. An X marked the second Tuesday of September. September 13th. No! Today was the day I turned fourteen. Officially.

Ignoring it, I focused my attention back to my closet. I pulled out everything I could and stuffed it into my medium sized back pack. Enough to fit most of my clothes. I wasn't upset that I was leaving. I wanted to do this for so long and nothing was going to stop me now. I threw the bag over my shoulder as well as my school bag and ran downstairs. I put on my old black converse and ran out the door.

I turned around to look at the hideous house I would never return to. And let me tell you, I will never ever miss it.

Today would be the day I finally made my escape. Today would be the day my life changed. I would see the world the way I should see it. No more tears. No more pain. No more Charlie.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Jacob was always the concerned one. He always cared for me and worried when I didn't show up at school. If only he knew... but it would only cause him more pain. He was like my big brother after Sam of course.

"Uh I gotta take care of something." I lied-or at least tried to. I wasn't a pro at lying sometimes it was hard to believe me. Very rarely I would be let off without question no matter how bad my excuse was.

"You need a ride?" My seventeen year old best friend asked. I liked that Sam wasn't so caring like Jake. Sometimes he saw through me and didn't bother. When he knew it was important, or had to be done, he didn't ask questions.

I know it was strange hanging out with someone three years older than me but he was a good person. He had friends of his own but most of the time he liked hanging with us. "Sure." He nodded and led me to his sleek, black sports car.

"Wait!" Jake called after us.

"Bella!" Embry followed after.

"What is it guys?" I turned around to see the both of them smiling smugly.

"We got you something." Embry bit the bottom of his lip.

"Guys!" I hissed. "You know I don't like surprises or presents. Not even my own birthday."

"Aw come on Bells. You're fourteen now. Why can't we celebrate?" Jake pouted.

"Ugh just get it over with." I rolled my eyes as theirs lit up.

"Ok open mine first." Carelessly, I grabbed the box out of Jake's hand. I teared off the wrapping paper and threw it on the ground. I stared wide eyed as I lifted the box.

"A cell phone?" I growled. "You spent your money on a cell phone?"

He took a step back sheepishly and rocked on his heels, his hands in his pocket. "Well you know. I thought it was time someone had something to communicate with. S'no big deal Bells."

My eyes narrowed at him. "No big deal? Jacob Black take this back now!"

He shoved the box back to me. "No." The loud bells coming from the school indicated school was starting. "I'm leaving before you can say anything bye Bells!" he was already halfway to the school.

"Saved by the bell." I muttered.

"I'll deal with him, here Bells." Just to be nice I took the present from his hand, thanking him. He nodded and ran after Jake.

"Ready?" Sam asked. I just nodded and got into the passenger seat.

I told Sam to stop by my house. Once we got there I ran inside and up to Charlie's room. I had goose bumps just coming in here. I ran to his closet and pulled out a jar. I discovered that Charlie saved a whole load of cash in here. I took a few hundreds, fifties, twenties... yeah you get the point. I shoved it into the pocket of my jeans and ran to the mail box. I went through the whole stack of mail until I finally found one addressed to me. It was from my grandmother. I smiled, knowing what was sealed under the envelope and tucked it into my backpack. I hopped into Sam's car.

"Where to now?" his tone was completely calm.

I told him where I wanted to go. He stared at me in disbelief. "Care to explain?" he finally asked.

I took a deep breathe. "It all started when I turned seven..." I started the dreadful story of my life. I told him about everything. Every little detail. From when Renee left, to when Charlie became abusive, to the cuts and bruises- I even showed him a few- and to now. "... and I'm so fed up with it," I caught the tear that escaped my eye. "I d-don't even k-know w-why he d-does this to m-me." my voice became shaky.

He stopped the car. When I looked up I found that we were in front of the building. "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"It's fine." I took a deep breathe and got out of the car.

"So this is it huh?"

I nodded. "Say goodbye to Jake and Emrby for me. Tell them to call me anytime." I raised my new cell phone.

"I will."

"Thanks for everything Sam."

"Just be careful and promise to keep in touch. I hope your new home will be better than what you've gone through. Goodbye Bella." he waved before backing out of the lot.

I watched as his car disappeared on the road before turning back around to face what life had in store for me. I dragged myself to the door and opened it. I made my way to the front desk. "Hello there, how may I help you?"

I took a deep breath. "My name is Isabella Swan. I'm fourteen years old and my father is abusive." I carefully lifted the layers I was wearing revealing all the scars, cuts and bruises. The redheaded lady stared in awe at the skin I revealed to anyone for the first time. Excluding Sam. She assured me I would be okay and that they would put me in a good home with a caring family. I smiled for the first time, hoping she was right.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
Comment please :)**


	2. I'm Not Okay, I Promise

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)  
Enjoy..**

* * *

**Two years later...**

I sat in my social worker's office for about the 10th time in two years. I was moving in with yet another different family. Ever since I walked into that building two years ago, I've been everywhere. Chicago, Seattle, New York, North Carolina... you name it.

It wasn't that I caused trouble. Well at least not as much trouble you expect a sixteen year old (soon to be sixteen year old, I should say) to get into. I wasn't a perfect little angel all my adoptive parents thought I was. They didn't know how to deal with me. I hadn't done anything wrong, really. I respected them. I made sure I cleaned up after myself so they wouldn't need to do it after a long day at work. It's just, I wasn't an open type of person. I was quiet, especially at the dinner table. Some families I lived with were very talkative, so were their kids. You see, I didn't fit into that picture. I wasn't as happy-go-lucky as they were. Other times, I didn't get along with most parents or their children. In rare occasions, it was their pets I had a problem with.

So, here I am back to the building I thought would change my life. It did- I was away from my abusive father- but the fact that I was in here because my previous family didn't want me, hurt. I didn't know what I did wrong.

"She's a responsible teenager," the woman who use to be my mother said. Her husband just nodded agreeing to whatever she was saying. "we do love her very much,"

I cut her off. "Bullshit!" I mumbled. "If you 'love'," I made quotations in the air, "me then why the hell are we here right now?" I slouched in my regular seat and rubbed my temple with my thumb as my fingers laid on top of my head.

"Sweetie, I'm very sorry but," her tone was squeaky and her face disturbed me. It was all squished up as if she were a rat. Chills ran down my spine at the sight. "we have to let you go."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I began to chew my gum louder, blowing big bubbles making a loud 'pop' sound.

"That's the kind of attitude we are not pleased to see." her perfect husband who liked to wear hitched shorts shot out.

It went on like this forever until Anika (my social worker's name) finally found a family who wanted to take me in. I had to go through some more lectures from her. Most of the time I tuned her out- just like now. I hoped this would be the last family I moved in with. Traveling from place to place, meeting new people each time was getting on my nerves.

This family lived in the bright, sunny Phoenix, Arizona. I've never gone to Arizona before and from what I've heard, it was incredibly hot there. I was still up to getting myself a tan. I was still the albino from Forks, Washington.

"You ready to go kiddo?" Anika asked after her long boring speech that I hadn't payed attention to.

"Yep." I picked up two out of the four suitcases while she picked up the other half. Two of these suitcases were filled with clothes while the others held all my books and CD collections. I only read when I was bored and had nothing better to do. Turns out I found a few that I really liked. Reading wasn't as bad as I thought it was two years ago. Music was my life, my escape. I could be really angry and just turn on my iPod (bought by one of my many previous parents) and blast the volume and already I'd feel better. I wouldn't know what to do without music.

"Hey, can I drive?" I slammed the trunk door closed.

"Do you have a liscense?" Of course I did. I took my wallet out, flashing a new white shiny card at her, grinning widely.

"Knock yourself out kid." she approved and threw the keys at me.

I strapped myself in, starting the car and backing out of the lot. "Nervous?" she asked. I was only comfortable with talking to Anika. Unlike anyone else who had tried to enter my personal life. It was easier with her because she was my friend. She helped me when I struggled. She made sure I was put into a good home and never had a repeat with Charlie. She was really the first and only person who actually cared about me.

"Sort of." I bit my lip keeping my eyes on the road.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this is the last time." there was faith in her voice.

"I hope so." I sighed. I really hoped this family would take me in as another one of their children. Apparently they had 3. I wondered if I would be able to get along with them. I just really hoped this endless roller coaster ride was going to be over soon.

* * *

I arrived in Phoneix one car, two planes later. A total of six hours from Forks to Phoneix. I drove up from Forks to Port Angeles, which was about an hour long. Then I took a small plane to Seattle and another plain to Phoneix, Arizona. I didn't mind taking planes. I was pretty used to it by now. Considering the many times I moved around. It was just the long six hours and going airport to airport that bugged me; let alone meeting the Cullens.

After I picked up my luggage, I searched around for a woman named Esme or a man named Carlisle. They were going to be my new adoptive parents. I held a picture in my hand to help me. I looked at it again seeing the two happily married young couple. They were both beautiful. Carlisle had blonde hair. He looked a little shorter than your average adult male but he had really good genes. His eyes were a nice shade of brown- not boring like mine. If I hadn't known he was a doctor, I would of thought he was a celebrity. Esme had long auburn hair, the curls bouncing off her shoulder. Her eyes was a perfect tone of blue. I too would of thought she was a superstar actress or singer.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" I looked up from the picture to see a large, muscular man. I would of thought he was scary looking if he hadn't had that playful smile on his face.

"Y-yes." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks making them a bright shade of red. He let out his large pale hand. I looked at him then shook his hand gently. My hand looked very petite next to his. He laughed at my expression.

"I'm Emmett. Carlisle and Esme asked me to come pick you up today." without asking, he took the luggage from my hands and carried them in his own.

"Oh, where are they?"

"They disappear a lot," my body reacted by giving me a little shake. Emmett noticed. "No, not like that. They're hard workers. Always at work. You hardly ever see them especially Carlisle since he's a doctor at all."

"Oh." Was all I had to say.

The ride to their house was very quick due to the monster truck vehicle Emmett owned. Throughout the whole ride I stared at the road wide eyed as my hands gripped the bottom of my seat, afraid of getting into an accident. Emmett just laughed at my expression and told me I'd be fine.

"Seriously, I've never gotten a ticket before." The booming sound of his laughter made me quite nervous. He wasn't as intimdating as I thought he was. He was big- three times my size, I looked like a little doll standing next to him- but he was very playful. Something I had least expected from him.

I made it unscarthed to the Cullen's mansion like home. It was the biggest house I had lived in. Ever. So far.

I stepped out of the jeep, breathing in the wonderful Arizona scent. There was hardly a breeze, it was just pure hot. It didn't help that I had on black jeans and a red zip up. "Isn't it a little too hot to be covering some skin?" Emmett asked noticing my choice in clothing as well.

To tell you the truth, I was still a jeans and a sweater type of girl. After the whole incident with Charlie, I became self-consious about my body. I still had a few scars from pieces of glass thrown at me from Charlie or whatever else he hit me with. I couldn't wear articles of clothing like skirts, shorts or tanktops. Even if my bruises had healed-most of the anyway. I was still a clumsy girl. I still couldn't walk on a flat surface without tripping over thin air. Which is why I still had a few bruises on me.

"Welcome home." Emmett unlocked the door and pushed it open, still carrying my lugagge. I was more amazed at the view inside then the outside. The walls were so clean, painted different colours in each room. Most homes I've been in had crayon or paint over them because their six year old sons or daughters didn't like sticking with paper. Their floors would be covered in newspaper because either the dog wasn't let out to do it's buisness and decided the floor was just about as good as the grass or the baby just loved to mess with the parents by puking all over their old, crusty carpet. But the Cullens floors were clean, wooden and polished. There was no newspaper in sight. Not even one little peice of paper. Someone's been busy cleaning...

"Hi, I'm Alice!" Blocking me from seeing other things than floors, a short pixie-like girl bounced and waved in front of me.

"Hi." I waved back giving her a small smile.

"Isabella right?" she looked at me. Her eyes trailed up and down my body examining my clothes. I looked down to see what was wrong. There were no stains, no wholes... "Anyway," she continued talking when I didn't respond. "I'm so excited to be having a sister! I've always wanted one but Esme just had to have two boys." she made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat as her eyes flashed to Emmett who looked dumbfounded.

I let out a low, short laugh. Boy was this awkward...

She twirled a peice of her short, black hair that was spiked out pointing into every direction. "Come on," she grabbed me by the wrist but, so gently that I couldn't feel my marks burning under the thing layer of my undershirt. "I'll show you your room!" still holding my wrist, she ran up the stairs pulling me with her. Her movements were graceful. Like she was dancing ballet. "Emmett bring her bags up!" she shouted.

We walked down the bright lit hallway. I've never been anywhere with so much colour. "Ah, here it is." she giggled. Alice was a very happy person. I hoped it wasn't contagious.

She opened the golden handle of the white door. She gasped and jumped back. I looked to see that a bronze haired boy occupied my bed, locking lips with a brunette. A pretty brunette, I should say. "Edward Cullen! Get a room!"

I felt bad that I took a peek and invaded their privacy. He pulled away from the brunette, chuckling to himself. Must I say, the sound of his voice was so soothing. It was like bells to my ears. "Last time I checked, I _am _in a room." He began buttoning up his black dress shirt as the short girl got up, her cheeks pink from embaressment. She turned to Edward.

"I'll call you later." she winked and skipped out the door.

"Ugh! We have a guest here and this is how you welcome her? By using her room as your personal make-out booth?" Alice folded her arms, making a disgusted sound. I looked down at the floor, biting my lip to keep from laughing. Though I didn't know what was so funny. I guess seeing happy-go-lucky Alice, furious.

"Look Alice, I'll fix it up again." he picked up the blanket and spread it out onto the bed, then the comforter. Next, the pillows. "See? All better. Good as new." he smiled crookedly at Alice. His smile was contagious. I found myself smiling too, like an idiot.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Bella. Edward will wash the sheets later."

"Me? Washing sheets?" he leaned against the wall smirking. "We'll get the maids to do that."

"We have no maids!" Alice scowled. "You're impossible!" she was turning bright red, redder than I usually blushed. I was beginning to think her head was going to explode any time soon.

"Really?" his eyebrows quirked, confusion hitting his perfect unblemished face. "We should really get one. This room is a mess." He took a step closer to me. His green eyes, friendly as was his smile. "I'm Edward."

"Bella." I greeted him, looking down shyly. I hadn't lived in a home where kids were my age. They usually were just babies. Never older than 10. And they were never this attractive looking.

"Could you stop undressing Bella with your eyes and leave already?" Alice's tone was annoyed. "Emmett! Where the hell are you?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. For such a petite person, she was very demanding. A powerful pixie. Immeditately, the blood rushed to my cheeks making me blush a deeper shade of red.

Edward just nodded, his perfect jaw line tensed and left the room as Emmett came in with a doughnut in his mouth. "Sorry." he smiled innocently after putting my bags down.

"Doughnuts?" Alice raised her eyebrow at him.

"Krispy Kreme." He grinned proudly, licking his lips.

"Are there anymore?"

He played with his fingers, giving Alice an innocent look. She didn't take it too well. "Nope."

Alice began looking murderous. By the looks on Emmett's face, he was scared shitless. "You have five seconds to leave this house and buy some more. You know Krispy Kreme is my favourite!"

"But!"

"No buts, 1...2...3...5." Emmett had already dashed out of the room. You could hear the sound of his jeep roaring to life as he made his way onto the road.

"What happened to 4?"

"I spat on four." I chuckled but low enough she couldn't hear. I don't know why but laughing wasn't my thing. I hardly smiled on a regular day basis.

"Now that he's gone, we just have Edward to deal with. But anyway, what did you bring?" she danced over to my luggage.

"Clothes, books and CDs." I shrugged. I didn't really own a lot of things. Even if I kept most of the money my grandmother sent me for my fourteenth birthday and all the cash I took from Charlie's jar. I was saving all my money for one day when I would need it the most.

She unzipped each of my four suitcases. She dumped out the ones that I packed my clothes in. She held up a brown shirt and threw it across the room like it had a disease. "Something wrong?" I didn't understand her behaviour. Or why she looked at my clothes as if it had a nuclear bomb attached to it.

"That explains why these are your around the house clothes," she smiled to herself. "Where's the rest?"

I scratched my head and bit my lip. "Um... those are my daily clothes."

I could see from her change of expression that my response wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Your wardrobe definitely needs some improving." she stated matter of factly. "Which is why I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. Well after school."

School. I had forgotten about school. I was failing miserably because I hadn't actually been in school for a whole week since I was being adoptive by a new family practically twice a week. Carlisle and Esme enrolled me in the same high school the Cullen's were going to. The school had a population of 3, 500 students from what I've heard. There was definitely a chance I'd get lost in those hallways.

"I... I don't shop." I stated. I looked at her in the corner of my eye to see if I hadn't offended her in any way. By the looks of it, I had.

"Bella, can I have a moment please? I need to do some finishing touches to your room." she gave me a small smile. Something was telling me she was going to do something to make me wish I hadn't agreed to leave her alone in my room. Well, it was her house- well she lived here longer than I did anyway- so it would be rude of me to say no.

"Sure." I walked to the door and closed it behind me. Well that was weird. Though Alice seemed like a nice person. Someone I could finally get along with.

* * *

My stomach growled informing me it hungered for food. I groaned and ran down the stairs nearly tripping at the end until a strong pair of arms caught me. His expression was concerned as he asked, "are you okay?"

I looked at where his hand locked around my wrist. I tried not to wince in pain as his fingers pressed against my cuts. "Yeah." I breathed.

He seemed to notice I was biting my lip to keep from screaming. "Sorry." he let go of my arms. They fell freely by my side.

I walked away from him and into the kitchen, helping myself to the fridge. This was normal for me. Everytime I walked into a home the first thing I did was make my way to the kitchen. My record had been broken by Alice who decided to show me my room instead.

I searched for something I didn't need to cook but had no luck. Most of the fridge was filled with sandwhich fillings, vegetables, fruits... nothing I could just open and eat without microwaving it or worse- making it myself.

Before I closed the refigerator door I felt a cool breathe against my neck and hands holding me by the waist. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, I'm always here." he whispered seductively into my ear which sent chills down my spine.

It was deja vu all over again. I remembered the night Charlie came home completely wasted. God knows where he came from. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around my waist, with my back turned to him. Just like my position with Edward. He whispered things in my ear that a twelve year old girl shouldn't be hearing. _"Let's just see if you're as good as your mother tonight." _he slurred. Trailing kisses up and down my neck.

And then, I saw a million things flash before me. Renee shouting her last words at Charlie, Charlie throwing dishes on the ground, the first time I attempted to cut my wrist, the first bruise I recieved, that horrible night, they were all coming at me too fast. "Get off me you jerk!" With as much force I could possibly get, I placed both my hands on Edward's chest, pushing him back. I screamed and ran upstairs to my room where I left Alice.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong?!" she got up from the floor, surrounded by my clothing and ran over to me. She rubbed soothing circles on my back and she shushed me gently, trying to slow down my tears.

She didn't wait for me to respond. "I'll go get you a glass of water. Stay here okay?" I nodded.

She turned around and disappeared out the door. "Everything." I whispered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :S  
We re-wrote this chap so many times just to make it perfect, ahh pressure! :P  
Anyway, tell us what you think ;D**


	3. Tied Together With A Smile

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys :) Enjoy..**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

I hadn't known what I've done wrong to make Bella shove me and runaway like that. Her last words before breaking into tears echoed in my head. _"Get off me you jerk!"_

To tell you the truth, rejection was never a problem for me. Every girl in this town wanted a piece of me, Edward Cullen. I wasn't lying. Okay, fine, _most _of them anyway considering Bella had just broken that fact.

I was told I had the looks, the body, the car, the friends, but, what was missing was _the girl. _Surely, girls threw themselves at me. And their boyfriends or should I say, trihards, obviously were jealous of me and usually confronted me in an unpleasant way. Usually leading to a few black eyes. Yeah, that's what they got for messing with Edward Cullen.

I wasn't shallow. I did have a part in my heart that did care for people. If you exclude my friday and saturday night plans, my record of scoring different girls for different days, I'm a pretty decent guy. Just your typical male teenager and what not.

It was very rare when I set my mind on one thing, something- a human I should say. Or to break it down for you, a _girl. _Isabella Swan happened to cross my mind.

She was very plain. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. But there was something about her that made her stand out. Never in my life had I met a girl who had such boring features but, was beautiful at the same time. No, beautiful was an understatement. Almost an insult. She was much more than beautiful. Hot didn't even cover it.

There was something about her that made her seem so fragile. Like one touch, one word and that's it. She'd fall apart, shattering into pieces. From what I was told, she went through a very difficult time when she was seven. She started living with other families when she was fourteen. No one ever told me _why _she's been moving around all these years. Whatever it was, it must of been pretty bad. I just _wanted _to run after her, hold her in my arms and never let go. I wanted to protect her. But I knew it wouldn't happen. Not after my idiotic move on her. How could I be so stupid?

"What's up with Bella?" I was pulled out of my train of thought by my little sister. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass filling it with ice cold water. For Bella, I assumed.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I tried making my face serious, making my tone hintless. Alice sometimes over-analyzed things. Unfortunately for me, today was the day she chose to be an over analyzer. Or whatever you want to call it.

"Did you do what I thought you did?" Now raising her eyebrows at me, looking me dead in the eye she did that annoying thing I hated. She rested the hand that didn't hold the cup on her hip and cocked her head on the side. I swear she was looking at me like her five year old son, teaching him a lesson.

"How would I know what you're thinking if you never told me?" I smirked. Alice hated when I was being all smart ass on her. It wasn't my fault though, it was just a habit of mine. On second thought, almost everything was a habit of mine.

She gasped. "You didn't!" Sometimes, I truly didn't understand my own little sister that I had to put up with for so many years. Esme just had to have a daughter.

"Did what?" I pretended to be clueless. Alice was no idiot. Not even close to being gulable.

"Edward Cullen! How could you! Thanks a lot asshole, now I have to change Bella's first impression of you." she gawked at me. She wasn't usually this 'protective' on first impressions. She must really like Bella.

"You should know me by now. 'Sides I didn't mean to." That was not a lie. I really didn't mean to hurt Bella. I didn't know why she reacted the way she did though. Calling me a jerk and all, the broken expression on her face. What was up with her?

"Ugh!" she stomped her foot. Why did girls do that? It didn't make much of an effect on guys. "Don't talk to her again Edward! She's gone through a horrible time. I don't want you ruining this for her!" Leaving me dumbfounded she stormed out of the kitchen. Her graceful motions turned into loud thudding noises as her foot slammed onto the wooden stairs.

Were first impressions really that important to Bella?

* * *

**Bella POV.**

"It really is a pleasure welcoming you into the family Bella." Carlisle passed me the salad bowl. Whatever Carlisle said, made Emmett cough loudly a few times causing Alice's foot stomping onto his.

A loud bang came from underneath the table. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being so rude!"

"We're sorry for their behaviour dear." Esme looked at me apologetically and then to two of her three children. "Emmett, Alice cut it out now!"

The both of them stopped yelling at eachother and fixened their posture. "Look mom, dad, not to be rude but you don't have to turn on your incredibly fake polite side for Bella. Look at her, she's probably feeling awakard right now." the whole table looked at me. I bowed my head and moved an inch down on my seat. Who knows what colour my cheeks were right now. "I know I would be." he mumbled.

Emmett was right, in a way about the awkwardness. I've never been with a family who was so polite and gentle. I knew they weren't putting on a show. I believed my new parents were as polite and caring as they showed but this was new to me. You see, for me, I thought I was living in a world where parents (or adults) weren't really the perfect example/role models you see on T.V. I thought perfect, caring, loving families didn't exist in the real world. Only on T.V because it was all scripted. Being in the Cullen family was sort of like coming back to reality. But almost like a living dream. I couldn't picture anything more perfect. That still didn't necessarily change the way I saw things.

"Well sorry for being so caring," I felt kind of bad for Esme. She just wanted to make a good first impression for me. And well, so far so good. First impressions were a great deal for me, well just a little. First impressions helped me develop personalities about the people I'd be living with. If it was good, it meant I'd get along fine with them. If it was bad, what the hell was I doing here? And let me tell you, 80 percent of families I've been put with gave me bad impressions. "I just don't want Isabella to feel excluded in any way. I want to make a good first impression."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward sort of flinch in his seat and drop his fork. He cleared his throat and bent over to pick it up. There was just a hint in his soft green eyes that told me he was worried about something.

Of course my first impression on him wasn't as pleasant as the others. What I've learned of him so far was one, apparently he liked using girls for his own entertainment. That was it. Wasn't much of a list but hey it ought to caught for something right?

"Tell us about yourself, Bella." I knew where the velvety sound came from. Edward placed both elbows on the table, his hands intertwined and he was looking at me like he was so interested on my boring life story.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Alice hissed as she slapped her brother on the arm. He didn't react to it. He must of not felt it.

"I think Bella can speak for herself, right?" I liked when he said my name. To others, it sounded boring but coming from Edward, it's like... wow. I couldn't even find the words to describe it. Oh who am I kidding, Edward wasn't what I was here for. I couldn't fall for him. We were sort of siblings. Well not really. We just lived in the same house. Good thing we weren't related. It would of been wrong to think of my brother like that. Besides, there was millions of other girls out there. Why would he want to settle on a girl like me?

"Bella's had a long day I'm sure. You must be tired, it's getting late. You should probably get cleaned up and go to bed now dear. You wouldn't want to be falling asleep in class now, do you?" she gave me an encouraging smile to get up from my seat. I saw that the others no longer occupied their chair.

"Thanks. By the way, dinner was good." I said before leaving with Alice up the stairs. Emmett and Edward followed behind.

"Sorry about the awkward dinner. It's not usually like that, trust me." Emmett kept apologizing over and over again.

"It wasn't awakward at all," I left out 'that' before awkward. "your family seems fun." Kind of corny but it was the truth.

"Well anyway, goodnight Bella." Surprisingly Emmett pulled me into a big, tight hug. His arms pushed against the burn on my hip and my back. I let out a loud yelp in pain. He set me back on my feet. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you." he looked at me innocently. Edward's face expression questioned me. It was as if he wanted tackle Emmett for making me scream.

"Er, it's no problem." It wasn't his hug that hurt me. It was that his arms pushed down intensley on rough spots.

"Gosh Emmett. You and your big hugs."

He apologized again before going into his own room. Edward didn't say anything. He looked kind of angry. He went into his room as well. I said my goodnights to Alice and headed into my new room.

I went to my massive closet to pull out some sweats and a long sleeve. But there was nothing there; completely empty. I looked in my suitcases. Nothing in there either. I pulled out the drawers from my dresser, completely empty too. Argh! Where was all my clothes? And then it hit me... Alice.

I ran out of my room and banged on her door. "Alice!" I waited a few seconds until I realized the sound of water from her shower running and the loud music blasting from inside. Of course she couldn't hear me.

"Is there a problem?" the sweet, musical voice came from behind me.

I wasn't going to lie. "Actually yeah. Your sister did something with my clothes. I have absolutely nothing to wear." My tone was a little furious.

His lips appeared in a thin straight line. "Step into my office." he grinned, motioning his hand to his room.

I rolled my eyes and agreed to it. He closed the door and I moved in front of it to lean on it. "I doubt you'd fit into Alice's clothes, not that you're fat. She's just... too small. And Emmett's will just be far too big so I guess your only choice is my clothing." he smiled his famous crooked smile that happened to be my favourite. Though I'd never really admit it. Not even to Alice.

He didn't wait for me to respond. He went into his dresser and pulled out red plaid boxers and a white shirt. He threw them at me but, not in a rough way.

"Um," I held the boxers infront of me. "Do you have anything else?" Not that I object to boxers... I didn't like showing skin. Not even when I slept. And if I wore those shorts, the bruises on my legs would be revealed and well, twenty questions would be thrown at me.

He shook his head._ Yeah right, _I thought. Probably just wanted me to get into these. His clothes were probably the closest thing I'd ever get into. On my body. Not his.

"Then do you have really long socks?" I could pull them up to my knees, making them look like knee highs. Note to self: must hide whatever clothes I may now have to buy from Alice. Either that or, I buy a lock for my room.

He pulled his head back in laughter. The sound of his laugh was the second beautiful rhythm next to his voice. "No but I believe Alice does." Thank goodness for Alice.

"So are you going to take it?" he looked at the scrunched up clothes in my hands. I didn't have a choice. He was right about me not fitting into Alice's clothes. Well, I haven't tried but knowing me, I definitely couldn't squeeze into her petite size. And Emmett was out of question.

I nodded. "Thanks." I twisted the handle of his door and walked out to the bathroom.

"Oh Bella?" he called after me.

"Yeah?" I spun around.

He ruffled his already messed up hair with his hand. "Goodnight." he smiled shyly.

"Night." I returned the smile.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning. I wasn't in the mood to get out of bed. I layed idly on my back staring up at the ceiling, tracing patterns. My wonderful no-life moment was inturrupted by three loud knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Yuck. My voice was very raspy. I cleared my throat a few times and in a second, I swear my heart just stopped beating the moment Edward's face appeared behind the door.

"Uh, we're sort of running late." he pressed his lips together and rocked back on his heels.

I jumped out of bed hoping I didn't look to horrible. I frowned as Edward let out a soft, gentle laugh. A good way of starting off my day. "What's so funny?" I pouted.

He coughed back another laugh. "Your hair," he pointed to his own. "It looks like a haystack." the corners of his lips turned up into my favourite crooked smile.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down at the floor hiding the blush with my hair. "But I like it." he added.

I stood there quiet. Why was he in here for so long if he was running late? But then it hit me, he said _we_ were running late. He hadn't stayed back to wait for me, did he? "Anyway, Alice left earlier to meet some friends. She left some clothes for you." Oh right, I forgot Alice threw away my clothes. Apparently they looked like I bought them from Value Village. Come on, I had better taste than that.

He threw the clothes on my bed. My eyes widened in shock as I lifted the short, plaid skirt. "I can't wear this!" Then I looked at the matching white blouse and tie. A uniform?

Of course Edward didn't have a problem with it. "Why not?"

I couldn't tell him. Not now, anyway. No one really knew why I was adopted so many times. I asked Anika to leave out those details and she agreed to it. Unless she said it behind my back... but, other than that no one knew. I tried my very best not to let it out either. I wasn't too comfortable re-visiting the past. It was difficult when you had so many marks and bruises. Each telling a different story. "I... I just can't."

"Well it's the school's uniform," he shrugged. "And Alice didn't leave anything else." Well why hadn't Alice got me pants?!

"Is there anything else I could wear?" I asked desperately. I would even wear his uniform. Anything but that skirt.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Fine." I sighed. "You can go ahead. I can find the school myself and you wouldn't want to be late because of me." my voice was quiet. To be honest, this was probably the first time in a while that I've actually had a conversation with someone. Well, someone I lived with. Besides Alice. She just talked way too much.

"Esme made me promise I'd take you. Well she made Alice do it but Alice has cheerleading practice."

"I thought you said she was with friends?"

He rolled his eyes. "The cheerleaders _are _Alice's friends." I could see why she was so enthusiastic.

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Oh and Alice says you can help yourself with any shoes or anything you need from her room." he shut the door, giving me my privacy.

I turned around to face my worst enemy. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Did you like it ?  
Tell us what you thought ! :D**


	4. Forget About Everything And Runaway

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)  
About "Hollywood Here We Are" for those of you reading it,  
We're having a case of writer's block. so the next update could  
be sometime by the end of this week we're not sure yet.  
Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Watch where you're going, _newbie." _I bumped into a few people until I finally reached my locker. Their binders would make contact with my skin which probably added more to my 'collection'. The halls were crowded with students and teachers. It felt endless and I was going to be late for homeroom.

I flipped open the little folded peice of paper with my lock combination. I wasn't good with locks because I hadn't got the chance to get use to it. At my previous schools I'd usually drag my bag around. Sometimes I got yelled at for it other times I didn't show up for classes so I never used my assigned locker.

This was going to take time to get use to. I read the instructions over and over again forgetting about the little 5 minutes I had before class started.

_1. Three turns RIGHT, stop at No. A. _What was number A? I looked at the back. Oooh. I turned the lock three times to the right and stopped at 11. Next, _One full turn left pass 0 to No. B. _I turned it left and passed zero before going to number 21. And last, _turn right to No. C and pull shakle. _I made my last turn to number 8. I pulled the shackle and... nothing. Why was it not opening?!

Frusterated, I read the instructions carefully again. I tried to draw a mental picture in my head. I tried one more time. Still nothing. Then, the final bell rang. I was suppose to be in class right now. Anger took over me and I hit my locker. The locker didn't get hurt, it was my left hand that did. That's going to leave a mark...

"Need help with that?" A familiar husky voice came from beside me.

"Jake!" I threw my arms around his neck; his long, strong hands wrapped around my tiny waist. We pulled away from eachother. His dark brown (but looked like black) eyes were warm and filled with joy. Joy to see me, I hoped. I was happy to see him, he was one of my only best friends.

"Been a long time Bells." his lips pulled up into a small smile. It really had been a long time since I spoke to Jake. The cell phone he bought me for my fourteenth was accidentally dropped in the toilet of my first home. I didn't use my head and write his number down. I stupidly relied on the phone to keep everything stored for me. So, after the incident I never had contact with him.

"I know." I bit my lip hiding the guilt on my face. He held his hand out and tucked in a peice of my hair behind my ear. Revealing the redness of my cheeks. He took a step back to examine the indecent girl standing before him.

"I really miss seeing you blush like that." He poked my stomache and grinned teasingly. He knew I didn't like to be teased about my horrible blushing problems. It wasn't my fault I was so pale that when the blood hit my cheeks, my face blended with a firetruck if I was standing next to it. Okay, maybe I wasn't that red but still. I didn't like the fact that I blushed. Who did I even get those genetics from?!

"Can we talk later? I'm going to be late for class." I hope he heard the hint of excitement about seeing him later from my dull voice.

"Sure, sure. What's your combo?" He already helped himself to my lock as I whispered the three numbers to him. With the speed of light he managed to get it open on the first try. He was used to it, I wasn't.

I opened the white backpack Alice left me and shoved all my binders in. Alice and Esme went shopping for me behind my back. I would of bought it myself but fighting with a Cullen was no use. I took out one binder to bring to Math and everything else I needed. "Done." I closed the thin lengthed locker door and attached the lock to the whole and closed the shackle.

"What's your homeroom?"

"Math." Did I mention it was academic math? Something I failed miserably at. Along with every other subject. How on earth did Esme expect me to pass the class? It was too late to change course levels.

"I'll walk with you." He took my books from me and walked down the now empty hallway. Jake grew taller than I'd last seen him. He looked about 6'2. I was still 5'2. I hadn't grown a lot in height but in some areas I had, if you know what I mean.

His hair was still neat and black except now he gelled only the front up. It suited him instead of having long straight hair. It was a miracle he finally got a cut. I almost did it myself this one time but I was too small to over power him.

We stopped in front of room 308. My heart beat exhilated when he dropped my books into my hands again. "Goodluck. When do you have lunch?"

"Third."

"Oh," he frowned. "I have second. Well anyway, see you later." he waved.

When I opened the door, it was in the middle of a speech. Each and every one of my classmates turned their head slowly towards the door. The blood rushed to my cheeks as I felt the burn increase every second. "Are you Isabella?" the teacher asked with hope and desperation in his voice.

I nodded once. "Finally!" he threw his hands in the air, his head tilted up looking like he was praising God. I smiled slightly though it probably didn't look like one. "Take a seat."

I looked around the classroom. There was no sign of an empty desk. What surprised me was that he lead me out of the classroom and into another one. He made me carry or in my case, drag the desk back and placed it in the back of the class. At least no one could stare at me when I was behind them, right?

"Anyway," he cleared his throat and went to the front of the room. "Where was I before Isabella came in?" I slouched down on my seat and took out my binder. I flipped through an empty page and started to doodle, covering my face with peices of my hair that fell freely. "Oh yes, math is like a journey. It's not about the answer it's about how you get the answer. Remember folks, math is like ballet. Very graceful..." I tuned him out after that. I wasn't sure if he made sense or not. I just really wanted to get out of here.

I remembered the days I use to love school because it was the only place I was able to go to without Charlie being there to add on bruises. But now that Charlie wasn't here, school wasn't something I looked forward to anymore. I looked up at the clock. I had an hour and 6 minutes left of class. I let out a low groan and continued to scribble onto the paper. Would I even survive another hour?

* * *

Math was over and done for the day. I had to borrow a few notes from someone so I could catch up. School started a month and three weeks ago. I had a lot of catching up to do.

"I like your shoes." I heard the chair in front of me making the annoying squeaky sound when it was moved. I looked away from the new paper I scribbled on and into the light blue eyes of a brunette.

I saw that her blouse was short sleeved, while mine was long sleeved. A lot of girls here prefered the kind she was wearing. Her skirt was green plaid instead of red plaid like mine. I saw a lot of girls around here wearing different colours and it questioned me. I thought we were suppose to be wearing the same things, since it was a uniform and all. "Thanks." I gave her a slight smile. I wasn't the social type.

"I'm Angela."

"Bella." we exchanged smiles.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around." I think she just answered her own question.

"Yeah, I am. Um, why are other students wearing different colours?" I couldn't help but ask. Angela's face struck confusion. She probably thought I was stupid or something.

"Oh, the school doesn't have certain colours. You can wear anything you want as long as it's appropriate for a uniform but girls have to wear skirts and guys have to wear pants." I didn't like that girls weren't allowed to wear pants. They were just pants, it couldn't harm anyone.

"I like your socks," she blurted out randomly. I let out a low giggle. Her comments were strange and random. "Where'd you get them from?"

"Oh thanks and they're not mine. Just got them from a friend." I looked down at the white knee high socks (that covered my legs perfectly) I took from Alice's room. It was covered in verticle rows of large red diamonds. It wasn't anything to drool over. They were just regular socks.

"How are you liking the school so far?" I liked Angela because at least she tried to make conversation with me. Not a lot of people have so far and I wouldn't blame them because I'd never make the attempt too. I would only talk to people who spoke to me. It was never the other way around. Like I said, I wasn't a very social person. I liked to be alone when I could.

Before I got the chance to answer, our music teacher, Mr. Attwood came in and greeted us. He spoke about himself and asked us to make a circle so that we could introduce ourselves. Of course I had a problem with it. I probably only said about a sentence while the others gave us a whole biography.

Music was the only class I actually payed attention to (so far). Music was my everything and I was really interested in learning notes and playing instruments. What I wanted to play the most was the piano or the acoustic guitar. Maybe even the flute or clarinet but my top two were piano and guitar. I loved hearing the soft melody coming from the piano whenever someone hit a note or from the guitar when it was strummed. The rhythm was so graceful and it's like your off in your own world.

Vocals was a part of this class. I didn't know if I had a good voice or not. I rarely sang to my favourite songs. I only sang the lyrics in my head, never out loud. I became worried when he announced our first assignment for the week (well my first assignment in music since the others were here longer than me). "Those who cannot play an instrument raise your hand." I raised my hand shyly in mid-air. I looked around; half the class had their hands up. We dropped our hands back to our sides a few seconds after. "Perfect. Because those of you who just raised your hand will be-" he was cut off from the sound of the door opening and slamming.

I looked up from my stand. Edward Cullen gave the teacher an apologetic smile when he commented on his incorrect timing. He sat down on the other end of the room. I ducked my head under my hand as my back was bent and my elbow rested on my knee. I looked over at Edward. His emerald eyes stared back at me. I looked away quickly hoping he was too distracted to notice my cheeks turning pink.

"As I was saying, you will be partnering up with a classmate who already knows how to play an instrument. Then you will be choosing a song of any genre. Those who can play, will play the notes to the song and those who can't play will be singing. The point of this assignment is to see where you're all at and what areas you need to work on." I groaned softly. I didn't want to sing. I wanted to play. And who would be my partner?!

"Ryan, Jamie- partners, Angela and Ben, Allison and Henry... and lastly, Bella and Edward." I stared at Mr. Attwood in shock. Did he just partner me up with Edward Cullen?! Not that I mind... it's just, weird being with him.

"Mr. Attwood, sir!" A tiny blonde waved her hand up in the air anxiously. "I'll trade partners with Bella!" she said a little too hopeful.

He shook his head. "Allison, when I assign partners there is no switching. Now, get to work people. You have three days to work on this and this will count on your final mark."

I got up and sat down next to Edward. "Fancy seeing you here." he winked at me.

I didn't like that he was flirting with me. I didn't like guys who were what you call, 'players'. I met one back at my old, old, old school. It didn't turn out so pretty. He asked me out on a date almost three times a day only to find that he did that with other girls. One time he kissed me right in the middle of the hallway unexpectedly. I was just walking down to my next class and out of nowhere his hands grab my sleeve and the next thing I know, I'm leaned against his body as his mouth crashed with mine. Then one of his many girlfriends came up to me and a cat fight started. That was one reason why I was moved to another home. My parents at that time was family friends with the girls parents and well they didn't like my behaviour. They always thought I was so quiet and harmless. I was but not _all _the time. When someone got on my nerves, I didn't hold back.

I hadn't known I was glaring at him until he finally spoke up after a minute of waiting for me to respond. "What's with the sudden change in mood?" his tone was curious. I looked at him only to find myself looking into his bright green eyes. "Bella?" he snapped his fingers in front of me to get my attention.

"Sorry you were saying?" I rubbed my eyes to look like I was tired. I wondered how long I stared at him for. That was embaressing...

"I was asking what song you wanted to do." his eyes caught my attention once again. The next thing I knew, my chair made a loud thud as it and myself fell to the ground. I landed on my side, a part of my shirt lifted up, revealing a bit of my skin. The burn on my hip made contact with the rough carpet as my body slid across it. The pain coming from the burn increased. I bit my lip to keep from opening it, afraid I would let out a loud scream.

I could feel every pair of eyes staring at me as Edward lifted me off the ground. But the only think clear to me than the snickers of more than one person, I could hear Edward's low, concerned voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He held my like he was afraid to. Afraid I would shatter into pieces if his hands pressed against my skin. It hurt to see him like that. It hurt that everyone looked at me that way. In the hallway, in the classroom, everywhere. Was I that delicate looking? Was it too obvious for the world?  
I

looked around at the people gasping infront of me. Some girls threw glares my way as their eyes roamed over Edward. I didn't like being treated that way. I never did anything to those girls.

"I'm fine." He released his hold around my waist and I sat back onto the chair.

I became aware of the throbbing ache on my hip. I got up not paying attention to what Edward was saying and went to the teacher. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure." I turned the handle of the door and stepped out not knowing where to go.

* * *

"Jake I need your car." I demanded without thinking. Jake pulled away from his group of friends and towed me into the corner for privacy.

"Bella Swan skipping class?" he smirked.

"Shut up." I sneered. Technically I wasn't. I showed up for the first half hour and on the attendence sheet it said I was in class.

He raised his eyebrow at me. I hated when he did that. "And you need my keys why?"

I sighed and looked around hoping to find a good excuse to why I wanted to get away from school. "Look, I just need them."

"Bells," he shook his head and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not letting you skip. Go back to class."

"Jake give me the damn keys!" My voice raised with anger. Then I realized what I had done. I yelled at my best friend for the first time ever. I looked at his expression, afraid I had hurt him. His eyes weren't lit anymore.

"I'm sorry." I whispered then pulled him into a hug. He was so warm and toasty, like my own spaceheater. But since Phoneix was way too hot, he added a whole lot of heat to my body. I bet I was sweating puddles under my arms.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here." he nodded and took my hand, towing me to his volkswaggen.

"Having a bad day?" he asked as I got into the passenger seat and shut the door. I layed back onto the seat and sighed with relief.

"Not exactly." he looked at me with a strange expression. Probably thinking why I wanted to ditch class. I didn't know the reason myself.

There was uncomfortable silence in the car for the past ten minutes. I couldn't take it anymore. The silence was just screaming at me. I had horrible flashbacks in my mind playing like a sad song just perfect about my life. I saw nothing but the seven year old girl breaking down into tears in the corner of her room as she prayed to God things would get better.

When Jake noticed the tears streaming down my face, he pulled up on the side of the road and pulled me into one of his warm, tight hugs. "Bells, let's be honest with eachother now okay? No more secrets." I knew he was talking about the unexplained reason to why I left two years ago. To why Charlie was behind bars for the next several years.

I nodded as sobs escaped me. Each becoming louder and louder. "Do you want to talk about it?" he looked me in the eye with curiousity in his tone. I didn't think he knew. Sam didn't tell him yet, I could tell.

I took a deep breathe and told him the seven years of hell I went through. From when Renee left and to when Sam drove me to Child Services.

"Wow, I didn't know Bells," his voice was sympathetic but then had a change of mood in tone. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me." I sobbed in his arms.

"We were best friends, still are, Bells. You could tell us anything and me. I'll always be there and you knew that. You just left. Disappeared. I was so worried about you. Sam wouldn't tell a soul about where you were. You scared us." His last words made me break down even more. I didn't know they'd feel that way. I didn't know they cared so much. And it made me angrier with myself because of what I've done.

"I know, it was stupid. I'm sorry but, I'm here now aren't I? We still friends?" I smiled weakly. He sighed and continued stroking my back supportively.

"No." The smile I had forced my lips to curve up into disappeared with a frown replacing it. But then a big grin appeared on his face.

"Best friends." He finished. I let out a small laugh and continued hugging him in his warm embrace. It was good to know I still had a friend by my side. And this time I wasn't going to leave him.

* * *

**Anyone team Jake? We completly hated him in New Moon/Eclipse  
but then Breaking Dawn came and omg we love him and Seth! Edward was  
just so depressed in BD it made us depressed ): but we still love him haha x)  
anywayy, review please **


	5. Two Worlds Collide

**Does Edward like Bella? Haha, we don't know, you tell us ! ;)  
thanks a bunch for the reviews , we enjoy reading them :D  
oh & chapter titles will change soon  
ALSO: some of you are PMing us about bella&edward having... sexual intercourse,  
uhm, this story is rated T and since we're 14 and all, we wouldn't be comfortable  
writing chapters in detail so we're going to keep the content to the rating :) thanks.**

**AND: (LOL sorry) SHOUT OUT TO OUR FRIEND "CJ/CEEJAY"  
HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN TODAY'S (10.7.8) TWILIGHT TUESDAY?!  
OUR FRIEND CJ'S QUESTION WAS ON IT : "What's it like kissing the most gorgeous person alive, Robert Pattinson?" LOL! WOOHOO.**

* * *

I knew I was in big trouble the second Jake pulled up on the Cullen's driveway. It was pitch dark outside, 11:30 to be exact. I didn't have a curfew-yet- but I knew I shouldn't be coming home this late on a school night.

Though this was all worth it. I caught up with two of my best friends and spent time with them. It made me happy. Like the clouds in the sky brought out the sun again. They weren't blocking the bright yellow rays. I felt home again just being around Jake and Embry. It was like old times and I was going to make sure I didn't go anywhere. I had to change. No more bad habits. No more skipping. I was going to be the girl everyone expected me to be. A perfect little angel. Okay, maybe not too goodie-two-shoes but good enough to stay with this family.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells. You sure you'll be okay?" he stopped me before I got out of the car. I knew he was refering to my emotional breakdowns.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks for everything. See yeah." I shut the door and waved as he drove back onto the road. I took a big breathe and turned around walking to the front door.

"Bella? Is that you?" A worried voice came from the kitchen as I kicked off my shoes.

"Yeah it's me." I yelled out and met my two concerned parents at the kitchen table.

Esme got up from her seat and hugged me tightly. I never had an adult hug me before. Well, Renee did when I was younger but that was it. No adult has ever become this close with me. When Esme pulled me into her arms, I felt safe. I felt like she loved me as her daughter and wasn't going to let me go. Just like what Renee did and my other adoptive mothers.

"Oh Bella! Where have you been? Are you okay?" she sat back down beside Carlisle and I joined the two. Carlisle was just upset as Esme.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry." This was the famous line I used for every other adoptive parent I had. This line usually lead to another line coming from the parent, then an arguement. It never ended too pretty. It ended with me packing my bags and being sent somewhere else. I took a deep breathe and waited for their response.

"We were worried about you!" I've heard that so many times but coming from Esme, it was like she actually meant it.

"I'm sorry it's just... I wasn't ready for school and I was out with some old friends and I'm sorry I never told you guys I didn't mean for you to be upset with me. I understand and I'll take whatever punishment you want me to. I'm sorry. Really am sorry." Never in my life had I said that to any adult. I've never apologized so many times in one sentence either.

"We're not upset Bella." Carlisle's response surprised me. I looked at them both in shock. Were they being serious?

Esme's eyes were warm. "The only thing that matters is that your safe and you're with us now. Just next time please let one of us know where you're going. You know Alice, Emmett and Edward are there for you when you need them. Now, go on it's very late you should get your rest." she gave me a small smile but I saw that she hadn't recovered from the emotion I caused her. I felt really bad that I made them so worried. I never had anyone who wanted to look after me the way they wanted to. And it was amazing. A part of my heart was so thankful I made it here with such a caring family.

I had moments when I would actually smile to myself and thanked God I was here, safe. I had moments when I would break down and cry. I had moments when I would control my own pain and take a pair of scissors, cutting my wrist. I had moments when I felt the world hated me and there was no point having me on earth. I was just another unloved teenager. My own parents hated me including my adoptive parents. But right now, all that mattered was that I survived this living hell.

* * *

"Come in." Alice yelled behind the door.

I turned the handle and sat on the edge of her bed. "Um, I need some PJs."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Bella but it was for your own good and we couldn't go shopping today because someone disappeared with Jacob Black!" she said it like it was all my fault.

"Can we not talk about Jake?" I wondered how she knew I was with him. But I didn't want to ask. "I just came here for something to wear to bed."

She nodded and went into her closet pulling out my worse nightmare. "Alice I can't wear shorts."

"Why not?"

"Um..." What was my excuse going to be? She gave me a suspicious look as she waited for me to continue. "I uh, I get cold?" It sounded like a question.

"Your blanket is thick Bella." she now raised her thin brow at me.

"Alice don't you have sweats?" I had desperation in my voice.

She shook her head. "Sweats are so icky!" she made a disgusted face. Sometimes I wished Alice wasn't cheerleader preppy.

"Okay well, thanks anyway." I got up and walked through the door.

"Aren't you going to take this?!" she yelled after me but I shook my head.

Groaning, I walked back angirly to my room. Stupid unreliable pixie! I slammed the door slightly behind me and jumped onto my bed.

I layed idly with my head burried in my pillow. I remembered the first time Charlie hit me. I was seven and it was summer vacation. I came home from Jake's house around dinner time. That was the first time I lost hope.

_"Bye Billy! Bye Jake! Thanks for the ride!" the seven year old girl waved at her best friend and his dad with a huge smile on her face. She skipped off happily to her front door thinking about the day she had. She had spent the day with Jake since both her parents were busy at work. They had gone fishing and went down to La Push beach to go swimming and watched the grown ups go cliff diving._

_She rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer. The door flew open and it wasn't a pretty sight. Charlie threw a few bags outside the door along with Renee. "And don't you ever come back!" he yelled at her._

_"I wouldn't ever come back if my life depended on it!" she fought back. The little girl's smile turned into a frown. She didn't know what was going on and why her parents were yelling at eachother. Renee hugged her little girl before jumping into a car with someone else._

_"Isabella get inside!" her father insisted. She took one last glimpse of Renee not knowing why she was leaving. She nodded once, terrified of her father for the first time and ran inside._

_The confused, terrified girl ran into the corner of the living room. Her father ran after her and stopped an inch away. He looked down at the girl with mean looking eyes. She was so terrified of what was happening. Never in her life had she seen her father like that. She didn't know what to do so she broke down in tears. _

_"Why are you crying?!" the next thing she saw was a blurred emotion smacking her cheek, hard. She fell to the ground and tried to crawl away but the man she no longer knew kept pulling her back. She couldn't escape him._

_"Daddy why are you doing this?!" she demanded for an answer. And where was her mother? _

_He didn't answer her question. He continued to hit her with his large strong hand as she sat still taking in the pain. _

_As he yelled unpolite words at her, she placed both hands on her ears trying to tune him out. She became furious at her mother. Why had she left without her? She left the poor girl all alone to suffer with Charlie. She wondered if her mother would come back for her and why she would do this in the first place._

_She was afraid, alone, terrified, upset, stressed out and she didn't know when it would end. If she was going to survive a new, horrible beginning._

I didn't know what I was doing until the blood flowed out slowly and the marks embedded on my skin. I took a damp cloth and wiped away the blood staining my wrist. What had I done?

I crawled onto my bed and wrapped myself in a ball as tears blurred my vision.

* * *

I made it to school on time the next day. I was wearing the same thing I wore the day before. Today was just another repeat of yesturday. Except today I planned on actually staying in school until 2:30, when the final bell rang.

Neither of the Cullens waited up for me so my only choice was to walk to school. It didn't take very long; it was about a 15 minute walk.

Jake walked me to homeroom and again my math teacher ranted on about something random.

Music was awkward because everyone kept staring at me. It was like that in the hallways too but I couldn't concentrate too well. Mr. Atwood put us all in practice rooms. So now, it was just me and Edward. How great was that?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" my eyes bore into his bright emerald ones.

"It's nothing." he looked down on the floor. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Look Edward, I know somethings wrong. You can tell me." I gave him a reassuring smile. Since I was going to be living in the same house as him I might as well get to know him.

"Bella do you hate me?" That wasn't the question I thought he would ask.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. He continued looking down as he waited for a response. "No, I don't hate you."

"Then why do you always act so weird around me?" I was acting weird? I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm not on the same page as you."

"I mean everytime I touch you, it's like your afraid," my eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I don't know, like you're suffering from something. You act as if you're breakable."

"It's just been a rough time." Why was I having this conversation with him?

"Do you want to talk about it?" I looked at him seeing he was dead serious.

"Promise me this won't change anything?" I looked at him and I meant what I said. I didn't want him to feel bad for me. I wanted him to continue treating me the way he does minus the breakable thoughts. He nodded once and I rolled up my sleeve revealing the bright red marks on my wrist.

"Bella..." he was speechless. He stared wide eyed as I showed him some scars and the burn on my hip.

I wasn't comfortable with showing this but with Edward, it felt like I knew him my whole life. And I trusted him for some strange reason. I've only known him for a couple of days and already I felt like he was my best friend.

"Why didn't you... does anyone else know?" his voice was quiet and filled with concern.

"Just a few people." I quickly covered my wrist and pulled my undershirt over my hip. He continued looking at the now covered spot but eventually looked at me. I've never seen anyone so hurt after I showed them. His eyes were no longer lit. They were dark; colourless.

"Bella why didn't you tell us this? Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Edward you promised this wouldn't change anything. I don't want to talk about this." The next thing I knew, I was in his arms. His chin rested on top of my head; his warm strong arms wrapped around me gently. "What are you doing?" I breathed.

"I'm glad you trust me." His voice was friendly but I knew we'd talk about this later at home.

"Like a best friend." I added and broke the hug. He picked up the guitar and started strumming the notes for the song, "Lighthouse" by Hope. That was the song I chose to do for our assignment and Edward agreed to play the guitar.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile as I opened my mouth to begin singing. _"I wanna sing, while the ocean sleeps. I wanna feel, what it's like to be free..."_

I watched as he strummed the strings so gracefully. It was weird becoming friends with him now not that he did anything wrong. It's just, I hadn't become this close to anyone like I was with Jake, Embry, Sam and Anika.

It felt good to know that someone else cared. I really felt like I could talk to him. He made me feel like all my problems were gone and over with. He was like the hero that chased all my bad dreams away. The stars that shined brightly in the pitch black sky. The sun that shined brightly on a happy day. And I knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

After music, Edward and I met the others in the cafeteria. Turns out Edward, Emmett and Alice had my lunch too. Thank goodness for that, I would of been sitting alone until I made a friend.

"Someone looks more than happy today." Emmett stated as I sat down with a tray of food in front of me. I didn't realized the goofy smile on my face I still had on since music.

"Edward what'd you do?" Alice gasped. I didn't think having a smile on my face was such a great deal but apparently it was.

"Nothing." He shrugged and winked at me telling me he wasn't going to tell a soul. I blushed madly at his response.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice ducked her head behind Emmett as a cute, lanky blonde passed by. Emmett and Edward burst into laughter at Alice's reaction.

"Alice I don't get it. You've had a major crush on the guy for years. Why not make your move?"

"I don't think he likes me." she frowned.

"Well why not?" How could anyone not like Alice? She was so outgoing and fun to be around.

"I don't know but I do know that I'm not going to be able to talk to him." she frowned even more. Seeing Alice upset was like seeing the world come to an end. Okay, maybe not but it wasn't nice seeing her like that.

"Why not? Just go up to him and make conversation." I didn't see what was so wrong about that. Emmett cleared his throat. "What?"

"Bella, that guy Alice likes is deaf." Edward whispered in my ear. His cool breath tickled my skin.

"I could talk to him." I shrugged like it was no big deal. I knew how to sign a few words because one of the families I lived with had a deaf child. He was eight and struggled a lot and I wanted to talk to him and let him know that he wasn't alone so I got his mom to teach me a few things.

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

I nodded and she nearly jumped over the table to hug me but Emmett pulled her back and laughed at her. She sat quiet but her smile grew bigger.

"Eddie!" I recognized the brunette Edward had lips locked with that day I moved in with the Cullens. She wore skimpy clothing, to seduce the boys I assumed. Specifically Edward. I saw Emmett and Alice roll their eyes.

"Hello, Jessica." Edward greeted her kindly but I could tell he was annoyed. I laughed and got up from my table.

"I'll be back."

* * *

I sat down at the table in the back corner across the tall blonde Alice liked. He didn't look up as I sat. He just kept looking down at his food. A part of my heart ached for him. He was a good looking guy, probably the sweetest guy you'd meet and here he is sitting all alone. I tapped him gently on the shoulder. His head shot up and his clear blue eyes met my boring brown ones. I wasn't the type to start a conversation with anyone but this was for Alice. A smile appeared on my face and he smiled back in response.

_Hello. _I signed. He stared at me in disbelief; amazed that someone had spoken to him and knew sign language.

_You know sign language?_ _My name is Jasper Hale by the way._

_Yeah, _I smiled. _But I don't know much. Just the basic so I'm sorry if I can't sign anything right. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella._

_It's okay. Nice to meet you Bella. It's surprising that someone besides teachers in this school know sign language. Not to be rude but, why are you talking to me? _I studied his face seeing that he was still amazed.

_Long story short. A friend of mine, _I pointed to Alice who was laughing with Emmett and Edward. I saw that the brunette, Jessica was no longer seated there. _Really likes you but she doesn't know how to confront you and so I'm doing the pleasure for her. But anyway, why don't you come sit with us? _Sign language was a big help for me. He looked at me to see if I was serious. I gave him a reassuring smile as he sighed and walked over to the table with me.

"Guys this is Jasper." Alice stared at me but the smile on her face made me happy.

I turned to Jasper and signed him their names. He nodded and waved to everyone. He took a seat next to Alice and I saw as the two gazed in eachother's eyes. The look on Jasper's face made my day. It was nice knowing I helped someone in need and for the first time ever, I felt confident in myself. I feel like now I could open up to anyone. This was the start of a new beginning. A whole new world.

* * *

**We're still writing chapter 10 for Hollywood Here We Are... writer's block ugh! **

**  
ALSO: we're getting PMs about story ideas. Some of you are asking if we take  
story suggestions. Wow, we're flattered you guys want to share your ideas so  
by all means, if you want us to write a story with the idea you have, we'd be happy  
to take requests. Anymore questions, feel free to PM us or write in your review.  
THANKS GUYS :)**


	6. Just Friends

**Hey guys , thanks for the reviews ! :)  
We'll answer questions in our next update because we're updating before school and we're in a rush so,  
enjoy!**

* * *

These past few weeks has been unbelivable-in a good way.

I was getting use to the environment around me. I got up for school early in the mornings and never skipped a class or day since the first time I did.

People no longer looked at me like I was fragile. After that day I told Edward about my past, we've been best friends since. That day I show and telled my new family; I had no more secrets.

The marks on my wrist were disappearing and the burn on my hip was healing after Carlisle gave me some cream for it.

The past still haunted me in my nightmares. Every night I would lay in Edward's arms. He was the only one who could chase those bad dreams away and replace them with happy ones. We were nothing more than best friends. Though some people misunderstood our relationship thinking we were dating. Ha, please. There's more fish in the sea than just me. Edward knew that.

Alice had learned sign language quickly since I introduced Jasper and well like predicted, she and Jasper are a thing now. I also extended my knowledge in sign language because I was literally dragged to private lessons with Alice.

Emmett found his other half. She was Jasper's twin sister. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. She literally put every girl to shame with her beauty. Sometimes I envied her for being the way she is.

Jake and Embry were still my friends but I felt like I hadn't seen them in so long. We still talked but not like we use to. Jake was always with his girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. And Embry was busy with football season.

I was the social type now. Sort of. I was still trying my best. I was comfortable around my classmates and I didn't have any enemies...yet.

And in these past few weeks, I was transformed into a whole new Bella. Someone who I thought I'd never become. I was more confident. I didn't shy away from those around me. I had a smile on my face everyday and the sun just kept on shining.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" Alice waved her tiny hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that we should go to Seattle this weekend. They're having a massive sale," I shook my head before she could finish her sentence. "But Bella! You'd be my best friend if you came with me!" she pouted. I rolled my eyes and took a tray as we waited in the lunch line.

"Nice try Alice. I'm already your best friend and you've taken me shopping more than I can count this month." It was true. Alice took me shopping almost every week. I swear stores were running low on clothes and if Alice had her way, she'd buy the whole mall. Ugh I'm jinxing it!

"Bella!" she jutted her bottom lip and looked at me with pleading eyes. Alice knew it was my weakness and I fought hard not to fall for it. "Please, please, please?" I kept rolling my eyes at her childness. Couldn't she take someone else like Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie? I picked up a slice of pizza and placed it on my red tray. I slid the tray down the flat metal bar and picked up random things. I decided I wanted an apple today but I frowned when I saw the apple basket was empty. Dammit!

"If I give you an apple will you come?" Alice saw the frown on my face.

"Nope." I grinned. Her face was filled with concentration. Probably thinking of a way to get me down at Seattle.

"What if-"

I cut her off with a simple, "Nope." I payed for my food and we walked down to our usual table with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

"Ok how abo-"

"Alice no!" I pulled my head back in laughter and sat beside Edward. I noticed the bitten apple in his hand. I put my hand around his shoulder when he wasn't looking and poked him. He looked away. I grabbed the apple from his hand and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey! That's my apple!" he laughed.

Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him as he continued laughing. "Bella how about we-"

"No!" I yelled again. When was Alice going to stop? I took another bite of the apple before placing it back in Edward's hand. He shot me a playful glare and took a big bite.

"Juicy?" I watched as he took another bite.

"My favourite." he winked.

"What's up with Alice?" I forgot Emmett was sitting at the table until he spoke up.

"Bella won't come with me to Seattle! There's a big sale and she's being so stubborn!" She wined. Her voice wasn't as enthusiastic anymore.

"I'll come with you." Rosalie said kindly. I wondered if she was just being nice or if she actually wanted to go.

Alice glared at me then turned her attention to Rosalie. "It's nice to know I have some real friends." I laughed out loud but then sighed when I realized Alice and Rosalie were in deep conversation about shoes.

"Man do girls ever talk about anything else?" Emmett asked, annoyed.

I shook my head. "I don't think so." Edward answered.

I saw that Jasper was getting lonely. Only Alice and I knew sign language so the guys rarely spoke to him. _How's it going?_

A soft smile appeared on his smooth, gentle face. _Great. I wonder what pixie's talking about._

_Shopping, the usual. Beware, she might drag you with her. She's mad at me for not going with her so Rose is going instead._

_I wouldn't mind if she asked. I love Alice's company. She makes me feel happy. _His smile grew bigger.

Edward groaned beside me. "What are you signing about?!" he always became frusterated whenever Jas and I had our private little conversations.

"Nothing." I said in a teasing tone.

"Well, I'm leaving. Gotta meet up with a few people." Emmett waved and kissed Rose on her cheek but she got up and left with Emmett after saying goodbye.

"I'll be going too." Alice got up and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"And then there was two." It was always like this. We'd all have lunch together but then each of them left in the middle. We still had 40 minutes left of lunch.

"Why am I not surprised?" he played with his empty water bottle.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving too." I looked at him with a playful grin.

"Don't leave me." he frowned.

Over his shoulder I saw that a blonde was coming to our table. "You have company." I whispered.

Before he could say anything the blonde sat down beside him. "Oh Edward, I've missed you." she battered her eyelashes at him.

"Hello Lauren." he greeted her with a dull voice as he greeted every other girl who tried to get in his pants. I couldn't help but let out a low giggle. The look on his face just made my day.

"Later gator." I winked at him and got up from my seat.

* * *

My last two periods were photography and biology. I looked forward to both because Rosalie was in photography with me and I had biology with Edward.

I sat down beside Rosalie as the teacher came in and began talking. "Hey." I managed to whisper to Rose before the teacher shushed me.

"I have good news guys!" her enthusiasm reminded me of Alice. "Starting this Sunday we'll be going to Rome for a four days to test out your photography skills! Isn't that wonderful?! Now, we'll be staying in a hotel and you'll all have one roommate. Take home this package and share it with your parents/guardians. All the information is in the package and if you or your parents/guardians have any questions feel free to contact the school."

Wow almost a week in Rome was pretty hard to believe. I could hear everyone around me in deep conversation about their excitement. I was also excited to have this experience and couldn't wait to tell Carlisle and Esme. "Oh my gosh a whole four days in Rome!" Rose turned to me and started ranting off about what sorts of things we could do in Rome. She did most of the talking as I nodded my head.

Before I knew it the bell rang and I rushed out to my locker. Edward had already beaten me to it. He was leaning against my locker door when a redhead pulled away from their intense kiss and walked away. "How many times did I tell you I am perfectly capable of getting my own books?" I looked at him annoyed.

"Humor me."

I rolled my eyes as we walked down the hallway and to biology. Edward wouldn't let me carry my own books. Everytime I gave him my annoyed look he'd look at me and say, "what kind of gentleman would I be letting a girl hold her own books?" Like I said, there was no use fighting a Cullen.

Mr. Banner walked in and immediately started discussing our next lab. Fortunately for me, we were partnered up with the people sitting next to us. Edward usually did most of the work as I sat back and relax. Sometimes I'd insist on helping but Edward was just stubborn and wanted to get the job done faster.

"...and you will be disecting frogs!" he grinned as the class groaned and snickered. The thought of disecting a frog made my stomach twist. I think I was going to barf.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I squeezed my eyes shut not daring to look at the frogs Mr. Banner handed out. I never had an interest in reptiles not even cats! Dogs and puppies I prefered. They were so adorable, how could you not love them?

"Bella open your eyes." I stupidly opened them thinking it was safe. As soon as I saw the green creature held in front of me I screamed and jumped off my seat running to the door. I nearly had a heartattack. Gentle tears streamed down my face.

Edward seemed to be more amused than he should. He sat in his seat nearly falling off from laughing so hard. My face was still redder than his even if he was the one gasping for air. I looked at him angirly and around the class who were as amused as Edward. "Bella go back to your seat please." Mr. Banner actually cracked a smile.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Bella I'm sorry. I just had to do that." Edward put his arm around my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Bella?" I could tell the smile had disappeared off his face. Good, I thought. I looked out the window ignoring him. "Bella?" he said again.

I got up from my seat and approached the teacher. "Yes Bella?"

"Mr. Banner, I'd like to switch partners if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?" he looked at me like I was foolish. Of course I was sure. I nodded once and looked at him with pleading eyes. Apparently I was just as good as Alice.

He nodded back at me. "Bella and Mike, partners. Edward and Angela, partners." I turned around to see a very confused Edward. I raised one eyebrow at him grinning evily. That's what he got for messing with me.

I sat down beside Mike in the back of the room. He smiled at me in a strange, creepy way. "Hello, Bella."

"Hey." I never really liked Mike. I mean, he was okay but the fact that he had the world's biggest crush on me kind of scared me. Other than that, he was cool. I wouldn't say he was my friend. Just an acquaintance.

After making small conversation we started on our lab. I just couldn't wait until the final bell and make it home.

* * *

"Carlisle! Esme!" Those were first two names I shouted the second Alice pulled up on the driveway. I ran inside the house and nearly jumped across the table to Esme.

"Bella calm down!" Alice laughed behind me.

"Oh dear Bella, why so jumpy?" she looked scared; as if I were to attack her.

"Ok so my photography teacher told us we're going to Rome and oh my God! Rome!" I squealed with a little too much enthusiasm. More than Alice at times.

"What you're going to Rome?" Alice shrieked but playfully. I knew she always wanted to go to Rome.

"Oh Bella that's wonderful! Let me take a look at the package you've got there." I handed her the beige envelope and bounced up and down with Alice.

"You're going to Rome!" she cheered.

"I'm going to Rome baby!" the both of us laughed.

We hadn't noticed Emmett and Edward came in until Emmett pulled us into a group hug and started jumping up and down. "What are we so excited for?"

"Bella's going to Rome!"

"I'm going to Rome!" I shot my hands up in the air like I won the lottery. I didn't know why we were this happy but it felt good.

"Oh my gosh we need to celebrate and go shopping for some new clothes!" Alice bounced after we pulled away from the hug.

I didn't care that Alice was getting her way. "Sounds good!" I laughed. I just agreed to celebrate and shop with Mary Alice Cullen. Something I never thought would happen. Usually she'd drive me to the end of the cliff before she got me inside the mall.

"Come on Bella what are you waiting for? Let's get ready!" I let her tow me up to my room as she went into my closet picking shirt after shirt. I waited patiently until she came out with a big grin on her face.

She held out the denim skirt and a cute baby blue shirred sleeve t from American Eagle. I was surprised she took a little over ten minutes to choose such a simple outfit.

She left me alone to get changed herself. She put some make up on me but made it look natural. Alice really should start her own buisness. She could make someone so self consious like me into a new confident person.

We ended up going a little Italian resturant so I could have a little taste of Italy in the states before I actually went. We didn't have time to go to the mall after. Alice said three hours wasn't enough time. The whole group was here. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper me and Edward. I didn't know if I could spend a whole week without my crazy, loveable friends.

After dinner we decided to go back since it was a school night and Esme didn't want us out late. We dropped off Rose and Jasper on our way home.

I had just finished changing to my pajamas when I heard a loud knock behind my door. I was wearing comfortable shorts and a cami. I was no longer hiding the marks on my body. They were fading away now, along with my past. "Doors open!" I shouted from my closet.

I stepped out to see Edward lying on my bed. I swear he looked like a greek God just lying there perfectly still. His chest moved up and down as his heart beat in rhythm. "Hey."

"Oh hey." I layed next to him on my back staring up at the ceiling. I turned my head to look at his beautiful face but saw that his eyes were sad.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Come on Edward, I know better than that." He always told me everything.

"I want to apologize for my rude behaviour in biology. I didn't mean to give you a heart attack." I rolled my eyes at him. Edward was always the sensitive one. He never let anything go without an apology.

"Edward you're being so stubborn! I know you were joking. Can you let that one go now? I forgive you." I placed a kiss on his cheek. This usually relaxed him.

"I can't believe your going away for one week." he said after a long moment of silence. I shook my head, chuckling.

"What?"

"It's not like I'm going off for a year. It's just about week. I'll be back before you know it." I didn't know he cared so much for me. Let alone miss me. I swear he was getting so sick of me being around all the time.

"A week will seem like a year." he stated. I wondered if it would feel the way he put it.

"I'll send you a postcard," I looked as he shot me a 'that-helps' look. I laughed out loud. "And maybe a souvenir if you're good." I added.

"Just go to bed Bella." he rolled his eyes and tucked me in like he did every night. I turned off the lamp beside me and layed on my side of the bed. Edward usually stayed until I fell asleep. He moved closer to me and hummed my lullaby.

I eventually fell asleep and slept nightmare free thanks to Edward.

* * *

**Did you like it ? :)  
Next update will probably be tomorrow (so get those reviews coming!) :D  
also the update for Hollywood Here We Are MIGHT be tonight, we're 3/4  
done the chapter ) so keep your fingers crossed haha, thanks.**

**BTW, WHO ELSE ABSOLUTELY CANNOT WAIT UNTIL TWILIGHT EVEN MORE THANKS TO THE TRAILER?! we know we can't! :)**


	7. Because Of You

**We weren't too fond about this chapter but, we're giving it a chance :)  
Questions to answer...  
1)** _When are they going to fall in love?_**Haha I know, we're waiting for that too :P Definitely soon... If we gave you a sneak peek, we'd give it all away. Ok well here's a clue, there's definitely going to be a rollercoaster ride ok well a twist but, it won't be too dramatic. It'll be like one small thing. We hope :)  
2)** _Questions regarding confusion: _**Ok, we're so sorry about that. Our chapters turn out way too long and sometimes we need to cut off a few parts and we realized we cut off the part where jacob & bella talk on her first day asking why he's there and all. And it would be too late to write about it in future chapters so we'll explain things now. This is going to sound really crappy but this is all we got (so bear with us). Billy got remarried to Embry's mom. And they moved to Phoneix because they thought Forks was a bit too depressed looking. But anyway, does it really matter why? She's got her friends back that's all that matters right? :) & about Seattle... if you think about it, Alice being Alice, she'd fly to Seattle just to go shopping. Remember the 'massive' sale she was talking about? Anything that involves sale & shopping, Alice is always up for it :)  
3) **_Questions about Jasper: _**Jasper was born the way he is. He can't talk but we're planning on having Alice or Bella teach him a few words for furture chapters.**

**ALSO: Bella said she was turning sixteen in chapter two, we believe. It was a typo, we meant seventeen :)  
(We'll answer more questions later. This author's note is getting too long :P)**

* * *

"Shh! Edward you'll wake her!" I heard the faint foostep's becoming louder everytime.

"I'm not the one talking!" the very familiar velvety voice came from Edward.

"Well if you weren't making so much noise then I wouldn't be talking like this now, would I?!" her voice was outraged. I wondered why they were arguing.

"Yes well if you learned how to control your mood swings then maybe we wouldn't be having this arguement right now!" Suddenly the weight on the bed became heavier at the edge. I assumed Edward sat down since Alice was barely 100 pounds. Not that he was fat... he was averaged. Probably skinnier than average.Oh gosh, why was I thinking about this?!

"Excuse me?!" I didn't need to open my eyes to see that her hand was on her hip, her eyebrow raised and a finger pointed out to Edward. "Mood swings?! Ugh you are so cocky Edward do you know that?!"

"Cocky?" now he was the one to be offended. "How can such a tiny person be impossibly annoying?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile. I loved hearing them argue in the mornings, after school and before bed. Don't even get me started at the diner table. It was like dinner and a drama movie.

My eyes fluttered open and immediately I sat up to break their intense death glares. "Good morning sunshine." I sang. I knew that never helped them.

Alice rolled her eyes; ignoring Edward as if he wasn't standing there. She jumped onto the bed and sat cross legged in front of me. Her fierce eyes soon became bright and happy. "Bella, do you know what today is?" her grin was frightening. Not in the creepy kind of way but, something about the big, happy smile on her face made me suspicious.

"Today is... Saturday?" I guessed. I wasn't good at keeping track. I tried reading her expression but failed miserably. I should really take some notes from Edward. He was a good reader. I looked at him as he shrugged in response. Translation: sorry can't tell you or Alice will kill me.

"No silly!" she slapped me playfully on the arm. "Today's the big day!"

I pretended to be excited even if I hadn't had the slightest clue. "Oh my gosh!" I threw my hands up in the air. "No freaking way! I can't believe it!"

"You don't know what today is, do you?" Edward chuckled. He knew me too well.

I shook my head. "Does anyone want to tell me?"

"Hold that thought." Edward smiled apologetically and left the room as I sat there frowning. I pulled my head back and then forward into my hands. What was this big day Alice was talking about? I took a minute to have a rough re-wind of the past week in my head. Alice wanted to go shopping, which I wasn't going to attend. Hm... could it be...? No definitely not. How about...nope. Argh! Then I realized Emmett and Edward's football game was today- BINGO! But why was Alice so jumpy about a game? I mean sure it was a big deal for the school and all- it was there last game and if they won it, they were going to finals- but, Alice's only sport was shopping. Ugh wait no! The big game was next Friday. So what was today?

"Come on Bella! You've got to be the most forgettable person I have ever met! Especially when it comes to a day like this!" Alice tugged on my hand trying to remove them from my face.

The next thing I felt was something furry and warm. It couldn't possibly be Alice or Edward... I knew what their hand's felt like. And then, a cold tongue licked my hands. "Ew! Gross! Alice stop licking me!"

"I'm not licking you." she giggled.

I opened my eyes to find the most adorable puppy in front of me. The little thing was white with a cute brown round spot before its tail. Its ears were brown as was the outside of its right eye. It looked smiliar to that dog, Wishbone.

"Oh my gosh!" I cooed at the puppy. "You are so adorable!" I held it in my arms and hugged it gently. I've never had a puppy before. I remembered wishing for one for my birthday each time but obviously it never came true. I wondered why the Cullens decided getting a dog. When it hit me. "My birthday." My voice became a whisper as I stared at my royal blue comforter. I wasn't too happy all of a sudden.

"It's about time!" Edward chuckled and sat beside me pulling me into his arms. "Happy birthday Bella." he smiled his infamous crooked smile that made my heart melt.

Alice joined in but instead of being patient and gentle, she jumped on top of us. I immediately pushed myself away. "Alice watch it! Your going to hurt the poor thing!" I stroked my hand against it's soft white fur and kissed the top of its head.

"Oh Bella! Can't I say happy birthday to my best friend in the whole world?" her eyes were bright. I rolled my eyes playfully and chuckled. "Happy birthday!" she sang.

"So what are you going to name the guy?" So it was a guy huh? I thought of different names in my head. Jack? No, I believe that was the first name of his breed. A Jack Russell Terrier. And Jack wasn't very creative. What about... boy this was hard!

"Bella chill. You look like your head is about to explode with all that thinking!" Edward and Alice fell on the bed with laughter. Oh ha-ha make fun of Bella on her day, shall we?

"So what's it going to be?" I didn't deserve this puppy as much as I wanted to keep it. I felt bad that they would spend a whole lot of money on me when I specifically told them I had no interest in being showered with presents. They just rolled their eyes at me and told me I wasn't human. That who wouldn't love being showered with gifts on their birthday? Obviously not me.

I sighed knowing it would be impossible to give their gift to me back. I sat on the edge of the bed as they huddled around me. "Spunk." I grinned. What a funky, random name.

"Spunk?" they both said in unison. Something about there tone told me they were somewhat disgusted with my choice.

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

"Spunk is not such a cute name for a puppy." Alice said disappointingly.

"Spunky?" I laughed.

Alice shook her head. "Alice it's Bella's puppy. I think she has the right to name it whatever she wants." Edward defended. Alice sighed and walked out of the room leaving the both of us alone.

"You're really going to name it Spunk?" he asked for reassurance. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Or do you prefer Eddie, Eddie?" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Just get ready for school." I nodded and he left to give me my privacy. I looked on the ground where Spunk sat. He was the most cutest puppy I've ever seen and he was mine. I smiled to myself and thanked God for answering my prayers.

* * *

"Hey Bella, happy birthday!" a random blonde threw her arms around me and skipped off. How awkward...

I turned to Edward who had a big smile on his face, enjoying himself. He had his long pale arm around my waist like he usually did. "You should rub off that smile on your face." I scowled.

"Ouch Bella," he pouted. "What's with the sudden change in mood?"

"You told everyone it was my birthday!" I hissed in his ear. Unfortunately for me, I had to tip-toe to do so. I hadn't grown an inch since I last checked my height.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Um, I kind of already told you more than enough times that September 13th was not my favourite day and I am not craving for attention!" Edward knew I didn't like being the center of attention, he knew it! Yet he went behind my back and told everyone! More than half the school had already gave me birthday wishes. I couldn't even handle the first three people. I tried telling everyone it wasn't my birthday but obviously I was such a bad liar that no one bought it. And I bet Alice was behind all of this too. God only knows what she's planning.

"Bella you are being so absurd! Did you know most people actually like this day?" I rolled my eyes. As if. Who would absolutely love September 13th?

"Oh really? Like who?" I challanged.

"Like me." He grinned proudly.

I gave him a halfheartedly punch on the arm. "What was that for?!" he rubbed the spot my fist came in contact with.

"That's for going behind my back! And this," I stomped on his foot, "Is for the gift you spent money on- which I told you not to do!" Even though I loved his gift deep down inside.

"You don't like the gift?" his green eyes became dark with no emotion. Of course I loved it but I'd be a hypocrite if I admitted it to him.

I turned the other way walking to my locker. "Don't pretend you don't like it." He caught up with me but I could tell he wasn't paying much attention. He was swooning as girls passed by him and they winked. He looked at them like they were a piece of meat as the girl's eyes roamed all over his body. I thought it was just grosse.

"I'm not pretending." I smirked. I didn't like it, I loved it. And he only said like. So technically I wasn't lying.

"Whatever you say, birthday princess." He emphasized his nickname for me today. I glowered at him and gave him another punch on the arm.

"What is with you and hurting my poor arm?" he jutted the bottom of his lip out, looking at me with his perfect, green eyes which I envyed. I wanted glasses so badly just to have the excuse of getting contacts. And not just contacts- coloured contacts. I was so tired of my big brown boring ones.

"I think your arm deserves a little colour to it and with the bruises I'm leaving, they'd look lovely on your pale skin." I faked a smile for him and fastened my speed down the hallway and to my locker leaving Edward behind.

Edward didn't show up after the past minute. He probably stopped and made out with another victim. I pitied the girls he locked lips with. I mean, Edward didn't even care how they felt. He just kisses them and walks away like it was no big deal. I wondered if he knew the affect he had on them.

"Hey birthday girl." A husky voice came from behind me. I sighed and continued shoving my books in while taking out the ones I needed.

"What now Jake?" He didn't deserve the way I spoke to him. With venom.

"Ouch Bells. Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today." he leaned against the locker next to mine as he watched me with curious eyes. I didn't respond.

"So we're playing the silent game now, are we?" he continued talking. I waited patiently before he got the message loud and clear.

"Aw come on Bells. Why are you so upset? You know people actually like their birthdays. Gosh, what is wrong with you?" he asked harshly. I didn't know Jake felt as if I had issues. I did but that was all in the past. I just... wow.

I turned to face him and I could feel the heat burning up. Not because I was blushing but because I was furious. "Well maybe I'm not like other people Jake! Ever thought of that?!" I slammed my locker door shut and walked away angrily.

People in the hallway greeted me happy birthday as I walked past but I ignored them making my way to math class. And guess who was making out with a blackhead on the wall next to my homerooom?

"Get a room." I muttered.

"Bella!" he broke the kiss and told the girl he'd call her later. She winked before turning around and swayed her hips as she walked down the hallway. I think it was suppose to look seductive but, to me it looked pathetic.

"I'm going to class Edward, what do you want?" he pulled me out of the doorway and back into the hall. I looked at him annoyingly. He cornered me, his hands on either side of my head glued onto the white cement wall. His face was merely inches away from mine. I could feel his cool breathe against my skin as he spoke. I was probably blushing a shade of crimson.

"As your best friend, I'd like to know why you're so angry with me." his green eyes had full power on me. I swear, I could blabber out my secrets just looking into them and not even realize it.

I just shook my head eager to get to class. I didn't want to be late and get another detention. "Look Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of acted the way I did but please no more of this birthday nonsense. I love your present and thank you so much. You're the best friend any girl could ever ask for." I tip toed and kissed him on the cheek before hugging him.

"I knew it!" he grinned. "It's no problem, you deserve it. I'll see you at lunch." he let his hands down as I took the advantage to run inside before the door closed on me. Unfortunately, it did. I didn't even hear the final bell ring.

I knocked on the door twice before the teacher opened it. "Isabella, you're late." As if I didn't know already. But Mr. DaCosta was a cool teacher. He wasn't very serious and he always joked around in class.

I smiled apologetically, saying unpleasant things about Edward in my head. "Have a seat." I walked to my regular seat in the back blushing like madly as my classmates stared at me. _Thanks a lot Cullen._

* * *

The day went by utterly slow. I got more birthday greetings. I could of sworn everyone at least said it three times. What was so fabulous about this day of all days? I didn't understand what was so special? Yeah, I turned a year older but this was just too frusterating! I really wished people would just listen to me for once and leave me alone.

"She's still upset?" I heard Emmett's deep voice across from me. I sat still, my elbow on the table, my hand resting on my left ear, my right hand held a fork which played around with the small salad on my tray.

"Apparently. I mean look at her. If she keeps glaring and getting all stressed out she'll have wrinkles!" Alice cried. Of course Alice didn't care about how a person felt; but the way the person showed it. She always gave me the "getting wrinkles by the time you're 20" speech. I really didn't give a crap about wrinkles.

"Do you want to talk?" I shuddered as the cold air brushed against my skin. I shook my head slowly continuing to play with the green pieces on my foam plate. I felt his cold arm around my shoulder but it was shrugged off. From the corner of my eye I could see him looking at Alice, to Rose, then to Emmett. And they were all looking at me. His strong arms wrapped around my knees and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at the other four who smiled happily. What the?

"Bella we didn't know you seriously felt this way about your birthday." Rose was the first to speak up. Everyone just nodded beside her.

"Well I clearly told you guys." I muttered unpleasantly. All of them backed away from the table surprised about my attitude.

"What's so wrong about celebrating your birthday?" How dumber can they get?! There was a reason why I hated my birthday. That reason lead to my dark, horrible past.

"You know what?" Before I could speak, Embry took a seat next to me and pulled me off of Edward's lap and into his own arms. Edward had a confused expression on his face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Happy birthday! Darn it, am I late? Am I the last one? I didn't see you at all til now. Damn maybe next time!" he just kept talking, and talking, and talking. And each time I got even more annoyed. "Hey, did anyone give you any birthday beats yet? I hope I'll be the first. How old are you now Bells?"

"Ugh!" I got up from my seat and threw my hands in the air then back onto my head. "Just shut up!" I breathed heavily as painful memories flashed before my eyes. I could see Charlie coming into my room the day I turned 8. I was so excited; I usually loved my birthday until Charlie walked up to me and grinned, "you know, the thing I love about birthday's is giving the birthday beats." I shook my head to get rid of the memory but I felt myself falling hard on the ground.

Edward ran to my side but all I saw was Charlie's face. He lifted me up from the ground, the same thing Charlie did that day before he threw me against the wall. "No! Get away from me!" I screamed seeing the vision of Charlie. Edward hesitated to set me down but I looked at him sending him a death glare. He reluctantly put me down and I crawled back up. I didn't care that the whole cafeteria had their eyes on me. I got up and I ran like my life depended on it.

* * *

**Question: Do you think our writing isn't... what do you call it... detailed? Like we use small, simple words instead of those big, smart ones? Lol we don't know how to put it but, we'd like to hear what you think :) We feel as if our writing is elementary level. Like, it's not detailed enough and you can't actually feel the emotions or see what we're trying to describe :S Help us figure out what areas we need to work on? :) ****Also, are our chapters too long for your likings? Or too short? **

**And our reaction to the trailer? Our mouths were wide open the whole time :) We thought it was just so adorable we were squealing like Alice in our seats! We really want to see it in theatres though. We here it's much better on the big screen :) We're scared tickets might be sold out the first day it comes out! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! :)  
**


	8. Take A Bow

**Thank you for your opinions & reviews !  
Here's another update for you all & hopefully this is long enough. It's one of our longest chaps in this story.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

I ran up to my locker and packed my bags to go home. I didn't feel well enough to go through the rest of the remaining hours. It was pathetic of me to go home sick but this is what I wanted. I felt bad that I gave attitude to everyone who was just innocently wishing me a happy birthday. And to tell you the truth, those greetings never helped me. Some happy birthday.

"You're going?" I didn't need to turn my head to see who the soft voice came from. It was silent for a couple of minutes as I kept stuffing my bag. I could feel his eyes starring at the side of my face curiously and it bugged me. What was he doing here?

I nodded, answering the question he asked long ago. "Home?"

"Well yeah where else am I going to go? And I'm only leaving because I don't feel good and I'm not capable of going to class." my voice was mocking but it contained some convincing behind it.

His face was masked with frusteration. "Honestly Bella, what was up with you back there? You nearly scared me." his green orbs told the truth and I fell weak to my knees. I didn't know my actions upsetted him that much.

"I'm sorry Edward!" my arms wrapped around his waist and held onto him tightly. He tensed for a second but then sighed and mirrored my position. He rubbed the small of my back gently as his hushing calmed me down.

"What are you apologizing for Bella?" Was he kidding?

"For the way I was acting. I'm sorry it's just, it brings back memories I don't like to think or talk about and I'm sorry!" I looked up at him with pleading eyes; begging for forgiveness. I hope he didn't think I was a brat or whatever. He kissed the top of my head and smiled my favourite smile.

"No Bella, I'm sorry. I should of known and I should of listened to you," I reluctantly pulled away from him and flung the strap of my bag over my shoulder. I thanked him in my head for changing the subject. He knew not to ask any further questions. That was one reason why he was my best friend. He knew me in the inside and out. "Are you really going to go home?"

I nodded my head. "Well then, I guess I'll have to skip with you." he actually sounded excited to be missing the rest of the day. Well who wouldn't be? It's school. But Edward skipping because of me was out of the question.

"Oh no mister. You're going back to class." I poked him harshly on the chest.

"Oh no I'm not." he disagreed. Why must he be so stubborn?

"Fine there's no use fighting with you anyway." We turned around and walked towards his locker. He had the smile of defeat on his face the whole time.

Downstairs in the hall beside the cafeteria, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were waiting for us. "Oh Bella there you are! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

_I hope I'm not too late, happy birthday Bella. _Jasper signed to me. I sighed and signed a thanks back to him.

"Going somewhere?" Emmett eyed our backpacks.

"I'm taking Bella home, she's not feeling well."

"Sure." Emmett coughed. I shot him a glare which caused him to shut his mouth.

"Esme won't be to happy." Rose said, and she was right. But Esme would understand. I mean, it's just one day of school. I only had two periods left anyway and we weren't doing anything in photography since this Sunday was the trip. And biology, I could just ask Angela for any notes I missed.

"I'll deal with Esme. Come on Bella." Edward put his arm around my waist and guided me through the crowded hall and into his silver volvo.

Edward being the gentleman he is, opened the passanger door for me. "Can I drive?" I bit my lip knowing the automatic answer but hey, it was my birthday. I thought I could give it a try.

"Bella you know the answer." I frowned and looked up at Edward. I jutted my bottom lip out and looked at him with pleading eyes. I hope my puppy dog look had as much of an affect on him like Alice had on me.

"Please, please, please Edward?" I begged on my knees. He sighed and handed me the keys. I kissed his cheek and skipped off to the driver's side and got in, strapping myself in and jabbing the keys into the ignition.

"Bella please be careful." the terrifying look on his face made me laugh out loud. Which caused a death glare sent my way.

"It's fine Edward, I'll take care of your _baby." _I smirked and kept my eyes on the road heading out of the school's driveway. I swear Edward would marry this car if he got his way. He was completely in love with it. He washed his car twice a week and informed me it liked to be taken out every night. I thought it was just pathetic and stupid but Edward was stubborn as always.

And I knew that Edward was praying to God we made it back home without a scratch on his car. I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself.

* * *

Going back home was a mistake. Not only was Esme unhappy about the fact that we skipped she was also unhappy that little Spunk left a present for us to clean up. I stepped inside and saw the disgusting trail of soft, mud like piles on the hardwood floors. "Spunk!" I picked him up and gave him a light tap. "Don't do that again!"

"Edward clean this mess up please."

Anger struck on Edward's angelic face but was shrugged off. "Only because I love you." he mumbled but it was very clear to me and I wondered who he was directing it towards.

"Bella, I'd like to speak to you outside please." I froze in my position. To the looks of it, Esme's tone wasn't very satisfying. I nodded and followed her loud, clicking footsteps from her heels outside the door.

A light smile appeared on her face while confusion hit mine. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to wish you a happy birthday." she hugged me. Was that why she wanted to talk to me?

"Thank you." Though her greeting wasn't necessary.

"And your present..."

I shook my head. "Oh no! I've already gotten more presents than I deserve. I can't accept yours." Another wrapped up box was the last thing I needed. Most of them were shoved in my bag. Thankfully they were small enough to fit.

"Oh nonsense Bella! You will accept my present and will not complain, understand?" Her voice wasn't strict though. I nodded and closed my eyes waiting for it.

"Open you hand." I obeyed and held my hand out flat.

When a cold feeling made contact with my skin I opened my eyes only to see a set of keys lying on top. "No..." I stared at the keys. Was she insane?!

"Oh yes, it's in the garage. Sweetie please take it," she closed my hands with the keys wrapped inside, "it's a gift from Carlisle and I and we appreciate if you didn't argue over it." Because I loved Esme, I nodded and walked over to the garage. I punched in the numbers and the red doors lifted revealing the new mercedes-benz. My jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Where they out of their minds? Did they not know how expensive this car was? The Cullen's and their money. I swear they could never become bankrupt with the amount of money the spent a week. Especially on me. With my new room furniture, my new wardrobe, the shoes, this was all endless!

"Amazing isn't it?" the musical voice came from behind me.

"It's...wow." I said breathless.

"How 'bout we give it a test drive?" he sounded amused. But more amused to drive the car rather than sit inside and watch me drive. But I wasn't going to let him drive it, it was my baby now.

"Sure." I skipped towards the driver's side and saw the anxious look on his face. Nope, still wasn't going to hand him the keys. I was surprised he didn't say anything.

After I strapped myself in, I turned the car on as it silently roared to life. I gripped my hands on the wheel and took a deep breath.

* * *

We drove around the city for about an hour just admiring how smooth it was on the road. The seats were black leather, the wheel was black as well, the radio system was just unbelievable and oh my goodness, this car was now the love of my life. I understood why Edward loved his car so much.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I want to take a ride on your disco stick._

I blushed as the words to Lady Gaga's song, "Love Games" rang on my phone. I dug into my pocket to reach for my phone having the slight memory of Alice sitting on my bed playing around with it. She must of been the one who changed the ringtone. Edward pulled his head back in laughter. "Shut up." I murmered before answering the phone.

"What?" I loved my way of saying hello.

"Oh hey, where are you?" The next thing I heard from the other end of the line was a chorus of giggles as Alice shushed them.

"I'm driving around with Edward. Why?"

Her hissing increased but were muffled. I guess I wasn't suppose to be hearing that. "What time are you coming home?"

"I don't know when we're done I guess." I spoke slowly.

She must of caught the suspision in my voice. "Yeah mom?" she called. Though I don't remember hearing Esme's voice. "Sure I'll be right there!"

"Sorry gotta go bye." she hung up quickly.

I rolled my eyes and forgot I had that odd conversation. I turned to Edward. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about dinner?" he suggested.

"It's a little too early for dinner don't you think?" I glanced at my watch. It was only 3:00.

"Alright then, lunch. Same thing. We're still eating."

"Where to?"

"Hm I don't know, how about Italian?"

"Sure." I made a left turn at the stoplight heading in the direction to a small Italian resturant I've seen once.

Edward made himself comfortable and played around with the radio. I gently slapped his hand away. "My radio." I grinned.

"I always let you pick your station in my car!"

"My car, my rules." I winked at him and changed the radio station. The song "Low" by Flo Rida came on as I laughed and moved around on my seat to the beat and sang the chorus out loud. "Shawty got low, low, low, low, ..." I looked teasingly at Edward; his expression was annoyed. Edward never had a thing for hip hop/R&B. He stuck with his classical music which I couldn't understand why. He rolled his eyes as my voice became louder as well as the volume. I blew him a kiss and I swear he blushed.

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get you? _Anything?_" the tall brunette leaned onto our table and flirted with Edward with her back turned to me like I wasn't even there! This is what I hated about going out with Edward. Everytime a girl took care of us, she always asked him what he wanted first in a nice, gentle voice but when they turned to me, they were being so rude all of a sudden! And of course, Edward being Edward, he flirted back making me seem more invisible. This one time I sat there for twenty minutes until the waitress realized I was still trying to tell her my order.

"I'll let you know if I do, thanks," he looked over her shoulder after winking at her. I made a gaging face. "Bella are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I closed the menu and shoved it towards her. She scowled and walked away shaking her hips. Honestly, what effect was that suppose to have on guys? I glared as I watched her walk over to the front desk and whisper something to the other girl. Then the two looked at me and I looked away quickly.

"What's wrong?" I hated how I was an open book. Edward could always read my expression. I hated how he was so observant!

"When are we ever going to go anywhere where you didn't turn on your charm and make the girl melt into pieces?" I rolled my eyes answering my own question in my head. _Never._

"Jealous, are we?" he raised his eyebrow slightly at me.

"I am not jealous!" I scowled. Me, jealous!? Ha, please! There was nothing to be jealous of.

"Bella, it's okay if you're jealous. I'll understand." he placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Shut up! I'm not jealous!" I was completely outraged at this point. How could Edward think I was jealous?

He sat back on his seat and looked the other way. We stayed quiet for the next ten minutes until he finally opened up his mouth. "Are you excited about Rome?"

"Yes." _Mostly because I was getting away from you and your fan girls, _I thought.

"You don't look so excited. What's on your mind?"

"You Edward!" I blurted. He smiled back in response and leaned in closer. "No that's not what I meant!" he backed away this time. "It's just everywhere we go it's so annoying! All the girls flirt with you and act as if I'm not there!"

"Well sorry that I'm so good looking and every girl just wants to get to know me," he pathetically shot back. Wow, Edward was to full of himself.

"Yeah get to know you in bed!" I hissed.

He was appalled. No, angry. I could see it in his eyes, the glares he gave me gave my ego a boost knowing I had set him off. "If you're jealous Isabella than just say so!" Oh so now he decides to use my full name?

"I. Am. Not. Jealous!" I spat through my teeth.

"Yeah sure, that's why you keep complaning how you're always invisible when I'm around another girl?" What was his deal?! I wanted to so badly pick up my fork and jab it in his eye! What was up with Edward today?

"You know what, I'm leaving." I got up and threw my napkin on the table.

"Good."

"And you're getting your own ride." I took my bag and stormed out of the resturant angrily. I couldn't wait to get to Rome. Only a day left. I could handle it.

* * *

I wasn't alone in the car for long. I laid my head onto the wheel and the tears started streaming down my face slowly. This was the first time I had actually been angry with Edward. The car door opened and then closed with a light slam. I was too lost in my own world to notice Edward had picked me up and placed myself onto his lap. He cradled me, letting the tears fall freely. When my brain had suddenly started working again I pulled his hand off my waist and sat back down on the driver's seat.

"Bella I'm so sorry." Not even the hurt in his voice could make me forget I was angry with him.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the window staring out at the cloudless sky. "Bella you know I didn't mean to." He wasn't going to give up yet. I crossed my arms against my chest inhaling and exhaling slowly trying to calm myself down. He placed a finger under my chin and brought up my face so we could see eachother's eyes. I looked elsewhere trying not to get myself lost into his burning green orbs.

"Bella will you please say something?" he let go of my chin to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Just like you didn't mean to break every girl's hearst you've laid your eyes on?" I finally said. I looked to see his face was masked with shock. Why was I so surprised to see this reaction?

"What does this have to do with our arguement?" he spat back. His face wasn't sympathetic anymore; his voice was ice cold. Suddenly a wave of guilt splashed over me and I didn't want to see him anymore knowing I had caused the pain shouting back at me.

"This has everything to do with our arguement!" Unfortunately I didn't have the strength to keep my mouth shut. His eyes widened, still shocked of course. He folded his arms against his chest as well and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you trying to say Isabella?" I hated when he said my full name whenever we argued. He knew it drove me insane.

"What I'm saying, _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, _is that you cannot commit to one girl! You flirt with every girl in the female population, you make-out with them and leave them completely heartbroken afterwards because you don't make an effort to at least call them!" he layed back onto the seat smirking and waited for me to go on. This only made me more furious. "I'm a part of that population and I like to see my equals being treated the right way. Not like some used kleenex being thrown away!"

I didn't know why I kept this all in for so long. I knew it was rude to be burrying my nose in his buisness but it was the truth and somebody had to let him know. Even Alice and Rose were so fed up with it. Emmett once told me Edward wasn't the best at keeping his relationships stable. It was pretty obvious but something about Edward told me he was scared. The question was, scared of what?

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked coldly.

"I bet you can't be in a relationship for more than two weeks!" I stupidly challenged. It only took me a minute to see the shock register on his face.

"And I bet you can't get 14 dates in two weeks!" he challanged me back. I searched his face for at least a hint or clue of false seriousness. He was dead serious.

"Fine! It's on." my voice became fierce. I slouched back onto my seat crossing my hands against my chest. It became too silent for my likings. I had just accepted a task I wasn't even sure I could even start in the first place. 14 dates in two weeks meant one date every night. How was I even going to find 14 guys interested in me in the first place?

How stupid was I, making a bet with Edward? This whole thing was switched up, I was going to be the player and he was going to be the responsible one. How messed up was that?

A part of me was just dying to see Edward suffer in a two week relationship with one girl rather than a new target each day. I'd have to say his record was at least 6 girls in the first 3 periods. To him, it didn't seem like a lot. Six girls, two each period, not a big deal right? Wrong. A lot of boys envyed Edward and his good looks. I'd say about 85 percent of the male population in our school tried to make themselves look a little more like Edward. Some actually dyed their hair a shade of red. Those who wore glasses had bought green contacts but they were never the exact shade Edward had. Some also attempted to dress like him but all in all, no one could ever pull it off. Edward was his own individual with his own taste and uniqueness that no one else could take or mimic no matter how hard they tried.

I peeked through the curtain on the side of my face made by my long brown hair. Edward was staring at me intensly, every bit of his flawless green eyes screamed unclear things at me. Suddenly the world around us just disappeared like we were in our own little bubble. The only thing in front of my eyes was Edward.

But when reality came back to me, I refocused on the view outside my side of the window. The sun was still out shining as brightly as it could. The sky was painted a clear shade of blue and the white clouds were puffy as mashmellows. I sighed, leaning my head against the cold glass. Edward cleared his throat beside me. When I turned my attention to him he nodded his chin towards the wheel as if he were telling me to start the car already. I rolled my eyes and jabbed in the key, backing out of the desserted parking lot.

The drive back was uncomfortable in awkward silence. Usually our arguements didn't last this long and I wondered if he regretted on opening his mouth. I was surely quite mad at myself for idiotically agreeing to something I knew I was against. I had been screaming at Edward about the way he treated girls and yet now, I had to treat boys the same way until this whole joke was over. My only fear was hurting each of the 14 and being hated the rest of my life. Edward was so confident about it but, that was him and this is me. I actually cared about feelings other than my own.

When I pulled onto the Cullen's driveway I was aware of the many parked cars around the house and the covered windows. This was unusal. I looked at Edward before unbuckling my seat belt. He shrugged and got out of the car not bothering to walk over to my side to open the door like he usually did. But, he did slow down his pace and it questioned me. I shrugged off the curiousity and opened the door slowly after unlocking it. It was fairly dark inside but I could make out the outlined figures in front of me. The lights flickered on as my eyes grew wide.

"Surprise!"

* * *

**So hopefully there bet is an interesting twist in the story. Details about it will be spoken about later at the party. Any ideas for what the winner gets? :)**

**You know what to do :)**


	9. When The Stars Go Blue

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)  
Holy shizz, this chapter is 8,000 words (excluding the author's note)! And this is all of Bella's birthday!  
(We hope it's not too long. We just kept writing until we realized how long it was) Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood at the doorway frozen as the entire student body sang the words to "happy birthday".

Edward left my side the second I opened the door. He was high fiving a lot of the jocks and like usual, greeting the girls.

When the horrible chorus ended I shook my head at Alice who looked at me joyously. I picked up my feet and ran up the stairs slamming my bedroom door behind me. I jumped onto my bed burrying my now stained face in the pillow. The tears were light and fell rapidly down my burning cheeks.

I didn't understand why they had decided to throw me a party. Had I not made it clear how much I loathed this day of all days?

Today marked the anniversary of how long I've been alive. How long I've survived my living hell and I wasn't too fond of it.

It was truly a miracle that Esme and Carlisle had wanted to take me in as part of their family. As a new daughter. I was devoted to God; thankful for putting me in my past homes. Thankful I had shelter, a bed to sleep on and food to fill me when I was hungry. God had given me the greatest gifts anyone could ask for and I couldn't possibly be more happier.

Those were the only gifts I would accept. I didn't deserve to be showered with presents when half the world couldn't get what I didn't deserve. There were other teens and kids out their like me who don't have what I have. And I felt guilty.

I picked up little spunk and held him in my arms; rubbing his soft fur. "What am I going to do spunk?" I cried. I felt like a moron talking to an animal when they couldn't respond. I wondered if he knew what I was saying. In response he rubbed his wet nose against my hand and whined; whatever that meant. I set him down and he layed beside me, crawled up in a ball.

I layed back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling wondering if I was just exaggerating. Did I really hate this day as much as I thought I did?

I've never actually gone and celebrated my birthday. When I was young, Renee would just come up with a special breakfast in bed before going to work. Charlie would buy me the occasional teddybear but stopped when I turned 7. Both parents would always be gone at work and I was young; I couldn't go out on my own.

But today I was seventeen. I had a car. I had my own money. I had my friends who were downstairs wanting to celebrate this day with me and I was foolish enough to hide myself in here.

A loud boom startled me when I noticed it was just coming from the blasted music under me. The walls around me shook; I could feel the vibration of the beat against me. The sound of everyone cheering and screaming kind of made me regret I was up here. I wanted to be with everyone at this moment and have the time of my life. For the first time in years, I wanted to come out of my shell and do whatever the hell I wanted. This was my day and I was letting it past me by. I could prove to everyone that I could have fun.

My mind suddenly wandered to the bet Edward and I made. We never finished it off. When were we going to start? I had forgot I was going to Rome on Sunday to Thursday night. Would we start the Monday after I came back? And what would the winner get or loser do? I'd have to somehow talk to him later on about this.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the opening of my bedroom door. A girl with dark red hair's head popped inside. Her eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She smiled and stepped in. I studied her. She was about an inch or two taller than me. Her hair was almost the same length as mine and her eyes were a light shade of brown. She had a full set of lips, light pink like mine. She wasn't pale like me; she was tanned but only lightly. She folded her hands and rocked on her heels. Above all, it was like looking at myself in the mirror. Something about her resembled me and that was freaking scary!

"Sorry I thought this was the bathroom." she blushed. I cocked my head to the side; did she just blush and bite the bottom of her lip? That was something I did! This day has just gotten weird...

"Oh," I chuckled nervously. "It's fine. The bathroom is actually across from this room." I pointed straight ahead.

"Alright. Oh hey aren't you the birthday girl?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you down there with the rest of them?" there was a lot of curiosity in her voice.

"I was wondering the same." I smiled slightly. "By the way, I'm Bella."

She came in and sat beside me on the bed. She shook my hand and said, "I'm Christine but people call me 'Teenie'."

"Are you knew here?"

"Yeah. I met Alice earlier and she invited me tonight so I could meet some people. She said we'd be great friends." she laughed.

"I hope you have a good taste in fashion otherwise Alice will be cleaning out your closet and replacing it with a whole new wardrobe." I laughed remembering my first day here when Alice cleaned out my closet. I was so angry at her afterwards. I had to sleep in Edward's clothes which was kind of embaressing.

"Oh God remind me not to ever let her into my room." Before I had a chance to respond Alice came running to my side.

"Bella!"

I shot Christine a confused look before shrugging and hugging Alice back. "Hi there?"

"Oh Bella!" she cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what Alice?"

"For throwing you a surprise party! I should of asked you first but then again you wouldn't of let me throw one in the first place and I was just really excited. I haven't thro-"

I cut her off by laughing hysterically. I wouldn't be surprised if Christine thought I was strange. "It's okay Alice, I forgive you. Save your breath little one." I patted her on the head.

She smirked. "I see you met Christine."

I nodded. "Yeah, we should probably get going."

Alice held her hand in front of my face. "Not in those clothes."

I was threatened by the horrible look on her face. "No Alice!"

"Please Bella? Please, please, please, please?" she pouted. Alice was such a tiny annoying overpowerful pixie. Sometimes it was hard to say no to her. If she wasn't so good at puppy eyes I would of automatically refused.

"Fine."

"What's going on?" Christine asked.

"Did you like playing dress up with barbies when you were younger Christine?" Alice cocked her head to the side; her expression was thoughtful. Full of ideas.

"Yeah, why?" I was surpised she hadn't gotten the point yet.

"Good because we're going to be playing Bella Barbie." The next thing I knew I was being attacked by Alice's tiny hands. I sighed and let Alice have her fun. After all, I didn't want to disappoint her and then have to make up for it by going on a shopping spree. I'd rather do this than spend a whole day at the mall surrounded with whore skirts and shirts. I prayed that she took this make over easy on me. But knowing Alice and her bright imagination... uh oh. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Take a look." Alice said a last. I got up from my seat and approached the full length mirror.

I gasped at the ridiculously prettied up girl standing before my eyes. She stood at 5'3. Her dull brown hair was pinned up at the front in an incredibly big hoop. Her hair was pin straight but volumized at the top making it look big and thick. The large white hoops dangled on her ears. Her boring chocolate eyes were brought out by Christine's work of arts: smokey eyes. The boring orbs looked lighter than usual and it looked natural. Her long eyelashes were now thick and curled with black mascara. The thin eyeliner outlined her eyes and the light lipstick brought out her full set of lips. She looked... different compared to the girl who hated make up and dressing up.

Completing her new makeover was a dress she had never thought she'd put herself in. Alice had gotten her a layered dress. The underneath layer was a silky printed top with pink, black and white patterns. The sleeves were short and puffed. A black straight ribbed center panel covered the bottom of her chest to the end of her hips. A thin detachable leather belt rested on her waist. A tight plaid hem finished the dress.

Her short pale legs were covered with black textured rib tights. Now with the black leather pumps Alice had gotten her in, she stood at 5'5.

For the first time ever, she felt pretty. No, pretty was an understatement. She felt beautiful and confident.

And that girl was me.

"Wow..." I breathed taking another look at myself as I twirled around in front of the mirror. Christine and Alice stood on either side of me grinning from ear to ear.

"I know I've only known you for like an hour but, damn you look hot!" Christine laughed. I joined in with her and Alice.

"I've done it again," Alice sighed. "You look so beautiful! Oh I can't wait until everyone sees you!" she bounced.

I froze in my position. I had forgotten all about our guests downstairs. Could I do this? Would I be able to walk down those freakishly long stairs in these deathtraps? Could I take everyone staring at me?

"Relax Bella," Alice read my expression clearly. "Come on! There's a party awaiting for your arrival." She bowed and gestured her hand towards the door.

I giggled at Alice's words and nodded confidently. "I can do this." I repeated to myself over and over again.

* * *

Both Alice and Christine linked their arms on either side of me. I was struggling a bit in these death traps. Okay, a little was an understatement. It was more like a lot. I couldn't walk straight and they were only 2 and a half inches for crying out loud! They weren't such a big deal. But for me, they were.

I wobbled to one side everytime I took a step. Alice and Christine would hold me for support. I was doing just fine walking down the flat narrowed hallway when the music started getting louder as I started getting closer to the stairs.

And then it came. The very long wooden stairs I would soon trip and roll down. I took a big gulp and a large breath of air. "I-I can't do this." I panicked. Alice spun me around so that we were face to face. She placed her tiny arms on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye.

"You can do this Bella. It's your party, why are you so nervous?" It took time for her words to register in my brain. I was shaking like crazy. My knees were becoming weak, my hands couldn't find the strength to hold onto the handrail properly and my heartbeat increased; I swear it was going to jump out any second now.

"I'll be right back." she gracefully danced down the stairs where guests were talking animatedly at the bottom holding red cups or plates.

I smiled seeing they were all having a goodtime. Their hips swayed to the rapid beat of the music; their lips curved up into a giant smile. And in a matter of minutes or seconds I'd be down there doing the same for the first time. Then it hit me. This was my first party.

"First party?" I turned to Christine with wide eyes; amazed. Firstly, it was odd that she looked like me but now, reading my mind? What was going on?

I nodded my head shamelessly. It was pathetic since I was seventeen and this was my first party. Come to think of it, there were a lot of things that would be my firsts. There was first dance, first love, first drink etc. You would think I've been living under a rock my entire life. Actually, I had been but now I was free like a bird.

I had been free for two years but it was difficult to do things when you moved around a lot. With the Cullens, I was getting use to the environment. And now, I couldn't wait to actually put my heart out there and experience things I've never thought I would.

"You're kidding right?" she slapped me playfully on the arm. I deserved the hysterical laugh she snorted out. My life was pathetic but I wasn't going to make up for all those long, painful years Charlie had kept me in for.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Alice's soft, high voice came from a mic. She stood across from us, everyone's back was turned to Christine and I. I looked at Christine nervously and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'd like to thank you all for comming to Bella's 17th. She's very ecstatic and well, we want to make this day special. She's come from a difficult past and right now, it's the present that counts and the family and friends she has. So, enough of my ranting... please welcome our birthday princess!" Alice pointed in front of her and the crowd slowly turned their backs around facing me.

I gulped and smiled slightly. I placed my hand on the railing and took slow steps down the stairs. It wouldn't be so nerve racking if about 200 pairs of eyes weren't looking at me intensly like they were waiting for me to fall. And if only Alice hadn't introduced me...

Everyone stared in awe. As if they were admiring me; my beauty. I mentally laughed at myself. Why would anyone want to see something so ghaslty looking like me? Okay, I'll admit, I over exaggerated but honestly there were much more prettier girls than me. My feautures were dull and boring.

I scanned the crowd making my way down with Christine behind me. Girls were smiling at me rather than gawking. What boosted my self-confidence was the way the guys were looking at me. Their eyes beamed as well as the goofy smile across their faces. And it made me feel wanted for some reason.

But not one of those boys caught my attention. Alright, that's a lie because I did spot one bronze haired boy with his back turned to me talking with his neighbour.

I didn't know what I was thinking but I wanted him to turn around and see me. I wanted to see his emerald eyes lit up like everyone else's. And it was stupid. No, pathetic of me to think I'd catch his attention.

My cheeks were flushed with a wonderful bright shade of red at this point when his eyes met mine. I quickly looked down at my feet taking careful steps so I wouldn't fall.

As soon as I touched the bottom of the stairs, the volume of the music went up again and the crowd started swaying. Many people greeted me happy birthday again and reminded me of the gift table where they stacked their presents. Oh joy.

"Come on Bella! Let's dance!" Christine grabbed my hand before I could even respond. She brought me to the dance floor which was the Cullen's living room. She raised her hands in the air and swung her hips side to side as well as her hair. "Why aren't you dancing?" she yelled over the music.

"I don't know how to dance!" I shouted back looking at how the other's around me danced. Guys had their hands placed on girl's waists as they girls slowly grinded up on them. I shuddered at the mental image of me being that girl.

"Just move your hips like this," she moved them from left to right, "see it's easy!" She grabbed my hands and swung them in the air. Then she placed her hands on my hips forcing them to move. I sighed and followed her hand movements.

"You're doing great!" she cheered. I smiled and picked up my movement. I swung my hair a few times taking in the rhythm.

I've never had so much fun in my life. Christine and I were soon joined with Alice and Jasper. We bounced up and down laughing like there was no tomorrow. Flashing lights appeared on the walls and flowed around the room. This party was just amazing beyond words.

"Are you having fun?" Alice asked once we escaped the crowd. I sat on her marble counter taking a sip of my coke and feeding on a bowl of doritos.

I nodded my head. "Thank you for all of this."

"Don't be silly Bella. Your my best friend, I'd do anything." I smiled at her. Alice really was my best friend and I was more than happy to hear she felt the same.

"Hello Bella." I jerked my head up from looking at my cup to the cute baby faced boy in front of me.

"Hey Mike?" It sounded more like a question than a greeting. Alice looked at Mike then to me.

"Well I'm going to go find Jasper. Bye guys." she winked at me before dancing her way into the crowd. Christine just shrugged and followed behind her.

"What's up?" he climbed on the counter beside me sharing the half empty bowl of doritos. I was curious to why he was speaking to me. He usually never did unless we were in biology.

"Nothing much. What about you? Are liking the party?" My eyes danced across the room seeing everyone in groups talking or dancing. So this is what high school parties were like.

"Yeah great party. Happy birthday by the way. I don't think I've mentioned it." he chuckled lightly. I nodded my head before taking another sip. He took a sip of his drink too.

"You probably did," I took a gulp. "I just probably lost track but thanks anyway."

He nodded and it became silent. It was comfortable silence like Edward and I had... this silence was so unbearable I just wanted to get out of here. "Would you like to dance?" he finally said.

"Uh, sure?" I placed my cup down and jumped off the counter. He took my hand and led me to the wild side of the house.

He spun me around and placed his hands on my hips. My hips swayed lower and lower and he moved the same way behind me. Oh God, was I grinding up on Mike Newton?

We danced like this until he spun me around so I was now facing him. Over his shoulder I saw Edward standing there, his mouth agape, staring at us fiercly. As if he wanted to kill Mike.

I ignored him and continued doing whatever we were doing. I wasn't paying attention. My mind was on Edward, the way he looked. He looked protective. Like he didn't approve of Mike.

The next thing I knew, the song ended and Mike reluctantly let go of me. He said thanks and left me alone to wander. When I turned around Edward was standing less than an inch away from me. His eyes no longer looked fierce but there was still a trace of anger, jealously?

"Can I help you?" I chuckled at his expression. He composed his face so that he wasn't glaring at me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he shouted over the music. I nodded my head and followed him to the guest room. I sat on the love seat as he shut the door.

"What's this all about?"

He bit his bottom lip and sat down beside me. I slowly scooted over leaving space between us. He noticed but didn't comment on it. "The bet." he said simply.

"What about the bet?"

"I'd like to discuss it further if you don't mind." That's what I was hoping he would say.

"No," I shook my head. "Go on." I waited for him to continue patiently.

"First, I'd like to apologize about my behaviour earlier. I shouldn't of yelled at you like that and I'm so sorry." the way he voiced his apology was so sincere and it was hard not to accept it.

"You don't have to apologize, I do. I'm sorry for yelling at you for the way you treat girls. I honestly don't know what got into me." It was hard to stay mad at Edward. After all he was my best friend and he helped me through everything. How could I possibly hold a grudge on him especially when he pulled off the puppy face?

"I deserved that," he chuckled. "And I forgive you." It was silent for a minute. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. Instead we sat still and not a word came out of our mouth's. The only thing we heard was the loud music coming from the other side of the glass door.

"So about the bet..." he finally spoke.

"Yeah...?"

"Do you honestly want to do it?"

I nodded my head. "It'll be interesting."

"I suppose I could try the relationship thing. I do need to learn a lesson." he agreed. I wondered if he thought this bet was as stupid as I did. But it couldn't hurt to try.

"Yes you do," I grinned. "So, what are the rules?"

"There's really no rules to have for me but, for you, you can't date the same person twice."

"And for you, you cannot kiss any other girl besides the one you're commited to," his eyes grew wide and I had to laugh at that. "You can't flirt either."

He took a sharp breath registering it I assumed. "You can't tell your dates about the bet either." he added.

"And you can't ask a girl who you know will say yes." I added some spice to the challange. Of course any girl would say yes to Edward so I had to add that in.

"What? That's not fair!" he protested. I put a finger to his mouth.

"What's the matter Cullen? Can't man yourself up for one little spice?" I teased.

"Alright fine Swan. Loser has to be the winner's slave for one whole day- they must do everything the winner tells them to do or else winner will make up a consequence- also winner gets one wish that will be granted by the loser." he smirked at his own idea. He was really liking the end prize a little too much.

"Isn't the wish thing the same as being a slave? I mean winner gets to ask the loser to do anything."

He shook his head. "One tough wish. Anything they want. Being a slave is just bossing them around but the wish is more powerful and the loser has to do it." he stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Are there any more rules?"

I shook my head as well and slapped my hand with his, shaking it. I felt a small electrical shock between us. And it felt so weird. I jerked my hand away from his and mumbled, "deal."

"So any idea of who your first date is going to be?" he asked out of curiosity.

"No but wait, I'm going to Rome and I won't be back til Friday. Can we start the bet on Monday?"

He nodded his head. "So what about you, do you know who you're going for?" I poked him teasingly.

"I'll let you know by the end of tonight." we walked over to the door to find Alice and Christine's ears glued onto the door. They should of been smart to realize the curtains were see through.

Edward laughed and opened the door and laughed even harder when they fell in. Their cheeks were flushed and they got up quickly fixing themselves. "Care to explain?" I asked.

"See you later Alice, Bella and her friend." Edward nodded at us and walked out of the room. Alice pulled my hand while Christine closed the door.

"You made a bet with Edward?! Why didn't I know about this?!" she paced up and down the room.

"I was going to tell you the second I stepped out of this room but, looks like you already know." I shrugged.

"You know what this means?" Christine's eyes looked thoughtful just like Alice's.

"More makeovers?!" Alice squealed. Oh no! I shook my head and backed away from the two of them.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh yes," the two grinned. "But we'll let you off the hook tonight. You're already dolled up. Come on, let's go find you some boys!" Before I could even tell them the bet wasn't starting yet I found myself back on the dance floor crowded around a bunch of good looking boys. I groaned and glared at Alice and Christine. I hadn't known Christine for long but already I knew Alice rubbed off on her.

* * *

I was there talking to a cute stranger (okay he wasn't just a stranger but he was one of Emmett's friends who went to our school too), when Alice asked the crowd to clear the dance floor.

I turned around to see the spotlight shined on her and a mic in her hand. "Bella, will you please come to the floor?" she asked. She placed a hand over her eyes and scanned the crowd. When she finally saw me she motioned her hand for me to come forward. I shook my head but she convinced me through the mic causing everyone to stare at me.

I looked at Emmett's friend who's name was James. "Do you have any idea what his is about?" I asked in his ear.

"Nope, sorry. Not a clue." his breath smelt like beer which I assumed Emmett was handing out to only his friends. I hoped no one here got drunk and drank underaged.

"I'll see you later then." I took a deep breath before walking into the clear path made for me. It wasn't until shortly that I managed to stumble over thin air and loose my balance. I squeezed my eyes tight waiting for the pain to hit me until I felt a pair of strong arms catch my fall.

"Are you okay?" his soft, velvet voice asked in my ear. I opened my eyes to find a very concerned Edward.

"Yeah I'm fine." he let go of me and I stood up straight, embaressed by the looks my guest were giving me.

"Just the person I was about to call up," Alice said. "Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Bella and Edward!" A thunder of claps echoed around us and the spotlight shined over us. What the?

I looked up at Edward who had the same confused expression. "Well what are you two waiting for? Dance already!" Alice pleaded as a slow song came on.

I sighed and turned around; surprised when Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on the crook of his neck. "What's going on?" I whispered.

"Apparently it's the 'best friend' dance," he chuckled. "Alice wanted to have a special segment dedicated to you and I. She thought it was rather important."

I watched the grinning guests starting to fill up the dance floor as well. Good, Edward and I weren't alone.

Our feet slowly moved as we turned in circles to the slow beat. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. It smelt so sweet and strong but I definitely knew it wasn't cologne. He just naturally smelled good and I seemed like an idiot commenting on how wonderful he smelled.

I listened to the lyrics of the soft melody as he spun me around a few times and placed me back close to him.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue_

This was an unfamilar song but I was growing to like it. One hand moved from Edward's neck to being interjoined with his. My other hand rested behind his back and my eyes remained closed; taking in this moment.

"Bella?"

"Mhm?" I murmered.

"I-I thought about who I wanted to go for..." he spoke slowly. I lifted my head from his neck to meet his eyes. His eyes were merely dancing with happiness and it questioned me.

"And who is that?" We let go of eachother when the song ended but I didn't want to. I wanted to dance with Edward again. It was like we were in our own little world and nothing mattered. And I liked that. I liked the feeling of him being close to me, our feet moving together and the way he looked at me right now; like I was a million dollars.

The familiar song, "love game" played and everyone started cheering and jumping up and down dancing like there was no tomorrow again.

I stood still in front of Edward, still watching him with curious eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and I prepared myself but then he shut it closed. I sighed and waited for him but was becoming impatient.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" He seemed lost.

"You were saying?"

"Huh?" I loved how he raised his eyebrow in confusion. _Oh God, what was happening with me?_ Here I was standing with my best friend and I was picking out what I liked about him.

"About the girl...the bet, you remember right?"

"Oh right," he nodded. "As I was saying, I decided who I'm going to ask."

"Yeah I got that part," I chuckled. "Are you going to say it or what?"

I was kind of nervous to find out who Edward's interest was. But I was mostly scared of my reaction. What if I didn't like her? What if she was so fun and outgoing that Edward would really fall for her? What if I didn't get along with her and Edward ignored me because he liked her better?_ Oh my God. Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. Was I just... worrying about Edward's choice?_

_Relax Bella. Everything's going to be alright. It's just for two weeks... _What if they decided to actually be girlfriend and boyfriend and decide to keep it that way? What if Edward really falls in love with her during those two weeks and never break up?!

I slapped myself mentaly. _Stop it Bella. You don't like Edward. You're nothing more than just best friends. _My heart panicked at the words _'just best friends'_. And then it hit me. Did I want to be more than friends with Edward? Uh-oh.

"Bella?" I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"S-sorry," I stuttered. _No Bella! Why are you stuttering?! _"You were saying?"

"My choice is..." I gulped and prepared myself to accept whoever she was. She would be going out with _my_ Ed- I mean, my best friend, Edward for two weeks.

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He opened his mouth but then shut it when Emmett rudely interrupted us.

"Hey Bella," he put his arms around me lifting me off the ground into a bear hug. "You look so puuuurty," he slurred. He was clearly drunk. "So purty, purty. Mmm where's my Rosie?" he turned around and walked away bumping into a few people until Rosalie came and balanced him. Well, that was weird...

"Sorry..." I turned to Edward. "Go on." I wondered why he was taking so long to just get one name out of his mouth. Over his shoulder I saw Alice and Christine coming. "Hurry Edward." I warned him.

He mumbled something but I couldn't hear him due to the loud music and the squealing of Alice. "Oh my gosh Bella! We found someone who you'd definitely be interested in! Come on he's waiting for you!"

"Not now Alice." I shot her an annoying look and then darted my eyes to Edward. She nodded and mouthed "Ooh" before linking her arm with Christine and skipping off.

"So many interruptions!" I groaned. "I couldn't hear what you said, can you repeat?"

"Y..." he mumbled again. I stepped closer to him so I could hear.

"What?" I shouted.

"Yo-" he was cut off by some idiot jock who was going to regret interrupting us. Okay, just kidding.

"Yo, the guys are heading out to play some football, you in bro?" Edward recieved a slap on the back. I cringed but then saw the goofy grin on the guy's face. Good, Edward wasn't hurt and it was only a friendly slap like you see in movies.

"Yeah I'll be right out just let me talk to-" he didn't finish. He was pulled by the jock out the door. I stood there so helpless and I didn't know why.

* * *

I went over to Alice and Christine who were talking to a tall, dark brown haired boy. "Hey guys."

"Oh Bella, we were just talking about you! This is Josh and Josh, this is Bella." Alice introduced us. I smiled and shook his hand. I couldn't help but notice his amazing deep blue eyes. He could really pull off the superman look; dark hair, blue eyes and impressive muscular body parts.

"Hello Bella," his voice was like wind chimes to my ears. "You look beautiful tonight." he flashed his brilliant white teeth.

I blushed and slapped him lightly. "Oh, you're such a tease. You clean up pretty good yourself." _Did I just flirt with him? _I thought. _Oh well. He's hot!_ Whoa, where did that come from?

"Would you like to watch the game?" he pointed to the back doors. I assumed he was talking about the football game about to begin.

I nodded my head. He set his cup down and took my hand in his. My heart melted at the touch. Alice and Christine giggled behind us as we walked out to the backyard.

The sky was pitch dark and the stars were brightly lit. I noticed most of the guest sat around the 'field' that was set up and was covered with blankets. We walked over to Emmett, Rose and Jasper who had set up a large blanket for us to sit on. This must be some big game. Josh left to get us some drinks and snacks.

"What's with the game?" I asked sitting down next to Rose.

"Oh just having fun I guess but apparently it's a real one not just playing around." Rose replyed. She tilted her head up to meet Emmett's lips. I turned around to give them some privacy.

"I'll see you later gorgeous." I heard Emmett say before running off to the field to meet his teammates.

I looked forward to study the teams. I spotted Edward huddled in a big circle and Emmett was on the other team. I didn't know the boy's names and it didn't really matter. I watch as Edward positioned himself. He looked so cute... _knock it off Bella!_

"So Bella, Christine and I were thinking we should go on a big shopping spree the weekend you come back."

I groaned. "Alice no more shopping!" My back slammed onto the hard ground as I covered my face with my hands and screamed.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said Bella threw fits." Christine laughed. I assumed Christine knew more about me than I did of her. Thanks a lot Alice.

"She's a pushover so, it's really easy to get her to agree." I heard Alice mumble. Luckily for her I was distracted to even listen to her conversation with Christine when Josh came back and sat next to me.

He handed me a red cup. "Here you go. I got you some punch since I figured alchohol wasn't the best choice." I smiled and took the cup from his hands.

"Thanks." My eyes wandered around the field where the players were still setting up. I blushed when I saw Edward's eyes meet mine. He looked tensed like he did when I was with Mike. I wondered what made him act like that.

"So Bella," I shook a little when I heard Josh whisper in my ear. I had forgotten he was sitting beside me. "How's seventeen going for you?"

"Better than the beginning," I laughed. "I wasn't enjoying myself but, now I'm having a great time. Thanks. How old are you by the way?"

"18." he replied.

"E-eighteen? As in, your a senior?" Not that I didn't mind.

"Yeah, you don't like older guys?" He guessed.

"No of course I do it's just wow, a senior... with me? Wow." I breathed nervously.

"Well why not? You're simply beautiful and by the looks of it, you're not a whore," I laughed at his choice of word. "I mean really, you don't see many girl's like you around besides Alice or Rose of course. I'd like to get to know you." I grinned from ear to ear surprised that he was even interested in me.

"Well, how about the Monday after this Monday, we go out for dinner?" I bit my bottom lip nervously. I just realized he was going to be my first date if he said yes.

"Why a week from now?" he chuckled.

"Oh, well I'm going to Rome for a class trip and won't be back until Friday."

"So why not Friday night?" he questioned.

"Alright," I agreed. "Friday night is then." Even though the bet didn't start until Monday I couldn't help but say yes.

"It's a date." My heart beat picked up at his words.

"Yeah," I grinned. "It's a date." His hand moved to mine and intertwined them. I looked at our hands and smiled to myself. Bella Swan has a date with a senior!

"Aw, they're so cute!" Christine said in awe. I laughed and looked at her and Alice. They were both hugging each other like they were mother's seeing their little girl's go off to their first day of school or their first date. I rolled my eyes at them.

"The show's over," I stuck my tongue out. "And you're suppose to be watching them," I pointed to the game. The guys were now tackling eachother and I noticed Edward had the ball but he wasn't running. He was just standing there, frozen looking at me.

And the next thing I knew, a big guy ran into him and Edward fell to the ground. The referee blew the whistle and his teammates went to check on him. Some people around us stood up and let out a "aw". My hand immediately moved to cover my mouth; my eyes widened in horror. Was he okay? What just happened? Why was he just standing there?

"Bella are you okay? You're shaking like crazy."

I shook my head and got up. I was too bothered to notice that Josh's arm was around my waist. I ran over to the middle of the yard and knelt down beside Edward.

"Edward? Edward? Can you hear me? It's Bella." I repeated over and over again desperately trying to get an answer.

"God?" I widened my eyes even more afraid that he had lost his memory or something. _Stay with me, Edward. _I thought. And a huge grin appeared on his face and he laughed.

I slapped him on the cheek. "You're such a jerk!"

"Really?" he sat up and stretched. "I'm alright guys." he told his friends.

"Yes! You nearly scared me!"

"You should of seen the look on your face." He laughed. Oh, so now he thought this was funny?

"Ugh!" I stood up and stomped on the ground. "You're impossible Cullen!" I turned around and stormed back to Josh.

"Hey is everything alright?"

"Yeah he's fine don't worry about him." I brushed off the light tears. Ugh why was I crying?

"No I meant you, you don't look so good right now. Do you want anything to drink?" His arm found it's way around my waist and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Seriously." He nodded and let me go. His friends called him over and he looked at me twice.

"You should go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I laughed. "Wow you're just as protective as all my other friends. Seriously, I'll be fine!"

"Okay, I'll see you later. If not, Friday night." he winked before giving me a sweet peck on the cheek. I sighed and watched as he walked away and high fived his friends. Josh was really sweet.

"Hey, is that guy okay?" Christine approached me.

"You mean Edward?"

"Yeah! Oh my goodness, he's so cute." she gushed. I suddenly felt uneasy. She thought Edward was cute. Please, he was more than just cute. _Stop it Bella! _

"Uh yeah, he's fine." And not injured I hoped. Her smile suddenly grew bigger and her cheeks were light pink. She was looking my way but not at me, something behind me.

I turned around only to find Edward with an ice pack on his head. "Hello, Bella."

"Edward." I said dryly. Christine just stood there like an idiot smiling. "Come on Christine, let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"Bella." Edward's hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"What Edward?"

"I'm sorry." I swear he apologized more than twice to me today.

"I'm not mad at you Edward."

"You're not?"

I nodded.

"Then why did you slap me, yell at me and then storm off?"

I shrugged. "Dramatic effects? But you really did scare me."

"I'm sorry." He frowned and pulled me in for a hug. The shock came back again. Only this time it was heavier and fierce than before.

"Apology accepted. Can I go now?"

"Nope," he grinned. "I haven't told you about that mystery girl." Ah yes, the girl he had chosen for the big bet.

"Bella!" I saw Josh walking over behind Edward. I fixed my hair and pulled the bottom of my dress down to fix it. _Oh gosh, did I really just do that? _

"Hey Josh," I beamed. "What's up?"

"I forgot to give you my number and get yours you know, so we can talk? And I can find you for Friday?" he chuckled.

"Oh right," I pulled out my phone from my bra strap. I forgot it was there. Edward and Josh looked at me questiongly. "I didn't have any pockets." Was my brilliant response.

Josh handed me his phone and I handed him mine. We exchanged digits and took photos of ourselves for the photo I.D before giving our phones back. "Thanks and nice wallpaper by the way." he turned around and jogged back to his friends.

I blushed and look down at my screen. It was just a picture of myself I had tooken a few weeks ago. It wasn't much of a deal. I went to my contacts and found his name under "Superman". I laughed out loud at that. I had told him about how I thought he looked like a superman. I realized Edward was still standing there so I stopped laughing and cleared my throat.

"Sorry um, what were you saying again?" Why was it that everytime he wanted to tell me, we'd be distracted and not get to the point?

"Bella! Bella! Come here!" Alice came running out the door and pulled my hand.

I looked back at Edward throwing him an apologetic smile. He just smiled back and turned around walking over to a group of people. I sighed. "What do you want Alice?"

"There's someone else I want you to meet!" she said excitedly.

I groaned. "Alice I met enough people for three weeks. I don't need anymore dates!"

"Bella stop being stubborn, you'll like him. I know it." she beamed. I found Christine talking to some random guy who's name I didn't know and by the looks of it she seemed more than just interested if you know what I mean.

I pulled away from Alice when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I had one new text message. I opened my phone and saw that it was from Edward.

_Bella,_

_I figured we wouldn't be able to talk for a while so I figured I'd send you clues. _

_I love the way her eyes light up when she smiles. _

_It's not much but if I gave you more detail, you'd figure her out easily._

_Edward._

I read the text over and over again, who could she be?

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was way too long. Hope you guys didn't mind.  
And also, the next chapter might have a continuation of the party and then her trip to Rome.  
We plan on not going to any detail about Rome and then everything starts when  
she get's back.**

So did you enjoy this chapter? :) Any guesses to Edward's 'mystery girl?'


	10. HeroHeroine

**Thank you to the many reviews we recieved :)  
It was a quick 35+ in one day so we decided to write another long chapter for you guys.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The guests started to leave around 2 o'clock in the morning. They left all their garbage on the sofas, tables, counters etc for us to clean up. Emmett and Edward took care of the living room, Alice and Jasper took care of the kitchen and bathrooms, Christine and I took care of the bedrooms (though not many people really went up since it was off-limits) and Rose took care of the yard.

I soon found out that Carlisle and Esme weren't home to stop the party because they had gone for a buisness trip and wouldn't be back until Monday morning.

So, one of the Cullens was in charge of dropping me off at school (were we took the bus) and making sure I got there safely. Come on, I was seventeen. I think I can manage on going to school safely.

Edward had only given me one clue so far and I was waiting for the next text. His first clue: I love the way her eyes light up when she smiles, was too frusterating. Any girl's eyes light up when they smile! I decided I'd wait patiently until he was ready to send another.

Alice invited Christine and Rose to stay over for the night and celebrate my birthday some more even though it was over nearly three hours ago. Part of me just thought Alice used my birthday as an excuse to have a girl's night.

"So what's the deal with you and that guy I saw you with earlier?" I picked up a squeezed can and threw it into the large black bag Christine was holding.

"Which one?"

I laughed. "There's more than one?"

"Well yeah duh. The place was surrounded with guys! How could you not go crazy?" she rolled her eyes playfully as she realized how stiff I was.

"Easy, not interested." I continued picking up empty cups and tossing them in the bag. Cleaning up the bedrooms was an easy task; there wasn't much to do.

"Uh-huh," she raised her eyebrow at me. "And how many guys gave you their numbers tonight?"

"Only one!" I scowled.

"Really?" she seemed a little disappointed. "Who?"

"Josh."

"With the way you look tonight, I expected you to get more," she snorted. "But that's fine I guess, at least you got one. I got 9." she grinned.

"Well that's 'cause I wasn't all over the boys! I like to keep my limits." I pouted.

"Not until next Monday. You'll be all over them. I bet you'd think 14 wasn't enough and go for the gold." she laughed.

I glared at her. "14 is too much for my likings and I'm ready for the challenge." I stated matter-of-factly.

She just kept laughing and I ignored her. She may look like me but, she definitely doesn't have the same personality as me. She had Alice's.

"So did you find out Edward's 'mystery girl' yet?"

I shook my head. "I haven't gotten another text, why?"

"Just wondering," she shrugged and tied up the plastic bag when we were done. "How long have you guys been friends for?"

"Not very long, just a few weeks at the most." She stayed silent. "Why?"

"No reason," she grinned. "I think he's so cute though!" she blurted out after a few seconds.

I stood in the doorway ready to go downstairs but then stopped and turned around. "So you like him?"

"Well obviously not, I don't know the guy. I just think he's really attractive and he's all yours, if you think I'm going to take him away or anything. I'm really not interested in him. I've got my eyes on a few other boys." she chuckled nervously.

"You think I'm thinking you're going to take away Edward?" I laughed. "That's completely idiotic! Relax, there's nothing to be nervous about." I honestly told her.

"Okay good 'cause I really want to be great friends and having a boy come in between us is just not friendshipy."

A wave of relief overcame me. I wasn't surprised she thought Edward was good looking but was glad she didn't have feelings for him. I wouldn't know what to think if she did. Oh gosh, why am I... ugh never mind.

"Yeah, true. So, aren't you going to tell me about your list of boys?" I winked and skipped down the stairs happily to meet the rest of them.

"Someone must of had fun picking up garbage." Emmett teased. I plopped down on the now clean sofa.

"Oh yes," I sighed. "My future job is to become the world's greatest garbage lady." I placed my hands over my heart and looked hopeful. Everyone laughed.

I layed there until I realized how tired I was. I yawned so many times that tears started streaming down my face. Jasper sat next to me and I immediately faced him so I could read whatever he was signing.

_You okay? You're eyes are red and puffy. _

_Yeah, I'm fine just really tired that's all. How are you? I felt like I haven't spoke to you in days!_

_Great actually. Your party was quite something. _

_Thanks but that's all your girlfriend's wild planning. _

_Bella? _He looked up at me waiting for my response.

_Yeah?_

_Will you teach me something? _

I smiled at him. _Of course._

He smiled in response. _I'd like you to teach me how to pronounce Alice's name and yours too if you don't mind. _

I looked at him; amazed. _I don't mind at all. It's just wow, I have faith in you Jas. I'll teach you as many times as I have to._

_Thank you. _He grinned and I hugged him gently. _We'll start tomorrow or when you come back. I can see how exhausted you are._

_Yeah, goodnight. Wait are you staying over?_

_Alice is taking me home as soon as she gets dressed. Again. _He added and I laughed out loud at that.

"What's so funny?" I didn't realize we had our own audience until Rose popped a question. Christine, Emmett, Rose and Edward were all watching us.

"Why is everyone looking at us?"

"It just looks funny when you guys move your hands and we have no idea what you guys are saying." Emmett shrugged.

"Well if you guys came to the private lessons than you'd have a clue."

"Jasper I'm ready let's go!" Alice shouted.

"He can't hear you Alice!" Emmett reminded her.

"Oh right." she took Jasper's hand and he looked up right away and smiled. She signed that she was ready to go and he nodded following her out the door before telling me to say goodbye to everyone.

"Well, we're going to call it a night." Emmett said and placed his hand around Rose.

"We? Rose I thought you were staying up for the girl's night or whatever?"

She grinned deviously. "Keep thinking that. Goodnight everyone!" she waved and followed Emmett up the stairs.

"So that leaves the three of us..." I sat back down on the sofa.

"Are you tired?" my head shot up to the sound of his voice. I hadn't heard it for the past two hours.

I yawned and stretched my arms out wide. "I guess that means yes?" Christine laughed.

"I don't want to move." I complained. Who knew this sofa could be so cozy?

"So much for the girl's night out," Christine sighed. "I'll let Alice know when she comes in."

"I could stay up if it makes the two of you happy." I really hoped she would say 'no, it's okay just sleep'. I yawned again; salt water streaming down my face. I've never been this tired in my life! I guess this is the consequence of being at a highschool party or cough my birthday party cough and staying up past 2 in the morning.

"Bella you should get your sleep." Edward's voice sounded like a mumble. My eye lids were droopy. I couldn't fight the power to stay awake anymore. I let my eyes shut tight and adjusted my body so I was in a more comfortable position on the sofa.

My eyes fluttered open when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the soft fabric I was lying on. "Edward?" I said lazily. My eyes refused to let me see clearly.

"Bella it's okay I'm just carrying you up the stairs." he whispered. I nodded and let him bring me to my room. When he layed me on my bed and pulled the blanket over me I swear the light feeling on my forehead was from his lips. He whispered goodnight and the next thing I knew, I was dreaming about Edward Cullen.

* * *

"Goodmorning sunshine!" two different high pitched voices sang. I groaned and rolled over on my bed. The heat from the sun hit my face and I felt my body start to warm up.

"Close the blinds!" I weakly yelled before stuffing my face into the pillow again.

"Come on Bella get up! You've had enough sleep!"

I groaned again. "No! Leave me alone!"

"I'd get up if I were you." I recognized Christine's voice.

"Alice 10 more minutes." I begged.

"Ugh fine, come on Christine." I grinned when I heard the door shut and closed my eyes again focusing back to the dream I was having before Alice and Christine woke me up.

I couldn't fall back asleep because the next thing I felt were a pair of two hands tickling my stomach. I rolled over on the bed and laughed uncontrollably. I opened my eyes to find Edward grinning as his fingers rubbed my stomach.

"S...top!" I tried to yell in between laughs but he kept going.

He stopped when he noticed I was out of breath and I layed there trying to catch up with it. "Stop," I said exhaustingly. "I'm up! I'm up!" I jumped out of bed and clutched my stomach. Damn, that hurt!

"Good afternoon." He grinned.

"Did you have fun tickling me?" I glared but only playfully. He nodded his head.

"I could get use to that." he simply said.

"Well don't," I didn't mean for my voice to be cold like he heard. "I mean, you know, enough with the tickling!"

"Okay, I promise I won't do it again."

He left me alone so I could go brush my teeth and get myself cleaned up. I scrubbed off the make-up from last night that had smudged underneath my eyes. Oh great, Edward saw me like this!

I also noticed I was still wearing the dress. I stripped and put on a new set. My favourite dark wash jeans and a Linkin' Park band t-shirt. I managed to untangle my hair and ran downstairs to meet everyone in the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm so hungry." was the first thing I said when I entered the kitchen. I ignored everyone's hello's and went straight to the fridge. I frowned when I saw it was empty.

"Sorry." Emmett coughed. I turned around to glare at him but then laughed at his expression. He was terrified.

"Well this gives us an excuse to go to the mall!" Alice clapped. I looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"You know, we could always order in. The malls not the only place where you can eat Alice."

"Bella please? You're going to Rome tomorrow and I really want to buy you a goodbye outfit!" she jutted the bottom of her lip out and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I don't need anymore outfits Alice I've got tons!"

"Oh come on Bella. Have some fun!" Rosalie chuckled.

"Two hours maximum Alice. I won't allow you to buy me more than one outfit, is that understood?" I pointed my finger at her like I was discipling her.

"Two hours?!" her eyes widened. "And only one outfit? Oh my gosh!" She quickly grabbed her keys. "Come on let's go!"

"She acts like it's the end of the world." Edward mumbled.

"Bro, we've been living with Alice for how long and you still act surprised?" Emmett snorted. "We should know Alice by now." He added as we all squished into Alice's porsche. _Just one more day Bella. _I thought. _One more day, you can do this._

* * *

"No," I shook my head giving her a warning glance. Her face composed into her famous puppy dog look. "Absolutely not!"

She held the tiny booty shorts in front of me again. "Please Bella? Please?"

"Booty shorts Alice? What the hell? Do you think I'm some kind of slut wanna be who's asking for something to do at night?" she backed away from me slowly as she looked at me with big pleading eyes a hint of scared emotions in her eyes made me smirk. _Good, she better be scared._

"Bella give it a try, you never know, it might look hot on you." Christine complimented. She was totally on Alice's side.

"No, I refuse to get my legs into those ridiculously short shorts!" I stomped my foot. "I'm going to go get something to eat and when I'm back I expect to find something more realistic. And yes, I'm giving you guys another chance to shop for me." It was the only way I could get myself out of here. They just nodded; still a little frightened of my behaviour. I smiled and happily walked out of the store.

Emmett and Rose had gone off on their own claiming they liked to shop together. God only knows why. And Edward ran off to buy something. Whatever that was. So, I was walking all by myself to a very crowded food court.

I decided on some chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream since I had already ate lunch. For some strange reason, it was my favourite flavour in the entire world and sometimes I'd refuse to eat any other.

I ordered a large scoop in a cup and went to sit down on one of the empty benches. I was soon joined by Edward. "Hey I thought you were with Alice and Christine?"

"They're being ridiculous so I left for a bit. Where'd you go?" I took a big scoop of my half melted ice cream. He eyed the ice cream and I could of sworn I saw him lick the bottom of his lip in the corner of my eye.

"I had to pick something up from Tiffany's." he said coolly. Tiffany's? Wasn't that one of those expensive jewlery stores?

"What would you be getting at Tiffany's?" Curiosity took over my voice.

"Nothing."

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm not stupid Edward, come on you can tell me!"

"Alright fine. I bought the girl I'm going to ask out a little present. It's nothing big."

"Nothing big? You probably spent a fortune on whatever it is and it's not a big deal?" I was surprised he thought money meant nothing to him and his family. It was true but to be buying some random girl a present? Wow.

He shrugged. "I hope she likes it though."

"I'm sure she would." Or what if she didn't? Poor Edward! That gift must of been pricy.

"Are you going to finish that?" he looked down at my cup.

"Yeah actually. But do you want some?" I handed him the cup but frowned as he took it. Darn it. I should of bought a larger size.

"So, do you want to give me another clue about this mystery girl?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. He licked the small red spoon; his eyes thoughtful.

"I love the way..." he paused thinking of what to say next. "I love the way her eyes pull together when she's confused, frusterated or clueless."

My eyebrows furrowed and I bit the bottom of my lip trying to think of which girl did that. Oh what the, any girl does that! Matter of fact, everyone does that! "Edward your clues are not helping! Everyone does that."

"You're right but, not everyone looks as adorable the way she does it." I groaned and my brain went to overdrive. I was dying to find out who this girl was and I wanted to know before I went to Rome.

"Another clue please?" I asked shyly knowing he would say no.

"Later on," he promised. "We should go meet Alice now."

"Oh alright." I grumbled and followed beside him.

* * *

"Edward classical music is so old-fashioned! I swear you were born when grandpa was still alive! Ugh why can't you accept that it's the 20th century already?!" Alice and Edward were of course fighting over the radio again. We left the mall just 4 minutes ago and already they were fussing.

"Alice rap is simply irritating! How do you understand a word they're saying coming from their mouthes anyway?" Edward ran a hand through his bronze messy hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Alice sat back in her driver's seat when she stopped at a stoplight.

"Rap is better than the old boring music you listen too! Go back to the 50s Edward you obviously don't belong here!" she snorted.

"Guys!" I shouted with giggles. "You're acting like 5 year olds! I'm picking the radio station and you're all going to agree on it, understood?" Both Edward and Alice mumbled in their seats as I leaned over to the radio and played around with it. I didn't miss when they were throwing death glares. Christine I could tell was quite amused. Luckily Emmett or Rose wasn't here with us. They would of made the fit larger than it should be.

I settled on the station z103.5 and the song "Disturbia" by Rihanna started playing. This made Alice happy. But Edward's a different story. He huffed and puffed in his seat; crossing his arms on his chest.

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Love ya." Was what I said when he turned around to meet my eyes. _Love ya. _I repeated over and over again in my head.

It was simply just a "love ya" not an "I love you". It didn't mean anything right? We were just friends. Really good friends. And sometimes friends would say that to one another right? _Oh stop panicking Bella. It was just two words. Get over it. _Right.

I strapped myself in the backseat again beside Christine who looked at me curiously. I shrugged and didn't bother looking at Edward again. I think I may have made it awkward between us.

Alice broke the dead silence. "Bum, bum, be, dum, bum, bum, be, dum, bum!" She shouted and bounced in her seat. Someone was enjoying themselves.

Christine soon joined in after her to the chorus. I looked at Edward who was still slouching and grumbling. He was adorable when he was acting childish.

And then his dancing eyes met mine. I didn't know how they could turn from anger to joy but, he did it. He flashed me his famous crooked smile that made my heart melt in the backseat. _Was he trying to kill me?_

* * *

This afternoon went by fast in a heartbeat. When we came home from Alice's 'little' shopping spree (she bought more clothes behind my back), she went up to my room and literally packed for me. I told her about a thousand times I'm quite capable of packing for myself but she was just too stubborn so I let her.

Christine went home afterwards and wished me goodluck on my trip and she'd probably see me when I come back seeing that Alice would be hanging out with her since I was gone.

Emmett and Rose weren't home yet and I hoped they figured out a way to get back home.

Alice was going on a date with Jasper. So, alone in this house was Edward and I.

We sat on opposite sofa's relaxing. I had burried my nose into an old book I picked up a while ago called "Wuthering Heights".

It was one of the few books I have read and I grew to like it each time I read it over and over again. It was really my only interest and I never had the chance to go to a bookstore to pick up some new reads.

"You really need to make a trip to the bookstore." As if I didn't get the clue already. I pulled my face from the book to make eye contact with Edward. He sat still flipping through channels finding something to settle on.

"I never had the time to."

"Would you like to go now?" he didn't look at me. "I'd be happy to take you." he offered.

"I'd love that." I smiled. This meant more quality time with Edward.

"Great. I'll meet you back down here in 10."

I nodded and ran up the stairs to change. Alice was done with my room and I assumed she was getting ready for her date. I pulled on some jeans and a baby blue graphic t-shirt. I grabbed a few bills from my wallet and shoved it in my pocket.

When I picked up my phone I saw I had one text from "Superman" asking if I wanted to hang out later before going to Rome.

I was texting him on my way downstairs to tell him I'd love to hangout when I tripped over thin air. Again, I squeezed my eyes tight waiting for the impact of the ground but never felt it. Edward's presence was greatly appreciated. He had perfect timing when he caught me.

"Thanks." I blushed and followed him to the car.

* * *

"You must really enjoy the classics." I was holding a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" when Edward made a comment about my interests. I read the back of it seeing that I was very interested; I threw it into the book bag I had picked up by the front enterance.

"I do." I agreed and moved onto the next shelf.

"Bella you're honestly going to buy all those books?" Edward looked at me and then to the stack of novels sitting in the bag. I blushed lightly. Edward must of thought I was a bookworm.

"Yes," I sighed. "Honestly Edward I love this place! I think I might want to work here." I admitted. He just smiled and picked up a book beside me.

"Then why don't you apply?"

"You know what?" I looked at him happily. "I think I will." I skipped off to the front desk leaving Edward to look after my 'precious books' as he called it.

I spoke to the senior behind it, she looked about 60-70 years old and she was sweet. She kind of reminded me of my own grandmother. She ecstaticly gave me an application and it didn't take me long to fill it out. She told me to come in the Sunday I got back (I told her I wouldn't be here for a few days). She was glad to hire me right away. I assumed she was the owner of this large shop. I thanked her before going back to Edward who I found sitting by the window; his nose burried in a classic book. I wasn't sure what the name was.

"I got the job!" I bounced. That was weird, I sounded like Alice there for a second.

He got up from his seat to give me a congratulating hug. I breathed in his natural scent and the hug lasted a little longer than usual. "Um Edward?" He cleared his throat and let go of me.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm curious to why you decided on getting a job here? You've only been here once."

We moved back to the shelves I haven't gone through yet. "I don't know Edward," A smile appeared on my face. "It's like my own library and all these books sound so amazing and I feel like I can get lost in these books imagining myself in the world these authors created." That was the best way I could say it. He raised his eyebrow but then smiled afterwards. He totally thought I was more than just a bookworm now.

"Are you done looking?" I could tell he was growing impatient but Edward was too much of a gentleman to complain. I shook my head and continued reading the summaries at the back of a few books I just picked up.

There were so many authors to choose from! My book collection so far was from Meg Cabot and Sarah Dessen. I picked up a few of their books but the series I couldn't wait to read were the many vampire based novels I had chosen. Edward commented on my choices and asked what I thought was so appealing about vampires. I guess the whole vampire romance thing kind of got to me.

"Okay, I'm done." I grinned seeing his relieved expression. I felt bad he had gotten stuck with me. But he was the one who offered to take me. Little did he know...

I was surprised of the total cost. It was too much for my likings. Edward laughed at my expression and insisted on paying. I argued with him, still in line, while the old lady, Daisy, watched us.

"Oh my you certainly are a wonderful couple." she gushed. I looked at her surprised and shook my head.

"Oh no, we're not dating. Just friends." I reassured her and chuckled nervously.

She gave me a look as if I were lying to her and continued placing the books in a bag while Edward happily scanned his debit card and entered his password.

"She seems nice." Was the only thing Edward said when we walked out and sat back down in his car.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

Edward laughed and I groaned when I pressed the "talk" button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's Josh." I immediately blushed and bit the bottom of my lip nervously.

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great."

There was a pause. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"S-sure." It took me long enough to answer. I was blushing like mad right now.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm in the car with Edward. Where are we planning to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to the steakhouse on Thornhill Blvd."

I looked outside the window to find out where we were. We weren't far from Thornhill. "I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."

"Okay, goodbye Bella. See you soon." We hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was just Josh. We have dinner plans." I smiled at the thought of "we".

"Oh." Was his response. It suddenly felt awkward.

"Yeah um, if you don't mind can you just drop me off here?"

He shook his head. "Are you nuts? Have you seen how dark it is outside? I won't let you drive alone. I'll drop you off." He didn't sound too happy.

"O-okay." My voice was shaky. Why did he sound so angry? Did I do something wrong?

I told him the name of the resturant. He didn't need to know how to get there. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence-for the first time ever- he was parked in front of the steakhouse.

"Will you be alright?"

I just nodded my head afraid to open my mouth. He got out of his car and walked over to my side opening the car door. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" I groaned. I wasn't five years old!

"No, I'll find my own way home but thanks anyway." I turned around and walked in taking my seat next to Josh after telling the girl there was someone here waiting.

"Hello Bella." As soon as I sat down Josh tucked in the seat. Were a lot of guys this kind here?

"Hey, thanks for inviting me." There wasn't much to say around him.

"It's no problem." We stayed silent for a few minutes as we scanned through the menu. After we ordered our drinks and food Josh started asking me a bunch of questions and I asked him some in return.

I found out he was on the school's football team, wanted to become an athlete, can play the drums, he grew up in Chicago and moved here just recently, his favourite colour is red and he's into music like me. I mean, who isn't? And has a step-dad and two little siblings.

"Annabelle is two and she's just the cutest thing you've ever seen," he smiled in thought, "she can walk really well and actually she dances more than she walks. She can't say much; she still has the accent most babies do when they being talking and I love waking up to the sound of her giggling in the morning. She'd come running into my room and hop onto my bed. She'd lay down beside me and start singing the ABC's then she'd shrug off my blanket and wrap it around herself pretending she's a superhero and the sound of her laughing is the sweetest sound in the world. I wouldn't know what to do if that ever went away."

I had a river of salt water falling from my eyes. He smiled and leaned over the table wiping them away with his soft, cold fingers. They reminded me just like Edward's. "That was beautiful. I can't imagine the love you have for her."

"Yeah, she's quite something."

"Tell me about Tristian." I asked and placed my elbows on the table waiting for him to start speaking. His mouth eventually moved and words came out of his mouth but I couldn't seem to concentrate.

I stared at the handsome face in front of me. His blue eyes beamed as he poured his heart out to me. His hair was straight and was combed down. It was like Chace Crawford or Zac Efron's hair. I really admired it but, I still prefered the messy kind. Like Edward's.

_Edward. _I felt bad he had to drop me off here to go on a date with another guy. I couldn't imagine how horrible he felt. He didn't voice it but the way his eyes saddened told me everything.

I pulled out my phone to text him but was distracted from the new text I recieved from him.

_Bella,_

_I promised you another clue, didn't I?_

_This will probably be the last one before you go to Rome._

_"I feel like a hero and my heroine."_

_Can you figure that out? _

_Edward._

The phrase repeated in my head over and over again. What is that suppose to mean? My eyes furrowed in confusion and I bit my lip hard. Why couldn't Edward tell me straight forward? Was it that hard? Were the lines suppose to be filled in with the name of the girl?!

When our food came we dug in and kept talking about our childhood. I only told him the ones I remembered from when we were a happy family of course. I wasn't ready to let him in like I did for Edward. I knew Josh was a sweet guy but I was going to wait until I was ready to trust him.

We talked some more about things random things and decided to call it a night. He payed for the cheque (after I fought with him) and he drove me home.

* * *

"Goodnight Bella. I had a great time tonight, thank you." we were now standing on the Cullen's doorstep. I still felt weird saying "my" doorstep.

"I had a great time too, and your welcome." I looked up to meet his shimmering eyes. From behind him, I could see Alice and someone who I couldn't tell, peaking through the curtains. I rolled my eyes when I looked down.

"Bella?" I lifted my head back up only to find Josh less than an inch away from me. His lips were right there...so close.

"Mhm?"

"I'll see you soon." he kissed my cheek, smiling and went back to his car. I stood there like a hopeless idiot and watched as he drove back onto the road.

I sighed and jabbed my key in the lock, twisting it. When I stepped in I was attacked by Alice and Christine. It was no surprise she was here again.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You have to tell us everything! Like everything!" they jumped up and down squealing.

"There's not much to talk about." I shrugged and plopped down on the sofa.

"Um hello, you were on a date. With a hot guy. I think there's a lot to talk about!"

"Look we just went for dinner that's all."

"And the kiss?" their eyes lightened. They were taking this way too far.

"Just on the cheek."

They squealed then sighed singing "Aww."

I rolled my eyes. "Are we done questioning Bella?"

They nodded and sat down beside me. Alice had gone to the kitchen to make us some popcorn when we decided on watching a movie.

"Hey Christine I got another clue..."

"Did you figure her out yet?"

I shook my head and remembered the phrase he sent me. I took out my phone and showed the text to her.

"Hmm..." her eyebrows pulled together as she thought hard. Wait a minute, her eyebrows pulled together! That was Edward's second clue!

A brilliant smile appeared on her face; her eyes sparkled. And I could feel my eyes widen. It's her! It's got to be her! "Hey that's a song I know! It goes 'I feel like a hero and you are my heroine!"

"Wait," I grinned. "I think I know who it is." I jumped off the sofa and dashed up the stairs not bothering to stop when she yelled out my name.

I knocked on Edward's door and came in when he allowed me to. "It's Christine!" I shouted out when he closed the door securely.

He stood frozen in front of me. "W-what?"

"Christine! She's your mystery girl right?!" I was proud I had solved all pieces to the puzzle.

He didn't say anything. "I knew it! Aw, you guys would be a great couple! When are you going to ask her?" I threw my arms around him.

"I... Bella, I-" Before he could say anything he was cut off by the sound of Alice yelling.

"Sorry I have to go before Alice comes up here and drags me down the stairs. Goodluck on asking her." I winked and walked out of his room joining the girl's downstairs.

Christine looked at me anxiously. I just shot her a knowing grin.

_Bingo_, I thought. Now how am I going to survive the two weeks with the two of them together?

Sure, I was happy for Edward. About his feelings for Christine but, Christine told me she wasn't interested. Unless she was just trying to make me feel better or something. She did say that I shouldn't worry because 'he was all mine' and sort of exaggerated with it. Did Christine have feelings for Edward?

And what about the promise she made? About not letting a boy get in between our friendship. She said she wasn't planning on putting our friendship in that spot. What if she was lying?

How would I react if she said yes? But why was I acting like this? It's not like Edward belonged to me. He was my friend and we clearly stated that. So why...

I shook my head getting rid of these thoughts. If that's who Edward wanted then so be it. I wasn't going to argue with him. If he was happy, I was happy. That's the way it should be.

I'd just have to wait and see where the chips fall into place.

* * *

**Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls**

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

_The way we see the message is that the guy portraited in this song is a 'player'  
But when a girl comes along, she caught him off guard and he actually had real feelings for her rather than 'playing her'  
He has deep feelings for this girl and she helped turned his life around.  
_(Idk, that's just our opinions xD It can mean many other things)

* * *

**Write us a little review? :)  
Hugs to all of you! You guys are greaat!  
;D**


	11. Invisible

**Honestly, we had difficulty writing this chapter and hopefully it turned out well.  
Thank you so much for all the reviews and helping us get to 300! Woohoo :)  
Anyway, enjoy! (And sorry if there's spelling mistakes, we're in a rush to update right now)**

* * *

"Bella?" It was Alice who had woken me up the next morning. When my eyes fluttered open I couldn't help but be aware of the throbbing pain in my head. I sat up straight but then fell back onto the bed. I opened my eyes to see Alice's mouth wide open.

"Bella are you okay?" She panicked a little. I nodded my head but the truth was, I wasn't. My head felt heavy and as if it were burried in flames. That wasn't good was it?

I felt the cold feeling when Alice's tiny hand came in contact with my head. It felt good but then turned warm soon after. "Ouch Bella!" she removed her hand. "You could fry some eggs on your head! Are you feeling well?"

I shook my head and layed back down. "Goodnight." My eyelids were taking control of me, fighting to close shut.

"Oh no!" she said worriedly. "Bella you have to get up! Your flight is today!" she reminded me over and over again but I wouldn't give in. I wasn't in the mood to go to Rome. I just wanted to sleep and make the pain go away.

"Alice! Make it stop!" I whined. I could hear my own heartbeart pick up everytime I squeezed my eyes shut hoping I wasn't sick.

"Bella just stay put!" Like I would go anywhere with this headache! "I'll be right back. Just don't move!" And with that she left my side.

I lifted my head off the pillow and banged it on my headboard. Why, why, why did I have to get sick or whatever it was? I had Rome today and here I was feeling like I was on my death bed! Argh! Life is not fair. But then again, who said it was?

Before I knew it, I was lost in the darkness.

"Bella?" the voice of an angel called. I grumbled and kicked the blanket off my feet. I was dying of heat and here I was wrapped up in a warm, thick comforter.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I rolled over so I was lying on my back and opened my eyes seeing Edward and Alice huddled over me. Of course I can hear him. I didn't lose my hearing senses.

I nodded in response. I ran a hand through my hair noticing how sweaty I was. Oh grosse! "Guys I think I'm sick."

They looked at me like I was stupid or something. I felt offended. "Thank you captain obvious!" Alice smirked.

"Bella I don't think going on that plane is possible."

I shook my head. "No I have to go! I don't care if I have to walk around with a thick headache I need to go!"

"Bella look at you! You're hotter than Jessica Alba and you're sweating more than a fat kid running a marathon!" I had to giggle at Alice's comparison. She was just plain silly. Edward gave her a glare and the smile she had on suddenly wiped off.

"Thank you for the comparison Alice but it's not helping."

"Well what do you want me to do Edward?"

"Getting her some medication and a glass of water would be fine."

"Ugh whatever mr. know-it-all." I could hear her little feet stomping out of my room.

"I'm calling the school and informing them about your absense." Edward said calmly. I shook my head at him but his expression changed to anger.

"Bella you're not getting on that plane! You're sick. You can't go. They'll understand and I'm sure you'll get a refund." As if I cared about the refund.

"No Edward I want to go. I want to go to Rome! I'm going to be missing out on so many things because of one stupid headache!" My tone became louder after each word I said. Why must he be so stubborn?

"Bella there will be many opportunities and judging from the looks of it, it's not just a headache." I really hated when he was so overprotective. It was just a headache; no big deal right?

Alice walked in with a glass of water and an advil. I took- more like snapped- it from her hand, forcing it down my throat with the nice cold water.

"Bella I'm going to step out and grab a few things," Edward told me. "I'll be back." he waited for my nodd and dashed out the door. Alice sat down beside me.

"Bella please stop looking at me like that."

I composed my expression in a less angry way. "Better?"

"No," she frowned, playing with her fingers. "You still look like you want to murder me. I'll be sure to sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Sorry it's just I really want to go to Rome and it seems like you guys are doing whatever it takes to hold me back."

She slapped me on the back of my head. My hand jerked up to rub the aching spot. "Of course not silly!" I threw her a glare and she burst out laughing. What did she find so funny? "I'm going to go make you some soup. Is chicken noodle fine?"

I just nodded my head and watched as she gracefully danced her way out.

As soon as she shut the door closed I ran into my closet, pulled out my suitcase and threw on a fresh set of clothes.

Every minute or so I would look back at the door checking if Alice was coming in our not. I dug out my passport and shoved my wallet in my hoodie. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. When I was finished I ran over to the window carefully pulling it up. I looked at the door once more before throwing my suitcase on the roof and climbing out.

I had to be extremely sneaky. A window I had passed was one of the windows in the kitchen and luckily Alice had her back turned to me finding a few ingredients.

It didn't take much work to hit the ground. With the help of the pipe and veins I was on the grass in no time. It didn't hurt accept for the fact I had to jump off a few meters and nothing broke my fall. Funny, usually Edward would be handy in those situations.

And I ran straight to school with a horrible headache and a heavy suitcase in my hand.

* * *

"Bryans?"

"Present!"

"Smith?"

"Present!"

I waited in line with the others to get onto the bus we were taking to the airport. Unfortunately for me, I had gotten here a tad late and ended up all the way in the back. Turns out 4th period wasn't the only class going too.

I bounced on the balls of my feet, peaking through everyone's shoulder to see how close I was to the doors. I was sadly one of the few short students attending this trip. Actually, I was one of the few shortest in the school! How sad.

"Bella?"

I gulped and turned around to meet Emmett's curious eyes and Rose's disappointing face. I bit the bottom of my lip and looked down at the ground avoiding any contact with them.

"H-hi." my cheeks turned red.

"I thought you were sick?" I was afraid he would ask.

"I-I'm not sick. I feel incredible!" I cheered with fake enthusiasm. But because I was a horrible liar, they obviously didn't buy it. I continued looking down while I fidgeted with my hands.

"Does Edward know you're here?"

I shook my head shamelessly.

"Bella I won't let you get on that bus." Why were the Cullens so protective? Why?!

"It's a freaking headache!" I stomped my foot. "I'm not sick! I'm seventeen I think I can handle my own decisions!"

"...Swan!" my photography teacher yelled. I grinned at Emmett and Rose before skipping off onto the bus. Emmett was blocked by a few other people so he couldn't attempt to pull me out. Rose was one of the last students to come on. She sat down beside me but was quiet throughout the entire ride.

I was feeling very guilty about my behaviour. Yes it was wrong for me to sneak out of the house but it was Alice's fault for being so easy (just kidding). And, I was suppose to be going on this trip in the first place so that ought to bring down the fault.

* * *

I sat on the blue uncomfortable seat in the far corner away from everyone else. My head hung low and I felt dizzier than ever. I could hear the mumbles of the students animatedly speaking about the very near experience of Rome but the voices were becoming distanced.

It was easy to focus on my own thoughts since I was good at tuning unimportant voices out.

It was effortless for my mind to wander on purposeless thoughts. One minute I would be singing a chorus to one of my favourite songs, the next I'd be thinking about the weather and if Alice packed me the right clothes for the season.

I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't hear or see when _he _sat beside me. It only took a few shoulder shakes and a light poke in the stomach for me to finally reply.

"Bella." When he spoke my name, it had no affection behind his melodic delivery. Not even a faint smile spread across his face. His eyes were gloomy and his jaw was tensed.

I gradually lifted my head to meet his colourless eyes. I glanced at the large circular clock hung on the east wall. The arrows claimed it was 8:23 in the morning, 37 minutes until my flight landed.

I couldn't understand why Edward and Alice, now including Emmett and Rose, made such a deal about one little problem in my head? So what if I had a headache, I'm pretty sure if I slept it off on the plane, it'd be gone the second I woke up in Rome.

Did they not want me to go to Rome?

"Bella?" the dull voice asked again.

"Hmm?" I couldn't even open my mouth to speak words. My thoughts were so broken and the rhythmic thudding I could hear loud and clear in my head, were becoming strong and deep; enough to drive me insane.

"Bella I spoke to the teachers and they have agreed to hold you back from the trip." He spoke the words slowly for me to sink in.

I couldn't believe Edward would do this. Over one little nuisance! It's like he didn't want me to be happy. He wanted to pull me away from an experience I have been waiting for. Talk about selfish.

I knew Alice was a tad jealous I was going to Rome when she desired to so part of me was acknowlodging her egocentric side.

They were both bringing me down and I hope they could see the meaningful look on my face. Whatever emotion it was masked with.

"Edward you know I want to go on this trip more than anything in the world right now," I tried to voice my feelings calmly, "so why are you holding me back?"

He turned his torso directly towards me. Even when he was sitting down, I wasn't close to his height. His head tilted down so he could he see me. "Bella, I'm not trying to hold you back. I understand that you want this but, I won't let you get onto that plane sick."

Here we go again with the 'sick' talk. "Edward honestly I'm fine."

He shook his head in disagreement. I was so offended and annoyed at how much he thought he knew me. His facial expression didn't change an inch. He still looked at me with dimmed eyes, his lips in a tight line.

"Edward," my tone was becoming outraged and I couldn't help it. I needed him to hear me out. "How many times do I have to let you know about how well I'm feeling?" It was a lie, I know but I knew I wasn't sick enough to miss out. "And I am so annoyed of with you right now. You think you can tell me how I feel. It's not your body Edward. You don't know what I'm feeling and yet here you are telling me I can't go on a trip I payed for. Tell me what's wrong with that."

He didn't look offended in anyway but the evidence of bitterness in his eyes told me enough to make my heart ache. The silence between us became loud and clear.

"You're right," I was surprised to his reaction. But I still felt so guilty. I felt horrible that I let him down in any way. I was expecting him to be angry with me and shout back. "I'm sorry I'm pulling you away. I didn't know what I was thinking." His voice faded into dead silence. I was curious to whether or not his sudden behaviour was my fault.

Suddenly the thudding accelerated. My hand moved to my forehead which was feeling hotter than usual. I wasn't sure if I was just feeling things but I definitely knew it was not normal.

I was feeling unsteady and my body started shaking uncontrallably like I was standing out in the artic with no jacket on but I was still feeling like I was in flames. What was going on with me?

"Edward." I whispered but apparently it was loud enough for him to hear.

His first reaction was what I expected. "Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

Before I could respond, my flight number was announced over the P.A. This was it, I thought. It was either I got on the plane or I go back home.

But nothing was going to stop me. I got up from my seat and tried to steady my balance so Edward would be convinced I was okay. I had no carry on luggage so all I had to do was seat myself in the plane.

My plan on looking down at the ground while I slowly walked away from Edward hoping to get by him didn't work. At all. He grabbed my elbow and spun me around.

"I won't force you to stay but all I'm asking is for you reassurance on this." His eyes hadn't lighten yet which was a bad sign. I knew he was against my decision.

"Edward I'm a big girl. I don't need you or anyone to make my own accomodations," he took a step back and studied my face. Seeing if I was serious or not, I assumed. "So why don't you stop babying me and realize I've grown out of taking small steps." I scowled at him and turned back around.

Ms. Coura, our photography teacher just about finished calling our names to double check our presence. I came to a hault when she stuck a hand in front of me, forbidding me to move forward to join the others.

"Ms. Swan, I was informed of your sickness and I'm afraid it's against the rules to let you board the plane." she frowned as she saw the upsetting look on my face.

"But Ms!" I grumbled and stomped my foot. I was aware of how it has grown to become a habit of mine. "I'm fine!"

She simply shook her head at me. "I'm sorry Bella. There will be more opportunities, I can assure you. And I will most definitely put you on top of all those lists so you may have a high possibility of being chosen." she smiled slightly at me trying to change my mood. But she failed miserably.

"Ugh!" I stomped my foot again. "It's not fair!" I nearly cried. The anger came upon me. I could feel the moisture building in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "It's time to go. Edward has agreed to take you home. I'll see you in class next week Bella. I hope you take care and feel better soon." And with that, she left along with the other lucky students.

I glared at the doors she had gone through and then turned my back and walked away angirly. I sat back down on the blue seats and slouched onto it. I crossed my arms over my chest and muttered unpolite phrases under my breath.

I didn't miss the slight smile Edward's lips pulled up into when he sat down beside me. This only made me more furious. Why was he so damn happy?

"I'm sorry Bella." Not even the hurt emotion in his voice changed the way I felt right now. I was so angry with him and Ms. Coura and everyone!

Life was so unfair.

I hid my face with my long dull hair and cried out my anger. I didn't dare sob loudly. I just sat there letting the tears fall freely until I was tearless.

When Edward noticed I was dry he took the opportunity to speak. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not with you." I replied straight forward.

"Bella I know you're angry with me. I understand that but how else are you going to get home?"

"It's called friends Edward. You're not my only one." I mentally listed a few names in my head that I thought would come pick me up this early on a weekend morning. I couldn't call Jake or Embry. I haven't spoke to them in days and it would seem rude of me to ask for a favour. It would look like I was just using them.

Sam was of course no help this time. I forgot Jake once told me he went off to college then married a woman named Emily. So he had a family of his own and I wasn't noted of his location.

Emmett would obviously not pick me up. I didn't want to bug Jasper and I wasn't sure if he could drive. He never mentioned it nor have I seen him behind a wheel.

So it only left me one choice... Josh.

I ignored Edward's blabbering and excused myself. I quickly dialed his number and pressed the phone to my ear. He picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" he said groggily. I was definitely I aware I had woken him up.

"Hey I'm so sorry I woke you..." I trailed off.

"It's no problem. What can I do for you on this pleasant Sunday morning?" he asked happily. Not even his enthusiasm was contagious to my behaviour this morning.

"I was just wondering...if you could maybe pick me up?" I bit my bottom lip waiting for his response.

"Of course I would. Where are you? Wait, aren't you suppose to be on a plane right now?"

I nodded my head but then realized he couldn't see. "Well, long story and I don't feel like talking about it. I'm at the airport."

"Okay?" he stressed the word out. "I'll be there as soon as I can. See you then."

"Thanks, bye."

I smiled lightly and walked back to where Edward was sitting. He didn't look too happy but he didn't look angry either. Just confused.

"Josh is picking me up." I said casualy and his head shot up.

When my eyes met his, I suddenly just fell apart. His eyes were liquid which brought out the green more. But it wasn't just liquidy, it was damp. He looked like he was about to fall and breakdown into tears and immediately I felt blameworthy.

"Oh my gosh..." my hand uncontrolly lifted and caressed his cheek. "Edward..." I couldn't find my voice quite well enough to speak.

"What did I do wrong?" the sound of his voice killed me even more now. How could I be such a horrible person?

I pulled out my phone and dialed Josh's number. When he picked up I told him not to pick me up and he let me know he hadn't let his house yet so it was fine. I thanked him again and hung up. My attention was focused on Edward now.

I instantly felt so disgusted in myself. I had no intention of hurting Edward but I failed to keep the sun on his side. It was replaced with dark clouds and if I hurt him any more than I did, rain clouds would becomming involved. And that was the last thing I wanted.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I answered incredibly late. I began stroking his cheek again. They felt so warm. "It was me and I'm so sorry Edward." I could apologize to him every second if I had to just to hear his forgiveness.

It wasn't too silent for my liking and I understood how hurt he felt. I took his hand and intertwined it with mine, pulling him off the seat and walking towards his car.

It wasn't hard to find the shiny volvo in the middle of the parking lot. I reached into his front pockets and pulled out his keys when he didn't reply. I didn't speak to him, knowing he wanted to be silent. I would wait until he was ready to talk.

I strapped myself in and jabbed the key into the ignition, backing off the parking lot and headed back onto the road.

I felt the need to have at least some sort of distraction so I played around with the radio until I settled on a good station. I didn't pay attention to what song was playing.

It was hard to keep my focus onto the road with a lot going on in my head. And the painful headache I woke up with. But I shrugged it off and concentrated my hardest.

I dropped him off at home and informed him I had to make a trip to the store. He just nodded and walked right in without a word. I wasn't going to push it and I wasn't going to force more hate on myself.

I made it to the store in a matter of minutes and instantly made my way to the dairy section where I picked up 4 small tubs of Ben my comfort food. Along with a couple boxes of delicious popular brand chocolates and any other junk food my eyes could find.

I also threw in all the seaons of "The O.C" and "Friends" seeing I would need something to distract myself.

I payed for it and drove back home realizing I still had Edward's volvo. I sat inside and breathed in the scent idiotically. It smelled just like Edward.

When I got home Alice didn't say a word to me and I could tell she was going to wait to speak with me since Jasper was over. Emmett apparently was out and by the classical music coming from Edward's room, I knew he locked himself in there.

So, I locked myself in my room too with my comfort food and T.V guilty pleasures. Just what I needed.

Spunk crawled up beside me. The warmth and softnest of his fur was able to calm me down. He was just too adorable to ignore.

I opened up season one of The O.C and popped the disk into the DVD player. I made myself comfortable on the bed and opened my first container of Ben&Jerry's. I quickly ran downstairs to grab a spoon and ran back up, digging in.

And all I could think about was Edward. And how much I've hurt him. It would haunt me all night and every day until I finally got over it. I owed a lot to Edward, that much I knew. I would do whatever it takes to see him smile again.

* * *

I didn't talk to anyone since that aweful day. Except Christine who would come over and call me once in a while but other than that, I didn't let anyone in. Not even Edward who tried to speak to me or Josh.

My headache soon turned into a flaming fever. Soon I started coughing and had a sore throat along with a runny nose.

But today, when I woke up, I felt relieved. My coughing died down with the help of cough medicine- which taste absolutely horrible- and a lot of rest.

I wasn't able to go to school from Monday- Thursday. Carlisle had checked on me once a day and Esme stayed home from work a few times to help me heal.

Today, I had a lot of catching up to do and today was the last free Friday of the week before the bet started.

I hadn't spoke about the bet with anyone yet so I assumed it was still in play.

Edward didn't meet me at my locker like he usually did. Jake didn't speak to me in what seems like years and I hadn't seen him around lately.

Math was dreadful, so was music- for the first time- and here I was sitting at the lunchtable with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Christine.

They were talking about an upcomming school football game Emmett and Edward would be competing in. I wasn't too focused on their conversation so I tuned them all out.

It's been a weird week for me and I wasn't this distant from the Cullens and Jasper or Christine.

I hardly spoke to them. Before school, after school or even at home. Not even at the dinner table. And I felt so much worse.

It wasn't that they were mad at me, they were just giving me time to think. Well, that was what Christine told me.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?"

My head shot up to where the voice had come from. I nodded at Christine and followed her out of the caf. She lead me to one of the many hallways and stood against the wall.

I hadn't really spoken to her about personal things since Monday when we had a little discussion about Edward and the bet. I told her I had an idea of who the mystery girl was but what I didn't tell her was that it was her. I wanted the name to be anonymous and she kindly accepted without question. I told her how I felt. I felt invisible and I was incredibly jealous of her. And I let her know how hurt I was thinking that Edward liked her better than me. It totally came out of nowhere but that was the truth and I needed to let it out to at least someone. It was hard for me to let her know but I tried my best and it felt good after I let out my emotions.

"What's this about?"

"Well," she hesitated. "Edward sort of asked me out..."

My eyes widened and a pain in my heart appeared out of nowhere. "And?"

"I said no." she spoke quickly.

"Oh." Why was I feeling so relieved? "Why?"

"Firstly, I know about the bet and secondly, I have no interest in him. I told you that. I like someone else and I think he likes me too. If I went out with Edward to help him with the bet it would change things between me and the guy and well it would be pointless for our relationship to even exist if we didn't even like eachother."

She was wrong. I knew Edward liked her. And he was probably feeling crushed at this moment. I decided I would go talk to him.

"That was probably the right thing to do." Was all I said. I had nothing to say to her or about the issue other than that.

"Yeah but I feel kind of bad you know? He took out a small box and I knew there was something in there he bought for me but I couldn't accept it. I didn't open it 'cause I kind of wanted him to give it to someone who cared for him." she said thoughtfully. I knew Christine was always a warmhearted person and wanted things for the best. She was a true friend and I was kind of glad she rejected him.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." But I didn't get what I was saying. She nodded and we walked back to the caf.

"No hard feelings?" she managed to let out before we sat back down.

"Of course not." I smiled and took my seat next to Edward.

"... mozarella is so much better than cheddar!" I had to laugh at the 'cheese' arguement Emmett and Alice were having.

"No! Cheddar is better!" Alice growled. "You obviously have no taste!"

"Just because I don't know what's in and what's out doesn't mean I don't have taste!" Emmett shot back. I once again tuned them out and sat closer next to Edward.

"Hey." I whispered beside him. He turned his attention towards me which made me feel less awkward around him.

"Hello, Bella." the warmth of his voice was enough to leave me grinning stupidly. Ony he didn't know and I planned on keeping it that way for now, at least.

"I missed you." I randomly blurted out which lead him to chuckles. I honestly missed the sound of his voice. Not to mention his bell like laugh. Don't even get me started on his smile... his dazzling, crooked smile.

"That's nice to know," he smiled thoughtfully. "I missed you too you know. You just drifted away from us." his voice became sad.

"I know," I frowned. "I'm really sorry you know." I tried to make my voice sound convincing and I really was trying my best.

"I know Bella, I'll always forgive you no matter what. Just know that," he told me sweetly. "You're my best friend and I really do miss when you come running to me and voicing your problems. I miss when you'd run into my arms when you're confused or upset about something. And the way your eyes light up..." he trailed off right after those few last words.

And then it brought back memories... the first clue I recieved the night of my party. _I love the way her eyes light up when she smiles._

"I-Uh, I... uh..." I was so speechless right now and I was so mad at myself for stuttering and trailing off not knowing what I wanted to say. I was so comforted of the fact that he missed me. Even if I was still living with him, he also noticed the emptiness around him. It was really sweet...

But I was so caught off guard on his last statement. Maybe I was just reacting dramatically... or... or... there ought to be a better explanation than my poor unreasonable one.

"Sorry." he muttered.

I just nodded and walked up to my locker as soon as the bell rang. This wasn't awkward at all...

But... I should probably ask him about it later though. What if I was just thinking things? I didn't want it to get any more awkward.

But it was too late for that.

I closed my eyes shut for a minute and pretended like I didn't hear what Edward had said. If I didn't let go of it, it would forever be on my mind and that was something I couldn't live with.

I shut my locker door and made my way to the car I had recieved for my birthday. I decided to spend the remaining period at home since my photography teacher wasn't present and classes were cancelled for the week. So I had an extra free period.

I plopped down on my bed and stuffed my face into my pillow. My thoughts were deep about Edward and what he had said. The conversation repeated in my mind over and over again. It was killing me and I had to know the truth.

So why did I run away? Technically I didn't. I was just caught off guard and the bell rung so I had an excuse to leave.

But if only he knew how happy he made me.

* * *

**Invisible- Taylor Swift  
**_(We thought it was appropriate to how Bella feels- even if she doesn't show it)_

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

* * *

**So, what do you think?  
****Sorry for the beginning of the chap we thought E&B needed an excuse to be angry & then become closer to one another (:  
What should happen next? Or what would you want to happen next? (Don't forget about Bella's date with Josh later on,  
any ideas on what they should do or what could happen?)  
&We have writer's block for Hollywood Here We Are... so the next update is unknown (sorry!)**


	12. Things I'll Never Say

**Short Friday morning update :)  
We wanted to leave you with something for the weekend.  
We're not sure if we can update later on or Saturday, busy  
schedulee! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Not one word was said between us.

Not even at school when I had gone back for my last period, biology.

He didn't go to my locker and he didn't sit next to me either.

He sat beside Angela Weber and was her lab partner, again. And to my surprise, I was paired up with Jessica Stanely.

I have never in my life spoken to Jessica but I was aware of her little crush on Edward.

She wasn't actually as bad as the other girls. She kept her distance from Edward most of time. She didn't speak to him rather than the occasional hello and what's up? Other than that, she was just as normal as me.

My eyes fickered to the back of Edward's head. He ran his pale hand through his crazy, wild, messy bronze hair and then his head pulled back in laughter. I smiled to myself at how gratified he looked. His cheek bones lifted from the contagious smile he had on. I probably looked like an idiot.

And then his beaming eyes fixed on mine. I looked away the second I noticed, feeling the jolt in my body. I turned my head towards Jessica who had already started on our lab. I made a curtain of hair as my elbow rested on the counter, struggling to keep my eyes focused on the assignment rather than Edward.

But I could feel it. I could feel his mesmerizing eyes still locked onto my unattractive body. I squeezed my eyes shut telling myself to calm the heck down. I breathed in and out slowly before opening my eyes again. Jessica was looking at me with a smirk.

"What?" I mouthed.

Her eyes flickered to the front of the room. Then back to me. She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Edward Cullen is starring at you." She giggled and moved her eye to the eyepiece of the microscope.

"He doesn't look mad or anything, does he?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nope. Is he suppose to be mad?" then she gasped looking horrified. "You two didn't get into a fight did you? I mean you guys are like so close! Like as in so tight and like oh my gosh! What happened?" she said it so quickly and it was annoying how she said 'like' in every sentence. So if he didn't look mad, then what was he feeling?

"No Jess, we didn't." I couldn't say any more due to the loud annoying bell indicating school was over for the day.

I got up and organized my scattered books in my hands. I passed by Edward- who was helping Angela clean up- swiftly and made my way to my locker and out of school as soon as possible.

So, when I got home I ran up to my room and jumped onto the bed deciding to take a nice long nap.

I was in a land so quiet and peaceful, happily dreaming away. Until the phone on my pocket vibrated several times before it finally stopped.

I groaned and pulled it out of my pocket, flipping it open to read the text.

_I'll be there in 20 minutes. -Josh._

Gah! I had forgotten all about my date with Josh! I hopped out of bed and ran to my closet opening the door in a heartbeat.

I went through the many clothes Alice stored for me but couldn't decide on anything. I called Alice in who was more than happy to pick out my outfit.

I cleaned myself up as I waited. I walked out of the bathroom only to find a dark wash denim skirt, a thin sky blue long sleeve, a white hoodie cardigan and black leggings finished off with a brown belt, green and white polka-dotted scarf, Uggs and blue and white striped knee high socks. I looked like your typical Califonian girl.

I didn't fuss about Alice's choice so I threw it on quickly and made my way downstairs having 5 minutes to spare.

"Going somewhere Bella?" I turned around to find Emmett and Edward standing in front of the plasma screen with toy guitars strapped around them. They were pressing coloured buttons that matched the ones on the screen. I remembered the name of it though, Guitar Hero, I believe.

"She's going on a date," Alice sneered. "What's it to you?"

I caught the flinch Edward sent out when Alice emphasized the word 'date'. The atmosphere suddenly became uncomfortable to be in and I had to get out of this room.

Emmett let out a loud whistle after jumping and claiming he had recieved a higher score than Edward 5 times in a row. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"With who?"

"Josh." Alice and I both said at the same time when the doorbell rang, causing me to jump a little.

I didn't dare look at Edward once.

Alice opened the door and greeted Josh who greeted the both of us. He took my hand and lead me to the car with Alice yelling "have her home by one and not a second later!"

He just laughed and said, "I'll try."

I helped myself to the passenger seat while he got into the driver's side and backed up onto the road.

Conversation started out slow until we were debating on which band was better- linkin park or hedley- I was of course for Linkin Park.

He passed by many places and drove onto an unfamiliar road and I was too into the song on the radio to mention anything.

We came to a stop in front of a large house in the middle of nowhere. Cars were parked outside on the front lawn and took up most of the driveway. The house was brightly lit with the lights coming from inside. People were goofing around outside and hanging out. And then, I got the idea. We were at another teen party.

"Come on Bella." Josh took my hand as soon as I got out of the car and walked with me to the doors. I looked around, panicking just a little inside. Would I know anyone here?

Josh high-fived a lot of other guys so I figured he knew everyone here. If he was comfortable, then so was I. After all, I was his date and the only thing he wanted was for me to have fun. So why would I stop myself from doing so?

* * *

"Bella, come on just one drink." His hands tightened on my butt, cupping both cheeks. He slurred the words; clearly drunk and I was feeling so uncomfortable right now.

It was claustrophobic in this room, as big as it was. People crowded the 'dance floor' and grinded up on each other. I was pretty much the only junior here. Everyone else were seniors and boy were they drunk.

"One." Was my smart response before he took my hand and towed me to the kitchen where the bar was set up.

"One cooler for the lady please." he said to the guy behind the counter. He nodded and handed me an ice cold smirnoff. I hesitated but then thought, oh what the heck? It was just one, right? Wrong.

It started off with a lemonade cooler, leading into shots of vodka then to two bottles of beer.

The dizziness eventually hit me causing the room to spin around me. To be honest, it was the worst pain I have ever recieved and I couldn't take it anymore.

After my last drink, I placed the bottle onto the counter and turned around to make my way out. Josh was already worse than me and he wasn't really paying attention.

The crowd seemed endless as faces doubled and I didn't know where I was going. The room became hotter and I could feel myself sweating into tears. I couldn't steady myself, my legs became weak and I felt so hopeless.

Eventually I made it out of the living room and was out the door. I breathed in the fresh cold air and sat down on the patio. I placed my head inbetween my knees to steady my breathing and calm me down a little.

It was the most stupidest thing I have ever done, I had to admit. And I would take any punishment I deserved. Carlisle and Esme were sure to be angry and I could handle them. But I didn't know if I could handle Emmett, Alice or even Edward.

_Edward. _

I didn't even want to think about the talks he would give me about being irresponsible and the glares he would dart my way.

The thudding like on Sunday morning became louder and deeper in my head. I so badly wanted to break down and scream. This was worse than I could ever imagine. How could I be such an idiot?

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number. She never picked up. There was really no one else I could call.

I couldn't call Emmett because I heard he had plans with Rose later on after she woke up from jet lag.

Jasper probably couldn't drive.

Carlisle and Esme was a definite no.

Jacob... nope. Probably not Embry either.

Which only lead to one choice. Edward.

I sighed and before I knew it, I was already in tears. I could picture his flawless eyes locked with mine, filled with anger. I could hear his voice screaming at me with venom. I could already feel him next to me, disappointed as ever.

I dialed his number quickly before my sobs became louder. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella?" he was already panicking.

"E-Edwarddddd?" I slurred. Shit! I wiped the tears that had escaped away and cleared my voice.

"Bella? Is that you? Are you okay?" I knew he would ask.

"Mmmhmmm. Who's this?" _No Bella, what are you saying? Keep your head straight!_

"Where are you?" he demanded. I suddenly burst out in giggles. _No Bella! Stop it! This is no time for laughter!_

And then I realized... I had no idea where the hell I was. "I don't know." I giggled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Put Josh on the phone please."

I giggled again. "Joshy is drunky Eddie."

"Bella, where are you?"

"Eddie I already told you, I don't know!" I pouted.

He wasn't going to give up. The pain in my head became lighter which sent me into giggles. Oh my God. I was high.

"Bella," he said seriously. "Please, tell me where you are. I won't hurt you."

I gasped into the phone. "Hurt me? No. No. No. Eddie don't do that. That's terrible! Terrible!" I loudly whispered.

"I won't hurt you Bella but, please. Tell me where you are."

"I'm in someone's house Eddie and I'm scared," I frowned. "I'm so lonely and drunk and Josh is drunk and I don't know anyone here! And it's scary Edward!"

He must of had an idea of where I was because the next thing I knew, he was telling me to stay put and he was on his way. I could already hear the engine accelerate on the other line.

When I hung up with him I let my mind wander. Usually, I'd giggle every 10 seconds or so and watch the others as they walked out completely wasted. Worse than me, almost.

I hummed some old but popular nursery rhymes as I waited for my prince charming to come save me from the monsters.

I went from 'mary had a little lamb' to 'old mcdonald' to 'twinkle, twinkle little star'.

And then, unicorns came into my mind. Renee had once told me she would buy me a unicorn for my 6th birthday but she never did and I was an upset little child. She did get me a stuffed unicorn but I wanted the real thing. The real, white magical unicorn who could fly me to places I wanted to go and who would defend me from all the bad monsters in the world. But I was 6 and I should of known better than that.

And the next thing I knew, I was seeing pictures of Edward in my mind. One picture would be him smiling my favourite smile, then it would switch to a sad face, angry face, confused face, any emotion you can name. And honestly, what was going on with me?

I closed my eyes shut and pictured Edward next to me, his arm secured around my waist and I knew I'd be safe with him. I could almost feel his arm tighten around me, protecting me.

I could even smell his sweet, natural scent that always drove me insane.

I could feel his chin resting on top of my head like he always does when he hugged me.

I could feel him pick me up and place me onto his lap.

And I could feel his cold breath tickle my skin as he spoke, "Bella." my plain, boring name. But when he said it, it was so magical.

When I opened my eyes he was really truely there. His inviting smile made me smile back but his didn't quite reach his eyes and I could tell I was a complete mess right now.

And my brain decided to turn around and make me the drunk Bella I didn't like. "Eddie!"

"Bella, are you okay?" I didn't like the way his eyes were filled with so much concern but that's the Edward I know.

"I'm fine Eddie, mmm take me home please?"

He nodded and scooped me up into his arms. I laughed against his chest and kicked my feet in the air like I was swimming or something. Whatever I was doing, it looked plain stupid.

He strapped me in again in the passenger seat and took his seat next to me, driving away from that horrible place.

I couldn't stop laughing in my seat and my body wouldn't stay put. I finally settled on sitting with my knees up to my chin then decided on playing with the radio.

The song "Thing's I'll Never Say" came on and I started to sing along with it not caring how terrible I sounded at the moment.

"Edward?" I sang.

He didn't look at me, his eyes focused onto the dark road ahead of us. "Yes, Bella?"

Just as planned, the words to the song came and I sang along with it. "I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today!" I added my own enthusiasm.

He looked at me, his eyes were tight but somehow showed joy too. He smiled but flashed his teeth this time which was twice as breathtaking. "Of course Bella, I would gladly marry you."

And with that I nodded and fell to sleep with Edward in my dreams.

* * *

**Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne**

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

* * *

**Alright, let's make a deal shall we ?  
10-15 Reviews will get you an update Wednesday morning.  
16-20 - update tuesday night  
21-25 - Tuesday morning  
26-30 - Monday night AND a small chap of Edward's POV of your choice- so let us know in your review.  
30+ - Special Sunday night EPOV! (Your choice) We'll make it nice and long ;)  
- thanks !**

* * *


	13. Thunder

**Oh my, we recieved over 50 reviews from the last chapter! More than we expected!  
So, to thank all of you, we decided to update tonight :) Cheers for Saturday night EPOV!  
Thank you all again and enjoy!**

* * *

**EdwardPOV.**

"Edward man, chill!" My brother Emmett laughed as we stood in front of our T.V playing Guitar Hero. Apparently I was pressing the buttons too harshly and if I got any curious, I'd break the guitar.

It wasn't against the law to be curious. Or rather, anxious..., impatient, inquisitive, or however you want to put it.

All my emotions were building up for Bella.

It wasn't that I did not trust her, it was the other way around. Josh was the untrusted one here and her safety with him concerned me.

Though part of me was aware of Bella's easy going personality. As stubborn as she was, she was a pushover sometimes and that added more to the tempting behaviour I would do to Josh if he ever hurt her.

Call me protective but, Bella was my best friend. Was it against the rules to be watching over her?

_Best friend. _The words echoed in my head like a gong. We were friends and nothing more.

But I wanted to be more. I wanted to call her 'my Bella' and hold her in my arms. Surely, we did that but I wanted to make it official between us. She surprised me more each day and I loved that about her.

She wasn't an easy open book as she thought she was. It was hard to read her at times and when I would ask what she was thinking, she would shrug and reply, "oh nothing". And that really drove me insane.

So, I wasn't sure if Bella felt the same way I did. Everytime she hugged or kissed my cheek, my insides would burn. She doesn't know the affect she has on me. She's one of a kind.

"I just beat you again Edward," Emmett claimed. "What's up with you today?" I never thought of Emmett being caring. He was just a giant teddy bear and nothing more. I didn't expect of him to be so observing.

"Nothing." I shrugged it off and placed the guitar back down. I flopped down on the sofa and waited for him to turn off the ps3.

Instead, he stood infront of me blocking the view of the T.V. "Emmett, move." I said annoyingly.

He simply shook his head. "No man, I wanna know what's up."

I let out a sharp sigh and said, "Josh."

Emmett took a deep breathe and sat down beside me. "Look bro, I know Josh. He's a cool guy so give him a chance. Bella will be okay with him." Was he out of his mind? Telling me to give Josh a chance?

"You're talking as if she was my daughter." I choked on the last word. That was wrong to think.

His booming laughter shook the room as he patted my shoulder. "Look bro, if Bella likes you, she'll come to you. You just have to wait for her. I gotta go meet Rose, later man."

I nodded as he darted out the door and the sound of his jeep roaring to life made me jump on the couch a little. I laughed at myself, that never gets old.

The next thing I knew, I found myself knocking on Alice's door. I debated on whether or not I should go talk to her but I was interrupted by her high pitched voice yelling, "come in!"

I hesitated at first but told myself to get over it. I slowly turned her handle and walked in, closing it shut behind me.

She was sitting on the middle of her bed, legs crossed, flipping over a magazine. Her iPod was plugged in the dock and it blasted beside her leaving her head bobbling to the tune. "What do you want Edward?" she didn't look up to even double check if it was me or not.

"Hello to you too, Alice." I smirked and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Let's skip the boring parts. Long story short please?" she knew where this was going as much as I had an idea of.

"I just wanted to talk to you about-"

"Bella, I know." she finished off for me. The smirk on my face grew bigger. How on earth did she know?

"How did you-"

"I just do." she grinned from ear to ear. Crazy pshycic, I thought.

"Now," she closed her magazine and turned her attention towards me. "What brings you in my office today?" she giggled.

"Well seeing that you're an incredible phsycic, I don't know, you tell me."

Her lips appeared in a tight line and her eyes scrunched. I just assumed it was her 'thinking face'. "I don't get it," she finally said. "I don't get why you can't just tell hershe's your'mystery girl'. She's been going crazy since you sent her the first clue."

Alice knew about this too? How much did she know? "She told you about it?"

She nodded her head. "Of course. But that's not important, well?" she waited for me to respond.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It's a poor excuse but honestly I guess it's just because I need time. I need to think about this. If I told Bella how I felt, and she felt the same way and she wanted a relationship, it would be my first real one. I've never had the experience of a real relationship and I don't want to mess it up. Not with Bella."

Alice had her head cocked to the side and she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Aw! You really like her don't you?"

I'm not sure like was the appropriate word but I wasn't going to push it. "Yes," I smiled to myself. "I do. Alice, what if she didn't match my feelings?"

What would I have done if Bella didn't feel the same way I did for her? What if she liked Josh and not me? What if I only seemed like her best friend and she wanted nothing more. How would I cope with the hurt that would build up inside of me?

"Edward I can't tell you that Bella has feelings for you too because she hasn't mentioned it. But your relationship as friends is stronger than superman lifting a planet and sweeter than candy," I chuckled at her comparisons, "And I've never seen best friends act the way you two do. I'm 100 percent positive things will fall where they're suppose to. You just have to wait to claim your prize."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. I am after all, what did you call me? Pshycic?" she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "That was just once. Thank you thought Alice, I appreciate that you took the time to speak with me after everything I have done to you." Even if I didn't do anything at all.

"Your welcome my brother!" she jumped up from her position and hugged me. Alice Cullen, my little sister, hugged me.

"What's with the hugging?" I chuckled against her hair.

"Oh it's just nice that you can trust me! I'm here anytime you need me!" she let me know.

At that moment my phone rang in my pocket. I let go of Alice and picked it out. _Bella Swan _was listed on the caller ID. I picked it up anxiously. Bella usually doesn't call me, not when she's with Josh.

"Bella?" I suddenly became panicked. I could hear her sniff on the other end of the line. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"EEdwarddddd?" She slurred. What was wrong with her? This wasn't Bella. Not the Bella that left the house a couple of hours ago.

"Bella? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Mmmhmmm. Who's this?" Was she really asking who this was?

"Where are you?" I demanded and she burst out in giggles. What was going on?

She sounded hesitant at first. "I don't know." There was confusion in her voice, then she giggled again.

"Put Josh on the phone please."

She giggled again. "Joshy is drunky Eddie." Drunk? Josh was drunk? What?

"Bella, where are you?" I asked again, sounding serious.

"Eddie I already told you, I don't know!" She pouted into the phone. She sounded lost and confused. Hopeless to be exact.

I was going to get it out of Bella somehow. She sounded like she really needed me and I would very much dislike myself if Bella got hurt at the moment. Alice was sitting closer to me, her ear pushed on the back of my phone so she could listen as well.

"Bella," I said seriously. "Please, tell me where you are. I won't hurt you."

She gasped into the phone. "Hurt me? No. No. No. Eddie don't do that. That's terrible! Terrible!" I shook my head even if she couldn't see. Hurting Bella was the last thing I would do.

"I won't hurt you Bella but, please. Tell me where you are." I begged. I was desperate at this point.

"I'm in someone's house Eddie and I'm scared," I frowned. "I'm so lonely and drunk and Josh is drunk and I don't know anyone here! And it's scary Edward!"

She was drunk.

Drunk?!

She couldn't be. I knew Bella was responsible. She couldn't be drunk.

Unless... Josh.

Josh got her drunk.

No!

I hopped off of Alice's bed and ran downstairs picking up my car keys on the way out. I got into my car, slamming the door and jabbed the key into the ignition as fast as I could.

"Bella, I'm on my way. Please stay where you are until I come get you." But I didn't know she was. Where could she possibly be? Could she have gone to a bar? No, she was underaged. She couldn't of gotten in.

I hung up with her and called Emmett. He picked up on the third ring.

"Sup Ed?"

"Emmett, do you know any parties going on tonight?" I figured Josh was a senior and a party was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

"Yeah there's one on McCarthy Avenue. Just go straight down-" I didn't hear his last words since I hung up on him and drove faster down the street.

Bella was the only thing on my mind the whole drive there.

* * *

I found her sitting outside on the patio. She was humming and smiling in the air before her, looking up at the pitch black sky only lighted by the familiar shining stars. Then she closed her eyes.

And immediately I thought she had passed out. But she sat still and took big breathes. I knew she was okay, and I wasn't late.

I walked slowly to her, careful not to pull her out of thought and down next to her. My hand snaked its way around her waist and my chin rested on top of her head. She flinched slightly which only made my grip tighter around her.

She breathed in another deep inhale and I picked her up, placing her on my lap. My lips moved to her ear, "Bella." I whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at me like I was just a dream and she didn't believe I was there at the precise moment. I smiled her favourite smile to reassure her and her response, I swear, made my heart melt. She smiled back, her brown eyes looking warm. And I knew right then, this is where I wanted to be. Where I belonged.

"Eddie!" her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I had forgotten she was drunk up until now.

"Bella are you okay?" I frowned, looking into her eyes. Which I must say, looked disappointing.

She nodded her head more than twice. "I'm fine Eddie," I didn't like when people would call me Eddie but when Bella said it, I was more than fine to let her. "Mmm," she breathed again, "take me home please?"

I nodded and scooped her up into my arms only causing her to kick and laugh, rather than scream like most people would.

I opened the passanger door for her and carefully strapped her in. I took one good look at her before walking around to the drivers side. God, how much I missed her in the whole 10 seconds. _Get a hold of yourself, Edward._

What amused me though, I have to admit, was the fact that she giggled in her seat at the silence. Her voice, her laugh, was the most amazing sound I have heard in my entire life. It was like bells to my ears and I wouldn't give her up for the world.

She played around with the radio before finally settling on a station. The song was unfamiliar to me but she started humming and eventually sang along to the tune. I smiled to myself as she continued, her wonderful voice was the only thing I payed attention to.

"Edward?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Bella?"

"I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today!" she sang. I sighed and even chuckled at her words.

"Of course Bella," I smiled. "I would gladly marry you."

And with that, she nodded and drifted to sleep.

_One day Bella, one day._

* * *

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" Alice gasped the second I opened the door, with Bella still sleeping in my arms. I put a finger to my mouth indicating Alice to be quiet and carried Bella to my room.

Thank God Carlisle and Esme were asleep or Bella would get some serious lecturing. I layed her down onto my bed and Alice followed in right after sitting beside her.

"She's alright, right?" she sounded a little panicked.

I chuckled at how amusing she looked. "Of course Alice. She just got drunk, that's all."

"That's all?" she mimicked. "That's all you can say?"

"Well of course it was wrong to do so but, we can't be mad at her. I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation but for now Alice, please let her rest. I'm going to step out for a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"To take care of something." I bent down to kiss Bella's warm forehead and walked out of the house, smirking.

I got into my car and sped down the road like earlier.

* * *

"Calm down, Cullen!" One of my fellow teammates held me back from a very drunken Josh. He sat on the floor, wiping off the blood coming from his nose. I smirked at how horrible he looked.

The crowd around us stared in awe. I could hear people betting on me and Josh. On who would make it out safely. I was doing quite fine.

"What's your deal Cullen?" I heard Josh yell from behind me.

I turned my back around to face him. He now stood a few inches away from me, glaring. I wasn't scared of him. Or anyone.

"What's my deal?" I asked. "I believe it's the other way around." I shot back a glare. My jaw was tense and I was ready to pounce on him like a prey catching its predator.

"If this is about Bella-"

I cut him off. "This is about Bella," I stated. "But it's about you to. How could you take advantage of a poor, innocent girl and bring her to a senior party? Not to mention letting her even come in contact with alcohol. Or were you the idiot who provided her with it?" I sneered at the word idiot.

"I'm the idiot?" he smirked like it wasn't his fault. "Last time I checked, Bella agreed to a drink." he was slurring words.

She couldn't have. I knew Bella. She wouldn't of done that.

She was innocent, delicate. Why would she drink? I can't imagine seeing her pick up a bottle and chug it down. Bella would never do that.

"That's what I thought," he said after my no reply. "And why do you care so much Cullen? It's not like she's your girlfriend. You guys are friends nothing more."

"That's none of your buisness!" I growled but he simply smirked and walked closer.

"She told me once you know, about the friendship thing. I know a lot more than you do," Of course everyone knew a lot more. "So get over it, she doesn't like you," he emphasized the word 'like' causing me to flinch. "She likes me, so back off."

And with that, my hand pulled back and moved forward making a hard contact with his face. His head jerked to the side, and he laughed.

Like the idiot he was, he laughed.

"You know Cullen, you get everything you want, car, phone, make-out sessions, girls even line up to get with your mouth but you know what? The one thing you don't have is Bella." the anger inside of me took control. Who did he think he was?

I jumped onto him, punching him all around. The crowd around us cheered our names but soon turned into mumbles.

"She's not yours!" he yelled and threw a punch but, I dodged it.

"Two dates doesn't make her yours either!" He rolled on top of me, to attempt to throw punches but I was always one step ahead of him. I grabbed his wrists and threw him off of me. He flew to the wall with a loud "thud".

"Think you're so strong huh Cullen?" he stood up, looking tough. That didn't change the fact that I wasn't scared of him.

I didn't answer. Our eyes locked together as we walked slowly in circles. When he took a step, I did too.

"Huh Cullen?" he shouted. "You think you're tough?! You think you own the world? That the world revolves around you? And you can take whatever you like?!"

I shook my head. "I'm not strong," I smirked. "But I'm strong enough to-"

I was cutt off by the sound of his indecent, deep voice. "To kill me?"

I pulled my head back in laughter. "We'll see." I ran and glued my head to his stomach, pushing him towards the wall again. The thud noise grew louder as he whimpered, sliding down.

"You'll be sorry." he whispered and kicked me in the shin. Was that all he got? The guy thinks he's so tough.

It went from verbalizing into some real physical moves.

And it was all because of Bella.

We were fighting, fighting for Bella and only Bella. Win or lose, I still wouldn't give up on her.

And I sure as hell wasn't going to let Josh touch her again. Ever.

I felt very protective of her. And I knew she hated when I was behaving like that. I saw how my equals eyed her in the hallway which drove me insane.

I wasn't sure if Bella liked the attention coming from them whether she knew it or not. And with the bet coming up, I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it.

And if I was ever going to ask another girl to help me with it.

Asking Christine didn't turn out so well. Bella assumed it was her but what I didn't see coming was actually thinking of asking her and literally doing it.

When Bella shied away from us that week she was suppose to head to Rome, it was difficult for all of us.

She would lock herself up in her room and wouldn't let anyone in unless it was Carlisle or Esme. She became sick and I became worried each second of the day.

And I thought I'd give her time. So by doing so, I asked Christine to accompany me for the next two weeks but she let me down easily. I understood though, when she explained and I apologized for even asking.

Time was what both of us needed. Bella has come from a difficult past and even though she was cheerful now, she was suffering more than she let anyone see. More than what she let herself see and I wasn't sure how she coped with the difficulties.

So I'd give us time.

As much as I didn't want to become distant from her, I had to do it. I would give her some space to figure out her emotions. I wasn't going to rush her into a relationship or leave her stressed out when I finally confronted her.

So best friends was here to stay until the day I knew we were both ready.

"... and if you ever come near her, ever, I will gladly deal with you again." I growled, looking at him straight in the eye. I smiled but not the friendly kind, before turning my back and walked to the car.

He was left bleeding on the ground but I was aware I hadn't caused too much damage. Just a bloody nose and possibly a black eye. There was no need for an ambulance. But next time...

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and focused on Bella. I was going call off the deal. We both knew we wanted this anyway. And things would go back to the way they were.

Just Bella and I.

* * *

"You didn't!" Emmett laughed as I told him about my occurance with Josh.

I nodded my head. "He's a complete idiot."

"Ditto," he held his fist for me to punch back. "I can't believe you beat him up in front of all those people!" he looked at me astonished. I laughed at his expression.

"Emmett it was nothing, really. There's no need to get excited over it."

He tossed me a can of coke from the fridge and sat down in front of me on the counter. "So what are you gonna do bro?"

"About what?"

He shot me an obvious look. "About Bella and Josh."

"I think Josh has a clear message and Bella, I don't know. Perhaps I'll give her some time to think and call off the bet."

Emmett was new to the bet but he knew all the specific details. "Time is good but I don't get it man, you like her, why not go for the gold already?"

"Because Emmett, I'm not like you or others. I don't make my move. I'll wait until I know she's ready. I don't want to pressure her." It was silly to think that. Bella didn't know about my feelings and I didn't know why I was talking about this.

"Always the caring one," he shook his head smiling. "I understand though. I'm lucky Rose didn't shy away otherwise I'd be all miserable without here. Speaking of Rose, I'm meeting her parents tomorrow."

"Her parents? She must really like you then."

"Edward I," he hesitated. "I think I love her."

I let out a whistle and patted him on the back. "That's cute bro." I made a gaging face afterwards. He just laughed and I joined in with him.

"What are you two laughing about?" Alice came in tip-toes.

"Oh nothing," Emmett laughed again. "Don't worry it's nothing." His arm slung over her shoulder.

"Hello, sleepy head." I smiled.

"I stayed with Bella, she's been talking so much in her sleep it's driving me insane Edward! How do you deal with that every night?!" she looked hilarious with her droopy eyes and weak movements. She went to the freezer and pulled out a small tub of Ben&Jerry's. Women and their ice cream. She sat down beside Emmett.

"Oh really?" I placed my elbows on the table and cocked my head to the side, "what sorts of things has she been blabbering on about now?"

I completely adored Bella when she was asleep. She would toss and turn in her bed and mumble and rant about all sorts of things. Such as, one night, she talked about some tiny town called, Forks. She talked about how green it was and how annoying it was, raining every day. Then she spoke about snow, which entertained me very much. Like I said, she surprised me each day which made my feelings grow for her every time.

"She was talking about going to the amusment park one day. She said she's always wanted to go on the spinning tea cups and ride it so many times, she got dizzy and throwed up," Alice shrugged. "I don't know but, I couldn't stand it!"

The three of us laughed silently remembering the three sleeping bodies upstairs.

Bella was always random but in a cute way. I mean, amusment park? Everyone has gone there but apparently Bella hadn't. And I promised myself and her, I would take her one day. I smiled to myself watching Emmett and Alice talking animatedly with eachother.

"Edward!" Alice gasped out of nowhere. I looked from the table to her shocked expression. Emmett looked as puzzled as me. "You look horrible!" her eyes widened. Emmett and I doubled in laughter.

"Of all the things about me, you worry about my appearance." I placed a hand on my heart and looked at her pretending I was hurt. She looked at me confusingly.

"There's not enough cover-up to cover that horrible scratch on your cheek!" she frowned at me which caused more laughter coming out of me and Emmett.

Alice was something, I'll tell you that.

"Alice, when are you ever going to, you know what never mind there's no point of me asking." He picked Alice up from her chair and nudge her on the head, holding her in a headlock. She squirmed at first but then burst in laughter.

"Emmett!" she tried to break out of his hold. "Let...me...go!" she laughed.

Emmett let her go a few seconds after and she could barely stand up without tiping over to one side. She sat back down and fixed her hair asking if it looked okay. We rolled our eyes. Typical Alice.

"I miss these moments," she fake sniffed then smiled at us. "No really, I seriously do. I mean we use to have these moments all the time. When we just sat and talk and fooled around like we had no problems. What happened to that?"

"Rose happened." Was Emmett's reply.

"Oh thanks, your girlfriend is more important than your sister. Fine, I see how it is." she crossed her arms and playfully glared at him. He smirked and then grinned.

"We'll have a movie night sometime soon, how's that?"

Her eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "Really?" she grinned. "Yay!" she threw her arms around Emmett and he picked her up into another enormous bear hug.

I laughed and looked at my two crazy siblings. "Oh come on Edward, you know you want to join in." Emmett winked.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to their side, moving my arms around them. "It's great having this relationship again." Alice said.

And it truely was.

I hadn't noticed the distance between us. We indeed use to have movie nights and such but I guess now that Emmett has a girlfriend, Alice has Jasper and Bella's in the picture, things have changed. Now, I'm glad we resolved it.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night. Later guys." Emmett stood up from his seat and waved at us before running up the stairs.

Alice and I stayed back talking some more about school and such. Then Bella happened to be the subject.

"I can't believe after all this time, you decided to play games and send her clues! What is wrong with you?" she scowled at me.

I looked at her unbelievably. "I need time Alice, I clearly stated that. I don't want to rush things. I want to get to know her some more."

"Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air. "What's with you men and not wanting to rush things? Well, I understand that but you and Bella have been flirting for the past month!"

"I wouldn't call it flirting Alice. We're friends and I know for a fact I have feelings but, Bella on the other hand is unreadable."

"I'll get it out of her, just watch. What are you going to do about the bet?"

I shrugged. "I want to call it off but I don't know."

"Then do it." she encouraged me.

"I'll talk to her when she's recovered from her night. I'll be going to bed too." I got up and was ready to leave the room until Alice stopped me.

"Hey Edward?"

I turned around to face her. "Yes, Alice?"

"You're not having your wedding in Vegas, without me, are you?" she grinned evily.

"Wedding?"

"Bella was talking about it. Why didn't you tell me?" she looked hurt but I knew she was just pretending.

"I'm sorry Alice, you can be my best man." I grinned back.

Her eyes beamed and she jumped off her seat. "I better get started on the wedding plans!" she cheered.

I just rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair. "Goodnight Alice."

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Groom."

* * *

I changed into some sweats and an old sweatshirt and climbed into bed with Bella. I knew she didn't mind and if she found me sleeping on the floor or sofa, she would make a scene and that was the last thing I wanted. Even if she looked adorable when she was angry.

She tossed and turned, as expected and mumbled my name a few times. My heart rate increased at the sound of my name coming from her soft, gentle voice.

Her arm hung loosely on my waist and she snuggled closer to me. I layed on my back and stared up at the dark ceiling, humming her lullaby.

_"Edward, I love you."_ she said. My eyes immediately hovered onto her, making sure she was asleep and she was.

But if only she had said it when she was consious.

I would wait for the day she would admit it. But until now, we'd be just friends.

* * *

**Thunder- Boys Like Girls  
**_(Just because we love the song and thought it fit in somehow)_

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

* * *

**Just Friends - Jonas Brothers **

There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…

I don't want to lead you on, no  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
_Falling in love, just you and me  
_'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

* * *

**So, since we got over 50 reviews for the last chap,  
We're thinking of keeping that deal! :)  
If you beat last chapter's record, we'll do a special EPOV again.  
Thanks again guys! **


	14. Keep Holding On

**Happy Twilight Tuesday everyone (:  
The T.V spots & Cafeteria scene that were released just keeps on tempting us!  
Anywho, we're back to Bella'sPOV. The last chap was short 15 reviews [:(]  
but that's okay! You still get an update :D Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Good morning Bella." was Alice's greeting the second I walked into the kitchen. She sat on the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. She had on a slight smile but my senses told me it wasn't just an innocent smile. She had something planned.

I looked at her suspiciously as her head turned slightly watching my movements. I took my eyes off of her and sat at the breakfast bar, pouring myself a cup of hot water and mixing it with chocolate mix.

"Morning to you too." I nodded at her and took a sip.

"So, I was thinking..."

I raised my eyebrow but didn't look at her. I kept my eyes on the mug. "You were thinking..." I waited for her to continue.

"That we could you know, hangout." she shrugged casually. But we all knew what "hanging out" meant.

I groaned and let my head drop onto the table. "Alice!"

"What's up with Bella?" Emmett walked into the kitchen and sat across from me. He took a banana from the fruit basket and peeled it, devouring it in one quick second.

"Bella, all I said was I wanted to hangout!" Alice pleaded innocently.

"Alice before you ask, no I will not go shopping with you."

"Bella!" she stretched my name out. "Please, please, please?"

I shook my head as Emmett laughed. I shot him a glare causing him to bite his lip. "Why doesn't Emmett go with you?" I grinned.

Emmett looked at me hopelessly while mouthing 'no'. "Oh Emmet! Will you?"

Emmett sighed and nodded his head. I didn't miss the glare he sent me. "Fine." He muttered.

"Oh yay thanks so much!" she hopped off the counter and gave him a quick hug before running up to change. Emmett looked annoyed which amused me.

"You owe me for this Swan."

"Love you too Emmett."

"Ed still asleep?" he asked after a minute of silence. I just shrugged and took another sip of hot chocolate when the jolt in my body became hyperaware of Edward's presence.

"I'm right here." he was leaning against the frame of the kitchen opening. His hair was still pointing crazily in every direction; his face ensembled in tiredness. Someone must of had a long night.

As he walked closer I didn't miss the bright red mark on his right cheek. I looked at it suspiciously when he took a seat beside Emmett. "What?" he asked.

"You got something on your cheek." I brushed my finger against the cut and he flinched. I flinched too and leaned back, away from him.

"S-sorry." I blushed madly. Emmett just sat there giggling to himself, watching the both of us.

"It's fine."

"How?" I couldn't gather myself enough to compose a proper sentence. One syllable was good for now.

"Fight." I see he was following the one syllable rule too.

"When?"

"Last night!" Emmett roared into laughter. "Oh man! He got Josh good! I got some good pics sent to me last night!"

I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. Why would Edward and Josh cause a mischief?

I ran through my day yesturday in my head briefly until it hit me. The party. With Josh. And alcohol.

"Breathe Bella." Was Edward's soothing words as his hand rested on my shoulder. Emmett excused himself mentioning something about this conversation ending unpleasant and he didn't want to be apart of it.

"You... don't tell me you-"

"I did." he nodded his head.

"Edward!" I grumbled. "Why?!"

"Bella, the guy gave you alcohol. You should of seen yourself last night."

"What kind of reason is that? You know what, I'm excusing myself from this conversation and I'm heading out." I stood up and turned my back away from him.

How could Edward do that? Why would he step into my buisness and take care of things behind my back?

I was so upset- no, angry- at Edward.

Firstly, he stepped into my buisness, taking care of things he wasn't part of.

Second, how could he be so stupid?! The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in his car. Had he gone back as soon as my eyes shut? He could of gotten into some serious trouble!

And thirdly, he got hurt because of me.

I ran into my room and took out Spunk's leash, buckling it onto him. "Come on Spunk," I ruffled his head. "Mommy's taking you for a walk."

I didn't care about how I looked at the moment. I pulled on the boots I wore last night and walked down the stairs with Spunk in my hand. Emmett and Edward were talking about something in the kitchen. I didn't want to pay attention to it.

"I'm going out!" I yelled, shoving my keys into my pocket.

"Where are you going?" the two of them stepped out of the kitchen, meeting me at the doorway.

"Taking Spunk for a walk, what else?"

Emmett whispered something in Edward's ear and he nodded. "Bella, Edward's coming with you."

I gasped and shook my head.

Edward's eyes weren't lit like they use to be earlier. "Bella stop being so stubborn, come on," Emmett put his arm around my shoulder. "Both of you clearly need to talk." he whispered in my ear.

I groaned and walked out the door with Edward behind me. He caught up to me in no time and we walked side by side on the sidewalk.

* * *

The trees were greener than ever, and the light warm breeze felt amazing against my skin.

When we reached the park I couldn't take the silence anymore. But I was going to wait until he spoke up.

We sat down on the bench awkwardly and I watched Spunk as he sniffed the ground. "What are you thinking?" he finally asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing." And it was the truth.

"Are you mad?"

"Not anymore."

"But you were angry before?"

I nodded.

"May I ask why?" he didn't look at me.

"Edward look at that mark on your cheek."

"And?" he obviously didn't care.

"I didn't like that you got it because of me." I spoke honestly, looking down at the ground. I bit my lip nervously and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. It was so hard speaking to Edward like this even if he was my best friend.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I could hear the smile in his voice. It's funny how his tone could calm me down when I was suppose to be angry with him. I couldn't resist and that wasn't fair. He had to be so dazzling. Did I just say dazzling?

"It is."

"How so?" Why was he so amused about this?

"Edward, it wasn't Josh's fault he got me drunk," I defended. "I agreed to a drink which turned out into many but honestly, it was my decision. Josh didn't quite force me to." He sighed beside me and I could just feel his jaw tense.

"But it was very wrong of him to just let you drink Bella. What happens if you had gone over the amount you had and completely passed out? Josh wouldn't be able to help you because he was also drunk himself, and I bet no one else could either. Bella he was irresponsible and that's not what I call a perfect date. He let you take advantage of the alcohol. He didn't stop you. No one did."

"Well yeah," I couldn't disagree. "But, I was able to stop myself and call you for help."

"But what if you weren't able to?"

"But I did."

"I'm just saying-"

I cut him off. "Edward nothing wrong happened. I'm here now aren't I? I didn't pass out, I'm not at the hospital. It's not like I was going cliff diving," I smirked. "I just don't get why you're so protective."

"Well sorry for being so caring for my best friend." he said in a tone that questioned my behaviour.

"I'm not exactly saying you shouldn't be caring but next time you could at least warn me. Edward what happens if you didn't recieve just a cut? What would of happened if you ended up at the hospital? How could I live with the guilt?" I mentally slapped myself for the waterworks starting to clog up my eyes. I wasn't mad at him now, I was just...upset. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. Ever. But it was too late for that.

"Bella don't you waste a second worrying about me. I'll be absolutely fine." he lifted my chin so our eyes could meet. He wasn't angry or upset. That was good to know.

"That same rule applies to me Edward. I'm big enough to take care of myself."

"Bella I'm sorry," he spoke slowly. "Can't you just forgive me and get it over with?"

"Fine." I folded my hands against my chest.

"I'm not forgive, am I?"

"Maybe." A light smile appeared on my face.

"Will a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream change your mind?" he teased. He knew me too well.

"A double scoop?" I jutted my bottom lip out. "And those little coloured sprinkles on top?"

He chuckled. "Anything for you Bella."

He reached out his hand for me to hold and I accepted it freely. We walked down the path with Spunk's leash in my other hand.

* * *

I waited outside with Spunk while he went in and ordered. He came out with a waffle cone filled with two scoops of my favourite ice cream. I smiled and gladly took it from his hand, placing a quick peck on his cheek which indeed caused me to blush furiously. I really needed to stop doing that.

We walked back down the familiar path and climbed up a tree- well with much difficulty for me. Edward had no problem. We sat on the thick branch and Edward's arm was secured around my waist so I wouldn't be as scared to fall back. I felt so safe around him and the trust kept building up.

We shared my waffle cone until I rudely (as he put it) asked him to buy his own. I couldn't help it. Ice cream and sharing just don't go together. As amazing as he was, he wasn't an exception.

We sat there, with Spunk in my lap, in comfortable silence just admiring the view ahead of us. The sky was a perfect cloudless blue with the bright sun warming us up. Birds flew by occasionally as well as beautiful butterflies and sometimes the bees would pass by causing me to jump a little but Edward always saved me from falling off. It's a bad thing to be scared of small little insects especially when you're up on a tree. Well no duh, it was common sense. But unfortunately, I didn't figure that out until the first bee.

I looked around- you could see almost the whole view of the park- at the little children cheering and laughing as they did various activities. In one area, a family settled on a game of flag football. It looked very entertaining and I wanted to join in but that would be weird seeing as I'm not apart of the family. Just some weird, curious stranger passing by.

I could see a small waterpark not far away from the current spot I was sitting in but I didn't have extra clothes to go and enjoy myself. Besides, I'd be the oldest one if I were to join.

And then I saw him.

He was sitting on the stone bench in the area called the "skatepark". He was laughing at some joke his friends said and then got up to push himself on a skateboard. He rode all over the place and did these amazing tricks I wished to learn.

And then, he took off his shirt. Just like that. Out of nowhere. He stopped the skateboard, stretched, and pulled his shirt off. It was the most amazing sight I've seen yet. He was lightly tanned and had a very impressive six-pack. I could just imagine myself running-

"Bella?" the abrupt sound of the musical voice beside me interrupted my thoughts. I looked to see what he had wanted but his eyes where fierce, looking at the same direction I was. His jaw was tensed- something I learned that happened often when he was angry- and the smile I loved wiped off his face. I frowned at the expression as well.

"Edward." I replied back calmly. I watched him with careful eyes, seeing his squint more into a glare now. I squeezed Spunk who remained in my arms for a little comfort. Edward wouldn't dare.

The vibration of the phone in my pocket startled me and I had to take my eyes off of him for a moment to read the text. It was just a reminder for work. I had to show up in about half an hour for my first day. Thank God I set an alarm or I would have forgotten.

Edward didn't reply so I took this chance to take over. To keep his thoughts wandering elsewhere. But I could tell with the harsh look on his face, it lead to something cold. Something violent.

"Edward, I have to get ready for work. Do you mind if we go now?"

"Not at all." he took Spunk from me and climbed down with him tucked underneath is arm like a football. I didn't know how he did it but he was fast and clearly careful.

He set Spunk onto the ground and told him to stay put. Spunk was a smart dog and obeyed what he said. He layed onto the fresh green grass peacefully.

I looked down at Edward who had his arms held out. "What are you doing?" I was frightened on my method of joining him on the ground. I wasn't a tree climber nor a fan of falling. And that's why I declined Renee's suggestion- when I was 5- to take gymnastics. Falling was definitely the number one activity and I planned on keeping my skin bruise-free. Let me tell you, I'd rather have the excuse of 'I took gymnastics' to explain all the horrible marks on my body then the explanation of 'my father was abusive'. It would of made life so much easier for me.

"I'm preparing myself to catch you." he smirked and I glowered at him. He was always thinking ahead and I didn't think I was that uncoordinated enough to actually fall off a tree. I mean we weren't even that high up!

"Well Mr. Knight in Shining Armour," I said in a playful harsh tone, "your rescuing isn't required today because I, Princess Bella, has mastered the methods of climbing down from heights quite well in Life Skills 101 of Princess school." I tried to keep a straight face at my own silliness. I could see from up here Edward was trying to do the same. But he couldn't help it. He was on his knees and clutching his stomache. I had to smile at that. I made Edward Cullen laugh.

"Oh really?" he said after composing himself.

I nodded. "I majored in it." I grinned proudly then kept a serious face. He had stopped laughing his hardess and was now chuckling quietly, shaking his head.

"Well my Bella," his words had me blushing like mad. "the ground awaits your arrival." he bowed and gestured his hand for me to climb down already.

I guess it's too late to say I lied because now Edward was standing meters away, watching me with curious eyes. We both knew I wasn't going to make it.

I took a deep breath and started swinging my legs down once I moved to the trunk of the tree. Times like this, I really wished I had spidey senses. You know, Spiderman? And moments like this, I truely envied him. Even if he was just a made up superhero. I found Superman incredibly good looking but who needs Superman when I had my own waiting for me at the bottom. I bet Superman wears Edward Cullen pajamas. I wouldn't be surprised.

_Oops. That was embaressing to say._

I really don't understand how on earth people could just jump off or how Tarzan swang from tree to tree. It all looked painful and I bet it took a lot of muscele and bravery to do so. Even this looked hard for me and I wasn't even close to the ground yet. I was a complete failure at life. Those life skills were looking better and better for me each time. Too bad Esme enrolled me in pointless courses.

I don't know how I managed to not fall off, but, I didn't. I was almost off the tree and all I had to do was jump about a meter off and I was free.

Unfortunately for me, my luck decided to turn around and make me completely stumble once I had fallen. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the ground but again, it never happened.

Why?

Guess who.

"I have to say," my hero chuckled, "that was quite impressive for someone as clumsy as you." I laughed nervously as he let go of my waist and set me on my two feet. The blush, I could feel, had taken over me and I bet I looked hotter than a tomato.

"Thanks for saving me from a sprained ankle," I smiled, meaning every word I said. He was still chuckling to himself and it was too loud to miss. "And I'd appreciate if you awarded me with a 'your welcome Bella' instead of a whole soundtrack with just you laughing!" I didn't know what sorts of things I was saying. I was too caught up in his musical laughter. Whatever I said about the soundtrack sounded interesting. I'd listen to his laugh over and over again. It would never get old.

"Well Bella, people actually love the sound of my laugh," he claimed. "And the soundtrack... I should give it a try one day. I'm sure I'd sell millions."

"Well I know one girl who _wouldn't _support it." I mumbled but apparently he didn't misunderstand when he gasped and looked incredibly hurt. Even he was adorable with the pleading eyes like Alice.

I laughed and gave him an apologetic hug. Though this time, when our bodies touched, the shock between us grew larger than normal. I jerked away from him after a quick second but he seemed to bothered to notice it. I was on my own again with these unexplained feelings.

The amused expression on Edward's face changed to the tensed expression he had on the tree. He was in front of me and looked at my direction but his eyes were past my head.

"Bella." The husky voice came from behind me. I immediately knew why Edward had a change in mood. To be honest, I didn't want to speak with him at the moment. He ruined a good bond between Edward and I.

"Hey." I didn't turn around. I watched Edward's eyes turn from a light green to a dark, gloomy hue. He wasn't too happy.

"Bella can I talk to you for a sec?" Edward looked at me waiting for my reply. I could tell he didn't want me to go with him as much as I didn't want to.

"Look Josh," I spoke as calmly as I could, "I'd love to talk and everything," _Actually Josh, I'd love if you never spoke to me again, _"But I have to get to work."

He didn't buy it. "Bella will you look at me please?"

I didn't respond. Neither did Edward. "Bella?" he asked again.

"She doesn't want to talk." I was amazed at how the musical tone could change to an ice cold, fierce one. His eyes fixed on mine.

"Look Cullen I didn't ask you. Could you back off man?"

_Uh-oh. My spidey senses are tingling for trouble. _Oh, I was really pathetic with this superhero nonsense. I don't even remember how he even says it.

But it really did set Edward off. His hands curled into fists and I could tell he was ready to knock Josh out. Gettting the cops involved or the hospital was on the 'avoid' list and I wasn't just going to stand there.

"Josh I'm sorry I have no time, I need to get to work. Come on Edward, let's go." With my hand, I clutched it onto the sleeve of Edward's sweater and began dragging him with Spunk's leash wrapped around my other hand.

That didn't stop Josh from giving me the freedom to leave. A cold hand made contact with my shoulder and spun me around to face a very annoyed Josh. I let go of Edward who was about to explode any second now.

"What part of I have to go don't you understand?" I didn't care that I had a harsh voice put on. He got what he deserved.

"Alright," he put his hands up as if he were surrendering to a cop. I nodded at him, appreciating his acceptance. "But I don't see a problem," he said, "I don't see a ring on your hand."

A ring on my hand? What's that suppo-Oh. "What's your deal Josh?"

"What's my deal?" he pointed to himself, then to Edward. "No, what's his deal? Last time I checked, you two weren't dating."

"That's none of your buisness!" Edward growled behind me. I let my hand fly backwards to let him know I had it and to stop talking. I hope he knew I'd be terribly angry with him if he butted in again.

"You know what?" I bellowed. His eyes grew wide all of a sudden as if I were threatening him. "You have got to be the most irritating person I have ever met! I thought you were sweet from the beginning and thoughtful. I thought I didn't have to care about you mistreating me. And I'm not going to waste my time right now letting out all my feelings to you because in the end, I know you're going to ignore it and shrug it off like my words meant nothing. So that's that."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is."

"Oh and what will that be?" he asked annoyingly.

"I'm sorry I was even falling for you!" And with that, I stormed out of the park and was about to head to the parking lot when I realized we walked.

When I heard Josh screaming after me, I ran and it didn't turn out so well. I managed to stumble and trip over thin air. This time, my hero wasn't there to save me. My own hands didn't even break my fall.

"Hello, ground." I groaned and pushed myself to a sitting position. Edward was already beside me by the time I got up. I looked back to where I started from to see that Josh wasn't standing there anymore.

"Did you say hello to the ground for me?" there was amusment behind his serious tone when he held out a hand for me to grab onto. He pulled me up but I nearly fell when all the weight came onto my right ankle.

"Yes, I did actually." And I wasn't lying.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "But I don't think my ankle is."

Then he turned around and crouched down. "What are you doing?"

"Hop on little coward." he chuckled. Was he serious?

"Edward, I'm heavier than your average backpack."

"I'd rather carry you around then that annoying little thing." So without fussing I hopped onto his back and he managed to hold onto Spunk's leash who I noticed was awefully quiet and not barking around at people like usual. He would of been a great help back there with Josh.

"I'm sorry about back there with Josh." I started conversation after the few moments of silence. He didn't reply at first.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You looked so fierce back there. I thought you were going to explode. And the way that he was acting and the glares you two exchanged- well I don't know if he gave you any but I could tell he was behind my back- I don't want you guys to hate eachother because of me."

"Silly Bella," he chuckled, making all my depressing emotions wash away, "I'm here for you and you know that. That's what friends are for right? But I knew you'd be angry with me if I stepped in and gladly took care of him. So, with all due respect, I kept my mouth shut- most of the time- and let you take care of it. I became angry because I didn't like the way he was treating you. And a gentlemen always treats a lady with manners. He was ridiculously rude."

"He could learn a few tips from you."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Edward, thank you."

"Anytime Bella." I rested my head on the crook of his neck, still on his back, and breathed in his amazing, natural scent.

Even if we were "just" friends, I could describe us as being "friends with benefits". It sure did feel like that but it was all just a living dream to me. How could such an astonishing boy like Edward come in contact with my disasterous life?

Easy. God.

* * *

Edward convinced me to stay home and he would call Daisy for me, informing her about my accident, but, really my "sprained ankle" was perfectly fine. It was just a ten minute sprain- as I liked to call it- and I didn't feel a thing when he set me down and I walked on my own to the door, up the stairs and back down after I got dressed.

I managed to escape him and I felt bad when he was left all alone in such a big house. Apparently Emmett and Alice were still out shopping and Carlisle and Esme were I'm guessing at work. You never really see the parents around these days. I do remember Emmett mentioning they disappear a lot when he picked me up from the airport. He wasn't kidding.

I drove myself to work in my new, outstanding sleek car. I still couldn't get over it but deep down inside, I still felt as if I didn't deserve it. Carlisle and Esme were doing too much for me. I couldn't even repay them. Well, not at the moment.

Buisness at the bookstore wasn't very busy but we had a few several customers every now and then.

Daisy told me a little about herself during our free hour. I learnt that I was mistakened about her owning the store. She was just the manager and took very care of it, like her on child- as she put it.

She had a family of her own of course. Her husband was still alive and very healthy just like her. She had three grandkids whom she loved dearly. She was also a mother to two. One boy who's name was Daniel and a girl named Eve. She told me a little about each and everyone, they seemed really kind and wonderful people.

Then came the time when she asked me about myself. I obviously skipped the dreadful details and told her I just moved here about a month and a few weeks ago from Forks, (I moved back there after traveling around when Anika found a couple willing to adopt me in Forks but I didn't last very long. I didn't even have a chance to catch up with some old friends at school. So Jake and Embry's appearance in Phoneix surprised me), and I was still adjusting to the sunny Phoneix, Arizona. Luckily customers were ready to purchase their novels so we were interrupted and she never asked me a question since.

When my shift was finished I took the time to wander around through shelves again to have a second look. Last time I came here with Edward it was hard to focus since he was a ltitle impatient.

I picked up a very interesting novel called, "Lovely Bones" by Alice Sebold. It was about a 14 year old girl who was brutally raped and murdered by her neighbour. Her mysterious death unfolds as she watches from heaven, something like that. I didn't have time to actually read through the back of the book. I just picked it up, bought a hot chocolate from the Starbucks located inside at the back, and found a nice cozy seat in the far corner of the store.

I didn't even notice when the familiar honey blond sat down next to me. He nudged me a few times to get my attention. The novel had my nose burried into it and it was just too amazing to let go. But as the loving friend I am, I slid the bookmark on the current page and set the book down onto the table.

_Hey, what are you doing here?_

_My mom had to come pick something up so I went with her, what about you? I didn't know you had an interest in reading. _The teasing smile appeared on his face.

_There's a lot you don't know about me, I can assure you. What's up?_

_Oh nothing, how's _"Alice"? Jasper now was a pro at speaking Alice's name. It didn't take long for him to learn actually. He was quick and very focused. He knew how to say my name, Alice and Rose's. He was still working on Edward and Emmett's.

_How would I know? She's gone to the mall with Emmett. I put my foot down again. _

He laughed and I felt pity that he was unable to hear the calm, soothing sound coming from his mouth at this moment. "Alice" _is something isn't she?_

_Oh yeah, you're one lucky guy Mr. Hale. _I nudged him in the arm with my elbow and wiggled my eyebrows.

_Sometimes I wonder what she sees in me you know? And how a guy like me could become so lucky. _

Funny, I was thinking the same thing about Edward. _Jasper, don't say that. Everyone deserves a special someone. And fate brought you and Alice together. Do you always think of these things?_

He nodded. _If it weren't for Alice, I don't even know how I could live on like this. _He frowned.

I sighed and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. Then pulled away when I realized I needed both hands to sign. _Jasper don't you ever think of that! To be honest Jas, you've changed my life. I came from such a horrible past and I was beginning to loose hope. The Cullens, when they adopted me, brought a little hope back but I didn't know if I could move on. I tried very hard not to think about it but it was still burried deep into my mind. That day I approached you, the brilliant smile that appeared on your face, just changed my life around. And I didn't even know you quite well enough for you to have that affect. One smile was all it took. The way you lit up, I felt as if I changed your life as well. You looked lonely, I have to admit but when I introduced you to Alice, it was as if I was a whole new person. And I haven't had the chance to thank you for that Jasper. Since then, my thoughts were positive and I didn't dare think about my horrible life again. You've given me strength to find home and home is right here, with you, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. With my new family and I know for sure, they're here to stay. _

I was in tears through half way of my little speech to Jasper. He sighed and then hugged me tightly and comfortingly. When he pulled away he said thank you but I shook my head and told him I was the one who needed to thank him.

_There's always hope for everyone even though it doesn't seem like it. When the rope is breaking apart, tie a knot to it and keep holding on. _

_Thank you Bella, I don't know what I did to deserve a great friend like you. _

We exchanged smiles and hugs again when the musical voice I loved to hear approached us.

"Hello Bella, Jasper." He nodded at Jasper though and Jasper knew he was saying hello. He nodded and waved back.

"Oh hey what are you doing here?"

"The store's closing in about 10 minutes," he glanced at his watch. I had my nose burried in that novel for the past two hours. I wondered how long he was here for. "So I came to check up on you."

_Bella don't be angry with me but, the way you and Edward look at eachother is magical. You two have great chemistry, I have to say. Alice and I have been speaking about it often. When are you two going to get it on already? _Then he laughed out loud. I gasped and turned to Edward who had a confused expression on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh um, Jasper here has um, has, um... he was just telling me about a T.V show he saw earlier. Oh would you look at the time!" I was such a horrible liar.

"You are a horrible liar," It was as if he could read my mind, "that it doesn't even count as a sin for you because no one believes a word you say." he chuckled. Oh haha Edward. Hilarious.

"Oh gee thanks."

_I've got to go, _Jasper pointed to a young woman with the same blond hair as Rosalie who motioned her hands for Jasper to come forward to her. _Can't leave the mother waiting. I'll see you later. Thank you and goodbye Bella._

I waved at him and Edward got the clue he was leaving.

"Why were you crying?" Edward took Jasper's place beside me.

"Oh, I just had a nice conversation with Jasper."

"About?"

"Well he was saying all these things like if he didn't have Alice, he wasn't sure on how he was going to live any longer. He seems to be struggling with his difficulty and I didn't want him to upset himself so I told him honestly how he changed my life and that there was hope afterall." I wiped the remaining tears goodbye and Edward caught the one that had escaped. I closed my eyes at his warm touch. He didn't know how amazing that felt.

"I haven't heard that story yet," he looked at me curiously. "Please, do tell me."

I yawned and stretched out my arms realizing how tired I was. "How about I save it for a bedtime story tonight," I giggled. "I'm so tired."

He nodded and I stood up beside him, taking the book and empty cup in my hands. "I should have known." He mused when he looked at the book.

"I told you Edward, I have a desire for reading. One day I want to write my own novel and share it with the world." I sighed.

"Well I know one boy who _would_ stand in line to buy a copy."

"Do you really think Josh would do that?" I teased.

He shook his head. "You are so absurd. Are you ready to go?"

"Wait!" I battered my eyelashes at him, causing him to sigh. "I want one of those coffee cakes. I hear they're delicious. Oh and I'm going to purchase this book."

"You're strange Bella Swan, did you know that?"

"Then that makes you strange as well considering you're my best friend."

We parted seperate ways. He offered to buy me a coffee cake and I went to buy the phenomenal book I now owned.

We met up at home, since we drove different cars. I said hello to Carlisle and Esme and talked about my new job with them. They were thrilled I was getting involved around the city and I was beginning to become proud of myself too.

"Bella I did the laundry for you as soon as I came home so you would have clean clothes for school." Esme let me know before I headed up to my room.

"Oh Esme, that was unecessary. But thank you." I smiled at her.

"It was no problem dear. It's what mothers do." _Mother. _I smiled at the word then to Carlisle and Esme.

"Goodnight _Mom._ Goodnight _Dad."_

* * *

"I do believe you owe me a bed time story." That was the first sentence I heard when I walked out of my bathroom. I rolled my eyes and sat cross legged on my bed next to Edward.

I basically just said the exact same thing I told Jasper but I added my own thoughts to how I felt Jasper was treating himself.

"He's very amazing you know. How he maintains the strength and courage to experience the world everyday without sound. He was struggling more than I was and there I was complaining about how much my life sucked. He inspired me, even if he said very little when I first met him. I don't know how he does it but it's really stupendous Edward."

"You are just as astounding Bella. You both come from difficult situations and I do agree that you both has strength and bravery like you said. I can see how happy Alice is and I'm proud she has a marvelous personality to take Jasper in like that. She loves him even if he is having trouble but all we need is love. That's what keeps the two of them going."

"Yeah, it really is incredible," I yawned. "Ugh we have school tomorrow." Then it hit me. Tomorrow was Monday. The first day of the stupid bet.

Alice quickly noted that she had gotten some numbers from a few guys who apparently I would "love". She said that about Josh and look how that turned out. I was beginning to loose that trust. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it.

And what about Edward? Did he find someone else?

"Well then, we better get our rest. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

I picked up "Lovely Bones" and flipped to my bookmarked page. "Night."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm calling off the bet." And with that, the only sound in the room was the click of the door shutting close when he left.

He didn't even give me a chance to respond. But I wasn't going to go against it. Or am I?

* * *

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

* * *

**Let us know what you think (:  
You know what would be amazing? If this chapter made the story to 500 reviews.  
If you could make this possible, we'd gladly make Saturday night EPOV official :)  
But that's fine if you don't want to help, just a thought.  
Anywhoo, thanks again!**


	15. Don't Forget

**We're so close to 500! Thank you all to who reviewed and hugs to our readers!  
This coming Sat will hopefully be an EPOV depending on our busy schedule. We can't promise anything except we'll try our best.  
Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next two weeks were back to normal and dateless, I should say.

Even if Edward called off the bet, which I agreed to accept, he laid off the girls and ever since, he was the Edward we all knew he could be. If that made any sense.

Though one disadvantage of Edward's 'change' of personality was that the school had the idea he was taken. By, guess who, me. It was such a silly thing to think about. Every time we were congratulated for our relationship, we had to convince everyone we were just friends and nothing more. Clearly the school needed to get a clue. No one bought it. So, as Edward's request, we decided to go along with it. Just for a little bit though because it started to get annoying.

Jasper, I noticed was more cheerful than ever since that day at the bookstore. You would never go without seeing him smile. It was all about smiles and laughter for him, which was good.

The boy's decided to get more interacted with the whole sign language thing so they could speak to Jasper and understand what we were saying to each other. And, they made good progress so far. They were such quick learners.

Jasper could say Edward's name now and he was still working on Emmett's. Usually he would struggle and call him, "Hemmit". Emmett was ecstatic about it though so it was all good.

Work became a daily routine for me. Monday-Friday I would work from after school until 8. Saturday was from 10AM to 6PM and Sunday 12AM-5PM. So, all my time being spent there, lead up to a whole new shelf for my room. The entire back wall was filled with novels and what not? Alice thought I was insane of course. She claimed "reading" was an "icky" hobby and she prefered shopping, which I clearly knew but she decided to state it again, and I should really look for a new interest.

I asked her if she ever picked up a book and she asked, "Do magazines count? Because I have a whole pile." I rolled my eyes at her. She was just so Alice.

Emmett also made fun of my "nerdiness", as he called it. Just because my interests didn't involve sports doesn't give him the right to judge me. Of course Edward stood up for me and told Emmett, "At least she'd go farther in life." Emmett was offended and hadn't commented on my bookshelve again.

Christine coming over was almost usual for us. We were so use to her coming over that Esme gave her a key to the house. It was pretty bizzare if you ask me but they trusted her. Esme claims Christine was almost like a daughter to her. Who isn't?

Family night became randomly official. It occured every Friday nights and was a fun deal. Sometimes we'd all head out for diner and a movie or just settle for a night in. But tonight, we were going to a bowling place called, "Lucky Lane" and then an event for Halloween called, "Fearfest" at a local amusment park. I of course lit up like a Christmas tree when Emmett told us the news. I've always wanted to go to an amusment park for some odd reason and ride the spinning tea cups until I became dizzy enough to vomit. I've seen it in movies or T.V shows and it looked like so much fun, I couldn't wait until tonight. I've been very anxious lately. But not so much about the 'fear' part. Anything to do with horror and screaming was off my agenda.

"Bella, relax, school's not even close to being finished. We'll be there eventually!" This made me frown. I sighed and took my eyes off the clock. I was slowly counting down the hours and minutes until we'd be at the amusment park. 10 more hours. I groaned. It was only 10:30, my lunch period and it ended at 11:45. School would end at 2:30. We would be leaving for Lucky Lane at about 5:00 then leave to go to Fearfest at 9:00. I was growing impatient each time.

"Emmett you don't have to upset her!" Rosalie slapped her boyfriend on the arm. He rubbed the spot her hand came in contact with and pouted. Alice giggled, Jasper understood the slapping part and Edward laughed beside me.

"It's not her fault she's so excited," Alice defended. I threw her a look, that I wasn't even sure was saying. She smiled back at me. "It's going to be her first time. Who wouldn't be eager?"

"You're right," Emmett agreed. "I'm sorry Bellarina!" that was his nickname for me ever since he found a DVD in my room of my ballet showcase when I was 5. I wasn't very good at ballet, I have to admit. But Renee thought I should get more involved in after school activites and ballet was a good way to spend it. Pfft, yeah right. Renee just wasted a good amount of money for my stupid lessons. I was so horrible, I was put in the back for everything. My own teacher had to hide me behind the good ones. That's when you know.

"It's okay Em." Was all I said before my eyes hovered onto the big round clock above the cafeteria doors. Only three minutes passed.

"So anyway," Alice broke the silence with her hyper tone, "Did you guys hear about the dance coming up? Ooh, it's going to be so exciting!"

"What dance?"

"Oh It's just a Christmas one, it won't be coming for another month and a half so it's nothing to worry about." Rose said casually but her eyes were lit up just like Alice's. And we all knew what that meant.

"Bella Barbie time!" the two of them giggled together as if they read my mind. I groaned and my head fell onto the table. Bella Barbie was not my favourite game.

Edward started laughing beside me which only caused him a death glare from me. He stopped laughing but I knew he was fighting the urge to start again. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. This was so endless.

"We're talking dresses, and heels, glitter..." Alice and Rose started talking animatedly about their plans for me and themselves. I tuned them out like always and I was alone with the boys.

Christine eventually came out of the cafeteria line with a tray of food. Completely filled. She started munching on her hotdog which I noticed was filled with a lot of ketchup and mustard. We all cracked up at the big blobs on the corner of her mouth.

"What?" she mumbled with food in her mouth from the stares she's been given.

"You've got shit on your face!" Emmett laughed. She took a napkin and wiped off the blobs of ketchup and mustard. She was like the female version of Emmett.

"No way!" he picked up the pumpkin shaped cookie with loads of icing on top. It didn't look so appetizing. "They didn't have these when I was in line!"

"They have tons now but they're selling out fast. Apparrently these are really good so I bought two."

"Can I ha-" Emmet didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"No!"

We all laughed as Emmett pouted in his seat. He got up and ran to the long lunch line as fast as he could. Silly Emmett.

Lunch was always so dull. We were always too tired to even bring up good, laughable conversations. It was always little things like what just happened now. The real conversations were always at home.

"What happened now Emmett?" Edward asked in a dull tone when Emmett came back with his head hung shamefully. I could tell he was as bored as I am.

"I'm being sent to the office." He growled.

"What? Why?"

He pointed to a crowd of people gasping around a limping guy, being held by two teachers. Our eyes widened as the guy left the cafeteria.

"You broke a guys leg?"

"Not really. He took the last cookie and he arm wrestled me for it and let's just say it didn't end too well." He sighed then left to see the principal. That was so typical Emmett.

"That's not a surprise." Rose sighed when she was finished talking with Alice. "Alice and I have buisness to take care of. We'll see you guys later."

We nodded and watched as the two got up with Jasper walking beside them. "And then there was three."

Edward just made noises beside me. Clearly to tired to talk. It wasn't usually like this though. Today was just an irregular one.

"So are we still going tonight?" Christine sighed with satisfaction of her lunch and slouched on her seat rubbing her belly.

"Yeah." But I wasn't excited about the Halloween part. Just the teacups.

"You guys are to dull today," she stated like we hadn't already figured that out. "What's up with you guys?"

I just shrugged. "Tired I guess."

"I have nothing to say." Edward replied. Well that was a first.

The lunch period was spent sitting in the cafeteria trying to make conversation but we failed miserably. When the final bell rang we parted seperate ways up to our locker.

* * *

Photography went by completely slow as did biology. Not even halfway through biology, all classes who signed up for some project- I didn't understand half the things whoever spoke into the P.A were saying- had to report to the gym.

"That would be us. Alright folks get into a quick-" Mr. Banner couldn't even finish his sentence. The whole class was so eager to get to the gym because our biology lesson on the male and female anatomy was quite disturbing and neither of us payed attention.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Edward said into my ear. We just entered the now crowded gymnasium. Chairs were set up in rows and I reached up on my tiptoes to find our friends.

"No but whatever, at least we got out of the oh so fantastic lesson on the reproductive system right?" He chuckled beside me and we soon spotted Emmett up at the very front row waving his hands up and down in the air.

"Bellarina!" he pulled me into a bear hug the second I made it up to the front row. I was gasping for air as he lifted me off the ground and swung me back and forth.

"Emmett!"

He nodded his head and put me down. "Sorry Bellarina."

We were soon interrupted by Coach Clapp speaking into the microphone, informing us to take our seats and shut up or we'd all get detention. I sat down beside Alice with Edward on my other side. Alice was very fidgity with what the project was about. She was literally bouncing in her seat and telling the coach to hurry up and get on it already.

"Thank you for joining us here today," he said with a bored tone. "Now let's get down to buisness," I slouched in my seat knowing this was going be very long and not entertaining. He said a few opening sentences before he popped a question, "Can anyone tell me what they know about sex?" Everyone around us snickered and even laughed at his question.

Emmett lifted his hand and waved it around in the air screaming, "I know! I know!" Rose tried to shush him up, clearly embaressed by him.

"Yes, Emmett, go right ahead."

"Well," he said in a professional voice. "It's when a male and a female get together and do the bow-chicka-wah-wah". He sang the last part and we all errupted in giggles when he winked at the coach. The coach didn't find it very amusing however, he did crack a smile at the end.

"Thank you Emmett," he cleared his voice. The teachers standing behind him looked very annoyed. "Sex is something we should all wait until after we are married," he continued. This was as uncomfortable as Mr. Banner's lesson on our body parts. Alice kept giggling next to me and Emmett muttered an, "awe". "And this is how irresponsible teenagers end up with a baby. Parties lead to drinking. Drinking leads to sex and sex leads to pregnancy. It's unsafe. It's wrong and it certainly isn't easy." How very stereotypical of him! Those only happen in movies. Well the ones I've heard about. And honestly, why were we having the sex talk?!

"Not if we use protection!" A guy from the back row yelled out. We turned around to see he was recieving high fives from the guys sitting around him.

The coach ignored him and continued with his very boring speech. It was clear that the man didn't prepare it, he kept talking about nonsense and it was like he didn't know what he was saying.

"Long story short. All of you are here to participate in the school's first 'Welcome to the Real World' program. In this 4 week event, you will be partnered up with a member of the opposite sex and will be provided with your own baby," we all gasped at that and more snickering came from the people behind us. Alice bounced in her seat and she whispered, "Ooh I get my own baby!"

"You and your partner will be experiencing what it's like to have a family. You will be planning out your career, where you will live, who does what and such. Everything you need is explained in this package," he held up a white envelope, "Are there any questions?"

"Do you get to choose your partner?" someone yelled from the back.

"Good question. No."

"That's not fair!" Jessica Stanely yelled out. "And it's like so unrealistic!" Alice shot a nervous glance at me and I felt Edward stiffen next to me. This wasn't good.

"Each of you will come up and draw a name from one of these hats," Ms. Cope held a large pink hat and Coach Clapp held a black one, "the pink is where the boys will draw a girl's name and the girls will draw from the black hat. Okay, let's start with the first row." And that was us.

"If someone has chosen your name, there is no need to come up here."

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I rose at the same time and exchanged quick uneasy glances. We lined up one after the other and Emmett was the first to pick one out.

"Bellarina?!" he yelled out loud and then jumped. "No way!"

I let out a shriek and I was aware of my wide shocked eyes staring back at Emmett. "No!"

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, congratulations you are a couple!" the coach patted Emmett on the back who was very ecstatic about the decision.

"Heck yeah!"

"I'm partners with Emmett?!" I asked with horror build up inside of me. Emmett looked at me, his eyes were dancing with joy. Rose turned to me and mouthed 'good luck'. I groaned and took my seat.

Rose ended up with some guy in one of her classes and she was very excited about it but she told me she was a little upset she didn't end up with Emmett but she prefered me being his partner than any other girl.

Alice was one lucky pixie. She announced that Jasper was her partner and we congratulated them. Except I threw in a few words that were so unlike me. She accepted it as a compliment and already started talking about shopping for her new 'bundle of joy'.

Christine was matched up with one of her "weekly lovers". Alice decided to give it a name since literally every week Christine would come over and blab about how she thinks she's 'in love' with a guy she just met.

And while everyone was constantly talking about the program, I was sitting there, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed and biting my lip, curious to who Edward ended up with.

I was scared of what my reaction would be. Would I be happy, sad, angry? Wait. The question was, _should _I be happy, sad or angry? I mean, why would it matter to me right? It's not like we were dating... oh no. Definitely not. So why?

_"Tanya Denali,"_ my head shot up to the familiar tone, voicing the fimiliar name. Edward sat beside me running his hand through the bronze hair that I love. He was looking as confused as I was. "Tanya Denali." This time it was a whisper as if he were questioning himself.

Before I could even make conversation with him about Tanya, the gym doors opened and closed with a loud booming noise. Everyone turned their heads around and our jaws dropped just like that. One quick second. Mine didn't drop because of her beauty- which I noticed everyone was gawking at- oh no. It was because Tanya Denali. The most popular girl in Forks at the time I lived there. The girl in my math class who, I have to admit, I wanted to become friends with. The girl who actually spoke to me but said the occasional 'hey' and 'what's up'. The girl who I use to compare my unattractively boring features with. The girl who got whatever boy she wanted and lastly, the girl who's partnered up with my best friend, Edward Cullen.

Beautiful and amazing usually go well with eachother. The good times just keeps on coming, don't they?

"She's so beautiful." I heard Alice whisper beside Edward. Of couse Alice would think she's beautiful. But Tanya could never be compared to how Alice or Rosalie looked. Honest to God.

"I suppose." Edward muttered. Even he agreed. And right then, I knew this wasn't going to turn out well. For me, at least.

"Ah Ms. Denali, am I correct?"

She now stood directly across from me in the aisle in between the seperation of the front row. I gulped beside her, hearing and feeling my breathing increasing. She nodded once and looked like she was staring him down.

She still had the gorgeous strawberry blonde hair I once envied and the golden eyes I use to pout over because they weren't mine. She's grown a few inches taller and certainly devloped impressively unlike me. She had long legs like Rosalie's that you couldn't even compare to.

I noticed the thick eyeliner drawn onto her eyelids and pointing out. Alice once gave me a lecture on the beauty of makeup. She explained and even showed me a video of different ways you could do your eyeliner. The way Tanya did it was one of them. They were called, "Cat Eyes", I believe. And if I'm wrong, I'm totally busted for not listening to Alice. She threatened to give me a test on all the information she's given me this one time but I bought myself out of it by promising to let her go shopping for me.

"Have a seat next to Ms. Swan please." Even the coach was flipping- the 'F' word I used frequently. Saying the actually one was uncomfortable for me so I thought of a new way to say it but, anyway- drooling over her! He was using a nice tone for once.

At the mention of my name I suddenly stopped breathing for a few seconds. It became worse when she actually turned to my direction, her heels clicking onto the ground from the slow steps she took and sat down. She cleared her throat next to me and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I wondered if she noticed me.

It wasn't that I didn't like her. I didn't get to know her very well at my stay in Forks those years. But I do remember clearly that she was somewhat nice to me. I can't say she was evil or kind since I didn't know her very well but on my little knowledge, she was okay.

"Tanya Denali." The velvet voice whispered beside me again but, to himself. I could hear the smile in his voice and it only drove me insane. And this instant feeling, growing upon me, was jealousy. I truely envied Tanya.

I never thought I'd see her again.

What was she doing here?!

Seconds became minutes and minutes seemed like forever. After what seems like an eternity, everyone in the gymnasium now had a partner and was asked to be seated. I didn't know how I managed to sit here and keep quiet with Tanya on my left and Edward on my right.

It was more suprising than Emmett keeping quiet for once.

"Now that you all have drawn out names and figured out your partners, you will meet with your partners so we can double check and make sure you are all settled and that no problems are occuring. Please do so now." Ms. Cope said through the microphone. Tanya and Edward were meeting. Oh God.

"Where's my _baby mama_?!" Emmett's booming voice startled me out of my thoughts. I blushed red when I noticed the 200 faces staring back at me.

4 weeks. With Emmett, tell me how I'm going to live?

I got up as quickly as I could and rushed over to Emmett's side. He threw his big, muscular arm around my waist and pushed me closer to him as he ruffled my hair. "Hey mamacita," he winked at me. How on earth did Rosalie deal with this? "What's popping?"

I didn't respond. "My baby!" he finished off his joke. I didn't find it funny at all but I decided for our project's sake I should just laugh with him so it would work out.

"Haha, funny Emmett." That sounded so fake.

"I know," Emmett was cluching his stomach at this point, "So Bellarina, I'm thinking Rudolph if we have a son."

"Rudolph, Emmett? You want to name our son after a reindeer?!" And the long, slow, annoying four weeks of my entire life has just begun.

* * *

I wasn't paying any attention at all to what Emmett was going on about. Rosalie and her partner, Royce were already gone. Alice and Jasper disappeared as well. Followed by Christine and her partner and that left Edward and Tanya in the far corner.

She was leaning against the back wall with Edward next to her though he was sideways so he could face her. He was talking and smiling that heartmelting smile while she laughed and threw her head back, exposing her neck. They already looked like a couple.

I decided to focus on Emmett rather than wasting my time glancing at the two and pointing out the things Tanya had that I didn't.

The final bell rang and I wasn't that excited anymore. Just hours ago I was eager to get out of here and now it seemed different.

"Your babies will be handed out on Monday so you have the weekend to start planning. You are dismissed!"

I ran up to my locker and packed my bag. I walked over to the parking lot where Edward's volvo was parked and leaned against the driver's door waiting for him. He was usually here before I was. I regretted not taking my car to school today.

"Bella!" My head shot up to the tiny figure dancing its way to me.

"Alice, hey!"

"Oh my gosh Bella I'm so excited about this project! Me and Jas already have a list of names," she held the notepad infront of me. There was already two columns full of names, "See, Maria, Rachel..." I tuned her out and went on my tiptoes to find the bronze haired boy but I had no luck, "... and Kim! And, we're going shopping for clothes and playpens tomorrow! Ooh this is going to be so exciting!" she was practically bouncing up and down, squealing.

"Oh that's cool." I didn't even know what she was saying. Where the heck was Edward?

"I know right! Well I'm going to Jas' for a bit then we'll meet up at Lucky Lane. I'll see you later." she waved then gracefully danced towards her yellow porsche where Jasper waited.

Emmett and Rose I noticed had left since his monster truck was nowhere to be seen.

The parking lot was becomming desserted every second and soon, that left just the volvo and a black BMW.

I sat down on the empty parking lot next to he volvo and waited impatiently. If Edward had practice, he would let me know. If something came up, he'd call me. But no. No phone call and not even a text message. This was unlike Edward.

As I sat there, my eyes scanned over the building in front of me. And there on the second floor, third window to my right was Edward and Tanya, laughing like earlier. I should of known.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag throwing it onto my back with carelessness.

Home was a good twenty minute walk from here depending on how fast your legs move. But with the anger built inside of me, I was sure to make it home in ten minutes tops.

How could Edward do this?

He kept me waiting. He never phoned me to at least inform me he was staying back. Did he forget he was the one who wanted to give me a ride to school this morning? Did he forget he usually pleaded me everyday saying one car was easier than taking seperate ones? Did he forget that I, his best friend, was standing outside in the hot weather wanting to go home and he had a responsibility of taking me back? And it was pretty obvious he had forgotten about me.

Tanya was becoming a threat to me.

* * *

"Bellarina!" Emmett greeted me when I stormed through the door. He was standing in front of the T.V, as usual, rocking on his guitar while Rose was on the drums. This one was called Rockband.

"Hey Bell!" She too had a nickname for me and I gladly gave her permission to call me by that even though I wasn't really into it. We had become good friends these past couple of weeks. I wouldn't say I trusted her with a lot of things yet but she let me know I could come to her anytime I needed to.

"Hey." My tone was dull. I flopped down on the sofa and started snacking on the popcorn bowl.

Stupid unreliable Adonis and his little whorebag. I would never say that out loud. It was so unlike me.

"What's wrong?" Of course they would ask that.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" She wasn't convinced.

"Yep."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I told you, everything's fine." And to convince her, I'd have to stop thinking about it and start smiling.

She sighed and then silence took over the room.

She tried to bring up a convo again. "Did Alice tell you we're meetin-"

"Yep."

"Score!" Emmett jumped, causing the room to shake.

"Earthquake!" We all yelled at the same time. At least this was lightening up my mood.

"We should get ready."

I nodded and followed her up the stairs changing into my favourite pair of light blue jeans, black and white checkered slip on Vans and a random black colourful band shirt.

"So you still excited about tonight?" she asked when she came into my room, already changed in a fresh set of clothes. She kept a whole drawers full of clothing in Emmett's room just in case. And for times like this when she came over straight after school.

"I guess." I just shrugged.

I could tell she was suspicious but she shrugged it off. "Come on," she grinned. "Let's play some Rockband!" she grabbed my hand and literally dragged me down the stairs. Luckily she had such a tight grip on my wrist, I couldn't fall down.

"Emmett hook up the mic."

He lit up like a christmas tree. "Bellarina's playing?!"

I nodded then laughed. "Yes, Em."

"Wicked! Crank up the volume Rose!" his voice became louder with excitement. This was the first time I was playing.

"Chillax Emmett!" she laughed.

Emmett handed me the guitar while he took over the mic and Rose was on drums again. "I can't play." I looked at the guitar wide eyed. I don't even know how to put it on.

"Sure you can Bellarina. It's so simple that even a monkey can figure it out!"

I sighed and he helped me put the strap around my neck. He showed me how to play and gave me detailed instructions on what I shoud do and such.

He put me on easy and then the song began.

I was so horrible at first that we failed my first three songs. We were on our fifth by now and I wasn't getting most of it right.

"Bella!" the two of them yelled at me when 'Failed' came up on the screen. I groaned with frusteration.

"You know, it isn't entirely my fault with Emmett on the mic! He sounds like a dying hyena!" I defended myself. And it was true. Emmett cannot sing. And that's a fact.

"Oh Bellarina stop using my awesome singing skills as an excuse for your poor, horrible guitar skills." he smirked at me.

"It's so true!" I stomped my foot. Rosalie broke out in laughter.

"You know you just agreed to what Emmett said right?"

"No! I was saying that ugh! Whatever can we play now?"

They just laughed at me and then set up the next song.

The song was somewhat easy. Even if my level of difficulty was on easy it was pretty hard. Emmett and Rose were already on the hard level and they were doing quite well. So tell me how on earth you could fail easy?

_Red, blue, green, green, blue, _I repeated the colours on the screen in my head and pressed the right buttons. This seemed to help.

"You're doing it Bell!" Rosalie cheered while she beated the pads on her drums. I really was doing it. Emmett cheered along with her and kept singing- well screaming- into the mic.

His poor sense of vocals seemed to lighten up the mood. Soon we were all bouncing around and shaking our heads to the beats while I rocked on the guitar, Rose on the drums and Em on the mic. This was totally life on a Friday afternoon.

"Yay Bellarina! I knew you could do it!" I squealed at how exciting it felt to actually get the notes right and managed to not fail horribly.

_"Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks, now you don't need that money with a face like that do ya, honey?" _Emmett sang into the mic though it sounded like a dying hyena still. Rose and I laughed and joined with him to make the mood lighten up.

_"Big black boots! Long brown hair! She's so sweet, with her get back stare!" _Our hairs were bouncing and flying in every direction and our mouths opened up widely as the words came out. We sang like there was no tomorrow.

_"... are you gonna be my girl? Yeah!" _The song ended off with a few drum beats and Emmett going crazy as always. We ended in laughter at our poor 69 percent score.

"We're so the next American Idols," Emmett grinned proudly and flopped down on the floor next to me. Rose and I exchanged 'what-the-heck' looks then looked at Emmett like he was crazy, "Seriously you guys! We're that flipping good!" Emmett caught on to my 'swearing rules' so now flipping was our word.

"I can just imagine Emmett walking into the audition room and the judges lean back onto their chairs with wide eyes because he looks so intimidating and they think he's going to eat them." Rose laughed.

Emmett pouted in his seat while stuffing his face with popcorn. He didn't seem to mind the joking around though.

"Oh yeah," the imagine popped into my head, "I can imagine that too," I started laughing, "He just walks in and Simon's like, 'Oh crap we've got a big one!'"

"And Paula's just sitting there thinking about how much of a stud he looks and Randy's like 'Yo whuddup dawg?'" We weren't even making sense but we laughed anyway.

"And then Emmett opens up his big mouth and starts screaming the lyrics to 'I'm too sexy' and the judges mentaly laugh at themselves for being such fools."

"And then Emmett starts feeling himself up when he goes, 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!'"

"Next thing you know, you see Emmett taking off his shirt and flicks it to the side then starts marching up to the judge's table like a supermodel and hops on giving them a good ol' table dance while he's screaming his lungs out singing, 'I'm a model if you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk,' and then it shows him walking up and down on the table while the judges are hiding behind their papers looking horrified." We were all in tears by now and Emmett enjoyed the teasingness.

"And then he takes their little coke cups and poors the drink onto himself thinking it's so seductive and he starts feeling himself up again while Simon's sitting there secretly calling security and out of nowhere a random pole stands in the middle of the room and you see Emmett like hopping onto it and sliding down."

"And then two security guards grabs him by the shoulders, each being on either side and he takes advantage of the situation by pushing his feet up and dangling them off the ground while they're carrying him to the door. Then he turns around and gives a final seductive glare and sings, 'And I'm too sexy for this song' and he ends off with his eyebrows wiggling."

"And the next thing you know, he's on an American Idol commercial for one of those poor, embaressing auditions like that guy who sang 'Like A Virgin'. Oh poor Emmett!" she leaped onto him and kissed his cheek lightly. He was laughing throughout the whole thing.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." he mischivous grin was threatening.

"Oh no Emmett!"

"Oh yes," he wiggled his eyebrows, "When do auditions start?"

I gasped and laughed. "No way you're going to do it?"

"Heck yes Bellarina! I'm down with that!"

Rose joined in on the laughter and we were clutching our stomaches by now at the scene we played out. That was very predictable.

We were soon stopped by the opening and closing of a door. We turned our heads to see Edward standing with an amused expression and he wasn't alone.

"What's so funny?" he asked. I fixed the smile on my face and breathed calmly to catch up with my breath. My face, I could tell was firetruck red by now and it wasn't going to go back to normal any time soon. Well it was fun while it lasted.

"Oh nothing," Emmett grinned, "Who's your friend bro?"

"This is Tanya Denali," the way he said her name was so... so... words can't even describe it. It was like the way he said my name, so relaxing and oh my God, not Tanya too! "My partner for the month."

Month. I had forgotten four weeks was a month. A month sounded even longer than weeks itself.

"Hello I'm Rosalie Hale," Rose got up and extended her hand out but Tanya didn't shake it, she just nodded and looked up at Edward who I noticed had his arm around her waist and her hand rested on his chest. Please tell me this is a dream. "Um, it's nice to meet you." Rose put her hand down when she didn't shake it and walked back over to Emmett.

"I'm Emmett. Soon to be America's Idol." He laughed at our inside joke but Rose and I remained silent. The tension in this room was heating up.

"So you're a singer?" she asked. Her voice was icy and unpleasant. I knew we wouldn't get along.

"Heck yeah! Would you like a preview?" he winked at her but she smirked and looked away.

"Um, no." She didn't even give him a 'no thank you' it was just a rude, selfless 'um, no'. What a total bey-otch.

"Um," I could tell Edward didn't have a say but he struggled to find something for conversation, "And this is Bella."

"Yeah, I know." I was surprised she even remembered me. With such a big ego how did she have space to store any memory?

"You two know eachother?" every but she and I said in unison. They look kind of amazed.

"Yeah but it's not important," she spat. Last time I checked she didn't have this bitchy attitude. "Come on Eddie, let's go to my place."

"Of course," he had another smile for her. It wasn't a crooked smile like he always gave me. This was a new one. One that he hadn't used on me.

She called him Eddie and he didn't even say anything about it. He doesn't even let me call him Eddie. Or his own mother! He's so tangled up in her web. It's obvious.

"But what about later on?"

"We will meet you at the bowling ally when it's time. Goodbye everyone." I didn't miss the 'we' part. It wasn't family night anymore.

"Later bro." Emmett seemed so casual about it.

Before the door closed I heard Tanya mutter, "Ew, bowling Eddie? How gross."

We stared at the door for a few seconds before Emmett opened his mouth and said, "What a flipping bitch!"

"I know!" Rose agreed, "She just walks in here like she owns the place! How the hell does Edward manage to be calm around her? I would of slapped her silly!"

"Was she always like this?" they asked.

"Nope," I shook my head. "She use to be nice."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of bed."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Eddie these shoes are so 1950s! They should like at least have some better taste I mean look at these colours! They're so tacky and disgusting. They don't even match my outfit. This place is horrible Eddie." She pouted over and over again. It's been like that for the past hour and a half we were here. 'Eddie this' and 'Eddie that' is all that comes out of her big mouth!

Alice became annoyed and Jasper signed that he was glad he couldn't hear. Emmett was growing with anger like the rest of us and Christine even agreed on how much of a bitch she was.

Everyone knew except Edward of course.

"I don't get it," Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap as we waited for Tanya to hurry up and finish her three turns already. She was still on her first try. "She's beautiful but she's so irritating! Tell me how that works!"

"She's one of those rich, selfless whores," Rosalie spat and glared at Tanya's back, "I don't like her and I've only known her for like an hour."

"I know what you mean."

And then the whining became louder. "Eddie I don't like bowling can't we like go to like the mall or something? That, I can do."

"Tanya, bowling is very simple, here. I'll help you." he snaked his arm around her waist and helped her hold the '100 pound ball' as she called it. He positioned her correctly and whispered a few things that made her giggle. He let go of her, and that's when I smiled, and she released the ball, swinging it back. But the ball didn't roll down the lane like it was suppose to. No. It rolled to us.

"Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Rosalie shrieked at her. Tanya smirked and gave her a nasty look then turned back to Edward and clapped her hands together while he went, "you did great".

"Oh Eddie, you're such a like good teacher." and she hugged him.

"And you're a quick learner, it's quite impressive if you ask me." the six of us gagged behind their backs and started mimmicking them. Not to mention back talking Tanya.

About an hour later we finally finished the game and it was time to leave for the Halloween event. But some of us, actually just me, didn't want to go anymore. The night didn't seem so exciting like it did about 10 hours ago.

"Guys I think I'm just going to go home." I said the moment we walked out of Lucky Lane and to the parking lot where our cars were parked right next to eachother.

"But Bella, this is like your dream!" Christine whined. I could tell everyone else, exclusing Edward and Tanya, knew why I wasn't in the mood.

"Your dream is to go to some amusment park?" Tanya asked with no interest, "That's like so lame."

Everyone but Edward became tense. And I feared what I was going to do next but I held myself together and tried not to hurt anyone tonight.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Rose roared. It was the first time I've ever seen her so angry.

"Rose I don't appreciate the way you speak to her." Edward stuck up for Tanya. How predicatable.

Tanya smiled and gave Edward a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Eddie."

"Your welcome _Tarbear_." he cooed at her. It was pathetic and gross.

"Aw how cute," Emmett didn't sound too convincing, "you guys have nicknames."

"Tarbear? What the heck is that?"

"Are you dumb?" She looked at him with an expression that would of caused her to get jumped, "It's my nickname. Tara is my middle name." She stated but we didn't give a damn.

"Oh that's nice," I rolled my eyes after, "Anyway I'm going home."

"If you have one." Tanya muttered. I turned around and gave her an accusing look.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh what she means is, uh," Even Edward couldn't find words to back her up this time. I couldn't believe Edward was with this hoebag. I can't believe he let her talk to me like that!

"Edward save it okay?" I said angrily. I noticed Emmett's hand curl into a fist beside him. Alice looked as angry as everyone else. "You don't need to back her up because no one can cover up how much of a bitch this whiny whore is." I could hear everyone high fiving eachother behind me. I was surprised of the mouthy words that overcame me.

I didn't even stay to listen to what she or Edward had to say next. I stormed off to Emmett's jeep and buckled myself in after everyone followed. Of course Edward was careless and stayed back with Tanya. I just couldn't believe him. He's not the Edward I could call my best friend anymore.

* * *

"I missed the teacups." I pouted when I sat on the floor since the couch was occupied by Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper snuggled up on the beanbag and Christine set up a movie. Tonight was being spent at home with a flick.

"Awe Bella!" Alice ran over to my side and comforted me in a hug. "We'll go tomorrow night. It's open until Halloween's over. You'll get your chance, I can tell you that much."

"Thanks Aly," I really hoped I could go this time without Tanya or Edward ruining it. "And thanks Rose, everyone."

"Bellarina I was so close to jumping her," Emmett's tone was visious which was weird since he was always so cheerful, "but I could go to jail for that so I had to hold back."

"Oh me too I was so angry with her Bella! She's such a mean person." Alice sounded so frightened and it was adorable. She left to snuggle with Jasper. She looked so cute with the worried look on her face as she held onto Jasper.

"I don't like her at all. Edward's an idiot." Christine stated the obvious.

"What are we going to do? Our brother is hypnotized and there's nothing we can do now. Tanya's already got him and she's not going anywhere." Those words were true and I feared them. Tanya was a threat to a good, strong relationship that was now fading off into the darkness like it hadn't even existed.

"I say we get a big green dragon to swap her up and fly her to the North Pole where she'd become a little ugly elf and package _our _presents." Emmett suggested. Of course he would say something like that.

"Oh and she coud be that disgusting elf pictured on our postcards we send to our families!"

"Why does the dragon have to be green?" Alice tilted her head to the side in thought. We all sighed then eventually burst into laughter. "Do they have purple dragons? 'Cause green is an icky colour." She made a sour face.

Only Alice.

* * *

**Don't Forget - Demi Lovato  
**_(Yes it's Demi Lovato but it's a really good song, well in our opinions)_

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

* * *

**Finally some drama!  
But don't worry, it won't be depressing.  
Show this chap some looove! :)**


	16. Better In Time

**Thank you to the reviews guys!  
Last chapter was at 480 something and now we're at 560? Around there. So thank you for the support :D  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Bf = Best Friends

Bff = Best Friends Forever

Bffl = Best Friends For Life

Bffae = Best Friends Forever and Ever

These were all said and at the time they meant everything in the world to me. When you think of forever, it seems like quite a while doesn't it? Forever is a strong, meaningful word and sounds like a commitment.

So when you say forever, do you really truely mean it?

When you think friend, who's the first person that comes to your mind?

_Edward._

When you think the opposite, who comes to your mind?

_Tanya._

When you think forever, what comes to your mind?

_Lies._

What's a friend to you?

_Someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words__._

But no one's singing. The flame we had is burning out.

* * *

"Sup B?" My head shot up from the novel I had been reading for the past two hours to see Christine walking into the door using her brand new key.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had gone to the mall to pick up a few things for our project. I decided to stay behind since I would have the house to myself and I had work to attend to. My schedule was moved to a few hours later than usual.

"Oh hey, nice look." I learned just last night before I fell asleep that Christine wanted to go for a new look. Apparently girly was getting old so believe it or not she wanted to go 'ghetto'.

I really liked her new style. It suited her fairly well and she looked even beautiful.

"Thanks, I like it too," She grinned and flopped down on the sofa next to me. "Reading again Bella? This is how you spend your Saturdays?"

I just shrugged. "Might as well. And I've got work in a couple of hours, what are you doing here?"

"Eh just the usual. I didn't feel like going with them. I heard there's some sort of sale and knowing Alice, she'd buy the whole mall." We both laughed at the sharing of an Alice statement.

We decided on watching a movie, like we did any other day, before I headed off to work. We were in the middle of the movie, "John Tucker Must Die," when a sleepy Edward entered the door.

Christine shot me a nervous glance and I understood why. Apparently he didn't come home last night which lead to about twenty questions. But this time it wasn't me who was going to ask.

He greeted us with a dull hello and sat down beside me on the sofa. He scolded and said, "this movie again?"

"Um hello! This movie is the greatest one on earth!" she slapped herself on the head making an obvious face for effects.

"It's pointless," he yawned, "it's like any other chick flick," he said it liked it was a bad thing. Christine continued to glare at him. The atmosphere felt uneasy next to Edward now," the girl wants revenge, she sets him up, he finds out, they break up, the end."

"If you payed any attention to the movie, you would know your poor summary was a bit off." she sneered and stuffed her face with a bag of Lay's chips. She ignored him for the time being and he didn't make another comment.

I didn't know if I wanted to be close to Edward but, I've missed him so much it would be hard to tell him to go away and that I never wanted to see him again.

Even if he has changed, I know he's the Edward we all love, deep down inside. Who knew one person could change one's personality in a quick second.

I don't understand where everything went wrong. I mean yeah, Tanya came in the picture but Edward wouldn't change just like that. He's been completely in a whole different world lately- even if it's been a day- and it's annoying everyone. What on earth did Tanya do?

Should I talk to him, or should I not? He was sitting right next to me and I had a chance to. I was going to do it. I was going to approach him.

Why did it seem so hard though? I've spoken to him about everything and he listened like the good friend he was. Now the weight of the world was on my shoulder.

"Edward..." I started off but was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. He apologized and said he had to take it. When he answered it, his voice became happier when he said her name. And it hurt.

He ran up to his room and shut the door. I stared at the empty stairs his foot touched and then saw the door of his bedroom in the far corner. I missed my best friend so much. I didn't know I had this much emotion to be convinced.

"What are you doing?" Christine hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to talk to him, are you?"

"Is it a bad thing if I do?" my eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.

"Yes!" her eyes widened, "You can't talk to him missy."

"Why not?" I pouted. I don't ever think I can go a day without speaking to him.

"Because B," she too had a nickname, "Haven't you realized what horrible things he's done to you? Have you forgotten about last night? He's not Edward anymore B and if he wants your forgiveness- because he owes you that much and more- he's going to have to beg for it B and if you speak to him, you're letting him off to easy. Hell, if I were you I would of started screaming at him when you had the chance to."

"I'm not like that Christine," I stated, "And he's my best friend, I miss him."

"I know you do but he earned it and he's gotta work for it if he wants his best friend back."

She was right but, I couldn't do that to Edward. "I don't know..."

"No," she shook her head and looked at me straight in the eye, "You do know and you will lead him on, are we clear?" Why was she being so serious and demading all of the sudden?

"Are you okay?" I asked, "Do you need an Advil or something?"

"No!" she shook her head but then composed her face to a gentle expression, "I'm just so angry with him and sort of you."

"Why?" Christine was mad at me? What did I do?

"Because you act like nothings happened! Out of all of us, you should be the one kicking and screaming, throwing plates against the wall going crazy because you're so angry but no, we're the ones screaming in our pillows at night while you sit like nothing changed."

"Am I really acting like that?"

She giggled. "Not really but it does seem like you don't care."

"It's been a day," I gave her an obvious look, "And I'm not even sure if I should be happy for him."

"You shouldn't."

"I shouldn't?" I questioned her.

"He deserves better than that whore."

"Oh really, like who?"

"Someone like you."

That did it. I became silent. I shut my mouth and she shut hers too. Our discussion ended with complete silence.

Was she serious?

* * *

Christine tagged along with me at work and I reminded her my shift didn't end until 9 since my schedule was moved so we didn't have time to go to the amusment park tonight like Alice promised me. I wasn't too upset about it though. The teacups would always be there.

We were going through shelves stacking new books that arrived when Christine asked what I liked about books so much.

I told her the exact same thing I told Edward the first day I came here. About the fantasy world and all. And that one day I wanted to write my own novel.

"My best friend is a bookworm," she said with horrified eyes as I picked up my favourite novels from the shelf in front of me and showed her them. "Wow. I'm cool." she said sarcastically.

I laughed and gave her a sad look. "So you regret becoming friends with me?"

"Of course not." she smiled. I shrugged it off even though two percent of me wasn't as convinced.

"What's this book about?" I took the novel from her hand and gave her a brief summary.

"Gay." she said and picked up another book.

"Oh this one's about a werewo-"

"Boring."

She picked up a Harry Potter book and looked at it horrifyingly. "This book has so many pages! How on earth do you read these?!"

"I hear they're amazing but, I'm not the wizard type so I have no interest."

She shook her head and set the book back down. "No life."

It went on like that for the next hour. We moved to new shelves and she would pick up a novel and ask me about it. I would give her a summary and she would comment on how horrible it sounds.

"Boring." she yawned and layed down in the middle of the aisle. Good thing not many customers came.

"... it's a really good book. I read it in two days." I said after giving her the summary of "Lovely Bones".

"And you my friend have no life."

I just laughed and shrugged it off. She eventually got bored and decided on pigging out at the Starbucks shop in the back. She ordered us come frappuccinos and lunch. We sat at the sofas they provided and looked through magazines doing several quizzes and commenting on celebrities featured in the issues.

"Pete Wentz is so hot," she groaned when she saw a picture of Ashley Simpson and Pete Wentz.

"Too bad he's taken." I laughed.

"Not funny! She's a complete hoe. No one likes her and her music sucks. He should totally leave her for me." she sighed in hope.

"I hate to break it to you but, never going to happen!"

She rolled her eyes and continued flipped through the pages. It went on like this until my break was over.

"So what are we going to do once you get the heck out of this hell of a boring place?" she asked very dully, leaning onto the counter with me behind it.

"Um, I don't know. I'd be too tired to do anything."

"Yeah I totally understand. All you do is like stack books, help people look for books, scan books, put books into bags, how do you stay awake like this all the time?"

"For starters, I'm not you." I grinned. She rolled her eyes and started peeling the wrapper of a chocolate bar at the front desk.

"What are you doing? You need to pay for that!"

"Oh right," she smiled innocently. "How much?"

"4.55"

"What the? Are you joking? 4.55 for this little chocolate bar?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her. She pulled out her wallet and handed me a bill. "What do you expect? It's Godiva."

"Who the hell is Godiva and why is her chocolate so expensive?" she complained.

This is the many reasons why Christine was one of my best friends. She made me laugh when it wasn't even necessary. She soothed me when I was angry, she was there for me when I was hurt. She was a pessimist most of the time but for a pessimist she was pretty optomistic. If that made any sense. I liked blue, she liked black. I liked reading, she liked skateboarding. I loved being in the sun, she loved the rain. I prefered romances while most of the time she would rather darken up a room and watch a horror film. Even if we were opposites, our two different world's collided making a strong friendship. I guess that's kind of why we look alike. What a coincidence.

* * *

9 o'clock finally came around and Christine was ecstatic to come home. I let her know so many times while we were there that she could just leave but she said she was fine with staying and she had nothing better to do. Remind me to never bring her to my work again.

Our whole family was staying over tonight. Well even if most of them lived with me, it was still great. Rose, Jasper and Christine joined in on the family fun night. This was our second time this whole week.

This night consisted of a game of Twister and Rockband followed by a movie and Emmett's favourite, food.

Rose, Christine and I made a few batches of cinnamon rolls while Alice and Jasper made a signature homemade pizza. Emmett insisted there should be wings and friends with the pizza so we got started on that afterwards except Emmett had to go out and buy the wings. We made the fries.

When Carlisle and Esme arrived, they decided on joining us for the first time tonight. The food was still in the process of cooking so while we waited, we decided to play Rockband.

Carlisle was on drums, Esme on the guitar and Emmett on the mic. And let me tell you, it was the most funniest sight you'd ever see.

Carlisle was banging on the drums like crazy and he actually hit all notes. He was so into it that he stood up from the seat, kicked it back with the back of his foot and started jumping around. Who knew Carlisle had it in him.

Esme looked extemely funny in her work uniform, rocking on a guitar. She was so gentle with it and calm even if she didn't hit all the right notes. She hit the buttons softly and wasn't bouncing around like Carlisle and Emmett.

Emmett was even screaming louder than usual and bouncing his knees, while his head shook from side to side. He then went dramatic, sliding across the room on his knees and pretending he was doing a solo act. We all laughed and applauded. Alice even got a video of it.

When their song ended, Rose, Alice and I decided on doing a girl performance. I was on the mic, Rose on guitar and Alice on drums.

Our favourite song was "When You Were Young" by The Killers. So that was our option of course. Eventually everyone started singing with us and our own enthusiasm was added in the song to make it more "live" as Christine told us.

Soon after we played a game of Twister and moved onto a game of Monopoly Disney edition. Emmett was so frusterated that everyone had a fortune when all he had was a few hundreds so we decided to end it before he got too agressive.

Carlisle and Esme called it a night so that left us teens again.

After we ate the scruptious meal put together by us, we settled on a movie "White Men Can't Jump", requested by Emmett obviously.

"What the heck Emmett? White Men Can't Jump?" Rosalie looked at him disapprovingly. He looked completly hopeless.

"Rosie baby," he tried to soothe her by wrapping his arms around her. Her hand jerked up and slapped him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't Rosie baby me Emmett Cullen. You're not allowed to choose movies from now on."

"What?!" his eyes widened with shocked emotions. The look on his face made us errupt into laughter. "Just because I chose a movie about basketball?"

"No Emmett, because you chose a movie because of its name. Obviously this is for humorous purposes."

"Can't you take a joke?"

There arguements were always over small things like for example, this one occuring at the moment. About a movie title. Like come on, get real. But this has got to be better than basketball movie.

"I look at you everyday don't I?" she smirked. Emmett's jaw dropped to the floor and we were all in tears by now. That was harsh but brilliant.

The girls and I high fived Rose and Emmett glared at all of us. "Come on Em, can't you take a joke?" Christine mimicked which only caused him to glare harder.

"Haha, funny. I'm going to bed now." It was so hard seeing him so down and upset as he walked up the stairs slowly with Jasper following behind after we said goodnight.

"Wow." Was all we could say.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Did you guys hear anything about Edward and Tanya lately?" Rosalie asked once we settled into Alice's enormous room for a girl's night in. We oddly came to this topic while flipping through some magazines.

It kind of hurt to hear the words Edward _and _Tanya. It almost felt as if they were a real, true couple. Even if he is or was my best friend, I should be happy for him right? After all, things happen for a reason. I just didn't know all good things come to an end.

"No," Alice answered, "But he's been going over to her place all day today. It's kind of annoying. And who knows where he is right now."

"Banging Tanya," Christine stated. We all looked at her with wide eyes but then laughed out loud, "and what not?"

"The bow-chicka-wah-wah!" we all sang in enthusiasm. Every time something about intercourse came up we would all just become quiet and then errupt into a sing song voice using Emmett's phrase. It was a habbit of ours.

"Do you think they're dating?" I froze in my spot. Could they be dating? No they wouldn't. They can't. Impossible! No. Definitely not. Ugh. Why was I even trying to make myself happy with stating the negatives when it could really be positive.

"Probably." Alice snorted.

"Bell you look kind of... are you okay?"

I just nodded my head. But Christine had to open her big mouth. "Oh it's just Edward."

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"She always looks sick when this particular subject gets brought up. I think someone has a little crush on you know who." she sang the last part, which got me really annoyed. Alice and Rose squealed.

"Aw do you really Bell?"

I shrugged. "I-I don't know." Did I like Edward? Was that the feeling I had every time I thought about him? Was that the explanation to why my body would jolt when he entered a room or why my heart melted when he spoke in his velvet like voice or the way he looks into my eyes...

Oh crap.

"You do!" Alice beamed. "You do! Oh my gosh! I can see it in your eyes! You like my brother!" then she gasped, "Oh my God! Bella no get out of there! Not Edward!"

Christine laughed followed by Rose. "Aw, Alice don't tell her to fall out of love with your brother. Are you saying you wanted me to do the same thing with Emmett?"

Love. It wasn't even a feeling you could call love. Maybe a crush or like a major crush but, love? That was out of question.

"No of course not but back to Bella, so, do you?" they all looked at me with pleading eyes waiting for my big response.

"I, I don't know." And that was the truth.

"You've got to be the most clueless person on earth Bella. Even we know you like him."

"Guys let her breathe," Christine laughed, "she looks like shes going to faint any second now."

"We just want to know the answer," Alice pouted. "Please Bella!"

"Alice I said I don't know. I need time to think." It was pretty self explanatory that I did not get to know my emotions/feelings for Edward. All this time it was just best friend talk and now that they brought it up it was complex.

They finally let me be and we were now watching re-runs of The O.C. I clutched the pillow closer to my chest as I layed on my side, so I could see the T.V. But I didn't care what was going on.

I closed my eyes becoming subconsious each second. I could hear Rose, Alice and Christine mumbling around me but I was too tired to even pay attention.

The last thing I heard from their mouth's were:

"I think they'd be a great couple." I could hear the smile in Rose's voice.

"Well they already act like one so it's not going to be a surprise."

"You know, his mystery girl was Bella?" Christine said softly.

"I knew it!" Alice squealed but was shushed by the other two. I could almost picture them putting a finger to their mouth and pointing to me.

"It really was a no brainer," Rose chuckled, "It was obvious. They way he looks at her, it's like he'd take a bullet for her."

"And he even went to pick up Bella when she got drunk at that party Josh took her too."

Then they started squealing and awing.

"They're perfect for each other. I just don't know what fate is waiting for."

"Well I'll tell you that Tanya has disrupted their fate." Christine sneered at her name.

They all sighed. "We need to get rid of her."

"She's ruining a perfectly good relationship. I feel so horrible for Bella but she acts like nothing's going on."

"And Edward, what the heck is wrong with him? He can be so idiotic sometimes."

"He doesn't realize what's infront of his eyes until its gone."

"Well then Bella should leave and maybe that'll give him a clue." they laughed.

"If they don't hook up before the new year, somebody's going to be hurt." Rose laughed followed by a "not me!" from Alice.

"They will." Christine said.

"Because they've got something strong. They have nothing to loose. We just need to make sure Tanya doesn't get in the way too much. She's driving the two away and it's crazy. It's like they were never friends."

"What are we going to do?"

"Oh, I've got plans for her my friend." I can see Alice grinning evily at the moment.

I sighed and drifted into deep sleep now with Edward in my dreams. Not as my friend but, something more.

* * *

They lied when they said our babies would be coming on Monday.

Instead, I was stuck with a strap on belly. It was the size of a watermelon and sure weighed a ton!

We were instructed to put it on immediately. Rose, Alice, Christine and I rushed to the bathroom. They were more ecstatic about this then I was.

"Ooh, I had a feeling this would happen! That's why I brought these," she picked up a large bag and started unzipping the front. She pulled out a set of clothes and threw it at us. "Maternity shirts!"

I groaned. Of course Alice would always be two steps ahead of us. Stupid phsychic of a best friend.

I didn't even bother complaining. We helped eachother strap on our bellies and pulled the shirts over us. Alice bought me a baby blue one of course with white leggings and matching flats.

Rose was in red, Christine in purple and Alice in pink. We walked out of the bathroom to meet our partners back in the gym.

"Bellarina! Look at you and my wittle baby!" he cooed as he rubbed my fake belly. So typical Emmett.

"Stupid liars," I muttered. "They never told us we had to wear this!"

"Bellarina, chillax. In a week this baby'll pop out like a pimple being popped!" he laughed at his own comparison. This was not funny at all.

"Emmett I can't even see my feet anymore and I feel like I'm carrying a bowling ball in my stomach! That the heck is in here?" I knocked on the hollow stomach but my hand was pulled away.

"You'll hurt the baby!" he was already attached to it and it hadn't been five minutes yet.

"The only thing that's getting hurt is you Emmett Cullen if you don't do something about this!"

"Bellarina it's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" I screamed. "You made me like this! Go do something!"

"Excellent!" Ms. Cope and Coach Clapp clapped behind us. I turned aroudn to see the whole gymnasium staring back at me as I flushed red like mad.

"What?" I growled.

"That's exactly the perfect example of a real couple! You two are already acting like it. Keep it up folks."

When everyone was finished looking at me I sat- or tried to- on the cold blue chair. I was literally attempting to sit like the real pregnant mommy's you see out there. You know, when the hand cups on the back of the chair and they're leaning back, holding their belly, trying to sit down without hurting themselves. Oh yeah, that's fun. Not.

"I hate this," I muttered under my breath. "I'm never having kids."

"Bellarina it can't be that bad." Emmett tried to calm me down.

"Oh really? Would you like to be the mother instead? Since you seem to think it's so easy. I can barely walk!"

"No thanks." he grinned.

"Yeah, thought so. Let's get out of here please?"

Instead of letting me walk, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the jeep. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Christine followed afterwards when they saw us leaving.

We were all sitting in Emmett's car going to a resturant to celebrate but all I asked for was to go home. No, we're going out to celebrate. Ugh.

"This is so exciting!" Alice squealed.

"I know! It's so amazing, I want to have kids now!" How could they think this was amazing? Were they out of their minds?

"I heard our bellies are set up to do real things like when the baby kicks, our bellies will vibrate! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, so cool." I said sarcastically with fake enthusiasm. They didn't quite catch it though.

* * *

We came back to the house with a visiter. Not just any visiter but, Tanya Denali.

She and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table with Carlisle and Esme seated in front. They were looking at a collection of baby pictures and Tanya looked like she had no interest. She didn't laugh when they did or smile at all.

"Mommy!" Emmett ran to the kitchen and gave his mother a big hug. He kept his cool when he approached Carlisle.

"Hey dad."

"Oh hello everyone, we were just showing Tanya a few of Edward's childhood memories, would you like to join?"

Everyone said no thank you and Tanya just let out a sigh of relief and exhaustian. Poor Carlisle and Esme. No, poor Edward.

Carlisle and Esme excused themsevles. As soon as they left Tanya let out a louder sigh.

"What's up with you?" Rose sneered.

"Eddie your parents are so lame." she looked at her nails and rolled her eyes. Oh how much I wanted to jump onto the table and rip her into pieces.

"Those are my parents you're talking about too," Emmett growled, "and I don't find that amusing at all."

"Well then you don't know what's cool and what's not. Obviously since you and your loser friends are ranked the top losers of the century."

That's it. I couldn't take it. No one should talk about the two most sweetest parents in the world and my family.

"Tanya what's your deal?"

"What's my deal?" she half laughed. "My deal is that I have a problem with being around you people. I don't want to catch your disgusting nerd germs." then she turned to Edward. "Right Eddie?"

He was silent the entire time. When he didn't reply she just rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.

"Nerd germs?" I laughed. "You've got to be the most pathetic person alive."

"And you've got to be the most irritating, obnoxious, homeless ugly skank I've known."

He told her. He told her about me. How could he. And how could he just sit there when his best friend was being insulted by someone he just met. How could he.

"You know what," I tried to stay calm. Everyone behind me was tense. "I hope you have a great life," I shrugged. "Cause with that attitude you sure as hell need all the luck you can get."

I took a glimpse of Edward who looked at me with dark, cold eyes. His jaw became tense and he didn't look or answer Tanya when she asked if she could leave. When he didn't answer again, she picked up her bag and walked out the door.

"Bro you are so stupid." Emmett shook his head disapprovingly at his brother then left the kitchen with Rose.

Christine left with nothing to say as did Alice and Jasper. I stood there frozen in my spot as our eyes locked with each other's. Even when I had nothing to say, it was as if he was screaming at me during the silence.

"Will you talk to me?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked down at the ground and then his eyes wandered elsewhere.

"Okay," I finally said after the few minutes of silence, "I can see you don't want to and I'm sorry for even asking."

"Are you angry with me?" Was the first thing he said in days. I turned around to face him and saw that his eyes were filled with moisture but not enough to have tears.

"I wouldn't say angry Edward but more disappointed."

"You know I never intended to hurt anyone."

"But it's too late for that," I whispered, "I don't even know who you are anymore. I want my best friend back. I miss him." And then I couldn't be in the same room as him. I turned around and ran all the way up to my room-well jogged since the watermelon was heavy- and locked the door behind me.

I really wasn't at all upset with him I was more angry with Tanya. She took everything away and took over. But then again who said life was easy?

There was an unfamiliar bronze haired boy downstairs with the real Edward dying to come out.

And despite everything that's come between us, I'm going to smile. Because I deserve to.

* * *

**Better In Time - Leona Lewis  
**_(We don't know, we thought it fits in somehow)_

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

* * *

****

Check out our new story : One Night, New Life. There's a brief summary on the first chap :)

& Who was super excited to go to Much on the 15th because Rob, Kristen & Rachelle were going to be there but then  
died when MuchMusic decided in order to get a wristband, you'd have to go to the building on the 11th?  
There's goes our dream of meeting Rob...

Anyway,

Show this chapter some love! :)


	17. Falling For You

**Wooo, second update of the week!  
Consider yourselves spoiled. Just kidding ;)  
Thank you to the reviews and my, are you people violent! (From previous reviews as well)  
We hope this could help change your minds about Edward&Tanya. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I threw a pillow over my head and shut my eyes closed ignoring the loud taps coming from my bedroom door.

But apparently whoever was knocking couldn't get a clue.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

The pounding became more urgent and demanding. I groaned and shrieked under my pillow clutching it to my head tighter.

"Go away!" my voice was raspy but threatening.

"Bellarina!" It was Emmett. What would he want at 3:04 in the freaking morning? Had I not told him sleep was a very important thing to me?

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked annoyingly.

"Let me in Bellarina," he pouted, "Please?"

I groaned louder and hopped out of bed walking lazily to the door as I unlocked it- yes I bought a lock so that Alice wouldn't be allowed to come in and burn all my clothes like she did a while ago.

"What?" I didn't say it to pleasantly.

He walked in carelessly, pushing me while he did and started pacing back and forth. "Bellarina! I've been having all these cravings lately!" _And your point is? _"Last night I wanted pink lemonade, the other night I wanted Taco Bell and tonight I want a large strawberry milkshake with a mountain of whipped cream with a cherry on top," his eyes were smoldering at the thought, "and the river of chocolate syrup flowing on the whipped cream!"

"And you're telling me this why?" _At 3:05 in the freaking morning?!_

"I find it strange," he was now sitting at the edge of my bed with his hand to his chin and his elbow resting on his lap, "you're the pregnant one here Bellarina and I'm the one with the cravings."

"Emmett get real," I rolled my eyes and flopped back down on my bed, "It's a fake baby," he gasped at my words causing me to roll my eyes again. Was I the only one not taking this seriously? "So get out of my room and go back to bed!"

"Bellarina I can assure you this is not a fake baby," Did he know what he was talking about? "This is our child you're talking about!" he was pouting like a five year old boy, "and I am not pleased to the way you're treating it!" _Oh nice choice in vocabulary Mr. Smarty Pants._

"Emmett Cullen get out!" I practically yelled with venom. I hoped I didn't wake anybody up.

"No! Not until I get my milkshake!" he stomped his foot.

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot at me Emmett Cullen?"

"Yes," he crossed his arms and looked away, "Yes I did Isabella _Cullen."_

"I am not married to you!" I threw a pillow at him this time, he was taking this as a joke, "And I never will be!"

"Ouch Bellarina," he was rubbing the spot his heart was suppose to be, "Then I guess this marriage won't work."

"What marriage?! It's a freaking school project!"

"What's going on in here?" A very tired looking Esme stood in the doorway followed by an annoyed Carlisle.

"Bella's being mean!" he put on his little kid voice and Esme ran up to him hugging him in awe. Carlisle rolled his eyes and then smiled apologetically at me. I sent a 'thank you' smile to him.

"Mean? You're the one knocking on my door at three in the morning!"

"That's not mean at all!" Emmett said. "I'm being a good husband by letting you know my feelings. I'm letting you in Bellarina!"

"Oh I'm sorry Emmett," I said sincerely but fakely, he had on a proud smile, "Would you like to talk about it?"

He nodded his head.

"Alright, you should probably get a psyciatrist to help you then." I smiled while he frowned. Carlisle errupted in laughter and Esme just shook her head.

"Well I hope you two work it out," Even she was taking this seriously! "Carlisle and I will be going off to bed. No monkey buisness you too." With that she closed the door.

I smiled at Emmett and layed back down on my bed turning off the sidetable lamp. I closed my eyes in hope that Emmett will get a clue and leave me alone but, no. Instead he turned on the light and shook my shoulders.

"Go away!"

"No!"

"Emmett!"

"Isabella!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too Bellarina!"

"Ugh!"

"Rawr!"

"Shut up!"

"Meow!"

"Emmett seriously!"

"Seriously what?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

_I am so going to talk to Ms. Cope and bribe myself out of this. _

"What do you want Emmett?"

"My milkshake!"

"Then go make one!"

"But you're suppose to make it!"

"What!" I was suppose to provide him with milkshakes at any hour of the day? Huh, yeah right. Last time I checked, I was suppose to be in his position.

"Bellarina," he sang, "where's my milkshake?"

"Up your ass!" I yelled with much force. I was moody at the moment and I didn't care what kind of language I was using and I surely didn't care about how surprised he looked right now.

"Wow," he breathed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm not a Saint, Emmett."

"Will you two shut up?!" Alice came running in with a light pink robe wrapped around her and a green face mask. Emmett screamed like a girl and hopped into my arms. _I'm fake married to a pathetic, weak, stubborn Cullen._

I fell on the floor with Emmett on top of me. Apparently he didn't know the size difference between us. He should know by now that I was unable to carry him.

Emmett was in tears by now with his booming laughter. His body shook on top of mine and it was very disturbing.

"Emmett get off of me!" All his weight was on top of me and he still wouldn't get up. Breathing became uneasy now and I wiggled myself but that didn't help.

"Emmett!" He didn't move.

"Emmett stop! You're going to kill her!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. This shut up Emmett, finally.

He looked down at me with amused eyes. I could tell my brown ones were filled with moisture, ready to cry at the pain. He just had to be big.

"You okay down there Bellarina?"

"Emmett. Cullen. Off. Now!" I screamed out the last word and the next thing I knew was Emmett was being pushed off of me. Over his shoulder I saw Edward shirtless in boxers, yanking off his big brother.

"Whoa bro," Emmett laughed, "Chillax we're just playing."

"She can barely breathe!" Edward ran a hand through his messy hair, "You call that playing?"

"Bellarina, we were playing right?" he looked at me with hope.

I just nodded and Edward loosened up a bit. Alice looked at me with concern under her face mask and Emmett just shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Edward.

"Your arguement was disturbing my peace," Of course he would say that, "And I just came to see what was going on."

"Nothing's going on bro, go back to Tanya." That was cold. Even I felt bad for Edward. Alice gasped behind him.

"Emmett, take it easy."

"No Bella," when only called me that when he was serious, "I won't. This disgusting stranger over here," he pointed to Edward, "acts like nothings been going on."

Edward became tense. "Emmett, leave it alone please." Alice put a hand on his shoulder- except she was tip toeing- but he shrugged it off.

"Am I the only one who flipping gives a damn about the way Edward's been acting?"

No one answered. I looked at Edward who I noticed was taking calm, easy breathes. Alice's eyes hovered from Emmett to Edward. They were giving eachother death glares. I've never seen the two like that before. I couldn't let another relationship become ruined.

"I'm sure it's just a complication," I cleared my throat but Emmett looked at me like I as an idiot, "Emmett just please... stop."

"I'm not going to stop until Edward tells me what the heck is going on!" And he wasn't yelling in his playtone voice. The new Emmett was terrifying.

"Emmett calm down!" I can even tell Alice was uncomfortable with the situation as much as I was. I couldn't understand why Edward was so quiet. Usually he would say something.

"Edward!" he growled. "Are you going to speak up or what?" I know things have gotten rough with Edward and everyone was upset but this just didn't feel right.

"Emmett," Edward said for the first time, "I'm sorry."

"No!" he yelled. Alice flinched and I bit my lip nervously. "You're not sorry. Because if you were, you would know that family always comes first. Not that whore you've been chasing around!"

Alice had enough already I could tell. She yanked a good proportion of Emmett's shirt and started pulling him towards the door. I was surprised she could actually make him move. "Come on Emmett, you need to sleep."

It's funny, just about 10 minutes ago he was all annoying and playing around but now he was all serious and fierce.

"I've had enough sleep Alice." he muttered and picked her up by the waist then set her outside in the hallway shutting the door and locking it.

"Hey!" she banged on the door. "Let me in!"

Emmett ignored her and focused back to Edward.

"Look bro, I don't want to argue with you. I just... the way you're acting man, it's not you." At least he calmed down now, right?

And why exactly am I in this? In my room? When I should be sleeping right now.

"I know Emmett but I can't imagine the many apologies I would have to say to get all of you to forgive me." How has he stayed calm and quiet all this time?

"Why'd you do it?" I felt like I was totally invisible and this was a brother to brother talk so I stayed quiet the whole time.

"I have to admit," he said slowly, "I don't have a reasonable explanation besides the fact that she is my partner and I was only trying to get to know her better."

"What about Bella?" my head shot up to the sound of my name.

"What about her?"

"Tanya making rude comments ring a bell?"

"Oh," he paused for a moment, "I was just so shocked," Well that wasn't much of a shocker, "I knew Tanya was like that but just seeing her insulting one of the many important people in my life was rude and obnoxious of her. I guess I just froze, you know?" then he turned to me, "I'm truely sorry for not doing what I was suppose to do Isabella, I understand if you don't want to speak to me but you should know, I miss my best friend too." He smiled crookedly at me and I so badly wanted to run over to him, and pull him into a tight hug but it was all too soon.

"I don't know about you Bella," Emmett said before walking out the door, "But I wouldn't rush into things too fast." And then he was gone. He didn't even question Edward. It's like he got his answer and they were such poor ones too.

I never thought I'd say this but, right now, I wasn't feeling like being alone in a room with Edward. And I was beyond tired to stay awake any longer.

I sat cross legged on my bed and hugged a pillow against my chest. I looked at the blue and white patterns of my comforter and picked at a loose thread.

I don't know what's more uncomfortable. Edward seeing me in a small tank and short shorts- provided by Alice of course- or the silence screaming back at me.

I decided I would talk to Edward because that's what friends do, right? We all have our moments and arguements but one of us has to be stong and approach the other.

"Edward?"

He turned around and smiled at me but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I hated seeing him like this. I've been told I had every reason to be angry with him but, how could I when seeing him hurt nearly kills me. I couldn't loose him over a girl who had just came along. Edward and I have known eachother longer than he and Tanya have.

I patted the empty space next to me and he obeyed without being hesitant about it. I frowned a little when he sat as far away from me as possible. He was never like this around me and I didn't want him to be any bit uncomfortable with me.

"Bella I really am sorry." he began but I put a hand out to stop him.

"I know Edward. I just wished you could of at least given me a warning."

"Warning?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, that you'd be more distant from us and more involved with Tanya. I understand it's a school project but you could at least spend some time with us too you know like the old days. And I don't understand how you could change so fast."

"It's been pretty hectic," _No kidding, _"I honestly didn't see the change in myself and I still don't quite understand. Bella, I'm still me. I'm still the Edward you can run to when you're scared, nervous, shy, upset. I'm still the Edward you could hold onto at night because of the nightmares you have. The Edward you've always known hasn't gone away and he's fighting to stay where he is no matter what comes in between him and the relationships he has with everyone, especially his best friend. But he understands if you rather not talk to him because he deserves every bit of silence coming from you. And he'll wait forever just to hear the words of forgiveness coming out of your mouth." Ugh, why did he have to be so sweet?

"You don't have to speak of yourself as a second person or whatever," I actually laughed but it was only for about two seconds, "I know it's been pretty rough and it doesn't seem like a big deal because since a) Tanya's your partner and b) she's just a human but, she's different Edward. She's obnoxious, vain, rude and no one appreciates her attitude. I just want you to be careful around her. We already feel like we're loosing you and we don't want it to be official."

I wasn't entirely sure if I was ready to forgive him. I mean, it was so childish being angry with him over some girl but it was just so important to me, if he changes or not because he was there for me since the beginning of my 'new world' and I wouldn't want him to be the ending of it. Edward is the first person I would go to and I want to be able to count on him when I needed to.

He didn't speak so I decided to continue. I knew he was still the one who would listen to my voice for hours and no matter what it was about, he'd be there to give me advice.

"You know," I pulled on the thread I was still playing with. I wasn't ready to look at him. "everyone's been angry with me for acting normal, not being angry with you," I smiled but not for the happy reasons, "but I just don't know what to do. It's already hard as it is and I don't want to be angry with you but for some reason I feel like I should and that's the last thing I would ever want to feel of you. Edward you helped me from the start and I'd hate for you to be the last to end the happiest days of my life. You were the first I could run to and I want it to stay that way. You've helped me so much through everything and I've even noticed the change in me. It's like I'm a completely new person and I'm proud of that. I use to be so shy and quiet but look at me now. You were my knight in shining armour that night at the party and you're always there to catch me when I fall. But," I was hesitating to voice this part, "I just didn't know you'd be the one to cause the hurt in me." My voice became a whisper and it almost killed me just telling him that.

I really had no interest in turning this conversation into a cheesy-sappy-friendship- heartbreak-drama- type of thing. I wanted to keep it real as possible and tearless. And I was surprised the waterworks were being held back quite well.

"I'm an idiot Bella." Was all he said before I threw my arms around his torso and kissed his cheek. This time I didn't blush which was surprising.

"I miss doing that." I half smiled.

"I don't deserve this Bella." he spoke the words slowly and painfully.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being nice to me now. That's more than I deserve."

"Well yeah..." I didn't know what to say to that.

"I suppose 'yeah' is correct. I didn't think you would forgive me that easily. It's a surprise Bella after everything I've done to you, you let me in so easily."

"You don't want me," I gulped nervously, "to let you in? You don't want to go back to the way things were?"

"I do Bella," then what was the problem? "But like I said, I don't deserve this. I'd rather you not speak to me for about a week or two, leaving me begging on my knees. You're too kind Bella and I'd feel too guilty."

What was he saying?

"You know this is really bothering me," I said. "First you tell me you're still you and this is too confusing. So, do you want to be friends or what?" Long story short.

"Well that's up to you Bella."

"Why are you making things so frusterating?" I almost growled.

"It's not frusterating Bella."

"Yes it is! It's either that or you're making things so much easier for yourself while the harder level gets shoved my way!" I was practically yelling by now.

"No Bella believe me this is just as hard. But to be honest, If I were you I'd be very angry at myself and take the friendship level a step back. I would think I were stupid not to."

"Okay so, say I am stupid, what would you do?"

"I'd accept it if that's what you want but I would still feel horrible."

"Can we just stop thinking of the wrong you've done for a minute or two?" I said frusteratingly. "I just want to forget this happened for tonight because I'm extremely tired and we have school tomorrow not to mention a whole freaking day with that watermelon on my stomach."

"But we'll talk tomorrow right?"

"Yes Edward, we can talk all we want."

"Sweet dreams Bella." He stood up but I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You're not staying?"

"But what about what we just discussed?"

I put on a wide smile. "What discussion?"

"You weren't joking when you said you wanted to forget about this."

"I don't joke."

He sighed and hopped into bed with me. He layed on his back and I did the same. I turned off the lamp and stared up at the ceiling.

"You know," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice, "Emmett would kills us- specifically me- if he saw us together."

"Fake marriage Edward." I reminded him before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I felt like I was carrying an elephant as I walked down the hallway after second period. Each time I stood up from my seat, it felt heavier and I didn't even know if that was normal or not. During class, my fake baby inside my fake belly would start kicking inside and I almost ripped off the thing and threw it against the wall but for the sake of a good grade, I kept calm.

I wasn't actually that angry about the project, I thought it was interesting. Just the fact that no one ever told us about wearing a bowling ball annoyed me. They could of gave us a warning in advanced.

I didn't like surprises.

"Nice look Isabella," the annoying, whiny voice came from behind me, "It suits you." she took in the site of my "preggoness".

"Mhm," I rolled my eyes and noticed she wasn't wearing hers, "Looks like you've betrayed yours already."

She smirked, "I quit Swan." I don't know how she got out of it but I was relieved.

"What's the matter? A week too much to handle?"

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically, "you're funny Swan," again sarcasim took over her voice, "but I quit because this project is so dumb and I'm not going to walk around with a big heavy ball strapped onto my stomach. It'll ruin my body and it's so disgusting," she said the word like it had germs, "and this school is stupid. I'm moving back to Paris."

I was shocked. She's only been here for two days and already she was moving back. "Couldn't handle the environment?"

"No its..." she became quiet, "its just been a little difficult back home," Tanya Denali was actually being nice to me! "My aunt lives here and she told me I could stay until the drama died down but I can't stand it. Paris was my home, I had everything there, my family, my friends but it was suddenly falling apart and I couldn't take it so I moved here with my aunt. I was so angry but now I miss home and that's the one place I would rather be."

"You're speaking to me sincerely, when did pigs start flying?"

She laughed. She laughed out loud and it wasn't a sarcastic laugh. It was... a true, genuine sound.

"Well I thought moving here could help me develop into a new person, you know, to forget about my life back in Paris. But I guess all the anger built up inside of me sort of made me into an obnoxious person." she smiled apologetically.

"I know," I smiled back, "last time I checked, you use to be so nice."

"I guess being bratty isn't my type. I really couldn't control myself and I'm so sorry about everything. I may of seem like a bitch but it wasn't me. Honestly." she looked at me from under her thick long eyelashes and I could see honesty in the golden hue.

This was all too weird. First Tanya comes and bitches at everyone and now she's moving back to Paris being all kind to me. I still couldn't believe it.

"This is really strange," I admitted, "I was beginning to hate you."

"Oh believe me, everyone was. And the thing with Edward, well, I thought he was incredibly good looking and I was so pysched to be his partner. But he wasn't paying attention to me at all, it's like he was looking at someone else the whole time and it kind of brought down my self esteem and I didn't have as much confidence in myself. I felt ugly and disgusting," she laughed. Tanya, ugly? Disgusting? Impossible. "So I thought if I acted more like what I was the past couple of days, I could get him to notice me. You know, like a four year old whiny bratty girl and the parents do everything they can to make her happy, yeah apparently that doesn't work when you're 17."

"You think?"

She sighed and sat down on the floor while I stood at my locker.

"You know, you're really lucky."

"How so?"

"I pretty much figured out Edward had his eyes on you the whole time. I was completely jealous that it was hilarious to think about. But of course I was being shallow and went all Regina George on your ass." Regina George was a character from the movie, "Mean Girls." I remember one time Alice forced me to watch it and it wasn't such a bad movie.

"You, as in Tanya Denali, jealous of me? Isabella Swan?" I chocked out. I stared at her in disbelief. She was going out of her mind.

She nodded. "You're beautiful Bella. You're smart, funny, outgoing, and I'm not. I only get boys because of my looks. My mother doesn't let me eat junk food because apparently I'm too fat," I gasped out loud and she nodded saying, "yeah, I know", "So she only lets me eat is like spinich salads and smoked salmon, things like that. I haven't had a burger in years. She won't even let me drink coke. I'm only allowed to drink diet stuff."

I felt incredibly sorry for Tanya. All this time I've been thinking the wrong things. I regretted not speaking to her earlier so I could at least get to know her like I wanted to years ago. She wasn't such a bad person at all. I misjudged her all this time.

I held out my hand for her and she gladly accepted it. I helped her on her feet but I nearly fell backwards forgetting about the watermelon on me. She laughed and caught me by the shoulders.

"You really need to try this."

"It doesn't look so fun."

"It's annoying but it's funny when you look back at it."

"No thanks," she shook her head, "I like seeing my feet when I stare at the ground, so where are we going?" I lead her down the hallway to the east stairs.

"We," I linked my arm with her, "Are going to get a burger."

"You don't know how amazing that sounds." she sighed.

"Just wait until you try one."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Rose hissed when she half ran to me in the hallway, "With her?" she sneered the last part.

"Rose," Tanya began but was cutt off by Rose.

"It's Rosalie for people I don't call my friends."

"Okay," she breathed, "Rosalie, I'm truely sorry for the way I behaved. I really am not that person deep down and believe me, I didn't like the way I was acting either."

"You think I'm going to buy your bullshit?" she growled. "I don't think so. Not after what you've done. And Bella, what the hell are you doing with your arm linked with hers?"

"Rose honestly she's telling the truth."

"So what is this? Was taking Edward from us one of your little evil plans and then you plan on making us buy your lies?"

Tanya was tense beside me and I couldn't let this drama continue further on. I wanted no more drama in my life.

"Rose give her a chance to explain. I did, and believe me it was hard but everyone deserves a chance, so let her speak."

"Fine but make it quick. Alice and them are waiting." she crossed her arms.

Tanya inhaled and exhaled sharply before she began. She told me the exact same things she told me and Rose looked apologetic at the end of her little speech.

"I know I seem like such a two-face being nice to you know," Rose said, "But I do mean it when I say I am sorry and I know it's too soon and It's strange that I'm speaking nicely to you but I hope everything in Paris turns out for the best."

"Thank you."

"Where are you guys heading?"

"We're going to get burgers." I said proudly.

"Oh right..." Rose said, "well you two have fun. I'll just tell the others."

"Alright."

"And Rose?" Tanya said. Rose looked at her with her full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for giving me a chance to explain. I didn't expect it from you or Bella and I just felt that before I left, I owed everyone an apology."

"Your welcome. It was nice meeting you by the way."

"You too." They exchanged smiles and said goodbye again before we left to the nearest fast food resturant.

Being friends- well I guess acquaintances- with Tanya was extremely strange for me. Just last night I was angry with her- even if I didn't admit it out loud- and today was a brand new day.

I was happy with myself that I was forgiving and willing. If I recieved a second chance of starting over, then so should everyone.

I didn't want to be the bad person and ignore Tanya and continue believing she was bitch we all thought she was.

That wasn't me. And I hope I never become like that.

She was a good person after all. We just never gave her the chance to speak up.

* * *

"Mmm," Tanya moaned as she took her first bite of her first hamburger. I laughed at her expression and the few blobs of sauce dripping from her mouth, "This is heaven on earth!"

"Yeah well not many people think that," I laughed, "This is America, we eat these all the time."

"Paris is different," she said after wiping her mouth, "All I ever eat is the fancy stuff. I never get a taste of fast food. So thank you for this."

"Its no problem. It's the least I can do for misjudging you."

She shook her head. "You shouldn't be doing anything for me. I was the bad person here."

"You're just like Edward," I smiled to myself at the thought of Edward, "Stubborn!"

"Oh yeah believe me, all he ever talked about was you."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He would just sometimes blurt our random things like on Friday, we hung out at the mall to prepare ourselves for some major baby shopping and I was picking out a tiny blue dress for the baby and he goes, 'Bella suits blue' and I go, 'where does that come from?', honestly sometimes he doesn't know what he's saying. It's like he's just talking to himself. It was pretty absurd."

Edward spoke about me. It was heart warming to hear. I was grinning so widely, I swear my mouth was going to rip apart any second now.

"What about the homeless things you were saying about me?"

"Oh, those were rumours I heard."

It was silent for a moment.

"I think he likes- no loves- you Bella."

"It's not true," I denied it like always, "we're not really friends at the moment. I guess. I don't know he's been too confusing."

"Oh no, it's me isn't it? I did something horrible!" she frowned.

"No don't worry about it. It's just we see him as a new Edward and we were just kind of angry when he didn't stick up for us when you insulted us."

"And I didn't mean any word, I swear. It was all the anger and I don't know what got into him, he was quiet around me too sometimes. I knew something was bothering him but I couldn't get it out of him. But honestly Bella, I see love in his eyes when he looks at you."

"Everyone keeps saying that." I sighed. And it wasn't true. I was almost 99 percent positive.

"Because its true Bella. Even a monkey can figure that out. He's a really sweet, genuine guy and the only girl I want to see him with is you." she grinned. I rolled my eyes. Everyone thought that.

"Thanks for your opinion but I have to disagree with it. There's a million other girls out there."

"But out of that million, he chooses you. I know it, I can feel it. And I'm never wrong Bella."

"That's just nonsense coming out of your mouth Tanya, can we please change the subject?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you called me inviting me to your wedding in a few years," she laughed, "but, do you like him?"

"As a friend yeah."

"No, actually like, like him?"

"As in more than friend?"

She nodded. I hated when this question was brought up.

"I really don't know it's mixed emotions for me."

"I understand but, you never know a good thing in front of you until it's gone. Keep that in mind please."

"I will, thanks." Silence took over and we ate our burgers in peace, sipping the gigantic milkshakes, which reminds me of last night with Emmett's weird cravings.

"So, seen any hot boys at school other than Edward lately?"

"There was this one guy named Josh, I almost fell completely for him but he took me to a senior party as his date and I got drunk and Edward came to pick me up after and he tried talking to me but I haven't spoke to him since. I don't really see him around anymore considering he's older and he has his friends and we have completely different schedules but other than that nope. I don't think I can go on any more dates. Speaking of Edward, where is he?"

"Oh who cares." She laughed.

"And ok I was wrong about Edward being in love with you," I sighed in relief, "he's totally, completely in love with you." I groaned.

"Thank you now moving on."

I disliked when I would recieve comments about this. I can't even walk around for five minutes without hearing Edward's name. Yes, he was my friend but was I falling for him?

It was just emotions playing around with my heart, I do believe. Edward wouldn't set on a girl like me. He was gorgeous, I was completely opposite and he deserved so much better.

How pathetic was I? I didn't know my own emotions and my friends had to let me know.

Even if I did like him- which was still unsure of- I'm pretty positive he wouldn't feel the same way.

* * *

**Falling For You - Tamia  
**_(Haha, we couldn't find a good song to fit this chap so we decided on a song to Bella's feelings)_

Could I be falling for you  
Is this a fantasy come true  
Is this a dream that I waited for  
Am I the one that you adore

Oh-Oo-Oh-Oh I think I'm falling for you  
oh-oo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh what am I supposed to do  
Cause you make me feel like I'm falling in love  
Am I falling for you

* * *

**So hope this didn't disappoint you. A lot of you were completely hating on Tanya and were upset with Edward  
but as the authors, we were satisfied with this chapter and are glad things were sorted out :)**

We may have a chance of heading down to MuchMusic HQ's on the 11th to obtain those wristbands! Ahh! We're so excited.  
Goodluck to everyone else attending :D

Show this chap some love, :)


	18. Superhuman

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"So when are you leaving?" I was munching on my curly fries while Tanya was still on her burger. It was pretty fascinating watching her expression each time she chewed on a piece. She wasn't kidding when she said she's never had a burger.

"Tomorrow," she said in between bites, "give or take. My aunt's booking a flight for me."

"Oh."

"But I kind of don't want to leave now." she admitted to me. If I were in her situation, I wouldn't know what to do either. And I was just getting to know her.

"Well why not? You have your family and friends in Paris don't you?" I was playing the convincing part of a friend role even if seeing her leave would upset me.

"Yeah," she sighed, "But here, it feels so different you know? I've met you and a few others and it would be hard to leave now."

"I really don't know what to do either. You're not being pressured or anything so just take your time and think it over. Follow what you think feels right and where home is to you. Here in Phoneix or Paris."

"Such a tought decision," she half smiled. "Thank you Bella."

"It's no problem." I returned the smile and took a sip of my milkshake.

I wondered how it would be if Tanya really did stay. Would everyone get along with each other like she and I were right now? Would Emmett cope with the fact that Tanya was suppose to be our friend now?

I'd hate if not everyone got along. I'd be in the middle of everything and that's the last position I'd ever want to be in.

"Bells?" the familiar husky voice came from behind me. I turned around, seeing Jake with his arm around Leah's waist. Embry was beside him holding a tray of food.

"Jake, Embry!" I got up from my seat and hugged them then turned to Leah and greeted her the same. Though I've never spoken to Leah in my life.

"I'm Bella," I held out my hand and Leah gently shook it returning my smile, "And you must be Leah."

"Lucky guess," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Hey guys, take a seat." I sat myself down and Embry gladly sat beside Tanya and began digging into his food. Leah scowled at him and Jake laughed digging in as well.

Jake and Embry hadn't changed one bit. Except Jake cut his hair- finally- and it suited him well. Embry looked the same and definitely stayed the same. The two were complete pigs.

"Who's your friend Bell?" Embry asked with food in his mouth. I laughed at him and thew him a napkin.

"Tanya, Embry. Embry, Tanya." I pointed my finger at them as I introduced the two. Tanya turned her head to meet his eyes and smiled at him. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then shook her hand.

"And this is Jacob and his girlfriend Leah."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Oh hey, I've seen you around school. You and Edward huh?" Jake winked at her. She flinched a little but shrugged whatever she was feeling off and replaced it with a smile.

"Aw you and Cullen are going out?" Leah gushed, "How cute."

"No," Tanya cleared her throat, "We're actually not."

"But you two hung out together?" Embry asked.

"Well that was for the school project they assigned us but I quit so you won't be seeing us around anymore."

No one bothered asking why she decided to quit. We continued eating but discussed subjects like school and the upcomming Winter Wonderland dance.

Apparently it was on the last day before our Christmas break at 7-11pm. And after that Embry was throwing a Christmas party at his house.

"You should come Bell and Tanya, it'll be fun." Embry was convincing me to come after I told him parties were off my list ever since that day with Josh.

"I'm not sure I'll be around," Tanya told him. Embry frowned beside her, "I'm suppose to be leaving for Paris tomorrow."

"Paris?" Leah asked surprisingly, "What for?"

"Well I live there and I'm moving back."

"Oh bummer, why'd you come to Phoneix then?" Jake sounded rude which caused Leah to slap him on the arm. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that." He muttered before shoving a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Um, just visiting my aunt. That's all."

No one questioned her about this either.

"So Bell what do ya say?" Embry wouldn't give in until I said yes.

"Bry, leave her alone if she doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to. Geeze." I shot her a 'thank-you' kind of smile and she nodded back at me. Embry frowned in his seat.

"Alright but, just in case, you know where to go."

"Thanks Embry."

"So Bella, got a date to the dance?"

"No what about you Leah?"

"Nope," then her eyes hovered to Jake who was still stuffing his face, "'Cause someone," she sneered the word, "hasn't asked me yet."

"Well that someone," Jake emphazized the word as well, "Doesn't need to ask because that someone is your boyfriend Leah."

"Well maybe it'd be better for that someone to ask instead of assume I'm going to the dance with that someone because maybe I don't want to go with that someone." She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

Jake's eyes suddenly looked pleading. Tanya and I giggled at the sight.

"Leah come on. Get real is a freakin' dance!"

"Well this freakin' dance is important to me," she scowled, "Maybe I'll just go with that James guy who asked me."

"What?!" Jake was angry now. "You're not going with me because I didn't ask you? That's stupid Leah."

I wasn't sure if they were just joking but it seemed like I was in the middle of an arguement. Embry just shrugged and kept eating, he was probably use to it since he hung around them all the time. Tanya looked amused and I, well I probably looked confused and frusterated.

Leah did have a point. It was tradition for the guy to ask the girl, right? So it couldn't hurt Jake to just open his mouth and say, "Hey babe, you and me, dancing? Yeah? All right" in his husky voice and wink. I could almost imagine him saying it.

"No Jake, it's not. You're stupid and I'm gone." She stood up and nearly knocked down a few customers on her way out of the resturant.

Poor Jake.

"It's alright, she'll get over it. Happens all the time." Jake had confidence in his voice.

"Bro, she's got anger issues." Embry shook his head disappointingly but Jake didn't take it too well.

"Shut up Embry. Bet you don't have a date to the dance. At least I have a chance, a girlfriend." That was cold.

"I'll go with you Embry." We all looked at Tanya dumbfoundingly. Tanya. Tanya of all people wanted to go with Embry. Wow.

"Really?" he looked as surprised as us.

"Well, if you want." She nodded.

"Would you?" his dark brown eyes were turning brighter.

"Of course, I'd love to." She battered her eyelashes and he grinned then looked at Jake saying, "how's that for a chance?"

"Just shut up bro."

But it didn't make sense. Wasn't Tanya leaving tomorrow? Was she just saying that so Jake would stop teasing him? Or was she going to stay?

"So Bella, who are you going with?" Tanya asked me. I knew from the look on her face, she was going to bring up the subject I hated talking about.

I just shrugged and picked at my empty tray. I could feel all three pairs of eyes staring at my head. My cheeks were probably a light pink right now.

"Yeah Bells, who're you going with?" Jake asked in a teasing voice.

I just shook my head and said, "No one."

"Doubt it."

"I'm not even sure I want to go to this dance." And I was positive about my reply. It was just a dance right? And I'd probably have to go through hours of Bella Barbie which is something I didn't look forward to. Maybe I'd just stay home and watch re-runs of the O.C chilling with Spunk like I do sometimes.

"No one asked you yet?"

I shook my head and I could hear Jake gasp beside me. "What? Are you kidding?" he asked.

"I don't kid Jake." I grinned at him.

"Come on, there's gotta be a line of guys just dying to ask you." I shook my head at Embry too. No one asked me yet and I was hoping it stayed that way. Dancing wasn't my thing even if I had done it just once at my birthday party but still. I didn't like dancing and partying was like I said, off my list for a while.

"Man, these guys are stupid."

"So you're calling yourself stupid?" Tanya giggled. Embry shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that. Bell you'll get a date no worries."

"I'm not worried about it," I laughed at their sillyness, "I don't even want to go so, big deal. I'll stay home."

"You can't stay home, this is super big. Almost as big as prom. We don't get much dances here these days."

"Oh well, maybe next time." I shrugged but they looked at me like I was the silly one here.

Even if anyone asked me, I'd turn them down politely. There was probably only one person I wanted to go with but judging by his good looks and amazing personality, he most definitely had a line of girls waiting for him. I'd pretty much be all the way at the end.

Maybe next time.

* * *

After lunch we walked back to the school. Jake was right when he said Leah would come around. The next thing we saw was Leah running to Jake and leaping onto him, kissing him passionately. It was cute but disturbing to see.

Embry went to meet with his friends so Tanya and I walked back having about twenty minutes left of lunch. We met everyone in the cafeteria.

I expected for them to be more angry than calm especially Emmett. He was cheerful like any other day so I suspected that Rose told them the news. It made the day so much easier and comfortable now that Tanya was introduced as a nicer person.

Tanya told us some stories of her past and exciting things that happened to her in Paris. Apparently she had a boyfriend of three years but broke up now, that was one reason for her escape to Phoneix.

Her mother was remarrying for the fourth time now and she said it was just going to be another cycle.

"Mom gets married, step dad cheats on her, she gets heartbroken, starts dating after a few months, gets married and it starts all over again." She sighed.

I was literally feeling sad for her. I couldn't imagine having so many step fathers and seeing your mom come home with a different man each time. It's just so horrible. I can tell from the shock expressions from Emmett, Rose, Alice, Christine and Edward, they were feeling pity for Tanya as well.

"Don't worry," I gave her a small smile, "I've been through the ups and downs too." It hurt to think about it. Seeing now that I've been living the best days of my life it's difficult to re-visit the past again. Sometimes I still couldn't believe the major changes I've gone through. Just a few years ago I had thought I was never going to get out of that hell home and it still is a miracle that I'm here with a family who cares for me.

I was staring at the empty tray in front of me when Alice suddenly hissed at someone. I guess we were all just a little shooken from our uncomfortable conversation that we kept quiet. My eyes darted up and I looked at Josh- who Alice hissed at- leaning on the table in front of me beside Jasper.

"I just want to talk to her." Josh put his hands up in front of Alice as if he were surrendering to her. I can feel Emmett's intense glare from the other side of the table.

_Well I don't, so go away. _I thought.

And as if Edward could read my mind he simply replied, "She doesn't want to talk." His voice was filled with venom. I've never heard him use that tone before.

Remind me to never get into a serious arguement with Edward.

"Hey man," Josh glared back, "let the girl speak for herself."

"That girl," Rose sneered, "Has a name."

"And her name is Bella."

Oh man. It hasn't been a minute yet and already the atmosphere was feeling uneasy. I sighed and stood up from my seat.

"5 minutes." I gave him a warning glance. What was he doing down here anyway?

He nodded at me and I gave everyone a reassuring look. They didn't look to happy with my decision and I understood why. I have been ignoring Josh for weeks now, I could at least owe him a few minutes of my time.

I walked with him out of the cafeteria and into the east hallway. I sat down on the floor cross legged while he leaned against the wall beside me.

"Talk." I told him.

"Look I haven't gotten a proper chance to apologize so now that I have your attention, I'd like to say, I really am sorry for that night. I wasn't thinking, I know but, I couldn't help it. It was suppose to be the hottest party of the year and my buddies were teasing me of being dateless- it happens every year- and I wanted you to be my date because well, I wanted to show off the most beautiful girl," My cheeks turned bright red at the comment and he noticed. He chuckled and then continued, "with her arm linked with mine and I wanted every guy in that house to envy me. And every girl to feel unpretty around you. I mean, I'm not trying to sound shallow but you really are beautiful bella," Okay, if there were any shade brighter than the colour of my cheeks, it was that colour by now, "and it makes me feel good about myself just standing next to you because, it feels like a living dream Bella. And if it's not a living one, then I would hurt anyone who even pinches me," I chuckled lightly and he looked down at me smiling, "So anyway, I messed up Bella and I just want to hear the words of forgiveness from you. I mean I understand if you don't ever want to speak to me again but I just wanted to let you know."

"Wow," I breathed. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

"Because they're idiots. They don't see a good thing in front of their eyes until it's gone." I've heard that before.

And I knew my cheeks burned up even more. I probably looked like I got a really bad sunburn on my just my face.

"Thank you Josh." I smiled up at him and he returned it more sincerely.

"It's no problem Bella. You deserve it."

"And I'm sorry for ignoring you these couple of weeks." I bit my lip nervously. Ignoring was harsh and well I was guilty for it.

"I deserved that," he laughed, "So are you going to the dance?"

I shook my head. "Are you?"

"You're not going?" He looked stunned. "Why not?"

"Um," I turned red again- not that the shade tuned down a little- "I haven't been asked yet."

"Ah." he made a noise with his mouth like he had just finished drinking something refreshing. I just nodded my head.

"Well my lady," he said it in a different tone, "I, would love to escort you to the dance if you wish to." By now he was kneeling in front of me.

I widened my eyes and laughed out loud. "You don't need to be so corny!"

He just shook his head and laughed along with me. "Well? What do you say my lady? Will this ungreatful prince be granted his wish?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course, prince charming," I decided to go corny with him, "I'd love to." I was most definitely blushing non-stop.

That's what I liked about Josh. He always knew how to make me blush madly.

"Well my princess, I'll pick you up at 6:30 that night. Your carriage shall await."

I laughed out loud throwing my head back. "You are so cheesy, you know that?"

"Do I taste good?" He smirked.

"I've tasted better." I winked and he gasped. I took this opportunity to jump up and run back to the cafeteria.

"Not so fast, princess!" he called after me.

"Catch me if you can, romeo!" I didn't bother looking back because I knew he was hot on my trail.

I was giggling like a maniac by the time I reached the table. All of them looked at me questioningly and I panted like a dog.

"Do I want to know?" Christine raised her eyebrow at me. By then Josh had already caught up and grabbed me by the waist.

"I caught you," he laughed, "What's my prize?"

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you desire, Romeo?"

"Romeo?" Rose laughed but Emmett was still glaring.

"Aw that's so cute," Alice squealed, "They have nicknames!" Then she turned to Jasper and signed something to him. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"How 'bout a kiss?" he grinned. I was taken a back, a kiss? Like a real kiss? Not just a peck on the cheek or lip but a mouth to mouth kiss?

I heard someone growl behind me and I assumed it was Edward since it sounded so smooth and velvety.

Christine clapped lightly. "Woo! You get 'em girl!"

I turned red as a tomatoe again. Tanya sat giggling with Alice. I could see Emmett and Edward exchanging glances.

I didn't know what to do. Did I want to kiss him? But it was just a friendly kiss right? Because that's what we were, just friends. Friends going to the dance with eachother, right? So it wasn't going to mean anything. It was just playing around.

So I took a deep breath and went in for it.

His mouth molded with mine and his lips were so tender against mine. Before his tongue could actually enter in my mouth, I pulled away.

It was probably the most interesting 5 seconds of my life.

But I wouldn't say it was my favourite.

My heart was pounding nervously when he winked and walked away leaving me with shocked expressions.

"Oh," Alice breathed.

"My," Rose said next.

"God!" Tanya and Christine said in unison.

I blushed like mad again and took a seat beside Edward. Which I noticed didn't look too hot.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You just kissed a guy you've been trying to avoid for weeks now Bella." he said sounding obvious. Like I didn't know.

"But he was really sweet," I gushed. Oh my God, I was gushing. "And it was just a friendly kiss."

"What's next?" Christine asked, "When you two are actually going out? How hot will that kiss be then?" Tanya and Rose both winked at me.

"I'm not going to go out with him." It was true. I didn't see him that way and I planned on keeping it like that.

"So the nicknames?" Tanya asked, "They were just....?" She didn't know what to say.

"It was just an inside joke you guys, calm down. Especially you Emmett!" My body suddenly jumped about an inch off my seat at the feeling of my baby kicking. I was shocked.

"Did... did you just jump?"

"Baby kicked." I smiled at Rose.

"Mine hasn't kicked yet!" Alice frowned, "I want it to kick! That's not fair!"

"So mine's the only one that kicked?"

They nodded.

"Em, aren't you happy your baby kicked?" Rose wrapped her arm around Emmett's but he was still glaring. Not at me or Josh but at the table.

"Emmett?" Rose shook him a little and he snapped out of his gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Your baby kicked," she told him, "Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

Whatever. Did Emmett Cullen just say whatever?

"What's his deal?" Christine asked.

"Bellarina," there's the tone in his voice I've been waiting for, "Are you and Josh-"

"No." I assured him.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Good."

I didn't question it and neither did anyone else.

The sudden thud against my stomache increased. Everyone noticed my flinches to and had on a confused expression.

"What the heck?" Emmett stared at me with wide eyes.

"It won't stop!" I yelled. It kicked and kicked harder each time. Was it suppose to do that?!

The kicking became more demanding and I was in tears by then. What the flipping heck was going on? Was this normal? And all of a sudden, it started vibrating. It hurt.

"Edward!" I squeezed his hand, "What's going on?" I pouted.

"Um, Bella I think you should go see Ms. Cope." Christine stated the obvious.

"Um," Edward answered, "I'm sure it's just nothing," he told me, "It's probably part of the project, you know the experience."

"Not helping."

"Oh gross!" Tanya shrieked beside me. "Bella if you needed to use the bathroom you could of just gone instead of doing it here!"

Emmett burst into laughter but the others remained calm.

"I don't even need to use the bathroom!"

Rose's eyes widened bigger than I've ever seen it.

"You're leaking!" Alice gasped.

"What?!" Leaking? How?

"Uh," Christine said, "Bella you might want to run to the Phys. Ed department."

"I don't understand!" I looked at the ground, "Where is all of this water coming from?"

"Are you sure you didn't... pee?" Edward was chuckling beside me and I shot him a glare. This wasn't funny. Or normal.

"Oh man!" Emmett high fived Edward, "Bella I didn't know you had the guts to do that in public!"

"Emmett she didn't pee!" Rose slapped my unfaithful pretend husband.

"Guys!" I groaned. "It's not stopping!"

"Someone get a cup!" Christine yelled. Edward passed her his empty cup and she gave it to Tanya. Tanya shrugged and bent down, getting the water into the cup.

Like that was going to help.

"We need a bigger cup!" Tanya yelled.

"The damn cup isn't going to stop it from leaking!" Alice stated. "She's leaking! As in her water broke! Duh!"

"Her w-water?" Emmett stuttered, "Oh no! I read this in the guide! She's leaking!"

"Thank you captain obvious!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned, "It's a fake baby! How the hell is it suppose to leak?"

"Well if you had read your guide instead of leaving it lying in the house, you would know that there's a built in sac and you're going in early labour."

"Early labour?!" Emmett was going wild by now. "Don't let the baby come out Bella! Push it right back in!"

"You can't push the baby back in you big doofus!" Christine slapped her head, "It has to come out."

"No Bella!" Emmett looked at me in the eyes, "Don't listen to her! You push it back in. Now breathe deeply in and out, hee, hee, hoo, hee, hee... repeat after me."

"I'm not going to repeat after you!" I growled through my teeth, "What the heck do I do?"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. "Come on, I'm taking you to Ms. Cope." And by then, he was carrying me out of the cafeteria bridal style. Oh, I was so going to miss class. We probably had about five minutes left of lunch now.

I can hear the others running behind us making comments and gasping. I rolled my eyes. At least Edward was being a good unassigned husband and taking me to Ms. Cope unlike my assigned husband.

"Bella breathe!" Christine was yelling. They were so out of their minds.

"Someone grab paper towels!" Emmett was panting, "The water's dripping everywhere!"

"The janitors will clean that up," I can hear Rose smack Emmett on the arm, "Just go take your wife to the gym. Edward doesn't need to do this, you do."

"Oh right."

"Um, Edward, can you put me down please?" Everyone around us was staring and it felt so uncomfortable and dramatic. My friends were idiots.

He nodded and set me on my own two feet. And I started laughing when I saw that Christine had come back with paper towels and she and Tanya were on the floor wiping off the water.

Emmett knocked on the Phys. Ed department door and Coach Clapp came out.

"Coach, Bella's um, leaking and we don't know what to do." he said calmly.

"Ah yes, come right inside please." I was holding onto my fake belly and it seemed to weigh lighter without all of that water. Who knew they kept it inside.

I was the first to step in followed by everyone. The coach cleared his throat and said, "I mean Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen."

Edward and Emmett both nodded, stepping in while everyone else stepped out.

"Not you Edward," I laughed, "Emmett."

But Edward looked disappointed. "I'll see you in biology then Bella."

And then he disappeared.

The coach shut the door and asked us to have a seat in his office. He began with a long boring speech before the interesting details came in play.

* * *

"Early labour?" Emmett looked at the coach with horrified wide eyes.

"It appears to be so Mr. Cullen."

"So what does that mean?" It was proven that I had lack of interest to read the 500 page guide they provided us with. The coach obviously noticed that.

"Well if you have read your guide," he looked at the two of us with accusing eyes, "You would know that early labour is not the greatest thing and there are consequences to the child."

"You mean like, it'll have no eyes?" Emmett gasped, "Or no ears? What about legs? What if it has no arms?" he was frowning and I slapped him on the knee.

The coach shook his head. "That's not usually the case but since this is not a real pregnancy, you will be granted the baby and you will just have it earlier than the other couples. The baby isn't suppose to be due until another few days or so. So, congratulations," he grinned and I knew it didn't mean just a grin but something like trouble coming along. Emmett was bouncing in his seat, "you have twins!"

My jaw dropped and Emmett clapped in his seat.

"Bellarina! We have twins! That means two!" he cheered. I groaned and the coach excused himself to go in the back room and deliver our twins to us.

"Oh Bellarina this is going to be awesome!" He yelled out the last word deeply while he threw his hands in the air.

However, I threw my head in my hands and groaned some more. It's not the fact that I was to be taking care of twins for the next few weeks but the fact that Emmett was the fake father. He would probably ruin the kids in two days, more or less. And we'd fail the course, whatever it is and I wouldn't be trusted with babies.

"Sure Emmett."

The coach came back with two over the shoulder baby holders and two baby car seats with the dolls inside. Can you say overboard, much?

"Congratulations, you both are parents to a lovely baby girl and baby boy," he handed Emmett the car seats and me the baby holders. Emmett began cooing at it. "Now don't mess this up and please read your guides. Any questions?"

"Does it eat? And drink? And sleep? And poo? And pee?" Emmett asked.

"Of course. It's designed to do whatever, even cry and scream. So be prepared. It could go off any time. Any other questions?" He looked bored and literally looked like he didn't want to be here so I shook my head and pulled Emmett with me.

"No, thank you. Bye Coach."

When we got outside, the others had already left because the bell had rung few minutes ago. Emmett took the baby girl with him and I took the boy. But he wouldn't let me leave without giving them a name.

"We'll discuss names later Emmett, I need to get to class."

"But Bellarina! Everyone's going to be asking me what it's name is! I can't say 'no name' what kind of father would I look like?"

I sighed. "Alright fine but make it quick. I'm already late for Photography and my teacher can be pretty tough with late people."

"Okay how about..." But then I thought about it. Emmett and names do not go together.

"I'm naming them." I told him while I looked seriously into his eyes hoping he would catch the hint of seriousness.

"Aw, Bellarina!" he pouted. "Please let me name one!"

"No Emmett!" I hissed. "You'd probably name it... Salvador or something!"

"Hey!" he grinned, "How'd you know?"

"See! Now hurry up I don't have time for this!"

"Okay, okay how about..." he scratched his head in thought and I tapped on my imaginary watch indicating how much time he had left, "Ethan for the guy and Summer for the girl?"

Interesting.

"That's actually not bad," I agreed, "Okay Ethan Cullen and Summer Cullen. Now can I go?"

He nodded. "Yay Bellarina! I love them already." Then he cooed at Summer. I rolled my eyes and went up to my locker so glad I don't have the big watermelon. Sometimes I nearly fell backwards on the stairs because the belly was just so darn heavy.

I looked at Ethan who was peacefully asleep dressed in blue clothing. He was obviously fake but he really felt like my own live son. I was kind of happy. I wonder what mothers feel when they know the baby is actually alive.

When I entered Photography, I was apparently twenty five minutes late. I mentally thanked and cussed at the Coach for earning me a detention after school making up those twenty five minutes.

And everyone stared at the car seat I was holding in my hands. Rose was even cooing from where she was sitting. I sighed and sat down at my table while I took notes on the teacher's lesson.

I can still feel the intense eyes looking at me. How uncomfortable.

* * *

"Ms. Swan, you're late." As if I didn't know. Those were the first words Mr. Banner said the second I stepped into his classroom. I looked up at the clock. I was only ten minutes late. I had to calm down Ethan who was shaking in his car seat and screaming quietly. Thank God it was quietly.

"Sorry." I muttered and took my seat next to Edward, who didn't wait for me like he normally did. He probably did but I was in the bathroom the whole time trying to hush up my baby.

"Where did you go?" Edward whispered beside me when Mr. Banner turned around and continued writing his note.

"Sorry, I kind of gave 'birth'" I did quotations in the air, "And I'm stuck with twins. So this little guy over here started whining and I couldn't shush him up."

He nodded his head and Mr. Banner turned around, yelling at me.

"Ms. Swan!" his face turned bright red, "You're already late for my class and now you are disturbing it! If you want to flirt with Edward, do it elsewhere!"

I blushed like mad.

"Sir!" I began to protest but then Ethan woke up and started balling his eyes out. This was even worse than in the bathroom. I groaned and unbuckled him from the seat. I cradled him in my arms and began humming to him.

The whole class was looking at me. And I didn't care.

"Make him stop this instant Ms. Swan!" the teacher yelled again.

"Um, yeah I'm trying." I told him.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked but I shook my head.

"It's fine, I can handle it."

"Are you sure? If you need any assistance, you know I'm here." he smiled crookedly at me and I swear I turned a new shade of red. He was just so sweet, and charming and... okay, before I get out of hand...

"I can do this Edward," I reassured him, "It's my responsibility."

Ethan wouldn't be quiet and Mr. Banner got more annoyed.

"Um, remember you're the one who signed us up for this thing?" I reminded him but this seemed to outrage him more.

"Do not talk back with me young lady!" he pointed his finger at me.

"Mr. Banner, I'm sure it's not Bella's fault towards her child's attitude. She's trying the best she can, don't you see? I don't think you should be speaking to her with that tone." Edward told him beside me.

"Well then you and Ms. Swan can leave the classroom now and take care of your buisness."

I rolled my eyes and gathered Ethan while Edward took the seat. We walked out of the class with everyone still staring at us and we sat outside in the hallway.

"He's so... different today. I mean, PMS much?"

He chuckled my favourite tune in the world after his voice. "Well, it really was the man's fault. He was the one who signed us up for this project and he should deal with the consequences."

"I know, he doesn't have to be so harsh. And plus, it's not my fault I had early labour."

"That was hilarious," he started laughing and my heart melted to the sound, then in a deep tone, mimicking Emmett he said, "'Don't let the baby come out! Push it back in Bella!' Emmett is just so absurd."

"And 'someone get a cup!', 'We need a bigger cup!'" I laughed with him.

"Also when Christine and Tanya were on the floor wiping the water with paper towels. Can you believe our friends?"

I laughed even harder. "No, but they make the best of life."

"That's true. What would we be without them?"

"Probably like sadistics. We won't ever laugh." I kept a straight face but then burst into laughter again. "Probably not, we'd be fine. Just not as laughable as they are."

"Yeah," he sighed, "So what's my nephew's name?"

"This," I picked up Ethan, "Is Ethan."

"Can I hold him?"

"Knock yourself out." he took Ethan from my arms and cradled him in his own. Sometimes I wondered why on earth I was paired up with Emmett and not Edward.

He looked like a real dad, just sitting there looking at Ethan. He even tickled his nose with his index finger and cooed at him. It was such a sweet sight.

"He's... adorable." Weird coming from Edward.

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling and admiring how father like he looked. "Just a real pain when he doesn't shut up."

"You'll do a great job Bella, I know it." He smiled his dazzling smile. "You know, you both are lucky. Tanya dropped out so I cannot do this project. It should be worthwhile."

"You could probably be a single daddy." I giggled.

"That will be too much to handle. I'm perfectly fine being an uncle."

"Well, you'd be a great uncle." I told him truthfully.

His eyes beamed and my smile grew wider.

"Really?" he asked, amusment in his tone. He flashed me his amazing smile and looked at me with those powerful eyes of his.

"Really, really."

"So what's it like being married to my brother?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even start with that."

* * *

**Superhuman - Chris Brown & Keri Hilson**

You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did this to me  
a Superhuman heart beats in me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman

* * *

**So...  
What did you think ? :)  
Get those reviews coming!  
Thanks everyone (:**


	19. Whatever It Takes

**Kay so we're so sorry about the long update. We've been so busy and things were getting a little hectic.  
We know this chapter isn't as long as usual but we tried out best. We also had some writers block every  
now and then but anyway, thank you to those who reviewed :)**

Who went to MuchMusic on Saturday for Twilight Live at Much? We were unable to attend but we'd like to hear your story :)

* * *

"Josh?!" the little pixie in front of me had her eyes wide open.

"As in the senior Josh?"

"As in Josh-hottie-Parkinson?!" Of course Christine would add the 'hottie' part.

Word got around Josh asked me to the dance and I was his date. I really didn't see what the big deal was. It was just two friends going to the dance with eachother, right?

Psht, apparently not.

It wasn't exactly near the date of the dance yet and already hype was surrounding the event. It's like you couldn't walk down the hallways without hearing the words, "dance, dress, shoes" and all that. A dance isn't exactly what you would look forward to on a Friday night. Especially when you couldn't even dance.

I've tried it once in my life and that was at my suprise party but, it wasn't exactly dancing. The only rhythm I can get my body to move as is just swaying my hips from side to side. It's not professional or anything. So really, I wasn't part of the hype at all.

I nodded my head for about the millionth time today. Each step I took, I would have at least two people come up to me confirming the gossip going around.

"Aw!" the three of them squealed. Tell me how I ended up with best friends so opposite of me. They would squeal at such small, unimportant things.

Like this one time, they saw a short grade nine at school and they 'awed' at him and chased him down the hallway because he was just so darn adorable, they wanted to pinch his cheeks.

He, believe it or not, got uncomfortable and ran to the principle's office. However, they didn't get punished for it since it was just so ballistic and random.

"That's so cute." Alice sighed in her seat. I picked up a cookie crumb and threw it at her. She gasped and pouted at me with those big eyes of hers filling with moisture.

"Anyway," Christine rolled her eyes, "So, dang, why didn't you say anythin' earlier? As in the day he asked you? Geeze Bell, are we not your homeskillets?" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Christine's new slang language to go with her new look. Yeah, you're going to hear a lot of that coming from her mouth now.

"It's not a big deal." I shrugged and took a look at a sleeping Ethan next to me. Today was my day with Ethan again. Ever since Monday, when I 'gave birth' to them, Emmett and I would take turns. I would have Ethan with me every other day and he would have Summer when I didn't.

It hasn't been too bad yet. I've delt with the kicking and screaming fairly well and I'm quite proud of myself. Emmett unfortunately is a complete failure.

Tuesday morning, I found Summer sitting in his large cereal bowl. His excuse was, "Oh, my bad. I guess I'm just too tired."

Speaking of Tuesday, Tanya left a message on Edward's voicemail saying she was leaving for Paris that morning and she tried to get out of it but her aunt was getting upset with her change in decisions. Apparently her aunt had a hard time getting last minute plane tickets so she had no choice but to go. She requested that we break the news to Embry, who didn't take it very well but she promised to come back for the dance. And that was pretty much the only reason why I looked forward to that day.

"Not a big deal?" They looked at me like I was some kind of monster.

I looked back at them with the same confused expression. "Yeah... I don't know why you guys are acting like it's the end of the world."

I felt the jolt run through my body when the familiar musical voice appeared next to me. How he could almost make my heart jump out of my chest, I do not know.

"Hello." And only one word. One word could make my heartmelt. Amazing.

"Bella you saying no big deal is like the end of the world to us! How can it not be a big deal? Christmas dances are important here. Actually every dance is and here you are sitting here thinking, 'Oh well', ugh. All this time I thought I rubbed off on you!"

"Apparently not." I stuck my tongue out at her then turned to Edward but was stopped by the sound of Christine's irritated tone.

"Guys just leave her alone," I shot her a thankful smile, "she'll come around."

"Maybe." I winked. Rose and Alice scoffed in their seats and began discussing something with Christine that I paid no mind to. Emmett and Jasper were surprisingly not here to join us today.

"So what's this I here about you and Parkinson going to the dance?" there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. I wondered what that was all about.

"You're not happy for me?" Not that he was suppose to be. He smiled his crooked smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I am," he smirked. "However, I didn't think you would say yes to Josh."

"No one asked me," I was questioning why he was commenting on this in my mind. Did he care? "He was the first so I thought, since no one asked me, then why not?" Why was I regretting saying yes to him all of a sudden?

I mean, he was nice and all and cute. But was it the fact that no one asked, made my decision?

"Oh." I wanted to so badly know what he was thinking at the moment. He didn't sound too happy or angry either. It was like mixed emotions. His eyes I noticed became darker and it questioned me so much.

But I didn't know whether or not I should bring it up. He'd think I'd be too observant, I'd probably freak him out or something.

"So who are you going with?"

He shrugged. "I was going to approach this girl and ask if she'd like to be my date but I suppose it's too late, I've already seen her around school with someone else so it doesn't matter right now."

"Aw, Edward!" I pouted, "It's never too late."

"Actually Bella, it is." he told me. Why was he bringing himself down?

I shook my head. "It's never too late Edward, believe me. I bet she'd turn down the other guy and go with you. You are after all, worth it."

He beamed and it made me smile. "Am I?"

"Of course," I nodded him for reassurance, "I'd do it." I shrugged, giving him an example.

He raised his eyebrow. "You would?"

"Uh-huh."

"So if I asked you right now, your reply would be?"

"That depends. Are you asking me?" I'm pretty sure I was bright red right now.

"Maybe." he grinned at me flashing his brilliant white teeth. I just about died right there.

"So, what's that suppose to mean?" I looked into his emerald orbs seeing it as it light up from the colourless green it was about a few minutes ago.

"Well-"

"Bellarina!" Dammit Emmett!

I looked at the big figure before my eyes, giving him an irritated look. "What Emmett?" I said through my teeth but tried not to make it obvious.

"Sorry I'm late," he gave Rose a peck, "I got held back for a few minutes. I stopped by Jasper's room. He's still doing whatever he's doing."

"Aw he's still writing that test? I miss him already." Alice frowned and recieved a comforting hug from Christine and Rosalie.

"Yo, you guys are cute! I want my own hubby!"

"Then get one." We all stated.

"Yeah yo but like, der's too many boys in dis school. It's hard to choose."

"Oh how about that guy at Bella's party? Um, the redhead?"

She kissed her teeth. "Soft, yo."

"Daniel? He's cute." Alice smiled but Christine answered the same way.

"Naw, he was two weeks ago. Got ova him."

"Well, you can't choose to love someone," Edward cleared his throat, "it's not simple like that. They make it sound so easy in novels or films but really, it takes time and a lot of heart to know that you do love the person rather than moving on from person to person each week."

Emmett snorted. "This coming from the guy with a record of what, 6 girls a day?"

"More or less." Rose added.

Edward however didn't go along with it. "That was merely months ago."

"Psht," Christine shook her head, "Soft yo. I got a record of 10 boys an hour." she winked at us.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I lie, I lie," she snorted while laughing, "but man dat's soft."

"Shut up." We all froze and burst into laughter. I think I understood what was happening. The words shut up and velvet don't mix well together. Edward saying shut up was like Alice quitting shopping. It was a surprise.

"Dude stick with your impossibly long, old fashioned words."

"What?" Edward looked offended. "I can't say shut up?"

We all giggled again. Edward looked ready to pounce.

"Yo, try, 'I'd rather you keep your mouth sealed."

"Or, just, 'pardon me?'"

"What?" he asked again but frusteration took over his voice, "Why can't I say shut up? Alice can say it. Emmett can say it so why not me?"

"Edward?" I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I winked and he groaned.

"I don't understand!" he ran a hand through his hair and I have to admit, he was adorable when he was frusterated.

"Edward, old fashioned words. Stick with it. That's all you need to know." And then, the conversation ended.

I looked at Ethan who thank God was still asleep. But then it hit me. Where was Summer?

"Emmett? Where's Summer?"

"Oh," he looked at me innocently. I raised my brow at him. "I sort of paid a guy to you know, watch him."

"Emmett Cullen!" I shrieked. "You did not just tell me you payed a guy to babysit your own child!"

"Dude!" he held his hands up in a defending position, "It's not my fault the child screams and cries 24/7! I couldn't handle it!"

"Don't you 'dude!' me Emmett Cullen! What happened to 'Oh Bellarina I love them already, I'm going to take care of them with all my love!' Blah, blah, blah!"

Rosalie, Alice, Christine and Edward found the situation funny and I scowled at them. Unbelievable. I can't leave Emmett alone with at least one of our kids without me getting angry with him afterwards.

And then Ethan woke up, screeching.

I growled and picked up Ethan, rocking him in my arms. I was always kind of moody when I had to be the one to hush my pretend babies up.

"Well that was when I didn't know how annoying it can get. Bellarina, I need my sleep. I need all my free time. I can't take care of your kids."

I gasped. "Are you divorcing me?"

He placed his big, strong hands on top of mine. "I'm sorry." he said.

Emmett Cullen was fake divorcing me.

Oh. My. God.

"Tell me about it," Alice giggled. Apparently I had said that out loud, "Emmett divorcing you is hard to believe."

"Bella got dumped!" Christine laughed.

"It's not funny you guys! I can't be a single mom!" I pouted.

"It's not you," Emmett looked into my eyes, "It's me," then he laughed. "No, it's the kids."

"Emmett, don't be like that!" Rose slapped him on the arm, "Are you saying if I had kids, you would divorce me because you couldn't deal with them?"

"It's not that," he sighed, "It's, I'm not ready to be a father yet. I'm still in high school for smarties sakes!"

"Yo, Emmett chill. Stop bein' such a drama queen man."

"I'm sorry Bellarina," he grinned, "I am after all cheating on you with Rose. Thought I should let you know."

I was really frusterated. "So your giving up on me and your own damn kids?! You know you put me through this! I went into labour for you!"

"Well if you would of let me stop by Wal-Mart to pick up some condoms, you wouldn't be here!"

"Condoms?" I sneered. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm talking about that night after the party!" I scowled at him. "You were all stripping for me and I was all 'Bella are you sure?' and you were all, 'kiss me Emmett! Kiss me!' and I was like, 'yo let me pick up some condoms' and you were all 'Naw we don't need condoms, I'm on the pills', which you clearly forgot to take that day!"

Everyone but Emmett and I were shaking the table with laughter. What the heck was Emmett talking about?

"You are so frusterating! What the heck are you saying?"

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you read the guide? We were suppose to make up our story on how we got married or had kids."

"Who cares about the freaking guide! And who said you can make up the story?"

"I did!" he was grinning. He thought this was amusing too. "I'm the man of the house Bellarina and what I say, goes."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a chat with Coach Clapp and pick up my daughter."

"I'll come with you."

"Edward it's fine. You don't need to."

"Nonsense," he told me in his musical voice, "I'm their uncle after all, remember?"

I sighed and nodded at him and say goodbye to the table. He walked beside me out of the cafeteria and to the guy Emmett payed, back down the hallway and to the Phys. Ed department.

"I can't believe Emmett's giving up." I half laughed. It was sort of funny if you took a minute to think about it rather than the aggravating side of the situation.

"I knew he would," Edward grinned, holding Ethan while I held Summer. "He's a nine year old stuck in an eighteen year olds body."

"True."

"What do you think will happen between you guys?"

"Well, all I know is that I'm a single mom of twins."

"You're not alone," his words comforted me. I knew this was just a school project and it was normal for people to drop out because they couldn't handle it but Edward just being by my side helped calm me down.

"I'm not?"

He nodded. "Because you have me." he grinned proudly like a five year old who just accomplished building his first sand castle.

"That's cute," I smiled back, "But I can't. I need to do this alone. Emmett is my partner and even if he leaves me I doubt they'd let me replace him."

"Well," we were in front of the Coach's office, "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Bellarina! You told on me?!" Was the first thing Emmett said when he walked through the coach's door.

"I didn't tell on you Emmett!" I scoffed at him. Why would he think I was 'tattle-taling' that was so kindergarten.

He walked over to the seat next to me and plopped down making himself at home. Edward was chuckling on my other side. The coach looked at each of us seriously with his eyes narrowed.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Cullen," he smirked, "Now Ms. Swan has reported about your decision to leave her and your kids?"

Emmett nodded.

"And why is that?"

"It's just so hard!" he pouted. I rolled my eyes at his childness. Edward was so right. "I hardly have time for myself! I'm giving each breath I take for my family and they don't even appreciate it."

"Are you joking?" I scowled. "You've never done anything for this family! I pick up after your mess. I change their diapers. I'm the one who wakes up in the middle of the night to rock them back to sleep while you throw a pillow at them to shush them up- which doesn't work! I feed them, while you stack them in your cereal bowls. I'm the one who changes their clothes and makes sure Spunk doesn't chew off their arms!"

"Mr. Cullen, why am I not surprised?" the coach looked at him disappointingly. Gosh, this was so pointless.

"Ok those things were true," he admitted, "But what about that one time you accidentaly dropped Summer in the sink? And the other time, when you gave her a bath you nearly drowned her?"

"Drown?" I looked at him unbelivably. So now he was making things up?

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about Bellarina!"

"Drown Emmett? I never nearly drowned her! That was all you!"

"Me?" he gasped. "Bellarina I don't know what you're talking about," then he turned to the Coach and spun his index finger while it pointed to his head, "she's crazy." he whispered to him.

Before I can even open up my mouth, the coach shushed us with his whistle.

"Obviously you two cannot get along," Clearly. "So, I am ordering the both of you to show up twice a week for marriage counseling at my office Tuesdays and Thursdays after school."

"What?" we both spat out in unison then turned to eachother glaring.

"Coach that's unfair!" Emmett wined.

"Oh suck it up Emmett. You started this in the first place."

"Oh so now we're blaming it on Emmett huh? Why can't we blame it on Edward?" he grinned then pointed to Edward, "He did it!" he said dramatically.

Edward jumped in his seat and confusion flashed onto his face. "What?"

"He did it!" Emmett said again. "He is the problem to this relationship!"

"Emmett what are you talking about?" Okay, now he was just being over dramatic and childish.

"Edward likes Bella," Edward and I gasped together and I'm pretty sure I was beat red. "Edward doesn't like Emmett because Emmett is the father of Bella's kids. So, Edward being all nasty and evil," he sneered his adjectives for Edward, "he put Emmett under a spell and now Emmett hates being a father."

"That does not make any sense Mr. Cullen."

"Emmett you're nothing but nonsense."

Emmett sighed. "You think it's nonsense but it would make sense one day, I'll tell you!" he got up and pointed his index finger at us, "Good day."

"We are not finish-"

"I said good day!" he pretended to flip his hair and stomped out of the room like a girl. We looked back at the door in shock.

_Somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed today._

"So what happens now?"

"Well since Mr. Cullen does not want to cooperate, I suggest you could find another partner but you'd have to create another story to explain how you ended up with someone different."

I nodded my head. "And the sessions?"

"Only Emmett needs to show up." he winked.

I laughed and left the office with Edward behind me.

* * *

"Well that was quite a show," he chuckled, "I didn't know Emmett could act."

"I've never seen him that way before and I never would of thought he'd be the one to quit."

"Well it's his loss. Do you have an idea of who your new partner will be?"

"Hmm," I thought, "Maybe I'll ask Jake."

His eyes widened and his mouth was agape. I knew he assisted his help and I knew he wanted me to choose him but I decided to play around with him. But the sad twinkle in his eyes left me no other option.

"I'm kidding!"

He waited for me to continue. "Maybe I'd want you to be the daddy."

"Oh really?"

"Nope."

He groaned. "Kidding!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Bella." he was using his warning tone with me.

"Edward." I responded with the same tone.

"So am I?"

"Are you annoying? Yes."

"No, am I, you know..."

"Know what?"

He groaned and I laughed. "Do I have to ask?"

I nodded and the next thing I knew, he was down on one knee. The only thing I saw in my mind was a flashback to the night of the party, the one Josh took me to. I remember being in a car with Edward and the music blasted with one of my favourite songs by Avril Lavigne. I remember singing along to the words and when the part, "If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today," I sang it to Edward. Though I don't remember what his response was. I think I fell asleep.

"Um," Well this wasn't awkward at all, "What are you doing?"

"Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked under his lashes, "Because my idiot brother and your irresponsible husband has left you, I'd like to take his place of loving you and caring for your kids- our kids- will you do the honor of accepting my request?"

I laughed out loud. "Yes!" I laughed again, "Of course!"

He stood up and grinned at me. "Well then, now it's settled."

I cleared my throat and he asked 'what'.

"Where's my ring?"

"Oh," he smiled shyly, "I uh.."

"I was kidding, relax."

"I suppose I could get you one right now."

"Oh really?"

He nodded.

"From where?"

He set down Summer again beside me. "Stay right here." And with that, he disappeared down the hallway. I sighed and sat against the wall with Summer and Ethan on either side of me.

I thought about what just happened today. Emmett divorced me and now Edward was my 'husband'. How did all of this happen, I really didn't know but, I wasn't sure if I was glad or not. Emmett being my partner was pretty hilarious and now Edward was taking his place. It really did kill me to know why Edward wanted to do this so badly. Maybe it was because since Tanya dropped out and left, he didn't have a chance to take place in this project.

Or for other reasons I had no idea of.

Now on the fake papers it would no longer say Emmett and Bella but Edward and Bella.

Edward and Bella.

Bella and Edward.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

I liked the sound of that but I was taking it too far. I hope the remaining two-three weeks wouldn't drive my mind to thoughts about us or anything like that. He was my best friend, nothing more, right?

But it just kills me knowing we were friends and that's all we'd ever be.

"Okay, close your eyes." he was now standing in front of me. His hair was even more messier, from running I guess. I hadn't even heard or noticed him until he spoke up.

"Okay." I closed my eyes and he lifted my hand. I felt the object slide against my ring finger and I smiled to myself. Wow. He really did get a ring.

"Open."

And there was the silver plastic diamond ring on my finger.

"It's fake." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I know," he chuckled nervously, "Alice said she saw it coming and lead me to a vending machine, I know it was lame but, that was the closest I can get to a ring."

"It's beautiful," I grinned at him.

"So you like it?"

I nodded. "I like anything you give me."

"So does that mean-"

"No. Absolutely not."

He frowned. "So you would let Jacob or Josh give you presents but not me?"

"None of them have given me anything and if they did I wouldn't of taken it. Remember all those presents I recieved for my birthday?" he nodded, "They're stuffed into my closet. I haven't opened any of them and I don't plan to anytime soon."

"I don't get it," he was still pouting and his bottom lip was jutted out. It was adorable. "Why don't you like recieving presents? Everybody does."

"Well that's everyone," I gave him an obvious look, "I'm myself."

"So stubborn." he was shaking his head disappointingly.

"That's what I am. Take it or leave."

"I think I'll take it. I am after all your husband and I agreed to those vows. I plan on keeping my word unlike that thing I live with."

"That thing is your brother!"

"I know," he laughed, "I'm still waiting for the DNA tests to prove I am actually related to him."

"Your unbelievable." I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle wouldn't do the test so I went to a different doctor."

"You didn't!"

"I did actually."

"When was this?"

"When I was six."

"Wow." I chuckled.

"Been a long time."

"You think?"

"I'll get them one day." he looked hopeful. "Probably when pigs fly." he then added.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him with playful eyes. "You fly?"

That was the last thing I said before he chased me down the hallway.

* * *

Ok so we don't really have a song to this chapter but one of our readers let us know about a song they thought fit with Edward, so here it is:  
**Whatever It Takes - Lifehouse  
**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

* * *

**So anyway, tell us what you thought :)  
Show this chap some looovee. xD**


	20. Hey Edward

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) We're hitting 800 soon. That's exciting. For us anyway.  
So we decided to fast forward a bit since we're already at our 20th chapter. The story might  
end around the 30th chap but we don't know yet. Just a guess. We'll see how things turn out.  
Anyway, enjoy :)  
P.S- this chapter isn't edited well, it's an early morning update and we have to leave for school in about 10 minutes :P So sorry if there's any grammar errors.**

* * *

Tomorrow was the day of the dance.

And here I was sitting through an exciting period of photography while I dreaded the next day.

You would think I was not a girl for not liking to dress up for these events and wear a whole bunch of make-up to look pretty and impress the boys. Sometimes Alice wasn't convinced I was actually a girl.

Emmett being all childish said, "Bellarina pull down your pants so Alice can check."

We all scoffed at him as he smiled sheepishly.

But anyway, tonight we were going dress shopping. Alice and Rose had already gone last weekend but were going again since they found out these two girls had the same dresses as them and they needed to find something better.

So what if someone wore the same dress as you? I learned not to ask that question out loud especially in front of them. They gave me a long lecture afterwards.

What was even worse was the fact that Alice booked the salon tomorrow for just us girls including Tanya -who was coming tomorrow morning- so we were scheduled to get manicures, pedicures, and all that spa treatment. I even had a hair appointment tomorrow three hours before the dance.

And the worse part was the death traps Alice was going to force me in. She said she already had in mind what dress she wanted for me and already picked out my heels. Stilhettos and Bella don't go well together.

I haven't been accident prone frequently like I was. I'd trip over thin air every once in a while but never anything too serious. That was going to be broken once I stepped into those death traps.

I hoped Josh was prepared for this.

The end of November was our final day with our fake babies. I couldn't believe it was over. I mean, I hated the project at first but since Edward was my new husband, he was so great.

At night when the twins would start screeching, he'd be the one to rock them back to sleep. Sometimes I would throw a fit telling him I was capable of putting our- I loved the sound of that- children back to sleep but he would always shake his head, run a hand through his bed head hair and say, "Bella go back to sleep". I took his words and remembered that if one day he pulled an Emmett going crazy saying "you've never been any help!" I could always use that against him. It was his decisions not mine.

It was sweet though. Sometimes I would sneak to the room Alice designed for the twins and her own children- she and Jasper had a baby boy named Marc about a few days after my divorce with Emmett- and would find him sitting in the rocking chair humming a lullaby to Summer or Ethan. Sometimes both. I would always smile widely as I watched him. He really looked like a real father and some days I would imagine the babies being real.

Like that will happen.

He was a great provider in this relationship even if it was fake. He treated the family like a real one and never complained one bit about the kids being annoying. We never had to get some fake counseling.

Speaking of counseling, Emmett was quite upset that I was told not to go and only he had to attend. Apparrently he never showed up but no one cared anyway.

I sat in my seat remembering the days these past few weeks. Edward and I would take the twins to the mall and get some clothes for them- I know it was pathetic but hey, we can pretend can't we?- or we'd go to the park or even just camp outside in the backyard underneath the stars sitting their reading and singing to our kids. We were so into it sometimes it was insane.

I looked down at the plastic diamond ring Edward gave me few weeks ago when he asked to take Emmett's place. He didn't actually propose to become married but we sure acted like it. Instead of calling me Bella or even Isabella he would refer to me as his wife and Mrs. Cullen. I of course still called him Edward.

And even if this was all over, we'd still be referred to as "husband and wife" by our classmates and friends. It was kind of annoying at first but we got use to it afterwards.

Some girls even started a hate club. It was pretty funny if you ask me.

"We are coming close to the end of this semester," Ms. Coura was pacing back and forth in front of the class looking a little upset. I assumed it was because of what she said, about the semester coming to an end. She mentioned we were her favourite class so I guess that's why she looked sad about it. She was one of my favourite teachers. I'd miss going to her class everyday. "So I would like to assign a new project," we all cheered in happiness. Photography projects were always fun to do, "Now, now," she tried to calm us down, "I know you're all getting jumpy in your seats but hold your horses!" she wasn't exactly great at being humourous though, "Okay so in this two week project, you will be gathering every bit of information you recieved and learned from this course and will be putting together a scrapbook of your works. I would like to see a few photos represented by each subject I have taught you. So black and white photos, sepia, and all that jazz. Your photos can represent anything of your choice and I look forward to seeing the final results. Any questions? I'll be handing out a rubric so you can see what I'm looking for and also explanations to the project will be listed."

No one had questions, as usual. This was pretty much an easy assignment so explanations weren't needed. She started handing out a piece of paper and we all sunk in our seats taking the time to read what was on it.

"You can spend the rest of the period brain storming your ideas."

I looked up at the clock seeing there was only ten minutes left of class. Completely pointless.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Rose asked me. I glanced up from my seat. She was sitting on top of my desk.

"I don't know yet. What about you?"

She placed a finger on her chin while she thought. "You know those random photography pictures on the internet?" I shook my head there were so many random ones. "You know those ones where there's usually a girl just standing in a field of tall grass and she's wearing a sundress and just dancing around? And the sun's shinging brightly in the background?" I just nodded my head pretending I knew what she was saying, "Yeah I plan on doing one of those. I'd get Alice or someone to model for me."

"That sounds like a good idea," I wished I had a great one in my mind, "Alice would probably be more excited as usual because she'd get to go shopping for clothes to model in."

She started laughing. "Of course. Alice never goes a day without shopping. She takes her credit cards- wait no, babies- out twice a day."

"I wonder what it would be like if she just gave up on shopping."

She shook her head. "Carlisle and Esme already tried breaking her habit. They learned not to mess with her and her credit cards." she was shaking her head probably remembering something.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say the only thing they saw was a streak of black and before they knew it, they were on the ground, her credit cards out of their hands and the sound of her car exiting the driveway." I laughed out loud imagining little Alice attacking her own parents because they took her credit cards away. "Ever since then, Carlisle and Esme have never spoke about her addiction. Not even her own siblings or friends."

"Only Alice." we both sighed. Our little friend was never to be underestimated. We learned that the hard way.

The bell rang in a brief moment. Rose and I said our goodbyes and reminded me of the dreading event tomorrow and tonight. I was quietly planning a way to get out of it. But no one ever bought my lies.

"How are you wife?" Edward leaned against the locker right beside mine as I turned my lock to the right combo.

"Exhausted," I sighed taking out my books for biology. He was grinning beside me and I didn't know why. "How are you? I missed you since the," I mentally calculated how long fourth period was, "one hour and something minutes we were apart." I fake pouted at him.

He laughed and pulled me into another one of his amazing hugs. There goes my heart again.

"I've been great." Was all he said before he snatched a pile of books out of my hands.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own books Edward. I have hands." I told him for the millionth time. He just patted my head and grinned at me. Rolling my eyes, I slammed my locker door shut and attached the lock to it again walking beside him.

"What kind of husband would I be if I let you carry your own books?" he simply said. That was always his reply accept now he would say husband instead of gentleman or friend. It kind of made me weak in the knees everytime he said that.

He always knew how to make my heart literally want to jump out of my chest.

"A good one!" I said in an obvious tone looking at him with wide eyes and a playfull grin on my face.

He shook his head. "Humour me Bella."

* * *

"Guess what folks?" Mr. Banner said in fake enthusiasm through half the period. We didn't know why he seemed to be so happy. Or trying to be. Just about an hour ago, he was all grumpy.

We waited for him to continue speaking. None of us wanted to shout 'what' at him.

"We will be doing blood typing today!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"Ew. So does that mean that we like, have to use like, needles? And like, see our own blood? Like ew that's so grosse!" Jessica Stanely was looking at her new manicure while chewing gum loudly. We all rolled her eyes at her. She complained way too much.

I felt my stomache twist and could feel the feeling of wanting to throw up. Just seeing blood or even hearing the word made me uneasy. Blood wasn't one of my favourite things to look at even if I always had been all those years.

It smelled like rust and salt mixed together. And that wasn't pretty.

My eyes narrowed as Mr. Banner set up our lab stations with the materials we needed. He came to our station giving me a questioning look.

"I already know my blood type." I told him. Carlisle had checked up on me every once in a while and he gave me a lot of information about me actually. My blood type was one of them.

"Well then, you'll just have to do it again." He gave me an annoyed look. What on earth have I done to recieve such behaviour from him? I've never spoken to this man in my entire life unless it had to do with biology.

Then he walked away.

I scowled behind his back.

Edward found it amusing. "It's not funny Edward. I hate the smell of blood. You know that."

"Bella you can't smell blood. That's just so absurd."

"Well I can and it smells like rust and salt." I made a gagging face which seemed to make him laugh harder. I didn't mind though. I loved hearing his musical laughter.

He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair again. What was with him and touching my hair?

"Do you like touching my hair or something?"

He nodded. "It feels... soft. I like it. And whenever I do it, the smell of your strawberry shampoo spreads out."

I was blushing like a mad woman.

He noticed.

"What makes my hair so different from yours?" I wondered. He ran a hand through his hair which made me more eager. I've never touched his hair in my life.

As if he could read my mind he asked, "Would you like to feel it? I bought a new shampoo a few days ago. It feels nice." he flashed me his dazzling smile but his perfectly white teeth were showing. That was second to his crooked one.

I ran my hand through his hair. It really did feel nice. It was so soft, so smooth. You would think it felt so greasy and unattractive because of his bed head look but it's completely opposite of that. It wasn't disgusting at all. It was like feeling those warm fuzzy socks but much better.

When I pulled my hand off, he opened his eyes revealing the bright emerald orbs behind his lids. He looked at me under his long eyelashes. I'm pretty sure I had stopped breathing.

"So, tell me, is mine softer than yours?"

I ran my hand through my own hair, shaking my head. "Yours is definitely softer."

"Impossible." he told me before getting cutt off by the teacher.

"Bella you're needed at the principle's office." he was serious. I blushed in my seat when my classmates started making "Ooh" sounds and whispering, "Oh my God, I wonder why the principle wants to see her."

I have never been called down to the principle's office before. This was new.

I looked at Edward who gave me an encouraging smile. "Go," he told me as I got up from my seat, "I'm sure it's nothing."

I nodded at him taking in his words. It couldn't be anything serious. Maybe they just wanted to... I don't know but I couldn't be in trouble. I haven't done anything bad.

I walked out of the classroom and walked down the long empty hallway, downstairs to the office.

When I opened the door I froze in my position with my mouth hanging low and my eyes wide.

"There she is," the secratary smiled at me when I came in. "Bella, there's someone here for you." And then _she_ turned around while my heart dropped.

* * *

She ran up to me from where she had been sitting and hugged me. I wasn't even sure she was the person I thought she was and she just came up to me, throwing her arms around my neck and staining the collar of my shirt with her tears.

"Oh Bella." her voice rang a bell. I remember it from years ago. It was her. She was here. I couldn't believe it.

I looked over her shoulder to see Carlisle and Esme waiting behind us. Esme didn't look too happy or angry and Carlisle just looked concerned. What was going on?

"M-mom?" I haven't said that word in years. Only to Esme but she wasn't my real mom. She was nodding, her face still in the crook of my neck. I could feel that my eyebrows were pulled together as I rubbed her back.

She was back.

She found me.

"What's going on?" I saw that every person in the office had all eyes on me. They weren't filled with joy either. Renee broke our hold and wiped away her tears. She was smiling at me.

"Bella," Carlise said calmly but I could tell his voice was forced, "We need to speak with you if you don't mind. We're calling in a meeting."

"A meeting. At school?"

They nodded. Then the secretary stood up and lead us to one of the doors in the office hallway. There was a long table with chairs set up and a mini fridge in the corner. We all took our seats. I was seated at the far end of the table with no one beside me.

I noticed a young man and a girl who looked about my age walk in too and sat down beside Renee. Who were these people and what did they want from me?

There was silence in the room.

"So does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" I kept my eyes off my mom. I wasn't exactly fond of her being here. I mean, after all these years she decides now to come find me. She wasn't dead. She wasn't disabled so what was the problem?

Why did she leave me.

And why hadn't she come for me sooner?

I blocked all thoughts about my mother all these years and I had done a good job of doing so. I hadn't thought about her up until that second I walked through the door. I had to admit, I always convinced myself she was dead and I'd never see her again.

Now, I didn't know what to think.

"Bella," Esme cleared her throat, "Your mother is here to... to take you back." She was saving her breath. Long story short, I see.

"T-Take me back?" She couldn't. I had a life that a loving family helped me rebuild. She couldn't take that away from me. I struggled all these years just to get a smile on my face. Did that mean nothing to her?

I won't let her do this. Not now especially.

"Yes Bella," Renee was smiling like it was no big deal. "I'm so sorry dear," I didn't believe it, "I never knew of Charlie. All these years I thought you two were happy. That none of this was going on. I should of came back for you sweetie," she was holding back tears, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"Okay wait," I wasn't going to be sincere with her, "So you run off with this douchebag," I didn't care about my rude choice of vocabulary. They were all taken aback. Especially that random girl sitting beside my mother, "Thinking I was okay, which I clearly wasn't. You run off with him, get married, move to God knows where, start your own family," I looked at the girl who was sunk back in her seat, listening to her iPod, "thinking everything was just perfectly fine? Renee, you would of never survived what I've gone through. You can't even imagine how hard it was. I spent day after day crying myself to sleep, covering up bruises and scars from everyone, living in hell while you were off somewhere enjoying your life. And now you come back?"

"But I'm here sweetie-"

"Don't you ever call me that." I said with venom in my voice. I didn't know what overcame me but I was so angry with her right now.

"I'm sorry," she was crying and the man beside her shot me a painful look then wrapped his arms around her. The girl took off her earbuds and did the same. "I n-never meant to h-hurt you Bella. I- I l-love you. Y-you know that. It, It was so h-hard for me when I found out. I h-had absolutely n-no idea."

She paused for a long while wiping away her tears. When she composed herself she spoke again.

"I found out a few months ago. I stopped by the house and no one was there. The neighbours had told me what happened after banging on the door for quite a long time. She told me everything Bella. And I felt so horrible. I didn't know Charlie was like that. I didn't know," she told me over and over again. "It took quite a while to come find you. I had gone to people who could help me but usually they would come up with nothing. It was hard Bella. I thought I'd lost you."

I was shaking my head looking at her with furious eyes as the tears of anger started streaming off my face.

"I won't let you do this!" I screamed at her. "You can't just come back after what seems like forever and think I'd agree to it! I won't go with you. I can't and I won't let you. You can't take something from me that I had just started to become. The Cullens helped me mom. When no one else wanted me, they took me in and treated me as their own child/sibling. They helped me become a whole new person. Each and everyone of them. I can't let you take me away from the place and people I belong to. This is home to me." I whispered the last part not bothering to look at her. Esme I noticed was crying in her seat as well.

"Bella I'm sure there's a way to handle this." Carlisle told me but from the look of his eyes I could tell he was as pained as Esme.

"No it won't be handled because I'm not leaving. Does my happiness seem like nothing to you? You were most of the reason why I would poke scissors through my wrist. You left Renee and the whole world turned upside down. I'm not going through the depression stage again."

"Why would you hurt yourself?" she looked at me in horror but she didn't seem disgusted. Just concerned.

"Because I hated my life! I wanted to get away from all of this but the cuts on my wrist didn't compare to the ones Charlie left me." I couldn't talk about it anymore. I thought I had burned the past already but it just kept coming back when I thought nothing could go around.

Just hours ago I was laughing happily with my family at the lunch table in the cafeteria and now suddenly the sun is covered by a thousand rain clouds and blue sky turned into a dark gray one.

"Bella can we please talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You walked out on me so now it's my turn."

"Bella, we can't," Carlisle hesitated to say what he wanted to. I was almost out of my seat when he stopped me. "Child services is no longer with us. Your mother has found you and we can no longer be your parents."

"What?" I sat back down in my seat, sinking in painfully and slowly. Carlise was even on Renee's side! He can't be.

"She has custody," Esme cried, "We're so sorry Bella. There's nothing we can do."

"No this, this isn't happening!" I tugged at my hair frusteratingly. "Why?" I looked at Renee, "Why would you do this?"

"Because I love you Bella," then she took the man's hand in hers and she placed her free hand on the girl beside her, "We love you and we'd like you to be part of our family. I know this is all too soon but we've already settled the situation. You're moving in with us this weekend."

I wanted to die. I'd take death than this anyday.

I looked at both Carlisle and Esme. They both knew what I wanted to say. Or ask.

"There's nothing we can do," they sighed, "We apologize for putting you in this situation Bella. We'll always still love you as our daughter."

"Did you know about this?" I asked them.

Carlisle nodded slowly. I screamed out loud in anger.

"Your mother came last night while you, Edward and the gang were hanging out at the mall," Esme explained, "We were as upset as you are Bella. This was all too soon and we didn't expect it. We thought the same as you since no one reported anything about your mother and your father was far from touching you again. We still don't know how to handle it. It was completely shocking."

They knew. This whole time they knew and they couldn't of spoken to me sooner. I wasn't as angry with them though. I could never be angry with people who spent the time to take care of me and provide me with neccessities.

Renee on the other hand...

"You didn't tell me sooner? "

"We wanted to but we just couldn't. We were preparing ourselves for this too Bella. We didn't know Renee was going to show up actually. We were going to speak with you as soon as you came home today."

I didn't blame them for holding back. It would of been much worse if they had told me last night.

"So what happens now?" There was pain in my voice. In my eyes and in my heart. As much as I didn't want this to happen, it had to be done. There was noway out of this. I had to accept it. And I hated myself for doing so.

"We're giving you the weekend to pack up and say goodbye to your friends," However, Renee was quite ecstatic seeing that she could tell I was giving in, "And on Sunday morning we'll be leaving to our home in Florida."

"F-Florida?" I asked shockingly. It wasn't even anywhere in Arizona. It was in freaking Florida.

She nodded. "You can always visit though."

"Yeah hardly!"

"It's not far actually. It's not like we live in a different country."

I shook my head. And the alarming sound of the bell made me jump in my seat.

"Bella, I promise you, you will always be allowed to visit."

"That's just it!" I was yelling now. "I don't want to visit, I want to actually wake up here, in my room, in Phoneix with the people I love."

She looked hurt. "We'll discuss this later Bella."

"The talking's done Renee! Why don't you understand?!"

"Bella do not use that tone with me." She said in a warning tone. Ha, I haven't heard that in years.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Renee."

"Yes I can, I'm your mother for crying out loud!" She emphasized the 'mother' part.

Just then the phone in my pocket started buzzing. I took it out with a roll of my eyes at Renee and opened the new text. It was from Edward.

_It's either you're having a pleasant, long talk with how great you are with the principal or you're in trouble. I'm thinking the first option is more correct. When do you think you'd get out? I'm speaking as if you're in jail. Haha.  
Edward._

Neither one of his guesses were correct. I sighed in my seat and quickly texted him back.

_Ugh you mind reader. You're right. As always. Just go home, I can find a way back. _

_Bella._

Okay so I'm guilty. I lied. But he couldn't tell because he wasn't in front of me to see the fakeness of my smile and my dull brown eyes sad. I was hoping he couldn't tell.

I couldn't hurt him.

"Bella as a friend I'm saying, you cannot ignore this situation. This is something that needs to be delt with asap. I can assure you that things will turn out for the better but I can't promise it won't be heartbreaking. The decision is made for you Bella, I know you have free will in your opinions and saying but Bella, you have to understand that this is something we cannot fight with. She is your biological mother, there's nothing we can do, we're extremely sorry Bella. She has every right to take care of you again. Even if you do think it's horrible that she's left you in the past, she cares this much about you to come find you. It may have taken quite a while but she's tried her best." I just stared into space at the wooden table in front of me. My eyes were beginning to water up but I was fighting hard to hold them back. I was doing this for me and the Cullens.

I remembering promising them, "no more tears". It was hello from them on. All the goodbyes were put away.

"Renee," my head didn't even shoot up to the unfamiliar voice coming from the man. His voice became whispers but I focused in on their conversation, "just give her some time," he was pleading her. He may not be so bad, "She'll come around. This has just been a surprise to her and I understand where she's coming from. I've written books about it, remember?" So he was a writter.

"Phil," she spoke the man's name. "We're leaving Sunday, we need to persuade her by then. There's not enough time." Not enough time? So what?

My phone buzzed again.

_I'm always right. And you're not always an open book Bella. I can't understand you sometimes, by the way. Are you sure? I can always wait for you Bella. I won't leave. I promise. Take all the time you want._

_Edward._

I silently groaned. _"I can always wait for you Bella. I won't leave. I promise." _I read through that part over and over. It seemed to calm me down just knowing he'd be there. But he wouldn't know what for.

I didn't want to tell him. Then again I didn't want him to wake up Sunday morning without me there. That would just be too painful for him and myself. Knowing I just disappeared and left him with unexplained questions. I wouldn't do that to him.

But I didn't want to ruin his weekend. It was most likely going to be the last weekend I spent with him. And the Cullens plus Rosalie and Jasper.

Just shoot me now.

The tears were just dying to come out. But I wouldn't let them. I fought every urge in my body to keep them held up. I won't cry. Not now, now tonight, not tomorrow.

I was going to stay strong. Because that's what I needed. The strength to survive this whole mess. I needed confidence. This was all going to turn out for the best, I believe Carlisle on that one. And agreed to the unpromising heartbreaks.

_Edward just go home, you wouldn't want to stand there all alone. I'd die of boredom and I wouldn't want to be the reason to your death. I'll be okay. _

_Bella._

"...okay fine." I heard Renee hiss to Phil before turning her torso towards me. I looked up from my phone to meet her brown eyes.

"Bella, we'll leave you alone for the weekend. For a chance to say goodbye to everyone. We'll pick you up at the Cullen residence 8 in the morning on Sunday. Our flight is scheduled for 10:30."

I didn't know what to say. The weekend was such a short time. I only had two whole days left in Arizona. Left with the Cullens and Hales.

"You'll be okay," Phil told me, "I know it's so hard especially since you've already been comfortable with then environment and your family." I didn't even respond to that.

"So it's settled then," Esme spoke slowly, "Sunday morning."

"And not a minute later," Renee smiled. Of course she'd be happy. She was getting her own way. "We'll see you then Bella."

I watched as Renee, Phil and their daughter, I assumed, got up and shook hands with Carlisle and Esme, leaving the three of us behind.

Sunday morning at 8 was the day my life would be over. Actually thinking of it now, it was already over. The moment I stepped into the office.

Such a stupid thing to do.

Why hadn't I felt this comming? Of course Renee was still alive. I was foolish to think she was dead.

All these years, I thought she was gone.

I should of seen this coming too. That I couldn't get my happily ever after. I wouldn't live with the Cullens no matter how much I wanted to. All good things come to an end.

Unfortunately, it was my life.

"We should get going." Esme was beside me with her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see her light blue eyes filled with moisture as well and she too was holding them back.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay back for a bit." I told them.

Carlisle looked at me but nodded his head as did Esme. "Bella we promise you this will turn out well."

"Thank you guys for being here for me." I told them before they hugged me and left the office.

I sat there for a while thinking what the hell I did to deserve this. Renee should have came back years ago. She abandoned Charlie and I. For the first couple of years the blame was all on her. I hated her for what she did. How could she? Because of her actions, a perfect family was shattered in to pieces turning into something so ghastly.

I still hadn't forgave her for that.

Sighing, I tapped my fingers lightly on the table making rhythms. How was I going to do this?

* * *

"She's here." Was the first thing I said when Jake opened his door. I walked in, pushing the door back. He had a hotdog in his mouth with mustard staining his lips and a coke in his hand.

He looked behind my shoulder searching for someone. "I don't see anyone?"

"No I mean, Renee. She's here in Phoneix. She came back for me Jake."

His eyes widened but then a smile grew on his face. "Isn't that good?" he asked but I shook his head. "I mean, now you have at least someone in your real family with you."

"Jake!" I flopped down on his sofa. "You can't say that! She ruined my life Jake. I'm not just going to let her take me back to Florida!"

"Florida?" Now he was getting the point. "Oh no Bells, you're not moving to Florida. Not on my watch."

"There's nothing we can do," I whispered, "She, Carlisle and Esme settled it last night. Everything's been said and done. There's no turning back."

He sat beside me after placing the hot dog on the table. He rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"Bells, as much as I hate saying this, you need to go." I was alarmed. Jake, my best friend, told me I need to go with Renee. It wasn't even you have to it was you need to. Some friend he was.

"So you're on her side too?" I accused.

"No Bells, I'm not on her side but Bella come on cut the woman some slack. She loves you Bells, you can't deny that and you can't ignore it. She's your mom she freakin' pushed you out of her area! Just like what you did to Summer and Ethan," he chuckled to his own joke, "How would you feel if you lost your own child for years? She must of felt horrible. I can't imagine what she went through or even you but I do know that family always comes first."

I groaned letting my hands drag across my face. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I can't believe you're lecturing me."

He laughed. "Only for the best Bells. You don't have to listen to me though but what choice do you have?"

I scoffed. "Thanks for reminding me."

"But I'm serious Bells. About everything I said. I'll miss you and It'll hurt to see you leave but like I said family comes first."

"The Cullens are my family and so are you Jake."

"But Renee is the closest family you've got to being real."

"So what? You're saying you guys are fake? You're my real family. Even before Renee."

"Harsh Bells," he smiled at me, "Renee made a mistake I understand that but you have to forgive her sooner than later. You never know when your last day with her is going to be."

As much as I hated to admit this, he was right. For all I know, this could be the last day I'd see Renee. And I hardly even knew her. She was my mother. Tell me how that worked.

"Thanks Jake." We spent the rest of our time with my arms around his waist and his arm around my shoulder.

"I can't believe this," I was in tears. He rubbed the side of my arm again and again while he caught each tear that escaped my eyes. I broke my promise. "I don't know what to do."

"The Cullens will be fine." He told me.

"No they won't. What about Emmett? Rose? Jasper? Alice? Christine and... and Ed-Edward?" I choked out his name. It hurt to even think of him at the moment. He was the one I worried about the most. He was my best friend.

"Edward's a man, he'll be fine Bells."

"He won't," The tears came out faster and ran down my cheeks quicker. I can just imagine the faint glow in his eyes when he found out the news. I couldn't see him like that anymore. "I'll lose him."

The pain in my heart throbbed with pain.

"You and Edward," Jake spoke the words slowly, "have something going on don't you?" I know what he meant.

"We're not dating," I cried harder, "We're just really great friends."

"And you like him."

I didn't know what to say so I kept silent for a moment. Did I like him? I mean, I thought about that. Alice, Rose and Christine even convinced me this one time.

"I had mixed emotions before," I admitted, "But everytime he entered a room I'd feel a shock in my body, the jolt would send my heart pounding and the red on my cheeks would turn into a shade he makes me blush. I never actually thought about myself liking him. I liked him as a friend but now that I think of it, all those feelings aren't feelings a friend should have for a friend."

"So I take that as a yes?"

I just nodded. "I like Edward Cullen." I was laughing and whispering at the same time. I never thought I would say that.

"I can't believe now of all days I was finally realizing this."

"You probably realized it before but just ignored it. I'm happy for you Bells, you deserve to be happy."

"Happy is long gone by now."

"Don't say that. Edward will cope with this if he likes you too, I'm sure. Either way he's still your best friend. Someone you can count on. He won't turn his back on you."

"I hope so. I just... the dance is tomorrow. I want everyone to have a good time. I don't want them to feel like they're celebrating me moving away at the dance. I don't want to take the happiness away from them. They've been so excited since the announcement. Especially Alice and Rose."

"Then don't tell them. Just wait until after the dance."

"What if they become angry? Angry that I didn't tell them sooner?" Angry was the last emotion I'd want them to feel of me.

"Bells if they're you're real friends, angry would be the last thing they would be at you."

I hugged him tighter. "Thanks Jake, I love you. Thanks for being there for me."

"S'all good Bells, I'm glad you came to me for this."

"Of course. You've been my best friend since forever. How could I not?"

"True, true. So go home, have a good sleep. Just forget about all of this and have a good weekend okay?"

I nodded, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Promise me this won't affect your weekend?"

I nodded. "I'll try."

"And that no matter what happens, always know I'll be there for you. Even if you're miles away you can give me a call and I'll be there."

I laughed. "With what money?"

"I'll find a way," he winked, "Now come on, turn that frown upside down." He held me up on my feet and walked me to the door. It was pitch dark when he opened it.

"How are you getting home?"

"I walked here," I told him biting my lip. "But it's fine I can walk back. It's not far."

"Not in the dark Bells, I'll drive you home."

I couldn't even argue with him because he grabbed his keys, threw me over on his back- knowing I would cause a fit if he didn't- and set me in the passanger seat.

I leaned my head against the window staring up at the starless sky. Great. Even the stars didn't want to come out.

I hope everyone was right. About the turning out well part. I'd just have to wait and see. For now, I was putting all of this behind and taking Jake's advice.

I was going to have a good time.

I was going to smile because I deserved to.

* * *

I was glad Alice and Rose didn't wait up for me otherwise I was stuck going dress shopping with them. Spunk was wandering around the house when I got in. He ran to me, his tail wagging happily and I scooped him up in my arms kissing his head.

When I set him down he ran over to the stairs where I noticed Edward leaning against the railing.

I looked in the mirror of the closet and made sure all traces of sadness was hidden behind the fake smile I had put on for him.

"How are you?" he asked me when I kicked off my shoes and walked over to him.

"Good," I hated lying to him, "You?"

"Well." He didn't notice any hint of sadness behind my voice. That was good right?

"Do you mind coming somewhere with me?" he asked. I nodded my head. I'd go anywhere with Edward no matter how bad I was feeling.

He took my hand and lead me to his car opening his passanger door for me. I was going to miss this.

I kicked up my feet once inside and played around with his radio until I found a good station that played some good upbeat music. That was what I needed right now.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem kind of down, I'm worried." he kept his eyes on the road.

"It's nothing, just been a long day. I'm fine. Please don't worry about me." I wasn't lying when I said it had been a long day. In the corner of my eye I saw his mouth open up to say something but was shut again.

I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes listening to the lyrics of the song playing.

He was worried about me. I didn't want him to be. I can't imagine how he'd take the big news.

And that's when I realized, I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him how I felt before I left. He deserved to know but then again I didn't want him to be left all alone after I had just confessed my feelings. That would be horrible.

Soon, I promised myself. It was better than later.

* * *

"It's beautiful Edward!" I was gushing over a white golden ring with a real emerald heart. It was so beautiful words couldn't even describe it. I looked at the hand with the ring on my finger and the emerald shone in the light.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I was kind of surprised he had asked me for help to buy his date a present. I mean, just rubb it in my face right?

"Yeah she'll definitely love it," I slid the ring off my finger and gave it back to him. "It's gorgeous."

He smiled at me before handing the ring back to the lady. "We'll take it."

"Good choice," she grinned, "Congratulations you two."

"Oh," I blushed, "No we're not engaged of anything like that."

She gave me a 'mhm' look before putting the ring in the box and rang it at the register.

"Your total is 3, 670." My mouth pretty much dropped to the floor. Edward was buying his date- I think her name was Kate- a 3,000 dollar ring. Over some stupid dance. I couldn't believe this guy.

He gladly slid his credit card and punched in the numbers. The lady smiled at the two of us and handed him the reciept. We thanked her for helping us out before walking out of the store.

"3,670?!" I hissed at him, "I can't believe you just blew all that money on a ring."

"Well it's for someone," he smiled to himself. I was happy that he was happy but the price was just ridiculous, "Besides it was on sale. The original price was double that. Better than paying over 5,000."

I just rolled my eyes and got into the car.

"Have you ate yet?"

"Nope."

"Hungry?"

"Starved." I replied back, kicking my feet up again. I knew it annoyed Edward. He wanted his car to remain nice and clean but he never really fussed about it.

I looked at him while he concentrated on the road. He was so flawless and his jaw line was intense. He was gorgeous, no doubt about that. But it wasn't just because of his looks that I liked.

He had more behind his movie star features.

And I sat there admiring him when I questioned myself, _did he feel the same way about me?_

I wouldn't know how to react if he didn't.

But I sure do know that I'd be crushed.

I'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

When dinner was over and the waitress cleared our table Edward and I continued to sit there and relax. We talked about school and he even told me what he wanted to do after. I was so amazed.

He wanted to follow Carlisle's career. He wanted to have the great feeling of saving someone's life. He wanted to become a doctor and help patients become healthy.

He had a whole life planned out while I just wanted to get school over and done with.

"But enough of me, what about you Bella? Have anything in mind?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "I just want to get out of school you know? My only goal is to earn enough credits to graduate."

"I'm sure you will." he smiled. "You learn fast and you're not failing your academic courses so you're fine."

"Thanks."

"Are you looking forward to the dance tomorrow?" he asked out of the blues.

"Oh God no. I'm lucky I didn't even go dress shopping today. And I have the salon to look forward to tomorrow. Great." _And tomorrow would countdown to one more day before I left the state. How wonderful._

"I'll be there to rescue you," he chuckled, "So don't worry. They can manage without you and besides I don't even know why they need to get you all prettied up. You're beautiful with or without makeup Bella."

I was blushing again. He always made me blush no matter what. "Thanks."

"It's true." He was looking at me with those emerald orbs releashing its power onto me. I could melt into them and not even know. I could stay like this forever.

But unfortunately he spoke up again. He placed the box the ring was placed in and kept opening and shutting it. He seemed a little nervous.

"You're not going to propose to her are you?" I laughed a little.

"Of course not," this seem to shake him up more, "I just, I don't know... what if she doesn't like it?"

"She won't like it," he frowned but the smile on my face grew wider, "She'll love it because it came from you. And who wouldn't love a nearly 4,000 dollar gift from the school's Romeo?"

"Maybe her. I wouldn't know what to think."

"Well, you should feel confident Edward. It's the thought that counts right? She'll love it, I have a strong feeling."

He kept shaking his head so I had to give him a boost. "Look Edward, this is how I know it will go, pretend I'm that girl, Kate, now speak."

He sighed. "What good will that do?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"Hello, Kate," he smiled crookedly, "you look lovely tonight."

Even if the comment wasn't addressed to me I still blushed. "You clean up pretty good yourself." I tried to sound flirty.

Edward chuckled. "I bought you something." He held out the box and opened it.

I looked at the ring like the first time I did. My eyes were wide open and my mouth was open apart. I watched as he picked up the ring with his long pale fingers and placed it on my left hand, ring finger.

"It's so beautiful."

"That does not compare to how you look tonight and each day I see you." His hand brushed against my fingers and he held the hand with the ring and brought his lips to kiss each finger.

I was shattering into pieces little by little and he didn't even know it.

I was really going to miss these moments. I would have jumped him right there if I hadn't cared how many people were around us.

"The way you blush," he swiped the back of his hand against my cheek then cupped it. I placed my hand on top of his, closing my eyes and taking in the sweet moment. Even if it was just all played out. "Is the most exquisite sight in the world after you."

I didn't answer for a while. I kept my eyes shut pretending I was Kate and Edward meant everything he meant. I can fantasize, can't I? That was the closest thing I had to reality.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think she'd like it?"

"Edward, I hate presents and you know that but right now, if you were giving this to me," I hope I didn't sound sad or desperate, "I would accept it because firstly, it's beautiful. It's the most wonderful ring I've seen in my life and second it came from you because you care. It shows a lot about you Edward."

"Good," he said, "Because it's for you."

I froze. For me? No way. No. Not at all. Was I dreaming? Wake up Bella! Bella wake up. Pinch me someone. I pinched myself how pathetic. I opened my eyes to see him leaning against the table, our faces seperated by a couple of inches.

"S-sorry, what did you say?"

"The ring," he gave me an encouraging look, "It's for you."

"No," I corrected him, "It's for Kate."

He shook his head, "I said it was for Kate just to fool you. I knew you wouldn't accept it if you knew it was for you when I had paid for it. Bella it's for you and you only. You can replace the fake vending machine ring now." he was smiling the crooked smile I loved. He was so breathtaking and so was the ring.

I decided I would accept it. It would be the last and final memory of Edward when I went with Renee. I would call him still but at least I'd have the ring as a represenation no matter how many miles we were apart.

And because well, I liked him.

"I don't know what to say," I stared at the ring and then to him, "I can't accept this Edward you paid so much money for it. It's like I'm robbing you but it's so beautiful. I love it Edward. Thank you." I kissed his cheek when my heart started pumping faster. Bad move.

"Bella I bought it for you. I wouldn't of had bought it if money meant the world to me. So keep it."

I nodded and smile at him then looked at the ring again.

He was killing me every second of the day. I hope he knew that.

"Thank you." I whispered again. I kept repeating it until he laughed and placed a finger to my lips. The tingling sensation made me weak in the knees. I couldn't stand this anymore. I had to tell him.

I needed to.

I needed to get this over with.

"Edward," I looked down at my lap, "There's something I need to tell you." I took a big gulp, preparing myself for the biggest confession I would ever make.

The fear of him not returning the feelings took over me but that didnt' stop me. I had two days left.

And I braved myself for what was coming next.

_I love you. _

* * *

**Hey Stephen - Taylor Swift  
**_(Except substitute Edward's name ;))_

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen anyone shine the way you do  
They you walk, the way you walk, the way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same

* * *

Review! :)


	21. Your Guardian Angel

**Our longest chapter! Over 10,000 words!  
We're not very satisfied with this chap but let us know what you think at the end in your review!  
Thank you to all who reviewed. Last chapter had the most reviews out of all chaps and we're so thankful.  
Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I never got the chance to tell him.

The stupid little pixie came running in the second I opened up my mouth. She, Rose and Christine had apparently spotted the Volvo and asked Emmett where we were. She claimed she had a 'vision' of Edward giving me a ring.

So they sat down with us ruining the moment, ordered food and totally invaded our privacy. I was kind of mad about it. I mean, that was the perfect time to tell Edward. It fit in with the mood. It just had to be interrupted.

We spent the remaining hours talking about the dance and Christmas break which started the second the final bell rang tomorrow afternoon. Alice was already planning the Christmas and New Year's Party. Typical Alice.

The entire time I stared at the table while they chatted animatedly. It was so hard for me. Each time my mind would bring up the fact that I'd be gone in two days brought moisture to my eyes but I held it back and instead tried to focus on whatever they were speaking about.

Sometimes I could feel Edward's flawless orbs staring at me intensely across the table but I paid no mind to it.

I felt myself suffocating in waves of fear, anger, sadness and love. I was a thousand miles below surface. I couldn't swim; my legs were weak. It was endless. I couldn't escape it. I was in so much pain.

Now I really wished I could tell the future.

But judging on how things have turned out, I was going to be introduced to a long, painful period of life the moment I left Arizona.

I honestly wouldn't know how I'd survive.

* * *

"So Bella, I called Tanya today," Alice came skipping into my room and brought her own pile of magazines already making herself comfortable on my bed, "And she says she should be here by noon tomorrow, isn't that exciting?"

Sure, if you were an optimistic.

"That's great," I faked a smile for the millionth time, "I can't wait to see her."

I was glad she was far too excited to even pay attention to my dull enthusiasm.

"I know!" she squealed, "I've already seen the perfect dress for her! And I bought it! I can't wait to show her and I bought yours too Bella but it's a surprise. You can't see it until tomorrow."

"Oh yay," I groaned, "I just love surprises you know?"

"Oh silly Bella," she patted my head, "Don't be such a grump please. It's your first real dance don't you want to remember it?"

Sure I wanted to remember it. Just not looking back at it as the second last day with everyone and the day I had angered them. I wasn't one to cause stress.

I nodded at her. "Okay, I promise."

"Good because I can't return the dress." she grinned widely at me. She probably threw out the receipt. Knowing me, I would go into her room, find that receipt and return the dress behind her back.

I rolled my eyes. "Receipt?"

"Burned it."

"Who knew?"

She laughed her high, musical laugh. Boy was I going to miss that. Even if it was annoying.

I sighed.

"Bella is there something you're not telling me?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. We sat cross legged on my bed flipping through magazines when she asked the question.

I didn't know what to say. I was a terrible liar and she was actually sitting right across from me to study my face. So she can see the lies behind my brown eyes.

She looked at me dead serious.

"Bella don't hesitate to say anything you know you're my best friend. Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. I'll be here to listen."

"It's nothing." I lied. But it was for the best right? I was going to tell her anyway. Just not now.

"It sure is something with that look on your face," she told me. I shifted on the bed while picking on a loose thread of the comforter, "Bella whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I've just had a long day."

"This explains a lot. Bella I can see it, you're hiding something from me."

I closed my eyes briefly taking in a big breath. "Alice please, leave it alone."

"Bella," she was poking at me teasingly like nothing was happening, "Come on you can tell me. Is it boys?"

I shook my head. "Can't I go to sleep?"

"I bet it's Edward," she giggled, "When I first saw that ring on your finger, I was like whoa! You do know Bella that he's never done that before?" I looked at her then seeing the smile spread across her face, "Treated a girl like that, I mean. He buys you gifts Bella. He looks out for you, like he's your own personal body guard. He waits for you at your locker and carries your books when it's not even necessary. The way he looks at you, his eyes are smoldering. Bella I don't think he's ever-"

"Stop," I told her. I didn't want to even talk about this. It hurt to even hear Edward's name since all of this was happening. "Alice we should go to bed."

"I'm serious Bella, he loves you more than a fat kid loves cake and-"

"Alice," I said in a warning tone, "Bed. Now." Oh God, I felt like I was the mother and she was the bad behaving daughter.

"And I mean, the way you blush when he makes a comment! It's like so cute," she squealed, "Cuter than-"

"Alice!" This time my voice was louder and demanding. "Enough!" I screamed covering my ears like a little child who finds out Santa isn't real. "I don't want to hear about Edward and I certainly don't want to hear your comparisons! All I want it sleep. Is that so hard to ask for?!"

I looked to see her pained expression. The smile was no longer there and her eyes became fearful. I opened my mouth to say something but she had already gotten up.

She looked back at me one last time before slamming the door.

I yelled at Alice.

Alice slammed the door.

For the first time in my life I've never felt so... so... disgusted in myself.

I wanted to run over to her room and apologize but part of me thought she would get the message if I just left it alone and waited until the next day. I was after all spending the day with the girls. Esme had already called the school and let them know about our absence.

I curled up into a ball letting the tears I've been holding back fall. Every emotion I had kept inside was now flowing out like a river. I couldn't take it anymore.

I hopped out of bed and turned on my iPod dock letting the calm melody of Clair de Lune fill the room. I made myself comfortable under the covers again and closed my eyes wishing for a sweet dream.

* * *

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I rolled over to my side keeping my eyes closed. I could feel the heat from the sun shining through my window and burning my skin.

"Are you coming to school today?" the velvet voice asked. I shook my head in response and then groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

The weight of the bed beside me signaled he had sat down. He chuckled shortly.

"I just thought since you hated Bella Barbie you might need my rescuing today."

"I can't," my voice was raspy, "I need to go today."

"That's very unlike you. Are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor? I could bring you to Carlisle."

"No," I groaned remembering what happened with Alice last night. I needed to show her that I wasn't at all upset with her. I could at least do her a favour and participate in today's events. "I have to go with Alice."

"No you're not sick."

"Exactly."

"You're on drugs." He laughed.

I lifted my head to meet his eyes and slapped him playfully on the arm. He smirked in response.

"I am not on drugs! I just think that you know, since Alice went through all this trouble I could at least do her a favour and go. Besides I'd get to see Tanya, right?"

He nodded. "Well then, I'll leave you off to sleep," he bent down to kiss my forehead. He was killing me. "Sweet dreams Bella."

"Have fun in school Edward." I smiled when he scoffed and disappeared behind the door.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I hated how much I loved Edward Cullen.

I decided I had enough sleep so a morning shower was a good start. By the time I was dressed I found Christine downstairs eating our entire kitchen. I laughed and sat across from her at the table.

"Morning sunshine." She greeted me.

"Morning," I said back with the same enthusiasm. "What time are we leaving?"

"As soon as Tanya gets here so probably in an hour or so. Alice up yet?"

I nodded. "I heard the shower on so that's probably her."

"Excited about today?" she knew what my response was but the asked anyway.

"Not even close."

"You could have gone to school when you had the chance."

"Not really. She would have come to pick me up anyway so there's no use."

"Never under estimate the pixie."

"I've heard that before." We laughed and took a sip of our hot chocolates. I was going to miss these moments.

About an hour later both Tanya and Rose showed up and Alice made her way downstairs. She gave me a sly smile and the look in her eyes told me she was keeping a safe distance. I didn't want her to be scared of me.

I followed them out to my car and we drove up about twenty minutes away to the salon. As we were getting back massages, Tanya told us about the changes in France.

"My parents got a divorce," we all 'awed' for her, "But good news. My mom told me she was going to lay off the dates for a while and spend some time with me. We're going on a cruise as soon as I get back from Phoenix and we're going to Rome afterwards for a modeling shoot. For me!" she squealed. "My mom found me an agent and everything. Oh, I'm so excited! I've always wanted to become a model."

"That's great!" Rose smiled. "So would you be on the giant posters in the mall then?"

"Probably not. I would most likely start off small and then make my way up."

"Small or big, who cares? I'm so happy for you!" Alice was literally bouncing and the lady had to hold her down. "Ooh, you get to go shopping all the time and wear clothes someone else designed! That's so exciting. I want to become a designer, did you know that?" Like no one knew. Of course Alice would want to be in the fashion industry. It was quite easy to figure out.

"A designer huh? That's interesting."

"I know. I'm planning on taking some courses and go to colleges that involves those kind of things. I've already started sketching some designs."

"Psht," Christine kissed her teeth, "I just want to get out of school."

"So you don't know what path you're going to take when you graduate?"

"If I graduate." She corrected Rose. We all stared at her in shock.

"If?"

"Well I'm sort of failing a lot of my courses. It's not that easy for me."

"What do you mean not that easy? You can get a tutor; we'll be here for you. You can always ask one of us when you need help."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm only really failing math, science and business."

"Christine it does matter," Alice's eyes were wide, "You need to get a tutor. I'm going to start searching for one as soon as the weekend is over."

Then Sunday came to my mind. Great.

"What about you Bella? What are you planning to become?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I just want to get out of school too."

"Oh how about a photographer?" Rose winked. "I've seen what you've been doing in class and the pictures you take are amazing and filled with so much meaning. I think that's a great career for you."

"I don't know," I sighed, "I love photography and all but I don't know if I'd want to do it as a job."

"Well you should," Tanya said, "I'm sure your work is great. You'll need to show me during the weekend."

"Okay, I will."

Then Alice squealed. "Now that our mani's, pedi's, massages are complete… it's time for our nails and hair!"

Everyone but me joined in with her excitement.

This was going to be the world's longest day.

* * *

After what seems like forever we finally made it the mall. We spent the last three hours going from shop to shop dressing in about 10 dresses each and then walked out with nothing in our hands.

We found a large shop inside that sold only dresses. Rose thought we should check it out. We ended up finding quite a few good looking dresses and ran over to the large change room in the back.

I didn't feel like stripping into a dress again. I was so exhausted all I wanted to do was go home and sleep but of course I wasn't able to.

So I sat on the pink arm chair flipping through a pile of magazines while each of them changed.

I was even texting Edward and Jacob every now and then.

"Aw Rose you look so gorgeous!" Tanya beamed when the two of them came out. My head shot up to the squealing and saw that Rose was in a red strapless number. Tanya was right. She did look gorgeous.

"Bella what do you think?"

"I think it looks great. You should get that one."

"That's what you said about the last twenty dresses!"

"Face it. They all looked good on you."

She sighed and went back in to change.

"Bella you're not buying a dress?"

"Alice apparently already has one. She has yours too, didn't she tell you?"

"Yeah but it's always fun to just try some on."

I rolled my eyes. "Not really."

"Oh shut up, hold on I'm changing back."

Alice and Christine came out afterwards. Alice looked beautiful in the knee length summer-like dress. And Christine pulled off the short black number. Every one of them looks absolutely stunning. I looked like crap next to them.

"Christine you should totally buy that dress!"

"You think so?"

"Of course!" Alice slapped her on the arm. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, I guess this is fine."

"You should buy it," I encouraged her; "It honestly looks perfect on you."

"Thanks." She smiled before closing the door behind her again.

Alice smiled at me again but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Before the awkward moment could get any worse I looked back down at the magazine article I was reading.

_Biology is quite boring without you. You're lucky to be missing this lesson actually. Mr. Banner decided to have another lecture about the male and female anatomy since most of the girls are absent. Wish you were here. How's it going?_

_Edward._

I wish you were her too, I thought. It always pained me to even think about leaving Edward. He was always so sweet and kind it was hard not to think about him every day. Every second, minute and hour of the day became faster each time; closer to Sunday morning. I didn't know how I was going to approach him about this situation. Would he even care? I mean yeah we were great friends but either of us moving away was expected, usually.

We both know I couldn't stay with his family forever. There was always something that got in the way. Something that could not be fixed.

Would he care because I'm his best friend?

Or care because he loves me?

First options are always correct. Edward would probably never see me being more of a friend to him. To him I was just someone he could talk to. Someone he can express his emotions to. Someone who could be there for him when he needed me to.

And to me, he was my everything.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Blinking the thoughts away, I nodded and placed the magazine back on the basket next to the armchair. I stood up and joined the four of them as they stood behind the counter paying for their items.

"Mmm, I'm so freakin' hungry! Can we eat?" Christine was rubbing her stomach with her free hand as we all laughed.

"We just ate a few hours ago!"

"More like a few years ago! I don't care. I'm going to the food court."

Alice sighed out loud. "Fine. Rose and I will go check out some more shops and text you if we need your assistance. Tanya will you be joining us?"

"Um," she bit her bottom lip, "I'll go with Christine I guess. Bella are you coming?"

"Sure." I don't think I could be near Alice with her acting like that. I'd approach her when it felt right. Not awkward.

With that the three of us went opposite directions to the food court and found a table once we ordered our meals.

"KFC is amazing!" Tanya moaned when she took a bite of her chicken. Christine and I gave her weird looks.

"What?"

"KFC is full of fat Tanya."

"Yeah well when you have a strict mother like mine, you'd think it's amazing like I do."

We shrugged in agreement.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked Tanya halfway through the meal.

"I actually have to get back right after the dance," she frowned, "I was only able to go because I promised Embry. My mother thought it was sweet so she let me go. Well my mom is actually a fan of dances and since I made new friends here and all she thought, why not?"

"Good to have you back." Christine patter Tanya on the shoulder, winking.

"I know, it's so great. And can you believe Christmas is just a few days away?"

Of course. Christmas.

I've never actually celebrated Christmas like you see most families do. When I was little we would have a family gathering- just me, Charlie and Renee- in the living room and open the few presents under our small tree. And after that we would go straight to bed and act like it's not even Christmas.

So I thought this year would be my real, first, happy Christmas.

But I guess not.

"I love Christmas!" Christine spoke with little crumbs falling out of her mouth. We laughed at her silliness.

"I see someone's already received an early Christmas present." Tanya eyed my ring. I looked down at it and already I felt like bursting into tears. My eyes became sad and I wasn't in a happy mood anymore.

I was back to the frowning days. I didn't like it.

"Well yeah it's not really a Christmas present. It was just to replace that vending machine ring." I tried to make it look like I was actually smiling instead of frowning on the inside. Too bad it didn't work. Not only was I a bad liar but a horrible actress. Why had I even bothered to want to become one, one day?

"What's wrong?" Tanya was beside me with a supporting arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing." The water was beginning to fill my eyes. I didn't want to cry now. At least not in the food court of a mall.

"Aw come on Bell, speak up." Christine told me. Tanya shot her a look and she sat quiet.

"It's nothing, really." I always said that when something bugged me but they knew better. Somehow.

"It's definitely something. Do you want to go outside? We can talk about it in private if you like."

I nodded. I was ready to speak up.

They nodded as well and stood up with me walking beside me. They quickly texted Alice and Rose saying they would take longer and not to worry. I told them I wasn't exactly ready to say what I wanted to, to everyone. They didn't question it but agreed.

Once outside we crossed the street to a small park. We walked down the path and into the large forest. I was leading the way while Christine and Tanya walked anxiously beside me. None of us had any idea where we were going but I knew it couldn't be as dangerous as it looks.

They didn't complain like Alice and Rose would, thankfully. I tripped every now and then. My clumsiness was slowly coming back to me. I eventually bumped into a few branches I didn't see and stumbled over a few roots in the ground but that didn't stop me from stepping forward.

Halfway into the forest, still not knowing where we were I heard a familiar sound of water. It sounded like a waterfall up a head so I decided we should head there.

And I was right.

Behind large branches with thick, green leaves was a meadow. Not just any meadow. It was beautiful. A waterfall completed the scenery as the flowers and tall grass was just a bonus. I walked to the middle and immediately lay on the tall, thick green grass. I closed my eyes as the sun beamed against my skin.

"Um Bella I hate to burst your bubble but, we're out in the middle of nowhere." I felt someone sit beside me.

"Don't worry. Besides isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah in a creepy kind of way."

"You guys don't like it?" I frowned. The place was so beautiful, how could you not agree to that?"

"It's gorgeous but it's kind of in a forest. Bella we couldn't be able to get bars out here if something happened."

"Nothing's going to happen you guys. Trust me on this."

"So you've been here before?"

"Nope." I bit my bottom lip. That didn't exactly help out the whole trust thing.

"We should probably go."

"You guys can go, I'll stay."

"We can't just leave you out here all by yourself." They had a point.

"So then stay."

It was quiet for a brief moment until the two of them groaned. "Fine but not too long."

I nodded and squeezed my eyes tighter breathing in the intoxicating scent. All I could hear was the waterfall and the chirping of birds. Being here was just so peaceful.

It's like I could just forget about my problems and escape into some crazy, happy fantasy world without anyone interrupting. I loved it here. Why hadn't I discovered this in the first place?

"So are you ready to talk about it?" Tanya asked me. I knew she was going to bring it up. That was the only reason why we were here.

"I guess so." I mumbled. What was I going to say? _"So yeah, I've been kind of down lately because I'm just so depressed. You see, my mom who left me for how many years, came back and wants to bring me home with her in Florida. Yeah, Florida. So you know, I'm kind of leaving Sunday morning. I know it's short notice but you know, that's it. So bye."_

I don't think so.

"Just take a deep breath Bella. I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

I opened my eyes to see Christine and Tanya looking at me with worry. If that's how they reacted to news I haven't even spoke about, imagine the expressions afterwards.

"It's okay Bell, we're here for you remember that. Is it Edward?"

That sent some sort of pain to my heart. "No, not really."

"Aw!" They gushed at the same time. This sent me rolling my eyes.

"Did you finally realize how deeply and madly you are in love with him?" Christine poked me teasingly and I blushed to the extremes.

"You did!" Tanya gasped. "Oh my gosh! When? How? Oh my gosh!"

"Are you two secretly dating? Good job Bella!"

This was all too much. "No, no we're not secretly dating and I'm not that much in love with him. We couldn't date even if we wanted to." I mumbled the last part.

"Why not?" Apparently they had heard.

I looked up at them under my eyelashes.

"I'm… I'm l-leaving." That's when I finally broke down in tears. For the second time in less than twenty four hours.

But crying never lead to happiness. No matter how good you feel after.

"Leaving?" they were confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm moving to Florida," they gasped, "with my mom."

"I thought your mom was-"

"Dead? No. I told you I only thought she was but she never was. She met up with Carlisle and Esme this week. It's already been planned out. I-I'm l-leaving." It hurt to say those words.

The pained look on their faces made me guilty. I shouldn't have put them in this position. They deserved to feel happy especially with the dance coming up in a few hours.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I shouldn't of said a-anything." I buried my face in my hands and let the tears come flowing out. Two pairs of arms wrapped around me for comfort.

"Bella it's okay, don't cry and you shouldn't apologize. We would of found out anyway and it's important for you to let us know. We're glad you told us sooner than later."

"Yeah b-but I-I'd r-ruin your d-day and w-weekend."

"That doesn't matter Bella. Nothing's ruined for us so don't you worry about that. I just, wow, Florida huh? When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"Is that why you took so long to come home?"

I nodded.

The arms around me tightened harder.

"Bella it's going to be okay," Christine was even crying with me. "I-It's going to be a-alright."

"No matter what, you're still our best friend," Tanya sniffed, "Just know that. But w-we're going to h-help you get out of this. You c-can't leave Bella."

"I r-really wish I couldn't either," I paused taking a deep breath. The sobs were growing louder. "But s-she's my mom. No matter how much I'm m-mad at her for this, she's my r-real family."

"She can't do this to you Bella. She left you, remember? But I understand where you're coming from."

"Thanks you g-guys. This really m-means a lot."

"We love you Bella, don't ever f-forget that." We cried harder at that. We just sat there soaking up the difficult news and squeezing it out with tears like a sponge.

They comforted me when I needed them the most. This was all going to be taken away from me the second I left the Cullen house for good.

I was only concerned about ever seeing them again. I didn't care that I was going to be able to be part of my mother's family or the fact that she actually wanted me back. Just the fact that I'd be able to see them again no matter how far away I am.

I love them. Each and every one of them. My big brother Emmett. Jasper, which helped turn my life around even if he hadn't seen it. Rose who was kind to me and accepted me as her friend. Alice who picks out my outfits every day and was my first girl best friend. Jake who's been there since forever. Christine who I met in the beginning, for making me laugh and smile when I was down. Tanya who was a recent friend, she was so kind and sweet to me even if in the beginning, things didn't exactly work out. Embry who was like a brother to me- even if I don't see him around as much anymore. Carlisle and Esme- for accepting me as their daughter and providing me with the necessities I need. For loving me and looking out for me. And Edward, who I love with all my heart. My best friend, my soul mate. He was the hardest to say goodbye to out of all of them.

And I was too weak to say it.

"The clouds are starting to get a little gray," Christine pointed to the grayish sky, "I think it's going to rain."

"What a rainy ending given to a perfect day." Tanya sighed and squeezed me even tighter.

"We should head back now. Alice just texted me. Are you okay Bella?"

I nodded. "I should be. I just balled my eyes out. I have no more salt water left in me."

They smiled lightly. "Do the others know?"

I got up with them and walked in the middle. "Not yet. Just Carlisle and Esme."

"When do you plan on telling them?"

"After the dance. I want them to have a good time."

"Just remember Bell, no matter what happens we'll always love you. We're always here."

"I know, thank you."

* * *

Alice and Rose weren't concerned about our brief absence. Instead, they dragged us out of the mall with a few extra bags in their hands and brought us back home.

All four of them ran up the stairs but I stayed back to watch some T.V. They said they'd call me up when they were done getting ready. Apparently I was the one they all needed to spend time on.

Edward came home few minutes through "The Hills". I wasn't a fan of it but nothing else was on.

"Hey what happened? You didn't text me back." He sat beside me and took a sip of my iced tea.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you texted me back and you know them, keeping me busy."

"As long as you're still alive," he patted my head, "Did you have a good time?"

"Sure."

He laughed. I was going to miss that smooth, musical voice of his. "I bet tonight would be even better."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Bella Barbie?"

"When are they not playing Bella Barbie?"

"True." He grinned.

"Are you still accompanying Josh tonight?"

I nodded. "No one else asked me remember and I already said yes. It'd be rude to say yes to another person and then tell him, 'sorry I found someone else'."

"Touché." He told me and stole my can again finishing it to the last drop. I scoffed and paid attention to the T.V again.

"I didn't know you had an interest in this type of show."

"Me neither but there's nothing else to watch so might as well."

"What time will you be leaving?"

"Well Josh said he'd come pick me up around 6:30. What about you? Are you still bringing Kate?"

"Yes."

"Hey save me a dance?" I asked shyly and I knew I was blushing a light pink. He smirked and nodded his head.

"Only if you save me the last dance."

My heart was thudding like crazy by this point. "Kay."

"Promise?"

"I pinky promise." I held out my pinky and he joined in quickly. He laughed when our pinkies pulled apart and then leaned into kiss my cheek. That spot, I was aware, burned.

"I'll see you then. I've got to get ready and then head over to Kate's."

I didn't even respond. My mouth was left hanging and when I was sure he disappeared upstairs, I placed a hand to the spot his lips made contact with.

Edward was killing me every second.

After a few more minutes I decided to see what the girl's were doing. When I walked into Alice's room, four pairs of eyes stared back at me.

"Um, I'll just go…" This wasn't awkward at all.

"No Bella it's okay, we were just um-"

"Bella, you're leaving?" My mouth dropped open once again. I should of known the look in their eyes lead to the situation.

I nodded shortly.

Alice came running to me and threw her short little arms around my waist. She started crying, burying her face on my shirt; staining it with her salt water tears. I was surprised at first since I hadn't spoke to her since last night but I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. I felt like crying but all the moisture was gone.

"Sh," I rubbed the small of her back, "Alice it's okay don't cry. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I thought this would be the good time to add it in.

She shook her head; her face still in my stomach. I walked her over to the bed where she sat cross legged but still had her arms around me pulling me into a hug. Rose looked as pained as everyone and she too wrapped her arms around me. Christine and Tanya followed after.

"I c-can't b-believe this!" Alice was screaming in frustration and Rosalie was swearing under her breath but loudly so everyone could hear.

"I'm sorry," my voice was slow and sad, "I tried to get out of it. I screamed at her, I tried but I can't. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Rose hissed, "That mother of yours needs to. I cannot believe her! That stupid fuc-"

She stopped herself from going on. Knowing Rose, she would think of every swear word possible- or even make up her own- and rant on about how disgusted she is with my mother.

Alice let out a loud groan, sounding more like a scream.

"She can't do this!" her eyebrows were pulled together in anger and the tears were flowing rapidly. She was more mad than upset.

"We just need to stay strong you guys," Christine tried to calm us, "We love Bella. We need to be as strong as she is. We need to support her."

"She's right," Tanya sighed, "We're sorry Bella."

"There's no need to apologize you guys but please, for me, put this aside and have a good time tonight."

"It's going to be hard Bella but we promise. Just for you."

"I hope I'm good at faking." Alice pouted and looked at me with her small adorable eyes. Water kept on filling it, and I caught each tear that escaped.

"Stay strong."

"I'll try."

"I love you guys." I smiled at them sincerely. Not flakey like I had been.

"Love you too." They responded and we held onto each other for the last time today.

"Okay," Alice and Rose sniffed, "Let's get this done."

"Oh no," I backed away, "Please. No Bella Barbie."

"One last time?" Alice pouted and Rose followed in. I looked at Christine and Tanya for help but they too were in this.

"Fine."

They giggled and jumped up, tears flowing down their faces but lightly and began attacking me.

As much as I despised Bella Barbie, I was going to miss this. A lot.

* * *

Josh picked me up at exactly 6:30. Was he counting down or something? Because that was fast and on time.

He commented on how I looked tonight and I indeed blushed. All I was wearing was a strapless mid-thigh black number and believe it or not- red high top converse. Alice let me get away with it this time and this time only, she had let me know.

So, I didn't have to walk around in death traps tonight. That was a good thing.

When we got out of the car he came over to my side wrapping his arm around my waist. I wasn't at all excited to be here with Josh tonight. The only person I wanted to be here with the most was Edward.

Too bad he already had a date.

So I accepted the fact that Josh was here with me, and he asked me for a reason. And I had agreed to it even if I had another option.

We walked in together before getting our photo taken for the year book. He said hello to his friends and walked with me to our table with everyone else.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Tanya, Embry, Jake, Leah, Christine, Edward and Kate were already seated. I sat next to Christine with Josh on my other side.

Food platters were already laid out for us to munch on and we all talked animatedly about Christmas and the New Year's party Alice was throwing at the house.

"We're talking balloons, confetti, disco balls, dance floors, flashing lights-"

"Okay there Alice," Leah cut her off, "No need to go overboard there. Jake come on, let's go dance."

Jake took her hand and then said, "We'll see you later guys."

Tanya and Embry left afterwards. Then Emmett and Rose. Then Alice and Jasper. Before Alice left, she gave me a concerned look. I just nodded at her signaling I'd be okay. So it was down to four by then.

"So Bella, I've never seen you around before." I wonder why, I thought.

I smiled at Kate. "Me neither. You're Jake's cousin right?"

She nodded. "I was just here for the weekend so I thought I'd swing by. Jake hooked me up with a date." She looked at Edward who smiled back at her.

I knew there wasn't anything going on between them but the fact that she was his date sort of made jealousy come my way.

"Would you like to dance?" Josh whispered in my ear.

"I um, I can't dance." I told him truthfully but he pulled his head back in laughter. I frowned a bit.

"What is he laughing at?" Edward glared.

"I overheard you can't dance," Kate was giggling, "Is that true?"

"I don't see what's funny?" It sounded more like a question. The two of them kept laughing.

"Bella you are so funny, did you know that? Come on." Josh grabbed my wrist and I caught the death glare Edward gave him but shrugged it off. He lead me to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around me. Even if it was a fast song.

"Josh I seriously can't dance."

"Oh come on, it's easy. Just move your hips," he was guiding me with his hands, "Like this and you'll be okay."

"Okay but you're not allowed to hold me responsible if you end up getting a broken toe or have to walk around with crutches." He just laughed again before the two of us got lost into the music.

About three more songs passed and a slow song came on. Some people left the dance floor but others like me and Josh, stayed. He wrapped his arms around my waist again and my arms rested around his neck. We moved slowly to the beat with my head resting against his chest. Across from us were Edward and Kate. Kate didn't look to happy and Edward wasn't looking at her. Wonder what that was about.

When the song ended we walked back to the table. Everyone else was still on the dance floor.

Josh sat beside me rather closely and squeezed me against him. I didn't really like it.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head hoping he wasn't observant at all.

And he was.

"Come on," his finger rested on the bottom of my chin and brought my head up to meet his eyes. "Won't you tell me?" Everyone wanted to know.

"It… it doesn't really matter."

"Of course it matters. Everything you say matters." Then he messed up my hair by ruffling the top. Alice was going to kill him.

"Yeah right," I chuckled, "And it's nothing, really."

"So you moving away is nothing?" he asked me and I looked at him again.

He knew.

"How did you know?"

"Words going around. Someone overheard some teachers talking about it."

"So the whole school knows?" Not Edward, I hope.

"Not really. Just a few seniors. Unless you told everyone."

Then I started crying.

"Hey," he brought my head to his chest and tucked it under his arm as he held me in a hug, "Don't cry. You'll be fine."

"It's just so h-hard," I groaned, "I don't w-want to do this."

"It's okay Bella," he was rubbing my back in soothing circles, "As much as I don't want you to leave, it's for the better right?"

"I don't want to go."

"I know Bella. I promise you everything will be fine."

"E-everyone keeps saying that!" I sobbed louder. "It w-won't be f-fine!"

"Maybe we should go somewhere private," he whispered in my ear. I looked up to see why and they were all there. Each and every one of them looked at me with pain.

Even Edward.

I quickly wiped away my tears as everyone sat down. I really hoped Edward didn't see me for too long. I didn't want to worry him but the look on his face told me it was too late.

"Bella and I are going to dance." Josh told them before grabbing my wrist again. I didn't bother looking at them again.

A slow song came on as soon as we entered the dance floor. Instead of the spacious distance between us, I was chest to chest with him unlike before. We didn't really move our feet. I spent the entire song sobbing into his chest. I had hoped his tuxedo wasn't ruined because of me but he assured me it was fine.

So much for being happy at the dance.

"So this is it huh?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, my face still buried in his chest. "I guess so."

He caught the final tear that escaped my eyes before the song ended. "Bella I'm having an incredible time," he looked at me with his darkened blue eyes, "And I want you to have a good time too. Not just with me but with your friends."

"I hope I'm not ruining your night."

"You're not. You're making it absolutely perfect. Go spend some time with your friends. You've known them longer."

"So you're leaving?" Not that I didn't mind.

"If you want me to. I don't want to be keeping you away from them."

"I don't mind if you leave," I told him truthfully, "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." He kissed my cheek and walked over to his friend's table. He sat down with them and began laughing after winking at me. I just smiled and left the dance floor heading back to my table.

Before I could even sit, Alice grabbed my wrist- which was probably sore by now- and towed me to the bathroom. Rose, Christine and Tanya followed after.

"Every one knows." Alice said with a horrified tone. I sat on the counter and looked down at my shoes.

"I know."

"Does Edward know?" Christine asked. We all looked at her.

"I hope not." Tanya answered for me. "I think this would be too difficult for him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Bella, look at him he is madly in love with you just as much as you are. How can anyone not see that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward is not in love with me!"

"Yes he is!" they all yelled in unison.

"And you love him too."

"So why are you here with Josh?"

I sighed feeling another tear escape my eyes.

"Because he asked me. He was the only one who asked."

"Edward was going to ask you Bella," Alice whispered, "He came into my room one night and asked if you had a date. At the time you didn't so I told him no and he should go for it. It took a lot to give him the confidence. He was doubting himself too Bella. He loves you the same way you love him. He didn't tell me but I can feel it. I can see it."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

He couldn't like me. I'm just a plain Jane he would never fall for. I wasn't pretty, I wasn't model-like. There was nothing interesting about my plain personality and my brown eyes matched my brown hair. I was pale. I couldn't even pull that off.

So why set on someone like me? I have no idea.

"We think you should talk to him Bella. He's getting suspicious and he doesn't even look happy with Kate."

"Suspicious?"

"He thinks we're hiding something from him. Bella he's your best friend, he deserves to know."

"I know," Tears were slowly falling, "I was planning on telling him after the dance but I guess now things change."

"Go for it kid," Christine grinned. "You only have one more whole day left here with us. You might as well make the best of it."

"And what happens if he does like me back?"

"Ever heard of long distance relationships?" Alice winked at me.

I shook my head. "I can't do that."

"Of course you can," Tanya encouraged, "I've done it before. It's actually not that hard."

"I won't be able to see him as much. I can't hug him, what's the use?"

"But you'd love each other. That's all that matters."

I looked at their faces. Their eyes filled with assurance and the confidence in me boosted.

"Okay," I smiled, "I'll go tell him."

"Okay but hurry. Their announcing this year's Romeo and Juliet!"

I gave her a questioning look. "Okay fine take your time but you never know, you could win."

"As if." I smirked.

"Come on let's go." Together we walked side by side back to the table. Edward and Jake were sitting there awkwardly. Their faces lit up when they saw that we were back. I didn't like the looks on their faces.

"Hey guys." Alice said awkwardly and joined Jasper. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Where did Emmett go?"

"Food table." Edward said but his tone was fierce. Every one looked at me.

Did I miss something?

"So Edward, where did your date go?"

"She left," he sighed. "I'll be back." He stood up and walked over to where Emmett was standing.

Again, all eyes were on me. "What?"

"Well go talk to him! The dance is almost over!"

"Already? I swear we just got here!"

"Yeah it goes by fast but you know, did you have a good time?" Jake asked me. I glared at him. Leah laughed.

"Geeze Bells, I was just asking. No need to look murderous."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I'm so thirsty," Leah pouted, "Jake wanna go get me a drink?"

"Sure, sure." He got up and left. Leah decided to go with him anyway.

"Where's Embry?" Tanya pointed to the dance floor where has was dancing crazily with another girl.

"Should we be concerned?"

"No he asked if he could go dance I told him to go. I'm fine with it." She was always so kind. Usually girls would make a scene about it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Cope spoke into the mic nervously. The music was lowered and all eyes were on Ms. Cope. "I'd like to announce this year's Romeo and Juliet." Every one started clapping and she lowered her hands showing every one to calm down.

"I wonder who it is." Alice giggled.

"… and the winner is," she opened a small envelope revealing two pieces of paper, "Joshua Parkinson and Isabella Swan!" My eyes widened in shock. Me? How?

The girls were clapping and whistling as I made my way up to the stage. As soon as I got there the familiar booming voice appeared.

"Yes Bellarina!" he screamed, "I voted for you! Heck yeah!"

Thanks Emmett, I thought. Now all the attention is on me. Ms. Cope laid a tiara through my curls and Josh kissed my cheek again, congratulating me.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" Ms. Cope asked me.

"Yes Bellarina!" Emmett whistled, "I knew you would win! I voted for you not once but twice!"

I stepped in front of the mic and said, with a serious tone, "Emmett Cullen you better run." And with that, he disappeared from the audience.

I was congratulated once again before the familiar lyrics to Avril Lavigne started playing on the stereo.

"We will have the last two dances, this one is a little fast but was requested by Alice Cullen and the last one is more appropriate for slow dancing. Have fun every one."

Alice requested both songs? Huh.

Our audience cleared the path as Josh and I walked down hand in hand. He spun me around before throwing my arms around his neck. We were an object to look at before other couples had joined us. The spot light was still on us.

I looked up at Josh but his attention wasn't to me. I turned my head to see a blonde girl winking at him, then my head turned back to him to see him returning the flirtatious look. Unbelievable.

If he didn't want to be here with me at all, he could of said so. I wouldn't be upset about it. After all, right now, I wanted to be in someone else's arms. Searching around, hoping to find him, I felt so hopeless and desperate.

No trace of the bronze shade was in sight.

Had he left?

I needed to find him. This was our song. And the last song was coming up anyway. I did after all promise I'd save the last for him.

"Josh, I- I need to go."

"Where to?"

"I can't be here right now," I spoke the truth, "Not with you."

"It's Edward isn't it?"

I nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"That's fine. I knew you didn't want to be here anyway."

"I," I shook my head, "No Josh, I did but-"

"But you wanted me to be him that's cool I get it."

"Josh honestly I said yes for a reason it's just… I can't do this Josh. I'm sorry." And then I pulled away leaving the dance floor with soft tears.

"Bella what's wrong?" Tanya asked as soon as I came to the table.

"Where's Edward?"

"I don't know, he hasn't come back yet. Alice and the others are dancing. I can help you find him if you'd like."

"No it's fine, I'll find him." She smiled at me and I knew what that smile was for. I smiled back and began searching around the room. I even spotted Kate with another guy. How typical was that?

After minutes of walking around the gym, I realized, finally, that he wasn't here. At all.

Hopelessly, I dragged myself outside the doors and was soon drenched in rain but that didn't stop me from searching.

I walked about halfway around the school and their sitting on the edge of the fountain was Edward. His back was to me and his elbow rested on his knee. What was he doing out here in the freezing rain?

I walked over to him, my arms wrapped around myself due to the coldness of the rain. I sat next to him and he looked up at me with those green eyes that I love.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" he was angry. What have I done?

"I'm so sorry," I began ranting, "I wanted to tell you Edward. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was going to tell you-"

"When?" he hissed. "The morning you left? Through a letter? A note? Or the night before when I couldn't spend some more time with you? Or just never?"

I couldn't believe this. "Tonight Edward! I was looking for you all over the place."

"You told every one else before tonight," there was venom in his voice. I felt so guilty; so hurt. "Every one but me. I had to find out from Jacob because no one else wanted to tell me. Do you know how much that hurts? Bella I thought we were best friends. Best friends don't keep secrets away from each other especially ones like this."

I was in tears now. "Edward p-please, I wanted to."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because it w-was so h-hard!"

"Hard? But you can go and approach every one else."

"I d-don't understand! Why a-are you s-so upset with me?" he looked into my eyes and then looked away a second later. A second was enough to see the damage I have caused.

I placed my hand on his but he jerked his away. I've never felt so hurt in my entire life.

So this is how it feels to be in love?

"I'm not upset at you but with the situation Bella. And I just wish you would have come to me."

"I tried to."

"Tell me, why was it so difficult to speak with me and it was easier for you with every one else you have told? Tell me." He wasn't just about to get over this.

"It w-wasn't easy at a-all!"

"How come every one else knows but me? Were you planning on leaving and then calling me a week later giving me answers to unexplained questions Bella?"

I shook my head. "No, I t-told you. I was going to t-tell you t-tonight."

"Why tonight? Why not yesterday?"

"I w-wasn't ready Edward."

He turned his torso towards me and cupped my face in his long pale hands. Those green eyes became harder to look at. It just shouted the pain he was in at me.

"You can always trust me," he told me but his tone wasn't calm yet, "I would never become upset with you. Upset that you're leaving yes but with you, never."

I kept quiet for a moment. I should have told Edward the second I found out instead of keeping it away from him. He deserved to know but instead I kept it hidden.

I understood if he was angry at me but at least he would turn it down a little. Like I hadn't gone through enough. I would feel horrible any way.

Nothing was said since his last sentence. The silence was screaming back at me yet again and I couldn't handle it. The tears had started flowing faster and stronger now. But thanks to the rain, it didn't show.

My sobbing wasn't loud enough to be heard over the rain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

He just shook his head and stood up, walking forward to the parking lot.

I mentally screamed at myself for not stopping him. He was only half way there. This is it Bella, you can do this. I stood up, not knowing what I was going to do.

I bit my lip, stood on my tiptoes and rocked back and forth deciding how on earth I was going to do this.

I found myself running after him, surprised that I hadn't tripped yet.

"Edward!" I yelled out loud. By the time he turned around, I clung myself onto him; my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands tangled in his bronze messy hair that was now soaked from the rain.

My mouth found his and together it moved in synch. It was magical; so perfect, so… right. The sparks sent chills down my body and I hung onto him tighter. Our lips molded with each other's fiercely but it was still sweet and full of passion.

I could taste the sweetness of his breath and his intoxicating scent drove me insane. His tongue flickered against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him access.

And before I knew it, our tongues were battling for dominance.

He pulled away all too quickly before the kiss became more intense. Our breathing was heavy and he rested his forehead against mine.

His green orbs locked on my brown ones as we both continued to catch our breaths. He was still holding me up with one hand and the other rested on the back of my head. I then pulled him into a hug, never wanting to let go.

"So tell me again, why you didn't tell me?"

"Because I wanted everything to be perfect, I wanted this night to be remembered for all the happy reasons and I wanted you to have a good time. I didn't want to ruin it for you. And I wasn't ready Edward. Every one else knew because they caught me at a bad time and it just came out eventually. I was preparing myself each minute to how I would confront you. You are the hardest of everyone to speak with, especially about this situation. I care about what you have to say than anyone else."

He shook his head smiling against my lips. "You're something Bella."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I looked down at him to meet his eyes, our foreheads still resting together.

"I know," he kissed the tip of my nose, "But it's better that you let me know than the day of, correct?"

I nodded. "I don't want to go Edward."

"I don't want you to either."

He didn't let me down, not that I wanted him to. We stayed standing like that for a few more minutes just gazing into each other's eyes and taking in the sweet moment.

"You're cold," he told me and I looked down realizing I was in nothing but a strapless dress and shoes. "Here"

He let me down and shrugged off his jacket.

"Edward," I laughed, "It's wet. It's not going to make a difference."

"You're right," he laughed with me, "Come on let's go to the car."

"What about the others?"

"They have a ride home, don't they?"

"True."

He helped me in the passenger seat once again before starting the car. The whole ride back to the house was spent with our hands entwined and the soft melodies of "Clair de Lune" filled the car.

* * *

Edward's fingers hit the keys of the piano softly. He looked so determined, so focused. At first the rhythm was a bit faster but it eventually changed into soft, soothing sounds.

I watched as his pale, pianist fingers hit the keys and then stared up at him. His jaw line was relaxed, his eye brows were pulled together slightly and he wore the crooked smile that I loved.

"You inspired this one." He told me when the song ended.

"You wrote this, for me?" I asked in amazement. "No one's ever done that before."

He kissed my forehead. "Of course I wrote it for you. It was actually in the music room at school. That one time we had that assignment. I didn't know what to write but then you came into mind and before I knew it, I had a whole sheet music filled with notes. You're more amazing than you think Bella."

I shook my head. "I'm just plain Jane."

"You're beautiful Bella don't ever deny that."

And then he started playing.

I wrapped my arm around his and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I love you Edward." That was the first time I've ever spoke those three words without meaning them as a friend. He stopped playing, turning his torso to face me.

"You are my life now."

* * *

Edward wrapped a light gray blanket around me after I had gotten dressed and joined him on my bed. He then wrapped his own arms around me and hummed the rhythm of my lullaby. I closed my eyes smiling and forgetting that in just a little over a day, I would be gone.

Because nothing else mattered to me right now.

And nothing could ruin this moment.

"It's getting late," he whispered, "You should get some rest."

"Stay with me Edward," I pleaded, "I need you."

"Always Bella. Close your eyes, I'll be here when you awake." He gave my hand a squeeze before his lips met mine again.

When he pulled away- too quickly again- I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes shut.

"I love you Edward." I told him again. The cold contact against my forehead proved I was head over heels for him when my heart just about melted.

"I love you more than you can imagine Bella. Sweet dreams." And with that, he started humming my lullaby again as I drifted to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

* * *

**So let us know what you thought.  
Also, tell us what you thought about the movie! We thought it was amazing; it wasn't exactly like the book but was done well :)  
**


	22. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Okay so don't hate us, this was just a random chapter.  
We decided not to kill of Renee like many of you requested- haha!  
We wanted to keep it as realistic as possible and the outcome of this chapter would most likely happen.  
So anyway, second update in a row! WooHoo! Thank you for the reviews everyone :D**

* * *

_I love you Bella._

_Take care Bella._

_We'll miss you Bella._

_Never forget._

I left Phoneix, Arizona with phrases like these and entered Ontario, Canada with tears and flashbacks of goodbyes.

It was true that Renee had a home back in Florida but she said, Phil her husband- and my step dad- was in major league baseball and he travelled a lot. Being said, Renee sent me and Taylor- she was Phil's daughter and now, my step sister- to live with our grandmother in Brampton, Ontario. Canada. Yes, Canada.

The country farther away from Phoneix.

If dying inside even more were possible, that's how I felt when I finally read the destination on my plane ticket.

There was no turning back, oh no. Once I had entered the airport and boarded the plane was when I finally realized I wasn't going off to Florida.

I couldn't even open my mouth to yell at Renee again because she and Phil were staying back to pack up for another road trip. Phil was scheduled to play a lot of other teams across the world. I didn't pay attention. Baseball was not one of my interests.

So, it was just Taylor and I who arrived at our grandmother's house.

The flight wasn't too long but as soon as I step foot out of the plane, I really did wish I listened to Renee when she told me to carry my jacket with me. I glared at her and told her she couldn't boss me around.

And then I finally figured that Canada had all four seasons. Fall, winter, spring and summer. Too bad for me, winter was already here.

It snowed ever since I got here. It was never ending. Everytime you looked out of the window, you'd see the large snow banks and little tiny snowflakes fell from the grayish sky.

This was worse than Forks, from what I remember.

The last two days since I've been here were spent catching up with my grandma and getting to know the girl I'd be living with from now on. My step sister, Taylor Nicole Dwyer.

Of course she had a pretty name to match her beautiful face.

She wasn't plain Jane like me. She was far from being plain.

Her natural hair colour was a dirty blonde but was died platinum blonde with pink streaks. She mentioned she wanted to die it purple instead of pink. She had purple contacts too.

Oh and she wasn't my age. I was wrong when I judged her in the office of Phoneix High. She was the girl who sat there with her iPod while Renee and I argued.

She was 14, in grade 9.

Apparently she goes to school here. She lived with grandma Swan while Renee accompanied Phil to all his baseball games and tours.

She was more familiar with the city than I was. That didn't help much.

She was kind and sweet but not like any of my friends back in Phoneix. We hardly spoke since the day we arrived but that didn't matter because each and every one of them texted me frequently and I would even call Edward everytime I had the chance to.

Which was pretty much every hour of the day. You would never see me without a cellphone against my ear. The phone bill must of been pretty high by now considering it was long distance. I don't think Renee got me a long distance plan but oh well. She was paying, not me. She was just trying to shower me with gifts like my new laptop and decorations for my new room for the next few months until the end of the semester here. Uh-huh. I was going to school here too.

Edward and I were inseperable since Friday night. We spent all day with each other and even had an early morning start. 6 o'clock to be exact.

Everyone was up at that time.

We had a very large breakfast with fancy dishes that I've never heard of or tried. The whole family- not Renee's- helped me pack afterwards so I didn't need to later on that night or the next morning.

After that we headed to the beach where surprise, surprise everyone else were. Everyone as in Jake, Embry, Leah... everyone who wasn't already there with me when we got there.

We swam for most of the time, played beach volleyball, took hikes, talked and laughed as we sat on rocks above the ocean, played tag, basically did everything you could do at a beach. That was a great experience.

By the time dinner came around, we were already dry and left to another fancy resturant to eat. When that was over which was three hours later- yes it took us that long- Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Embry, Leah, Tanya- who begged her mom to stay an extra day- had to leave for other reasons. So that left me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Christine- the fifth wheel, our little joke.

The event they planned out next surprised me. They had brought me to an amusment park and guess what? I rode the spinning tea cups until I literally threw up. It actually took longer than I thought. I rode the tea cups about 11 times before I had the feeling in my stomach. And after that, I ran to the bathroom and laughed about it.

Saturday was the most amazing day I could ever live through. The talking, the laughing, the smiling, the teasing, the holding, the kissing, the hugging it was all just so sweet and short- unfortunately.

I enjoyed every second of it especially with Edward being there for me. Even if he knew I'd be gone the next day, that didn't stop him from loving me.

He held my hand, gave me piggy back rides, through the path we walked through at the beach. When Twilight came around, we sat on the giant rocks by the light house and held onto each other watching the sunset.

I coudn't picture a more beautiful moment than lying in Edward's arms.

"I love you." he murmured into my ear. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks above us brought the mood up- as if it wasn't already.

"I love you more." I told him, smiling. My eyes still focused on the exquisite view of purple and pink ahead of us.

"Impossible," he chuckled, the tip of his nose rubbed against the back of my head indicating he was shaking his head, "I love you more and more each day."

I groaned. "What?" he asked.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Do what?" Of course he had no idea.

"Dazzle me." I was a bit embaressed to admit it. The bottom of my lip was being eaten in nervousement.

He laughed. "Dazzle? I dazzle you?"

I nodded against his chest. "Frequently."

With that he brought my chin up to face his smoldering emerald eyes and his lips immediately found mine, never breaking the kiss. Well until Emmett called us back to the car.

Leave it to Emmett to ruin such a perfect, loving moment.

When Edward carried me up the stairs bridal style to his bedroom, he layed me gently on the bed and then joined me after changing into his own set of boxers and a shirt. He lent me the same red ones I wore the first night I came and I borrowed one of his large baggy shirts.

He cradled me into his arms for the last time and told me he loved me again.

And with those words, I knew that no matter what happens, everything was going to be alright.

Because he loved me.

* * *

"So how is the chilly weather in Brampton?" Edward asked me again and again. He always loved the cold, I don't know why but it was strange.

"Extremely cold. Kind of reminds me of you." I said into the phone. I was making myself another cup of hot chocolate. Hot temperature beverages- and food- were highly needed here in Brampton. It was seriously that cold.

"So I'm cold?"

"Yeah but I've never mentioned it." In the background on the other line I could hear Emmett childishly yelling, 'Let me speak to Bellarina!' then Edward would hiss something like 'no Emmett I am on the phone! and then Emmett would go 'I wanna speak to Bellarina! Let me speak to her Eddie!'

"Emmett wants to speak with you," Edward groaned in an annoyed tone, "Emmett only for a minute. And I'll be counting. I'll be back Bella."

I just laughed.

"Bellarina!"

"Emmett!" I said with the same enthusiasm. Emmett always made me laugh even if what he said wasn't humourous. He cheered me up with a phone call reminding me of the times we were husband and wife. Ever since then, I kept smiling unlike frowning shooting glares at whoever was a 5 meter distance from me when I first got here.

"I missed you Bellarina! There's no one here to tease that can blush the way you do. Not even Christine. This one time I asked if she wanted to roll play. She said 'sure why not!' so I told her, I'll be Edward and you be Bella. It's another cheesy moment. I say something so incredibly cheesy and you blush wildly. Ready? Go. So I went, 'My Bella, you are absolutely stunningly gorgeous, no one can ever make me get a boner like you do," my eyes were wider than dodgeballs and I could no longer hear the giggles. In the background I could hear Edward groaning and yelling at Emmett to hand back the phone. "So I chase her down and put some red lipstick on her cheeks and go, "ha made you blush!"

"So what happened after that?" I think I was on speaker since I could hear myself clearly.

"Rosalie came and did a good number on his face!" Edward yelled followed by an, "Ow! Emmett!"

The two were hysterical and I loved them so much. Well, Edward more. Emmett- like a brother.

"Bellarina I have to go now. Your lover boy is threatening to chop off my balls if I don't hand back the phone. Like he has the guts to." he mumbled the last part but I caught it anyway.

"Bye." I told him before taking a sip of my hot chocolate. It hadn't warmed down yet so my tongue was burnt.

"Gah!"

"What's wrong, love?" Love. That was my new nickname or whatever Edward had decided to call me. And I liked it.

"Burnt my tongue."

"Again?" I could picture his eyebrow raised at me.

"Yep."

"Would you like me to kiss it away?"

"Please?"

He laughed. "Mwuah," he made a loud kissing sound. "All better?"

"I don't know what I could ever do without you!" I spoke in a flirtatious British accent, "My hero!"

He burst in laughter again. "I wish you were here. It gets rather lonely without you. Not many of us have recovered yet."

"I know I'll be there for Christmas and New Year's though, remember?"

"Oh right. I suppose you will but that's not until a long time."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve Edward, I'll be there by night. It won't be that long."

"Of course it will be. Not until you're in my arms. God, I've missed you."

"I missed you too. You know what, how about I ask the pilot to hurry up just for you?"

"You wouldn't want the plane to crash."

"You're my night in shining armour, you'll always find away to rescue me, won't you?"

"Of course Bella." I yawned loudly into the phone and burried myself under the thick layers of blankets on top of me.

"Time for bed." he reminded me.

"I don't think I can sleep, I can't ever sleep. It's too cold."

"Even when you're in my arms?" I could tell he was smirking. Even if I couldn't see his face.

"Okay, yes, you're cold but you know I could always fall asleep with you here."

"Tomorrow Bella, I can hold you in my arms again. Until now, you've got to get a good night's rest."

"Will you be on the phone with me?" Edward never hung up at night until he made sure I was fully alseep. I felt guilty keeping him up but he told me countless times he was fine.

"Always. Sleep my Bella, you are the only one who has touched my heart, remember that." And with that, he broke into hums of my lullaby and my eyes shut close with Edward happily in my dreams.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" I ran a hand through my hair with frusteration looking out the front window.

"Dear, I certainly am not kidding when I say you cannot go to that airport. All flights are cancelled for the week. Snowstorms are coming around especially ones like these." my grandmother pointed outside the window revealing the large snow banks covering the roads; letting no access for cars to drive through.

I hate winter.

I hate the snow.

I hate snowstorms.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked a bit too eagerly. I was desperate to get to the airport. I needed to be with the Cullens as soon as possible.

She shook her head; her white curls bouncing left to right. "I'm sure your friends will understand."

"Wow!" Taylor ran to the window letting out a low whistle. Then she turned to me. "Don't worry you'll get use to it."

"That's the thing!" I stomped my foot. "I won't get use to any of this. I don't even want to be here!" I ran upstairs to my new room and shut the door jumping onto my bed. The first thing I did was pick up my cellphone and dialed Edward's number.

There was no service. Stupid, stupid snow storm! Why now?!

I tried the house phone but that wasn't working well either. I had no contact with them.

I screamed into my pillow as loud as I could.

"Bella it'll be okay." Taylor came into my room and sat herself on the edge of my bed.

"Is there anything you can do about the phone lines? I need to make a call."

She shook her head. "Nada. We have to wait until the storm dies down."

I groaned again.

"You really don't want to be here, do you?"

"It's not you Taylor it's just, I miss them so much you know? I need to see them."

"I understand how you feel. When I left my mom," she frowned looking down at my sheets, "But I'm here now aren't I? I'm fine and you will be too."

"So what do you usually do when there's a massive storm trapping you in?" I tried to lighten up the mood. To get her mind off whatever was bugging her.

"Not much really. You can't watch T.V, go on the computer you can't really do anything that involves power."

"Fun." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Very. So mom and dad won't be home for Christmas. It's just me, you and grandma."

"That's even more exciting." I grinned.

"Yeah well it use to be just us two. We usually just sit around and read old children's books, play cards. You know, the usual stuff you do in an old folks home."

"Children's books huh?"

She laughed. "Well it's not exactly teenage material but it just reminds you of the good old days where you can do something wrong and get away with it."

"I remember," I smiled at a thought, "this boy named Jimmy wouldn't share his crayon box and he had this shade of blue I really liked, he wouldn't lend me it and so I punched him right in the stomach. I got sent to the 'thinking chair' after. Those were the good times."

She snorted. "Please, you call that badass? Try peeing on your grade one teacher's carpet."

"You peed on your teacher's carpet? What for?"

"She wouldn't let me go to the bathroom. I really needed to go but she commented on my bladder problems- that I didn't have- and completely ignored me. So I got mad and sat on her carpet letting it all out."

"Nice."

"Isabella! Taylor! Grandma needs your help downstairs with the oven!" Grandma Swan- well her name was really Marie- called from the kitchen. We rolled our eyes and ran down the stairs.

She burnt the Christmas cookies we worked on for hours.

We shook our heads at her silliness and began waving a towel over the firealarm on the ceiling of the living room.

And I knew this Christmas would be interesting with one crazy grandma and a sister I could rattle on about to.

Even if I wasn't going to be able to see the Cullens and everyone else, part of me wasn't that upset now that I had a family to spend it with.

I still hated winter no matter what.

* * *

"First love?" Taylor and I were sitting cross legged in her room. Magazines were scattered around, novels I had brought, CDs and junk food surrounded us. It kind of reminded me like the girl's night in I would have with Alice, Christine and Rose.

"Um, okay it was in grade six. This boy named Jason he was so cute but he moved away like a week later. I was so depressed."

I giggled and popped another chocolate chip in my mouth.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your first love?"

"Oh easy. Edward."

"You mean the one with the odd colour hair right?" she only met him once.

I nodded.

"Wow. When did you meet him?"

"Around August."

"So you didn't like anyone until him?"

"Nope."  
"Wow."

"Yeah."

When my phone rang for the first time since the power incident my heart began thudding harder and I jumped off the bed and dashed into my room for the phone. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Bella!" Edward's worried tone came from the other end of the line. "Finally!"

"I'm sorry there's a storm here and flights are cancelled I tried to come, I tried everything but my own grandma wouldn't let me leave the house." I was ranting.

"Bella it's fine don't worry one bit. Your safety is a major concern. Your grandmother was right not to let you out in a storm."

"I guess but I'm just so angry Edward. Renee was finally letting me see you and for Christmas! Now I can't go because of the stupid storm."

"It'll go away Bella, I promise. What did you do today?"

I looked at my digital clock on the nightstand. It was already 7 pm. Wow.

"Um, I don't know really just sat around, caught up with my grandma some more, spent time with Taylor. There's not really much to do in a storm. What about you?"

"Emmett and I battled each other on Rockband for a few hours, Alice made me help her with baking cookies. I helped Esme wrap up some presents and now I'm speaking to you."

"Aw look who's being a big help," I cooed into the phone. I was positive Edward was rolling his eyes, "My little angel."

"Silly Bella."

"So, what kind of cookies did you make?"

"Sugar and chocolate chip."

"Mmm," I moaned, "That sounds yummy. Want to send some my way?"

"Sure I'll pop it in the mail."

I laughed. "I wish that were possible."

"I'll have some ready for you as soon as you get here."

"If. I'm pretty sure my ticket's no use now."

"They delayed the flights Bella. You can still use it."

"That depends on how moody Renee is. But whatever, she knows how angry I already am at her. She has to let me go."

"Bella you cannot be angry at your mother your entire life. She loves you Bella. You can at least give her some credit for trying to bring you back into her life."

"Here we go again." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious Bella. Please be good to your mother, for me at least? I know she took you away from me but come on Bella."

"Maybe."

"I'm pouting right now, if you didn't know." he chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I can't see your face."

He gasped. "That's insulting my Bella."

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" but he laughed anyway so I figured he was teasing.

"What are your plans for tonight?" he asked me.

"Nothing really. It doesn't even feel like Christmas. Renee and Phil aren't even here so it's just the three of us. What about you? Big party?"

"Oh yes," he laughed, "You know Alice and her parties. Guests are actually starting to arrive."

"Do you have to go?"

"I don't have to but if you want me to..."

"I guess I'll talk to you later then. I don't want to hog you from your family."

"Bella I'm absolutely fine with staying on the phone with you."

"I have to go help Marie anyway with dinner. I'll talk to you soon?"

"I'll give you a call five to midnight."

"I love you."

"More than you know." he finished for me before we hung up.

Did I mention how much I hated snow storms?

* * *

Edward kept his promise and called me that night five to midnight. We counted down the minutes until Christmas and when the clock stuck twelve, he wished me a merry Christmas and stayed on the phone with me for another twenty minutes until his phone died. He had forgotten to charge it.

I slept well until two in the afternoon the next day.

Taylor and I opened the little presents under our grandmother's tree and had a long, filling lunch.

It wasn't snowing much when we looked outside the window. So we volunteered to shovel the driveway and that took hours. Literally. We ended at about 4:30 and we started at around 3.

The days were going by faster than I imagined and every second lead to thoughts of Edward and his family. I never knew my heart could hold so much love and care for one family.

So that was my Christmas. Shoveling the driveway, warming up inside before Taylor played a few of her own work on the guitar. She had a beautiful, strong voice for a fourteen year old.

After that grandma Marie showed us scrapbooks filled with pictures of our parents and ourselves when we were younger. She told us stories about Renee and her being rebellious when she was Taylor's age. I found it quite surprising. Renee a rebel? Whoa.

Then came the sappy, romantic stories of how she met my grandpa who passed away a few months after I was born.

Diner came after and then Taylor and I watched a few more movies until midnight.

"Bella?" she asked me as soon as I turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really mad at mom?" I rolled over so I was lying on my back. She was doing the same, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, she pretty much took my whole life away after walking out on me. Why wouldn't you be mad?"

"Honestly Bella, she spent a lot of time tracking you down. She use to cry herself to sleep. Phil and I couldn't even cheer her up but the look on her face when she finally got a hold of you was indescrible. I've never seen her so happy since she married my dad. She loves you Bella and the arguements you have with her aren't making it better."

"It's just been a rough time."

"Well it's good seeing you smile now."

"Sorry for the death glares I kept giving you. I just needed time to adjust."

"I know you're mad and all but things will turn out the way it should. Just give it a few weeks or months."

"Thanks Taylor."

"No problem," she sighed. "Your my sister I'm suppose to be supportive."

I chuckled. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

The next day was unbelievable. Taylor dragged me to one of Ontario's biggest mall for something called, "Boxing day". It was all about shopping. She was like Alice but Alice was much worse.

Taylor didn't drag me into stores I refused to go in. She brought a couple of her friends so I was mostly just standing around waiting for her outside.

Sometimes I would wander around and I even picked up some stuff for everyone back in Phoneix.

I bought Alice a gift card to one of her favourite stores. I didn't bother buying her clothes because apparently my taste in fashion was 'tacky'. So she can do the shopping for herself.

I bought Rose a pair of red stilletto's I thought would look amazing on her. I picked up a video game I had heard Emmett talking about one time and bought it for him. I bought Jasper a snow globe of the world. It reminded me of how much he helped me. I saw a pair of neon pink converse with different designs on it I thought Christine would like so that was bought for her.

Jake, Embry and Leah were given random gifts too.

Edward's was my favourite. It was just a green hoodie but I loved it. It was so comfortable and the material wasn't cheap. It was warm and cozzy. That's why I bought it.

When we were done shopping we headed back home for another boring, miserable night.

Honestly as much as it seemed like I was so happy, enjoying my time here I wasn't.

I was so angry with Renee still. The only reason why I wore a fake smile on my face was because Taylor and grandma Marie never did anything to me. They even said themselves what Renee did was selfish. She wasn't even home for Christmas. So what was the point?

Fighting with her was never helpful. It may have helped me in other situations but Renee was difficult to persuade. I couldn't even convince her.

There was no use arguing anymore.

* * *

Christmas break was eventually over. Each hour of the day, I became more angry with Renee. Even if she wasn't here and I hadn't spoke to her since the flight.

I was so miserable; so unhappy here. Taylor saw it. My own grandmother could tell. So why not send me back to Phoneix? This was unfair.

It was like being trapped in a jail cell. This was not fun at all.

Slowly and painfully each day, a part of me will slowly fade away. That rhymes. Go figure.

And the worst part of all things... school was starting today. For me at least.

Their uniforms were disgusting. Beige pants and navy blue polo's, come on! Luckily Alice wasn't here otherwise she would of arranged a meeting with the principal demanding to speak with whomever made up the idea of unmatching uniforms.

I threw on the pants, the long sleeved polo and the new black Ugg boots Alice sent me. I told her it was snowing here and she told me she'd take care of the winter outfits. She wanted me to start off at a new school with good taste in fashion.

My transportation to school was taking the public bus. Which meant I had to wake up extra early just to make it on time for the bus and I would be about 25 minutes early for school. Usually that was a good thing. You would be able to hang around your friend's locker but too bad I didn't know anyone here.

Taylor had left me to say hello to her friends. I was on my own after she brought me to the main office to pick up my schedule.

I was basically taking the same subjects here as a continuation from Phoneix so I could take the exams and everything here. Second semester was about to begin in three weeks.

My locker was on the first floor. It was the only floor they had available lockers for new students like myself. It sucked for me though. All my classes were on the third floor except for music which was on the first floor and photography was on the second. More running up and down the stairs for me. And what was worse was the fact that we only had five minutes to head to our lockers and back.

I had no problem with it in Phoneix since Edward always beat me to my locker and already had my books prepared.

When I headed to my locker, I swear I was hallucinating. There leaning against my door was Edward. He was smiling crooked at me, my books in his hands. But when I blinked he was gone.

I was definitely loosing it.

Life is so unfair. But then again, who said it wasn't easy?

I wish they provided a hand guide for me.

Oh God. I was definitely on drugs like Edward predicted.

Did I mention I hated winter?

I hated the snow?

I hated snow storms?

I hate every time I burnt my tongue?

That I hate taking the bus to school?

That I hate our uniforms?

That I hate Brampton, Ontario, Canada?!

And how much I despised Renee at the moment?

No? Well, now you know.

* * *

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith**

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

* * *

**Not much went on there.  
We were having writers block so that's why we kept skipping ahead- sorry about that.  
Drama will occur next chapter, so don't sweat it !  
We just thought we should see how Bella's settling in.  
Review please. We're almost to 900 :) And this is  
an early update so consider yourselves spoiled! Haha kidding (;**

& if you're going to ask about Brampton, one of our best friend's and Kate's grandmother lives there.


	23. The Best Damn Thing

**So this is a short chapter. Third update in a row! ;) You guys are liking this, eh?  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews. We're almost at 1000! WooHoo! Enjoyy!**

* * *

"So how's the long distance relationship going?" Alice asked me the second I had phoned her.

"You're the psychic. Can't you figure it out?"

"I told you it would work out! See!" she pointed out. "Edward's so miserable here. It's so depressing to look at. I think I'm starting to go depressed all over again."

I frowned at her words. "Don't be depressed Alice. It's been a week and a half, you guys are still alive. I'm trying my best to get my butt back there."

"I never thought I'd see it coming. I mean, your mom coming back."

"Yeah I didn't expect that either. It's like fate doesn't want me to be happy. I mean, I went through hell for how many years? Then you guys show up and it's like the sun will never go away but then Renee..." I trailed off forgetting what I wanted to say.

"Renee shows up and it's like a roller coaster ride all over again!" Alice finished off for me. I nodded my head.

"I guess that's the way it is."

"I miss you Bella. I miss Bella Barbie! No one else would let me dress them up. It's so sad."

I half laughed. "I miss you too Alice."

"How's school?"

"Nothings changed," I groaned into the phone. "I'm still the new object pairs of eyes are watching. It's like I'm some sort of disease."

"Everyone still thinks you're a sadistic who's best friend was shot and her family put up for adoption?"

"Right. I don't know why they see me like that I mean, no one got shot and yeah the adoption part is correct but no one wants to hear me out it's so frusterating!"

She sighed. "Oh Bella, what I would do for you to be here. Or me to be there."

"Hey that's not such a bad idea," I hinted, "Maybe you could like convince Carlisle and Esme to come visit."

"I really do wish I could but with exams coming up I don't think they would let me. How about after exams?"  
My eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"I can't wait!" I was grinning widely by now.

She squealed with me. "I know! I get to meet all your new friends and spend that gift card you bought me there! Ooh I can't wait to see what kinds of malls there are!"

"Of all things Alice, you care about seeing the malls and not me." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I do miss you Bella."

"I know, I know."

"So tell me about your new friends again."

"I told you their names didn't I?"  
"Well yeah," she said in an obvious tone, "But what are they like? Do they like fashion? Do they have good taste?"

"Well that really tall girl- Carleigh- her hair's a really long red colour and it's wavy. I don't know about her taste in fashion since she does wear the same uniform as me but all in all she's pretty cool I guess. It's just weird talking to her. I have to tilt my head all the way up just to see her eyes."

"Ooh what about the one that's just like me?"

"Similar, Alice. And you mean... Veronica?"

"Uh-huh."

"She's small just like you," I laughed, "Her hair's jet black- like yours- and I don't know there's not much to say about her. I've only been here for almost two weeks and I only have lunch with her."

"Who else is there? Any cute boys?" I can see her winking at me while wiggling her eye brows.

"You know I can't talk about boys."

She groaned. "Edward's not here, he's with Emmett remember?"  
"But still Alice! That's so wrong when you're not single."

"Please, you just think the guy's cute it's not like you guys are secretly dating. Are you?"

"No!"

"Exactly so come on Bella, any guy friends?"

"Okay well there's this guy named Seth and he hangs out with me, Carleigh, Veronica, Kenzie, Melinda and others at lunch. He's an okay looking guy, adorable actually but I don't think he likes me in the friend way."

"So he likes you more than a friend?" she was excited. I could tell.

"No, no I mean like, I think we're just acquaintances."

"Aw why?"

"I don't know. He hardly talks to me. He's always around Veronica but those two don't like each other."

"Maybe he's just getting to know you that's why."

"I don't know but it doesn't matter anyway."

"Is there anyone else?"

"Not really. I'm not exactly outgoing so you know, I'm not friends with a lot of people."

"But you were so outgoing here!" she was whining. "What happened to that?"

"I moved. That's whats happened."

"Now I know why people shy away from you." she mumbled.

"Look I'm still not happy with the situation. The least thing I'd want to do is yell at whoever crosses my path. Hanging out with the people I do at lunch is just kind of weird for me. It's not like hanging out with you guys."

"You'll adjust. Just give it some time and turn that frown upside down! Seriously. If you don't you'll get like wrinkles! Ew."

I shook my head at her even if she couldn't see. "Mhm."

"Bella please just try not to act all emo. People already think you're one."

'"I don't really care. I'm just here to finish school and trying to pick up the pieces of my shattered life."

"Things aren't as easy here either. But because of the strong bond we have, that's what's keeping us together no matter how far apart we are. Keep holding on Bella. Oh and Jasper says hi."

"Jasper!" I pouted. "I haven't spoke to him in forever. I miss him so much."

"He misses you too Bella. I don't know if Edward told you or not but, Jasper's getting an operation."

"You mean..."

She squealed. "He won't be deaf anymore!"

"I wish him good luck and the best for the operation. Will you tell him that for me?"

"Yup. Listen Bella I have to go now. I'll call you later. Bye, love ya!"

"Love you too. Bye."

I rolled over on my side to reach the off button of my lamp. I tucked myself in and closed my eyes. Tonight, Edward had a game with Emmett at some sport center. I never really got to see them play. They didn't have many games when I was there.

So tonight I was on my own for sleep.

* * *

"Hey Bella." When I closed my locker door, Melinda was leaning against the one beside me. Her math books in her hands already.

"Hey," I replied back, "What are you doing down here?" Our homeroom was on the third floor.

"None just hanging around before class. You coming?" I nodded and followed beside her to the matrix. Which was basically a large hallway where the front entrance and main office was. Everyone hung out here.

I watched as her light brown hair bounced as she walked; her shoes making loud dragging noises on the floor from her black converse.

She said hi to a few people and those same people looked at me weirdly before turning their attention back to her and smiling. I rolled my eyes mentally. People here have got to get real.

I already hated being here and the rumours going around about me made me feel even worse about myself and the situation.

Everytime I would walk by someone or a group of people I could hear whispers usually leading to the same rumour.

_"Oh my God is that the girl who like just got out of jail or something?" _One girl would say.

Then her friend would go. _"I heard she did drugs at her old school and she moved here with her grandmother. Look at her, if she keeps frowning like that she'll get wrinkles."_

And then I would simply smile to myself. She sounded like Alice.

The warning bell rang making me and Melinda run up the stairs to class. We got there three minutes early and I sat in my regular seat at the back. Another long, boring day was about to begin.

By the time lunch came, I was already moody. I never did talk much with my new friends and they never seemed to notice. I was just there. That's all.

Melinda asked me if I wanted to hangout today since it was a Friday. I told her "Nope. No thanks. Maybe next time."

Friday nights never meant anything to me anymore.

We did the usual. Walk around the third floor hallway, hang out by Veronica's locker and then headed downstairs to sit in the matrix while we ate.

I hardly ate lunch anymore.

No one noticed either.

"Seth!" Veronica yelled, her eyes wide. "Give it back!"

I looked over to Seth who had her "expensive" water bottle in his hand, running away. I didn't know why she payed ten dollars for a bottle of water. She claimed it was "cleaner" and "tasted better." I didn't know water had a taste.

"Come back!" she was yelling after him. Every one else was laughing.

"I'm just so waiting for her to jump him and make out with him passionately." A girl named Nikolina laughed as she watched Veronica chase him around.

"They like each other?" My voice was dull like always.

Carleigh shook her head. "They haven't admitted it but I swear they do. Seth only hangs out with us because of Veronica. There's only one reason why."

"Oh." And then I looked back down the hallway seeing Veronica pinned against the wall, Seth's arms were what kept her caged. She was looking up at him smiling while he smirked. Then she got out of his hold and he caught up in a matter of seconds. His arms were wrapped around her waist. They really did look like a couple.

And then Edward came to my mind.

* * *

"No plans tonight?" Marie asked me when I entered the kitchen for a light snack. I hadn't ate since the single piece of toast this morning on my way out.

I just shook my head 'no' and sat down on the small four seater table munching on an apple.

"Would you like to come with me to Dolores' place? It's bing night." Dolores was my grandmother's best friend since they were in high school.

"No thanks." I told her sincerely. "I've got homework anyway."

"Are you sure?" she looked concerned as I nodded.

"Okay well if you're hungry," she knew I was eating less, "There's some food in the oven. Help yourself to anything dear."

"Thanks." she walked out of the kitchen and went to get ready, I guess.

"Hey Bella can I borrow that cute sweater dress you have?" Taylor's head was the only thing I saw behind the door.

"Sure. Help yourself to anything."

"Thanks."

I flipped through the newspaper seeing if anything interesting was going on around the city. When Taylor came back she was wearing the brown sweater dress Alice sent me with skinny jeans and boots.

"No plans today?" she asked me. I hardly ever had plans so why did she act so surprised?

"Nope."

"Well I'm going out I should be back by midnight or something."

"And grandma's letting you out that late?"

She nodded. "Renee always lets me," that didn't sound like Renee, "She knows I'm responsible so yeah."

"Well be careful."

"Always am." she smiled before throwing on her coat and dashed out the door when the sound of a car's horn repeated loudly from outside.

So everyone was gone and I was alone on a Friday night again. Joy.

* * *

"Bella can you help me with the groceries please?" I sat with my legs up on the kitchen counter eating ice cream from its container. Renee came in with grocery bags in her hands.

She came home last night from B.C. Apparently they were expecting a severe snow storm and she wanted to come back before it hit the area they stayed at.

"Sorry, did you say you need help?" I said in a bored, careless tone licking my spoon.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh okay well you should probably call someone then. To help you with that." I waved my spoon at the bag of groceries she placed on the counter beside me.

Her hand was at her hip. Good I thought. She was annoyed.

"Excuse me? I asked you for help."

"I am helping you," I rolled my eyes, "By giving you advice."

"Bella!" she yelled furiously.

"That's Isabella to you." I sneered at her continuing to dig my spoon into the tub of ice cream I held. Ben and Jerry's were my favourite.

"What am I doing wrong?" she was yelling louder. "I tried my best to give you everything! I bought you a laptop, I let you decorate your room, I bought you your own T.V set and this is how you repay me?!"

"I didn't ask for those things," I was giving her an intense glare, "You just chose to buy me those."

"I don't even know who you are anymore." she muttered but clear enough for me to catch that.

"You never did. You would of you know, if you stayed but I guess not. So your loss."

"So you're just going to use that against me your whole life?" Why she kept yelling, I had the slightest clue.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

She knocked the tub of ice cream off my hands. It fell on the floor creating a big mess.

"You should clean that up." I jumped off the counter.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan. Room. Now. And you are not allowed to come out! Do you hear me?!" she was beet red. Redder than I could ever blush.

"Yes sir." I made a motion with my hand. Like soldiers do you know, placing a finger to your forehead and hitting it forward to the air. Yeah. Whatever that was called.

I ran up the stairs when she started cussing at me. I heard Phil come in after and saying things like, "Sweetie don't worry about it," you know, trying to calm her down? But it didn't work. The last thing I heard before blasting music in my room was her loud, furious incredibly rude words about me.

I decided to call Edward. I hadn't spoke to him since last night.

"Bella!" he answered after the third ring in such a happy, joyous tone. I was no longer moody. The frown swept off my face replacing it with a smile.

"Edward!"

"How are you my Bella?" I loved when he added the my in front of my name. It still sent chills down my spine. I don't think that feeling could ever go away.

"Better."

"Better?"

"Renee and I got into a fight. Well not really but sort of. I guess."

He sighed. "You're not keeping your promise on being good to your mother are you?"

"I never promised Edward besides it's fine. How are you?"

"It's not fine Bella. Maybe if you were nicer to her, she could feel generous and send you on a plane back to me. And I'm absolutely fine. Just not without you."

"Ha-ha. I wish."

I could almost picture him rolling his eyes. "How is school?"

"The usual. You?"

"Boring. It's like my own personal hell. I miss you."

"I miss you too," I pouted. "It's been too long."

"It'll work out Bella. I promise. Oh and did you look in the mail today?"

"No... why?"

"I sent you something you should go grab it. I have to go my Bella. I will call you later on tonight, okay?"

"Kay," I was pouting. I didn't want to hang up with him. "Talk to you then."

"I love you."

"I know." I grinned and then said goodbye.

I ran downstairs out of the house and picked up the large FedEx package in the mail. It was addressed to Isabella Marie Swan from Edward Anthony Cullen. I smiled and ran back up the stairs ignoring the glare Renee was giving me.

When I opened the package I was confused to why Edward sent me back his Christmas present. He told me many times he loved it so I don't see why he would return it.

When I zipped it open a white envelope appeared. Inside it was a letter.

_My dear Bella,_

_I do love this hoodie, so do not frown over the return. I sent it back so you too can wear it. You did mention how much you loved the warmth of it. You need it more than I do, I'm aware. Zip up your love, my Bella. For when you send it back, the beautiful scent of your being will leave traces on the hoodie. It sounds... odd, I know but Alice convinced me to do this. Keep it for the week. We'll exchange every other week. Like the 'Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants'. Alice's idea not mine ;) _

_I love you._

_Edward._

_P.S- Alice also wrote this letter because I was too stubborn to do it myself! _

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't hard to figure that out. I grabbed the hoodie that layed on my bed and zipped it onto myself breathing in his intoxicating scent. And now, I could breathe him like he was standing right next to me. I smiled. I loved Alice for this.

About two hours later, after completing my assignments I was called downstairs for dinner. I wasn't that hungry but I couldn't refuse. We always had dinner together no matter what.

Well Marie let us eat whenever but Renee strictly mentioned it when she came home last night.

So I walked carelessly down the stairs seeing everyone was already seated. We were having mashed potatoes, steak and broccoli. I personally wasn't a fan of broccoli so I passed when the plate came around.

It was quiet. The only sound you hear was the sound of our forks and knives hitting the plate.

I chewed very slowly while singing songs in my head. I was that bored.

"So how was school today my dears?" Marie asked when she placed the mashed potatoe bowl back down.

"Good. Except I had like three tests today! I hate high school."

"How about you Bella?"

I shrugged. "Just like any other day." I picked up the gravy and poured it over my plate. I set it down in front of me.

"Taylor will you pass me the gravy please?" Renee smiled sweetly at her step daughter.

"Bella's right there," she said in an obvious tone. "Bella?"

She was doing this on purpose. Ignore me, I mean. "Hm?"

"Renee wants the gravy." I knew Taylor was trying to help my mother and I resolve our issues but she didn't have much of an affect.

"And your point?" I raised my eyebrow when Renee groaned furiously. Phil looked at me and then rubbed Renee's back.

I picked up my plate. "Excuse me." And then made my way up to my room turning on the T.V to a random show while picking at my food.

Everything was calm and peaceful. That was until Renee came bursting into my room.

"You could of knocked." I said in an annoyed tone and turned my attention to the T.V again.

"It's my house. I can do whatever." Did I mention she acted like a child a lot? I guess marrying someone a few years younger than you had an affect. Too bad she looked older than she acted.

"Actually it's grandma's but nice try anyway."

She was breathing in and out smoothly and calmly. I can tell she was forcing herself and something told me my family downstairs had a long talk with her.

"Bella, I'm trying my best here."

"Your best to do what?" I said angrily but wasn't shouting. "Keep me away from my family?"

"Your family is right here Bella."

I shook my head. "My real family is in Phoenix, Arizona."

"I know I've abandoned you-"

"Abandon?" I smirked. "You didn't just abandon me Renee. You can't even stitch back the damage that you've done. I'll let you know that much."

"Charlie was so... kind. I didn't know he would turn out like that."

"He became abusive because of you Renee." I said coldly. She shuddered.

"Bella-"

"Isabella." I reminded her.

"Isabella, I'm sorry can't you just forgive me?"

"Thank you Renee for taking me away from the people I love and care for. Thank you for ruining my life. Thank you for the million cuts and bruises I have received in the past. Thank you for being the mother I never want." I smiled fakely at her. She looked pissed.

"Why do I even try?" she mumbled to herself. "You know what? You're grounded for a month. No cell phone, no computer, no T.V, no nothing."

"That's not fair!" I had furious tears running down my face.

"Life is unfair Isabella. Learn to deal with it." Now she was smirking at me.

"You can't do that!" I shouted throwing my pillows at her. "You can't!"

"I can and I will. I'm cancelling your phone. So you can kiss that goodbye."

"I hate you!" I screamed at her. She just kept smirking. I wanted so badly to punch her right in the guts.

"That's nice to know." Why was she acting so smart-ass all of the sudden?

"Ugh!" I screamed. "Get the fuck out!"

And she did without another word. After taking my cellphone and laptop and disconnecting the cable in my room.

I ran into my closet, took a pillow with me and screamed into it countless times. Tears of anger and frusteration kept running down my cheeks as I ripped apart or threw anything in my way.

I had to bite on a few pillows to calm me down.

I went on like this for hours. I locked myself into my room blocking the door with my desk so no one could come in. If that's the way she wanted to be then so be it.

* * *

As soon as Phil's snoring became loud and clear and the sun disappeared with stars shining out brightly was when I got up from my curled position on my bed and tiptoed to my closet.

I packed my bags. I had planned this for hours. I grabbed whatever money I had with me from my wallet and shoved it down my pocket. When I had finished packing all my important neccessities, I moved the desk back to its place and quietly made my way downstairs to the living room.

I had on Edward's green hoodie and an old pair of sweats with the Ugg boots Alice sent me. I knew I would need boots due to the amount of snow outside.

Just where I thought I had seen it, I walked over to the coat closet and dug out Renee's wallet from her purse she had left sitting on the coffee table. I found her credit card. Bingo.

I shoved that in my bag and took whatever else I needed. I didn't care how furious she would be at me.

I opened the door as slowly as I could trying to strain the loud squeaks it usually made. And once it was fully open, I shut it close and locked the door. Then, I made a run for it.

Like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**The Best Damn Thing - Avril Lavigne  
**_(We just thought we needed a line to show Bella's attitude ;])_

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

* * *

**Okay, so we're thinking of having another deal!  
So, since we're almost to 1000 reviews and there's a lot of you who have this story on favourites/alert...  
if everyone of you can send us a review... making this story to 1000. We'll have a special update.  
Could be of your choice. The update suggestion that gets asked the most, will be the update you  
shall recieve. Like the idea? Send in your review! :)**

**Thankkkss!**


	24. The Great Escape

**We're over 1000 Reviews! WooHoo!  
Thank you guys soo muchh :) We're so ecstatic xD  
So, here's another fourth update in a row! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excuse me, sir? Can I use your phone?" I came into a small convenience store about twenty minutes away from my grandmother's house. When I got in, my hair was damp from the snow that had melted on me. I was freezing. My hands numb and bright red, my cheeks I'm sure were beet red and I could feel a runny nose coming.

The middle aged man behind the counter just stared at me and then lifted up the newspaper he was reading back to cover his head. I scoffed.

Some service they had here.

"Sir?" My voice became more demanding. "Can I use your phone?"

He set the newspaper back down and kicked his feet up on the counter giving me an annoyed look. He shook his head as his answer.

"Look, I just really need to call someone."

"Employees only." he told me. I groaned. Rolling my eyes, I stormed out of the store.

I was never going to come back here again even if my life depended on it.

I turned the other direction I had came from and began walking. The cold winter air brushed against me. Even with Edward's warm thick hoodie I was still freezing cold. I really wish I remembered to bring my jacket. The sweats didn't help keep my legs warm either. However I was thankful Alice sent me the boots. If I had worn sneakers my feet would be numb just about now.

I didn't know where I was going. I had my iPod plugged in on shuffle; various songs were blasting through my earphones and by the time I realized I was lost in a city I didn't know was when I found myself walking down a street.

It wasn't just a desserted street with big new houses and small trees out in the front lawn with snow covering the green grass.

Each house on the street were lit up with beautiful Christmas decorations. Christmas lights of all colours hung on the doors, windows, balconys and even trees which caught my eyes.

The glow of the trees and the darkness of the skies added a nice, amazing looking contrast to the snow falling through. And that was when all my problems went away.

I found myself lying on a lawn owned by a stranger. After I slipped on the sidewalk. I didn't care that I wasn't wearing snowpants or a coat designed for winter. I just layed there absorbing the beautiful sight of winter falling before my eyes. I never thought I'd enjoy snow.

My eyes closed as I became lost in my own world. The calm melodies of Edward's playlist- on my iPod- filled my mind as my past few months slowly and joyously ran through my head reminding me of the good moments I've lived through.

The little arugements with Edward, the dances, the parties, the Rockband moments, the family nights on Fridays, the sleepovers, the girl's night in/out, the goodtimes during school- mainly lunch- the laughs, the shared jokes, the smiles, the fun times, my best friends, my new family, the first time Edward said he loved me, the heartbreaks and the long lasting friendships all reminded me of why I was still here today.

I was given another chance and it was being taken away from me.

And I wondered, was this all planned out for me? Was it suppose to end this way?

"Excuse me, Miss?" I felt a light tap on the shoulder making me come back to reality. I opened my eyes to see a woman with light gray hair. She had her robe tied around her and her teeth were shivering from the cold.

I took out my earbud. "Oh I'm sorry." I got up dusting off the snow that clinged onto my clothing.

"Are you lost?" she asked me. She must of been around my grandmother's age.

I nodded.

"Why don't you come inside dear? You must be so cold! I know I am." She was right, I was. I followed her into the large vintage looking home. It smelt like flowers.

I kicked off my boots and turned off my iPod. She poured me a hot cup of hot chocolate and offered me coffee cake. I didn't take it.

"Is there anything else you would like, sweetie?" I didn't like when people called me that but she was too kind.

"Um, is it alright if I could use your phone?"

She smiled at me. "Calling your mother?"

I just nodded returning the smile. I didn't feel guilty for lying.

She lead me to a small room. "The telephone is in here. Help yourself."

She shut the door on her way out leaving me alone. I sat down in front of the table and flipped through the phonebook. I looked up the number for a taxi.

When they asked for my address I completely froze until I saw the stack of mail layed out on the other coffee table. I ran over to it and read the address then repeated it to the lady on the phone. She said they'd be here in about ten to fifteen minutes.

On my way out the picture frames layed out on top of the shelves caught my attention. There were photos of when the old lady was younger. Back to when she was a little girl I could tell by the black and white photos up until now.

I became panicked when I picked up the last one. It was a recent picture that read "Happy Birthday Dolores!" And my grandmother was standing right next to her.

I gasped. I was at Dolores' house. And she knew grandma Marie. I was so dead.

About five minutes later she knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Uh... yeah! Everything's fine!"

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked me.

"No thanks my uh, my parents should be coming soon." Real soon, I hoped.

And then she walked away, I think. Since she didn't say anything else.

I stayed in the light yellow room until I heard a beep from outside. I looked outside the window. My ride was here.

I peaked outside the window seeing Dolores was on the phone whispering something.

"Well they're here. Thank you." I waved to her and ran out of the house as soon as possible. When I got into the back seat of the cab I told the driver to take me to the nearest airport. I didn't know which one it was or what the address was. But I assumed he did when he nodded and stepped on the pedal.

I let out a sigh of relief. That was close.

* * *

"One ticket to the nearest flight time for Phoenix, Arizona please?" I slid Renee's credit card on the counter to the employee behind it. She just nodded.

She typed in something through her computer. I wasn't paying attention at all. I was just focusing on in an amount of hours, I'd be with Edward again.

"Your passport?" she asked me.

I dug into my bag scattering whatever was in there. There was no sign of the green booklet.

I looked back at her, my eyes wide. She let out an annoyed sigh.

Oh shoot.

* * *

**EdwardPOV.**

"Carlisle," I looked at my father who sat across the table from me with more than an annoyed expression and then to Esme who looked at me with upset eyes. "Esme, please just one day that's all I ask."

I had been convincing my unwilling parents for days to see my Bella in Canada. It has been about two weeks since I've last seen her and that was unfortunate for me. Just when we had confessed our dying love to each other, she just had to leave.

Though I didn't blame Renee much. Bella was her daughter, her family.

I just wished Renee would choose to live somewhere reasonable. Where Bella and I could see each other everyday.

"Edward we are aware that you are willing to do anything to see Bella," my father spoke. "But tomorrow is a school day it just won't due."

"And with exams coming up my dear I'm afraid you cannot see Bella until the next month."

I loved my parents but the fact that they were the kind you could never compromise with didn't make my life any easier.

"Please just one day that's all I'm asking. I need to see her." I used the "puppy dog" effect on them. Alice had taught me that. She suggested I tried it apparently it always worked when she used it on Carlisle and Esme. So I figured I'd give it a shot.

"Please?" My lips were in a pout now. I was going insane.

They began shaking their heads. They were never easy to fool.

"I have nothing important coming up tomorrow. I've studied this entire week and exams don't start until Wednesday of next week. I promise this will be the last thing I ask from the both of you. If possible, this could be my early and only birthday present." I grinned after I said the last part.

"I don't know Edward this is a lot to take in."

I frowned again. "Carlisle, Esme, you do not know how much your positive decision would make me feel. I love Bella with all my heart. I cannot live without her. I know she's come from a difficult past and she struggled with quite a lot but I've never felt so good about myself whenever I see that wonderful smile of hers spread across her small heart-shaped face. I want to hold her in my arms, to take care of her. I want to be with her, by her side, through every second of the day and I'm already being held back. I don't want to miss a thing. I would rather much die than be without her."

"My Edward," Esme's hand flew to her chest. I was almost positive moisture was building up in her eyes, "Where on earth did that come from?"

"From the heart Esme."

"Son, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes," I pleaded, "That's all I need just a nod or a yes."

His brown eyes met mine and from the truth behind it I was almost excited. "What would be a good time tomorrow?"

I felt myself sigh in relief. I stood up from the dining chair and went over to their side to thank them.

Then a loud shriek came from the pixie who danced herself into the room.

"Eeek!" she threw her arms around Carlisle who looked shocked. "We're going to Canada! No way!"

"We?" I smirked.

"Now Edward, be nice," Esme told me, "Alice be sure to pack a coat ok? You too Edward. I hear it's quite chilly over there."

"Yes mom." Alice and I said at the same time.

"I'll book your flight tonight. I want you two to behave, understand?"

We both nodded with wide smiles on our faces. Just then my idiotic bear of a brother dashed into the room with Esme's home cooked muffin stuffed in his mouth.

"We're going to Canada?" he said after devouring the muffin in one gulp. I thought it was rather hilarious but disgusting at the same time. Alice just glared at him.

"No Emmett we're going to Mars!"

"SWEET!" Emmett made a "cha-ching" hand move. "I've always wanted to go to Mars! How sick is that?"

"Emmett it was a matter of sarcasm." I broke the news to him. The smile wiped off his face.

"You big dufus!" Alice scoffed. "Of course we're going to Canada."

"Hey you never know. Maybe one day I could go to Mars but anyway Canada?! As in where Bellarina's living?! No freakin' way!"

Carlisle and Esme I could tell were disappointed with Emmett's childness. They excused themselves from the room.

"So," Alice turned to me. "What kinds of stores do you think they have in the malls there? I hope their the good kinds. And what colour coat should I pack? I recently bought a pink one but I think that's too spring/summer, don't you think?"

I of course tuned her out and walked up the stairs to my bedroom where I laid on the bed. My hands were behind my head and my ankles crossed at the end of the bed.

I smiled to myself at the thought of seeing Bella in less than twenty four hours. I picked up my cellphone to call Bella but refrained. She was two hours ahead of us which meant she was sleeping by now. I wouldn't want to disturb her.

I decided I wouldn't call her. I would pay her a surprise visit. I knew she very much loathed surprised but this one, I'm willing to bet she would love.

Less than a day...

* * *

**BellaPOV.**

"Hey Bella, mom wants to know if you want a ride to school?" I was lying on my bed still extremely tired from last night.

After the airport incident, I took a cab back home and snuck in through my window at the back. It took me a lot of effort but I was able to make it in without waking up everyone.

I honestly didn't want to go back. It was the last thing I wanted to do but in order to be successful in my runaway plan, I needed to retrieve my passport which I left behind.

I was planning on skipping school today. Renee would have the slightest clue.

"No thanks," I told her. "I'll take the bus."

She sighed. "Okay." And then she shut the door closed.

I was still in last night's clothing so a shower was what I really needed right now. I went to the second bathroom in the house and let the cold water run against my skin. I didn't have my favourite strawberry shampoo so coconut was my only option. It still smelt good. Just not as mouthwatering as strawberry.

I changed into my school uniform and blow dried my hair after. I switched bags so that in my backpack, I had my clothing and other neccessities. I also made sure my passport was in there and I grabbed a few extra cash since most of it was used for the cab ride last night.

I ran downstairs nearly tripping on the third step but I caught onto the railing before I could roll down it instead. I had a lot of practice with my reflexes.

Grandma wasn't home today. It was Thursday which meant she was babysitting at a daycare center, helping out until one in the afternoon. She was always so active. She was healthy enough to go on morning walks or jogs.

Since storms were hitting other provinces Phil had to play at, most of this week was cancelled but he had a job at a sport's store anyway so he wasn't home either.

It just left me, Taylor and Renee awkwardly at the dining table eating our breakfast. I had a piece of toast with butter and strawberry jam like always.

"Has anyone seen my credit card?" Renee asked out of the blue. I tried my best not to panick.

"Didn't you use it when you bought my volleyball equipment online?" Taylor asked. I felt relieved there was a convincing reason to the misplacement.

"Yes but I remember putting it back," she was staring at the table with a strange expression. "Huh, that's weird. Maybe I left it by the computer."

"You probably did."

I just kept quiet.

"Bella you should get going. You're going to miss your bus." Renee's tone was so dull when she spoke to me. I guess I kind of deserved it.

I just stood up and walked to the door putting on my boots.

"That doesn't make sense," Taylor was putting on her boots too, "Just come with us. You'd be saving your money anyway."

"I don't know..." It was already awkward just seeing Renee.

"Oh come on Bella don't be so stubborn. It's not like you're with her alone. I'll be there."

"Fine."

* * *

We were twenty minutes early for school.

Renee left as soon as she dropped us off complaining about her new job in another city. I think it was Georgetown.

So that made my plan easier to do.

"Hey Bella do you still have that cocoa-butter lotion?" Taylor asked me when we arrived at her locker on the second floor.

"Yeah it's in my bag..." I trailed off when I realized I didn't have the right one. "Actually never mind I think I cleaned it out."

She looked suspicious. "Hey you changed your bag."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

She was observing the colourful striped pattern of my Dickies bag. "I love it. But it's so small I mean how do you fit your binders in there?!" she hit my bag. "It's so soft." she looked confused and even more suspicious.

"Um, yeah those are my gym clothes in there."

"I thought you didn't have gym this semester." Oh shoot!

"Well, they belong to my friend she um, left it in-"

"You're running away aren't you?" she whispered. How did she know?

I laughed. "What? Where on earth did you get that impression from?"

She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow. "I overheard on the phone last night. When Dolores and grandma were talking."

I gasped. So that's who Dolores was talking to. "Oh no."

"Don't worry. Grandma didn't buy it. She looked in your room and told Dolores you were sound asleep and that it must of been someone else. That was real brilliant. I mean, putting a pillow under the covers and a wig."

Now I was panicking.

"Does mom know?"

She shook her head. "I took a peak in your room and when I saw it wasn't you under the covers I sort of panicked. I mean, I was so close to calling the police but I knew you would come back."

I didn't know what to say. She started to talk again. "I heard when you were climbing into your window but I honestly didn't think you were going to attempt again. I mean, why did you come back anyway?"

"I forgot something." I admitted.

"And you were the reason why Renee couldn't find her credit card right?" I just nodded.

"So you're leaving?"

"That's the plan."

"Then go," she encouraged. I was actually surprised. "I know how you feel Bella, I've been there. I never had the courage to do something as brave as you're attempting too."

"Thank you."

"But I'm coming with you." she added. Quite fast, I should say.

"Sorry what?"

"I'm coming with you." she repeated but I shook my head no.

"Renee wouldn't care about me but you on the other hand."

"I want to come with you Bella. You thought I would just let you go without me?"

"Look it's one thing for me to runaway and another for me to be taking you with me. I can't. Renee's going to hold me responsible if something happens."

"I'm fourteen Bella, I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby." she gave me a pleading look almost like Alice's.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

She beamed. "Oh my gosh this is so exciting!"

"And your passport? Your clothes? Money? Do you have any of that? We can't go back."

She pulled out her bag from her locker and zipped it open revealing a set of clothes. She then took out her wallet and flashed me her platinum card.

"Whoa," I looked at her, amazed. "You're how old and you have your own card?"

"For emergencies." she winked. "And this one, is definitely what I call an emergency."

"You're pretty sneaky kid. What else do you have?"

"Oh believe me. I have a lot."

My fourteen year old step-sister was awesome.

* * *

**EdwardPOV.**

It was too early to call Bella when I had awoken but too late when I finished packing. She was already at school and even when I did try to phone her, her cell was off.

Emmett, Alice and I drove down to the airport for our 10:45AM flight to Toronto, Ontario. Then from there we were to rent a car and drive down to Brampton. It was approximately 45 minutes away or so. Mapquest had let us know that much.

We sat in the waiting area for about two hours. We were always early in case our flight was early or vice versa. Emmett and Alice were extremely excited, I was getting just a bit annoyed with them. They would not stop jumping in their seats.

I was thankful I wasn't to occupy a seat next to either of them. I didn't know if I could take that much more hype coming from their mouths.

I relaxed against my seat trying not to disturb the pilot and ask him to take off already. I was eager to see Bella but at least I didn't show it as much as my two insane siblings.

I was still waiting for the DNA tests that would never happen.

I plugged in my earphone's and placed them into my ear, closing my eyes as Bella's playlist began filling my ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts. The plane will be taking off." I breathed in deeply.

_I was going to see Bella in a matter of hours._

* * *

**BellaPOV.**

"Would you like some water?" the flight attendant asked Taylor and I.

I told her no thanks. While Taylor went, "Nah but I'd like some coke." The lady just raised her eyebrow and walked away.

"I hate airplane food. It makes me sick." she said when she looked through the menu. I however didn't know what airplane food tasted like. What made is so different from the food we ate?

"As oppose to everyday food?"

"It taste like garbage." she told me.

"I see..."

"So I take it we're seeing this Edwin dude?" she was flipping through the new issue of "Seventeen".

"It's Edward." I corrected her. She laughed a short laugh.

"Edward, Edwin, same thing. So are we?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean why else would we go to Phoenix?"

"True."

We were about an hour through the flight and had about three-four more hours, approximately. All in all it was a total of 4 or 5 hours. That seemed way too long for my likings.

"How long do you think it'll take Renee to notice?" she asked me carelessly.

"I don't know. When we don't come home after school?"

"Oh that's true."

"Why?" She was asking an aweful lot of questions lately.

"Nothing. I just wow I feel like such a rebel." I laughed at that.

"Yeah well don't get use to it and remember you wanted to come so I'm holding that against you if anything happens with Renee."

"I know I know. I just, do you think she'd listen to us?"

"You, maybe. Me? Not a chance. She already hates me. I'm adding more hate to the list just by doing this. But, on the amount of money you spent on our plane tickets, I don't think she'd take it easy."

"You stole her credit card." she fought back but in a playful tone.

"Yeah well it's her fault she left her purse lying around."

"That's so unlike you. I mean, you seem like the suffer in silence type."

"Not with Renee."

"You're really mad at her aren't you?" she took a sip of her coke through her straw making an irritating sound.

"Well kind of."

"Yeah I was like that with her too. Having a step mom was just too much for me."

"I feel the same about your dad." Not really.

"Well he's... nicer than Renee I'll tell you that much."

"Do they always do a lot of travelling?" I wondered.

"Oh yeah. That's why I go to school in Brampton. I live with grandma. We're hardly home in Florida only on rare occasions when Phil gets a vacation or something."

"That must be... hard."

"For them yeah but for me, I have it all easy. All I have to do is take a flight to Toronto and grandma picks me up from the airport."

"So why did Renee lie to me when she said we'd be going home in Florida?"

She shrugged. "I heard them planning on just settling in Florida. Phil could get a coaching job for baseball leagues around the area just so it makes it easier for us. And you."

"Interesting."

"It was either that or they let us stay back by ourselves since you're seventeen and all."

"So you mean we'd be home alone all the time while they're on the road?"

She nodded. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Believe me, I was so excited when I overheard. See, it won't be that bad living with us. I mean you won't even see Renee and Phil a whole lot. Maybe for the holidays but that's about it."

"It's still in Florida. Not in Phoenix." I was sad again. As much as the idea of having the house to myself with Taylor sounded wonderful, it wouldn't be the same.

"Wow," she sighed. Her focus was on her other magazine copy. "I wish there was something I can do."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can come up with something. I just wish Renee would hear me out, you know? It just seems like she doesn't want me to be happy."

"She does. She's just confused or stressed out. Just give her some time."

"Thanks Taylor."

"No problem. I'm going to get some sleep. I had little of that last night."

She rested her head back against the seat and plugged in her iPod. I did the same.

_I couldn't wait to see Edward._

* * *

**AlicePOV.**

I absolutely loathe the food they serve on the airplane. They were asking if I wanted their "special of the day". It consisted of mashed potatoes with macaroni and cheese. Like, what the heck is this?

I told them no thanks. I would rather starve myself then eat their toxicating, junk tasting food. Ugh. Except I didn't tell them the last line. I didn't want to be rude to their faces.

I had an hour and a half left on this plane and I could not wait until I got off. I needed some Fiji water. The best kind, I hear. They were ten dollars a bottle. Pricey, I know. But apparently it was the best kind of water. I wouldn't mind buying it.

I wasn't in the mood for their tap water or wherever it came from.

I was seated in an area nowhere near Emmett or Edward. I was so bored. I was stuck beside an old lady who was wearing 80s type of clothing- so not fashionable- and an enormous man- not like Emmett, if you know what I mean- who was snoring incredibly loud that no matter how loud I turned my volume up on my iPod- which was the maximum- I could still hear him!

How annoying!

Good thing I brought a year supply of magazines. I had a feeling something like this was going to happen.

I was always prepared.

Bella better be taking me to all the exciting malls in Canada. She owed me that much for this.

I could not believe Edward finally convinced Carlisle and Esme to let him see Bella. You could tell how annoye our parents were with him. He's never wanted something so badly from them before.

Except for the piano- which he never played- he begged for when he was seven. He kept it locked up in the basement and hadn't touched it since he turned twelve. He says he lost his musical talent. I just think he was beginning to finally realize how horrible he sounded and he had no talent at all to begin with.

Just kidding. He sounded amazing. I don't know why he stopped.

But anyway, ever since Bella left he's been mopping around the house. He hardly hung out with us anymore on the weekend or for lunch at school. He was usually in the library doing yesturday's homework that he didn't bother doing. He always did his homework.

But I guess things changed.

Seeing him all depressed and all was such a big change but now that we were on a plane to see Bella, you could see how his eyes changed from a darker green to a lighter shade.

I was glad he stopped frowning. I was worried he would get wrinkles younger than he was suppose to.

I was happy to see him light up again. Bella really did have an affect on him that no other girl could ever have. The two were really meant for eachother.

It was time we stepped up and got on this plane!

* * *

**EmmettPOV.**

I poked the guy sitting next to me. He was in a sleeping form and his head landed on my shoulder. His drool stained my light gray shirt. Not cool at all.

"Uh, excuse me dude?" He wouldn't wake up.

I poked him again. Nothing.

Okay he was really getting on my nerves. "Hello?" I sang. Still nothing.

"Alright that's it!" I shook his arms, almost lifting him off the seat. He was startled when he finally woke up.

"Gah!" he let out.

"Could you not do that?" I pointed to my soaked shoulder.

"Oh sorry." he wiped off the dried up drool from the corner of his mouth and turned the other direction.

"Thanks man."

I pressed the play putton on my PSP and continued my game. I had been playing for the last two hours non stop that my eyes were beginning to hurt.

It was real boring here without my siblings sitting next to me. There were mostly old folks sitting in this area. I couldn't be hyper or bring up conversations to anyone because I was sure they would have no idea what I was saying or even have enough knowledge to catch onto my jokes.

Worst. Day. Ever!

Bellarina owed me so much!

I was such a loving, sweet brother to her. She better have a large chocolate sundae prepared for me.

Food!

My stomache growled. Loudly, I should add.

The entire section looked at me and I sunk into my seat.

When the flight attendant came I ordered a few things from the menu. She gave me a weird look. Hey, I was hungry! Leave me alone!

She came back with a tray minutes later. Finally, that took forever! And I began digging in not caring about the weird looks I was getting from the folks around me.

The big chocolate chip cookie was the sweetest! And my favourite of all food. So I ordered three more. Two for me and one for Bellarina.

I shoved hers in my back pocket since my front ones were already occupied. I hope she didn't mind...

Oops. The man beside me turned his head slowly, his nostrils flaring at the ghastly smell. I tried my best not to laugh out loud and call "safety". But I did.

Oh man. I hope the cookie still smells sweet. And tastes better than it smelled.

Tehe!

* * *

**BPOV.**

"Damn it's so hot!" We took a cab from the airport to the Cullen's house. When we arrived, it had gotten hotter since we arrived. Taylor and I were still wearing our winter clothes from Brampton.

Note to self: Pack appropriate summer clothing next time.

If next time were even possible.

"It's Phoenix, Taylor. What do you expect?" I put my sunglasses back on. It was smart to pack that.

"At least give me a warning next time!"

"You came here before, remember?"

"It was warm, not as hot as today."

I looked up at the big white house. Not the one in Washington. The Cullen's house. It still looked the same.

And like the first day I arrived, I breathed in the Arizonian air.

"I don't even want to know..." Taylor was laughing at me when I opened my eyes.

"Just shut up. Come on, I think they're home."

I fixed my hair and walked up the door with Taylor beside me and our luggage in our hands.

I've never felt so nervous in my life.

I rang the doorbell twice.

And then... the door swung open.

"Bella!" Esme came out and greeted me with a hug. She did the same to Taylor.

"I didn't expect you here..." she trailed off.

"Sorry I didn't call. It was kind of last minute."

"Oh it's no problem. Does your mother know you're here?"

"Yeah." Taylor answered before I could.

"Oh okay," she looked a little worried. "Well come in."

We followed behind her, taking off our coats and boots. "Edward home?" I looked around the place. Neither of them were in sight.

She shook her hair. "He's not here."

"Oh, where is he?" I wondered but then I realized he had school. "School?"

"He's on a plane Bella," her voice was shaky, "To Canada."

My jaw dropped. "W-what? To Canada?"

"Yes with Alice and Emmett. He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't call."

"Wait so, he's in Canada like right now? To see Bella?" Taylor was as shocked as I was.

"I'm afraid so."

Edward wasn't home.

He was in Brampton while I was here, at his house.

He was gone.

* * *

**EPOV.**

"Emmett! Stop ringing the doorbell!" I hissed, ashamed of my child of a brother. Alice was knocking on the door while Emmett rang the doorbell. Those two did not know their manners.

"I'm sure they have heard you the second time."

"But it's been five minutes!" Alice whined. "It doesn't take five minutes to answer a freakin' door!"

"Bellarina!" Emmett kept pressing the button. How irritating. "Bellarina open up!"

"Bella!" Alice joined in with him. I smacked myself on the forehead.

The door swung open and there stood Bella's grandmother, I assume.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," I smiled at her as I pushed Alice and Emmett out of the way, "My name is Edward Cullen. Is Bella home?"

"Oh wait!" Alice jumped. "She has school today! Remember?"

"Oh right! Okay grandma, where is Bella's school?" I slapped my brother on the arm.

"Emmett, please. Stop!"

"Sorry." he mumbled.

Her grandmother looked confused. "I just got a phone call, dears. Bella's not at school. Neither is Taylor. I'm quite worried."

"She's not at school?" Alice gasped.

"Where is she then?"

"That's what I would like to know." her tone was sad.

"So Bella never showed up?" I asked. Bella would never skip.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"I recieved a phone call last night from a friend. She claimed Bella was at her house, using the phone to call her parents to come pick her up," she scratched her head looking confused. "She said when she looked outside the window, she saw a taxi."

"And when was this?"

"Around midnight, I suppose." Midnight?! Bella would never!

"Does your friend know why she called a taxi?" Alice's tone was dimming as well. Emmett was scratching his head; confused.

This did not make sense. Bella would have phoned me if something had gone wrong and she would not have walked outside alone at a time like midnight. She wasn't familiar with the place!

The old lady shook her head. "I was just about to call her mother."

"We'll take care of it," I cut in. Calling Renee would do worse to Bella. "Thank you."

And with that, we hopped into our rental car and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked in the back seat. Alice was in the front with me, panicking.

"I think we should call Esme." Alice had a weird look in her eye. Usually it meant she could feel something.

I tossed her my phone. She quickly dialed the digits of our home.

"Hello? Esme? It's me Alice... Yeah we're here... No she's not.... What?!... How?... I see... Uh-huh... Okay... love you too. Bye."

"Any news?"

"Bella's not here because she's in Phoenix."

I turned the car around and back to where we came from. The airport.

* * *

**The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls**

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

* * *

**Soo, what did you think?  
Show this chapter some looove (:**


	25. With Me

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and waiting a good few days for this update :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bella I will be there in a matter of hours. I promise." Edward's voice comforted me at the other end of the line.

I let out a soft sigh of worry. "What's going to happen now Edward?" It has been an hour since Esme let us know Edward, Emmett and Alice were in Canada. And in that hour, Esme spoke to grandma Marie on the phone. Grandma promised to speak to Renee and try her best to make Renee's disappointment at a reasonable level.

Obviously that won't happen.

"I'm coming to get you sooner than you think, that's all I know. So please, stay put. Don't go anywhere until I arrive. You'll be fine. I don't think Renee would make a disasterous move on the two of you. Would you like me to go speak with her?"

"No! No! Don't do that. It'll only make it worse." I did not want Renee to take out her anger on Edward. He had nothing to do with my decision.

He chuckled. "I won't if that's what you want. In the meantime, how about a distraction?" he whispered the last part which sent chills down my spine.

"I hate when you do that." I groaned.

"Do what?" his tone amused. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what."

"My Bella, are you accusing me of dazzling you?" I could picture him battering his eyelashes and his emerald orbs dancing with amusement. I always melted when his signature look took into action. He knew that.

"Stop it Edward." I said in a warning tone. He only laughed.

"Admit it Bella," he laughed again. "Admit to me your one and only weakness."

What was he talking about? "I don't know what you're saying."

I can tell he was smirking since he let out a low snort. "My Bella, do you need a reminder? I could show and tell."

I swear my heart was about to jump out of my chest. "Edward." I used the warning tone again.

"Edward." he repeated after me. He was having fun, wasn't he?

"Stop it!" I half laughed, half whined.

"Stop it!"

"Gah!" I ran a hand through my hair in frusteration.

"Gah!"

"Are you high? What did Emmett give you?" I was going to do a good number on Emmett as soon as I see him. If he had a part in Edward's childness.

"Are you high? What did Emmett give you?"

"This is starting to get real annoying Edward."

"This is starting to get real annoying Edward." I can hear Emmett laughing hysterically in the background. Rolling my eyes, I groaned again.

"I'm going to hang up now."

This gave him the slightest clue. "No Bella! I was kidding! I'm sorry."

I didn't reply.

"Why are you angry with me?" he pouted.

No reply again. I bent down to pet Spunk on the head. I really missed Spunk since I've last seen him. I had to leave him behind and Edward promised to take good care of him for me.

"Bella I'm sorry. I truely am sorry."

Good, I thought.

"Bella please, say something. You're worrying me." I thought it was quite adorable when he was confused.

"What's going on?" Taylor mouthed from her position on the sofa. I shook my head smiling. 'Nothing' to which I replied.

He stopped talking but I could hear him whispering to Alice and Emmett. Then he breathed into the phone.

"Our flight is here Bella." he told me. My eyes pretty much lit up. "I'll be there in a heartbeat. I love you."

Smiling I said the same three powerful words. "I love you too."

"I know." he chuckled before hanging up the phone.

I walked over to join Taylor on the sofa. She was watching re-runs of Family Guy. She had a strange look on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"You guys are so cute."

I rolled my eyes. "I've heard that before."

* * *

"Where are you going?"

I slid on my boots looking at the mirror. I looked like I was crazy. Wearing winter clothing in a sunny, hot state.

"I'm going to visit some friends."

"Can I come?" Taylor shot me a pleading face.

"Fine. Esme!" I called. "Taylor and I are just going to visit a few people is that okay?"

"It's alright with me dear. Just come back soon!" she yelled from the kitchen. She was preparing our lunch.

I took my keys from the key hook by the door and tossed them in my hands.

"You have a car?" Taylor looked at the keys in disbelief.

I punched in the passcode of the garage and the mercedes that I loved appeared. Taylor squealed in amazement.

"Oh. My. God!" she hopped into the passanger seat and literally bounced in her seat. "That's so sick! I love it! You're so lucky!"

"It was a birthday present." I shrugged and jammed the key into the ignition, backing out of the driveway.

"If a car's a birthday present I wonder what Christmas would be like." she sighed in her seat before kicking her feet up.

"They didn't send me anything remember? I told them I didn't want anything."

"Oh right. I heard about your gift hating." she giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. "What? I'm just saying. I mean, I'll take your gifts if you don't like them."

"Keep dreaming."

We pulled up at the school's parking lot. I checked the time. The final bell rang in about five minutes. We were just on time.

"So this is where you went to school?" Taylor shut her door and looked up at the brown building.

"Yup."

"It's smaller than the one in Brampton."

"Does it really matter?" She shrugged.

We rat on the roof of my car absorbing the hot weather and trying to tan. You didn't get much sun in Brampton considering the endless snow days. And it wasn't exactly beach weather to go out and tan.

"I hate being so pale."

"Tell me about it. People get the impression you never go out in the sun."

"Like vampires?" she beamed. I gave her a questioning look. "What?" her eyebrows furrowed. "I like vampires, geeze."

"What's so interesting about them?" I wondered.

"I don't know. They kind of fascinate me. Don't ask me why. I'm weird like that." she grinned at me flashing the whiteness of her perfectly aligned teeth.

"Agreed."

When the final bell rang my heart just about skipped a beat. I was so excited to see my friends again that I stood on the roof of my car and began searching for them.

"Tell me why you're standing on top of a car?" Taylor asked in a frightened tone. She was covering herself up to keep from embaressment I could tell.

And then we heard her. Christine ran over to my car bouncing up and down. Her hair was shorter than the last time I saw her. Have I been gone that long?

"Oh my gosh! Bella!" I jumped off my roof and was soon face to face with the ground. Not such a good idea.

"Still the accident prone Bella eh?" Christine laughed helping me up on my feet. I didn't miss the amount of people staring back at me. I just shrugged off the embaressment but I'm pretty sure you could still make out that emotion due to the redness of my cheeks.

"Actually, I haven't been meeting the ground lately." I admitted.

"Well, did you say hello to him for me when you payed him a visit?"

I rolled my eyes. I've heard that before. "Oh ha-ha very funny."

"So what are you doing here?!" she asked excitedly, throwing her arms around my neck. "Aren't you suppose to be in Brampton?"

"Um, long story. Can't a friend visit another?"

"Did you ditch school and your family to come here?" her tone was more proud of me than being upset. Behind her shoulder I could see Jasper and Rose walking towards us.

"Maybe."

She gasped in amazement. "Bella! You rebel you!" she poked me on the shoulder. "Hey who's this?" her attention was to the platinum blonde still sitting on the roof of my car.

"I don't know," Taylor grinned. "Who are you?"

"I'm George. What's your name?"

"Salvador." to which she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper! Rose!" I ran to them squeezing the two together in a hug.

"Hello Bella." I was aware of the fact that my eyes became huge and my mouth parted slowly staring back at Jasper in disbelief.

Rose nodded at me. "It's true."

"No way!" I threw my arms around Jasper again. "You can hear me?!"

He nodded. "Alice was right when she said your voice was deep and manly."

"She said that?"

"He's kidding." Rose slapped him on the arm playfully. "He can't speak many words yet but he's actually doing pretty good for someone who just came out of the deaf world."

"Rose just because I could not hear doesn't mean I didn't know how to talk."

"So you could talk before?" Strange. He never spoke his entire life except for a few of our names.

"Parents." he smiled at me. "Taught me... um," he was trying to make out words. "spare time."

"I'm his translator," Rose told me. "He's trying to say that our parents taught him how to sound out words in his spare time."

"Oh. That's great Jas. I can't believe this! Alice told me you were undergoing surgery but failed to mention it was this soon!"

"Now I can understand what he's saying rather than going to take sign language lessons." Christine joined in with Taylor beside her.

"Who's this?" Jasper said. There was an odd tint of a southern accent when he spoke.

"This is my step sister Taylor. Taylor this is one of my good friends Jasper." I motioned my hand back and forth.

"I thought your name was George!"

We all laughed. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." Taylor said shyly. Jasper said the same.

"So what brings you here Bella?"

"Wait. Isn't Edward, Emmett and Alice in Brampton right now?"

"Yeah about that um, miscommunication... none of us knew about the plan so when I came here I found out they just arrived there. But they're on a plane now. Actually they should be here soon."

"It's so great to have you back." The three of them wrapped their arms around me in a group hug.

"I really missed you guys."

"Same! Oh my gosh this calls for another family night!"

I wasn't aware of how much I missed our family night's until it was mentioned again.

"How about we go to a drive-in? There's good movies playing."

"When?"

"Now!" Christine clapped her hands. "Come on guys! There's one that starts in twenty minutes. Let's go, go, go!"

We rolled our eyes at her excitement. "So I guess now then."

"Christine and Jasper can ride in my car. Bella you and your sister can take yours. We'll meet up there." I thought they had wanted to change but realized they were in regular clothing.

"What happened to uniforms?"

"It's dress down day." Rose explained. I nodded my head and we all dispursed to our cars.

"They seem nice." Taylor said once we backed out of the parking lot. I nodded in agreement.

"Best friends you'll ever have."

And that was the truth.

* * *

"Shoot I forgot my wallet." I panicked when I reached into my bag finding no sign of the black and pink rectangular shape that carried all my cash.

I stopped the car when the lights turned red seeing Rose's BMW with her roof up beside mine. I rolled down my window.

"I forgot my wallet!" I yelled to a tone they could hear.

"Okay we'll follow you back to Esme's. See ya there!" Rose smiled a devilish grin.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Christine yelled from the back seat. And then Rose hit the pedal. I did the same but was behind them.

This was turning into a race. I hated speeding so I decided, why not be the rotten egg?

Better safe than sorry.

"We're losing!" Taylor whined from her seat. "Go Bella! Go!"

"I'm not going to speed! Would you look at her? She drives like a maniac. All of them do."

"I think that's pretty wicked you know?"

"Do you want to get in an accident?" I pulled onto the Cullen's driveway. Rose' red convertible was already parked next to mine. Everyone was already out.

"Took you long enough." Christine joked when I got out of my car and hit the lock button on my keys.

"Just because I don't drive like a maniac doesn't mean I'm a turtle." I pouted.

"Just go get your wallet and let's go before we miss our movie!"

I nodded. "Alright I'm going, I'm going."

Rose went ahead of me and opened the door without giving it a knock or rang the doorbell. I gave her a questioning look and she flashed a golden key before my eyes. Figures. Everyone had a key here.

She stepped in first. Taylor and I behind her and the rest behind us. We kicked off our shoes and followed Rose into the kitchen. She gasped and hauled to a stop making me bump into her. I couldn't see what she was so shocked about since she was taller than me and blocked my view.

"You must be Rosalie." The familiar voice that scared me to death spoke. Rose turned around, still continuing to block my view.

She looked at me with worried eyes. "Is that..."

"Mom." Taylor whispered in horror. She looked at me with the same expression I mirrored. We both knew we were in danger.

I shook my head. I had to face her sooner or later. When Rose began moving forward into the kitchen again I followed behind her with Taylor's arm grabbing my wrist in nervousness.

"Rosalie this is Renee and Renee this is Rosalie, my boy's girlfriend." she was talking about Emmett of course.

Renee smiling in a pleasant way waved at her. "It's nice meeting you."

"You too." I could tell Rose was as worried as we all were.

"Hello Isabella." Renee greeted me in a way I should be scared of. "Taylor, it's nice seeing you here in Phoenix."

"You too Renee. What brings you here?" I followed her tone.

"Oh you know I just thought I should swing by. Since my mother is so incredibly stupid not to know I took a plane here with my step sister."

So she knew all along.

"Look mom it's not Bella's fault it's mine." Taylor stepped in before I could.

"Is this true Isabella?"

"Yeah it's all true. Please don't get mad at Bella. I wanted to come but she was all, 'I can't take you. If anything happens, I'm being help responsible' and I was like, 'Bella chill I'm old enough to take care of myself' and she was like, 'no you can't' I forced her to make me come with her. If you're angry, it's me to blame." Wow was all I could think of right now.

"I don't believe it." Renee laughed without emotion. "You think I'm dumb enough to believe Bella was trying to be responsible?"

Normally I would be offended but I was too nervous to have any frightened emotions. Rose, Jasper and Christine leaned against the counter staring at the ground. I felt bad for them. They didn't need to be dragged into this or even hear it.

"She was!" Taylor tried to convince her. "I wanted to come with her mom."

"You can keep saying that." Renee was irritated now. "Isabella, Taylor we'll talk about this at home. Get your things. We're going now."

She grabbed Taylor by the wrist who looked back at me.

I shook my head then. "No." I refused to followed her instructions.

"Excuse me?" her nostrils flared.

"You heard me." I said with the same tone she used.

"Isabella we'll talk about this later."

"I'm not going home." I told her. "I won't go."

She looked at Esme and then my friends. "Let's go Isabella." she was refraining herself from yelling. It was obvious.

"Mom I want to stay. More than anything in the world."

Sighing she sat back down. "I'm very disappointed in you Bella. Taking a plane to Phoenix by yourself with your sister?! Skipping school the second I leave and not even letting either of us know? I was worried sick Bella. When the school called me at work saying neither you or Taylor was present I was so close to calling the police filing a missing report on two of my daughters. Do you know how it feels to have the feeling of losing someone?"

"I do mom. Not only did I have the feeling but I've been there and done that." her face composure became softer. Maybe she was being reasonable with me.

"Look I'm sorry you didn't have it your way. But we have a home in Florida."

"You have a home in Florida," I corrected. "But you're never there. You took me away from the people I love claiming we could be a family again but no. You just dump me and Taylor in Brampton with our grandmother while you and Phil toured across North America. Last time I checked, you don't let down your family."

"What was I suppose to do? Let you and Taylor stay by yourselves in Florida?"

"Or just let me stay here!" I threw a suggestion at her.

"Bella, the Cullens are not your family anymore. I just got you back."

"It doesn't seem like it though." I whispered. "You're never even there."

This was becoming a sad moment. The moments where kleenex boxes and tubs of Ben and Jerry's were needed. Maybe even boxed of chocolate but this wasn't a breakup.

"Bella?" her eyes met mine. "Give me one reason. One very good reason to why I should let you stay." I stared back at her with disbelief. Was she really willing to compromise with me?

"I told you before. The Cullens let me in when no one else wanted me. I was scared of trusting before I even met them and when I met them too. I was scared of losing everything I had because faith and hope had already left my side years ago. I didn't have anything to hold onto anymore. Families didn't want me. I was adopted so many times and I felt so unwanted. But the very first day I met the Cullens, that changed. Happy-go-lucky Alice made me see the brighter side of things with the amount of energy she had. Emmett being my big teddy bear of a brother made me laugh again. Rosalie being gorgeous and sweet helped me gain confidence in myself even if standing in a room with her put me to shame. Christine I had met recently showed me I could live life the way I wanted to. Jasper," I looked at the three of them by the counter. Rose and Christine were exchanging smiles, tears filling up their eyes. Jasper looked back at me with the biggest grin on his face. "Did you know Jasper was deaf mom? Well even if he was, he was so optomistic. Just when I thought my life sucked, I met him. To be honest, I felt pity for him but he was so strong mom. He gave me strength to find home. He taught me that no matter how hard life is, to just keep holding on. His situation compared to mine, made me feel so selfish thinking my life just sucked and it made me rethink. My life has become so much easier since I met these wonderful friends of mine. Edward," I smiled at his name. "he showed me how to love again. And he showed me that love does exist in this world when I thought Disney was showing all the wrong messages. That princess' get their fairytell endings when it's ninety percent false. He loves me mom. I've never had such a great feeling before in my entire being and I love him too. There's no doubt about that. He completes me. He's my other half, my soulmate and I love him so much words can't even live up to the feelings I have for him. So you tell me mom, is this enough of a reason?"

"I asked for one." she whispered staring at the glass table. I can hear the sobs coming from Rose and Christine. Taylor smiled appreciatively at me.

"And I could go on forever."

She looked up at me meeting my brown eyes filled with a bit of moisture. She was crying. I ran over to her side taking a seat next to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder not knowing if it was alright to hug her.

"Oh Bella," she sniffed. "That was wonderful."

"It came from here." I placed a hand to my heart smiling at her.

"So what happens now?" Taylor asked.

I looked at Esme who's eyes were watery but not enough to have tears falling. Rose and Christine held eachother smiling at me. Jasper had his arm around Rose with the same smile spread across his face.

A warm smile appeared on Renee's face. "I think...Bella would it be alright if we could compromise?"

Everyone in the room lit up. "Yes. Of course."

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to speak to Bella alone." Renee looked at Esme.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Come on kids, let's give them some privacy." Everyone followed Esme out except Taylor who had an exception.

I braced myself for what was coming next. Taylor sat across from us.

I was shocked when Renee wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled myself closed to her.

"Bella I don't expect you to forgive me for being very misunderstanding and for being an absolute selfish mother." I didn't reply so she continued. "I hope you will forgive me in the future. I am so sorry Bella. I didn't realize how much love you have for these people." she ran her hand through my hair and wiped a few tears off my face.

"Can we skip the boring parts please?" Taylor had moisture in her eyes.

"Taylor!" Renee laughed. "You're crying!" I take it Taylor wasn't one for sappy moments.

"I'm not crying!" she whined. "I just have allergies."

We laughed together at her silliness with tears streaming down our faces. "I agree with Taylor. Let's skip the boring parts."

I took a deep breath. "Okay..."

"So what would you say if Phil and I bought a house here?"

"In Phoenix?!" Taylor and I shouted in unison but in a happy way.

She nodded. "Right here, in Phoenix. Esme was telling me about their neighbour selling their house."

I could not believe it. "You mean... we'll be their neighbours? As in, right next to them?"

"That's the plan sweetie."

"Awe-fucking-some!" Taylor nodded her head in her seat.

"Language."

"Sorry."

I threw my arms around Renee squeezing her tight. "I love you mom." That was the first time in years since I've spoke those words to her. "I love you. This is incredible."

"I love you too Bella. I only want you to be happy. I owe you this and so much more for all the years I wasn't able to save you from."

"How long have you been here?"

"Well right after the school called I left work and took the next flight to Phoenix."

"But Edward... shouldn't he be here too?"

That's when the double doors of the kitchen flew open. The only thing I saw was a streak of black and then I met the floor again.

"What the?"

"Eeek! We're going to be neighbours!" Alice's high pitched voice sang in my ear. Emmett helped me to my feet before pulling me into a bear hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Can't...breathe!" I managed to choke out. He laughed and set me down.

"Oh Bellarina! Can you believe this?!" he grinned. "Neighbours!"

"No one pinch me." I said then became startled when two cold arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Something tells me you had a part in this." I tilted my head up to meet his green orbs. His lips found mine for a brief kiss but enough to scream "I love you".

"Maybe." he smiled crookedly at me.

"Tell me." I pleaded. "How did you... how?"

"I met Renee at the airport. She wasn't hard to find," he chuckled remembering something, I assumed. "I sat down and had a talk with her on the plane. When I called, that was when I was at the Phoenix airport. She told me not to tell you of the plan so I made it seem like I was still in Canada."

I turned around and kissed him again. Sweetly and passionately, making up for the time we were apart. He lifted my legs up so I could wrap them around his waist. My hands tangled in his bedhead hair as our mouths moved together roughly.

The clearing of throats soon appeared behind us. We pulled away, my cheeks red in embaressment when he set me down and turned me around to face the others. He wrapped his arms around my waist again; his chin resting on top of my head.

I was still trying to catch my breath from the wild kiss. I was smiling wider than the goofy grin on Emmett's face.

"Sorry to interrupt your um... moment," Emmett laughed. "But um, actually we don't have a reason to."

I glared at him. "Emmett you stopped a romantic, perfect moment!" Alice punched her brother on the arm. I noticed the camera in her hand.

"For memories." she winked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"So... who want's to celebrate?" Rose cheered followed by Alice and Christine.

I rolled my eyes. "They haven't changed one bit... did they?" I asked Edward.

"Not at all. You haven't missed one thing."

"Except Jasper's surgery."

"Except that." he agreed.

I breathed in his intoxicating scent that made me dizzy just being next to him. "It's so good to be home."

He kissed my hair before burrying his face into it. "Oh believe me. It's good to have you back."

"So how are we going to arrange this?" Esme asked.

"Well, I have to get back to Phil." I frowned. I hope she wasn't taking me back wit her.

"Is it any trouble if my two girls stay back while I go back and pack their things? Phil and I will be on the first flight tomorrow to buy the house. The sooner we move in the better right?" she was cheerful today. I enjoyed that though.

"So we're staying?" Taylor asked. "Sweet!" she said when Esme nodded at her.

We followed Renee out the door saying goodbye to her. She told Taylor and I to be good and she'd be back tomorrow so everything would be settled. In the meantime, we had to stay with the Cullens. We had no problem with that.

"Love you mom." I hugged her one last time before she got into the car with Esme.

"Love you too Bella and Taylor. You girls be good okay?"

We nodded. "Yes mom."

"Bella I'm just dropping your mother to the airport. You make yourself at home okay?" Esme said.

I nodded. "Have a safe flight!" Taylor waved as the car backed out of the driveway and disappeared in the corner.

Emmett confonted me as soon as we went into the house again. He pulled something out of his pocket and smiled sheepishly at me.

He handed me the brown napkin. "What's this?" I asked him. Edward was by my side again and smirked at Emmett.

"See for yourself."

I unwrapped the brown napkin and a crumbled up cookie appeared. "A cookie?" I looked at it. "Wow. Um thanks that was... very thoughtful."

"I know!" he grinned widely. "I saved it for you! I hope you like it. It was the best cookie I ever tasted." I didn't miss when he said "tasted".

"Oh well, you can have it." I pushed it towards him. He frowned.

"Bellarina I got it for you. Eat it!" he encouraged.

"Emmett she doesn't want to eat it." Edward spoke for me.

"Why not?" he was sad. "Eat it please! Bellarina!" he was whining.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Alice yelled from upstairs. Rose and Christine were giggling from beside her. Taylor looked confused like I was.

"What's wrong with it?" I stared back at the broken pieces of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Nothing!" Emmett smiled at me and pushed the cookie towards me. "Eat it Bellarina!" he was jumping up and down. "Eat it!"

"Should I be afraid?" I asked Edward. He looked down at me before smiling crookedly.

"I would be."

"How about I save it for a bedtime snack Emmett?"

Sighing he snatched the cookie out of my hand. "Fine."

"Bella!" the three girls were still upstairs. "Are we still up for the drive-in?"

I shrugged. "If you want."

"Kay. We'll catch the later show!"

"We're seeing a movie?" Edward asked when he carried me to the sofa. He sat next to me pulling me onto his lap as we watched Emmett and Jasper battle it out on Rockband.

"I guess if you want."

"I want to do anything you want to." he kissed the tip of my nose. He always sent butterflies in my stomach. It wasn't fair.

"Then I guess the drive-in it is."

"Owned you again!" Emmett's jump caused the room to shake. He and Jasper punched fists together.

"Rematch." Jasper demanded.

"Whoa there tough guy!" Emmett said dramatically. "Trying to take the champion belt away from the champ huh?"

"We'll see." he smirked and the battle began. Emmett was pressing buttons furiously as Jasper banged on the drums. You could see the two sweating their heads off.

"Are they always like this?"

"Since the day Jasper came back from the hospital."

Spunk jumped onto the sofa and layed down next to me. I changed my position so that my head was resting on Spunk's body. My feet rested on Edward's lap as he wrapped a blanket around me. I snuggled against Spunk.

"Spunk you're so warm." I cooed.

"Tell me how I'm losing you to a dog." Edward rolled his eyes. Playfully glaring at Spunk.

"He's warm." I grinned.

* * *

"No I want to sit beside Bellarina!" Emmett was complaining, stomping his feet on the ground like he did earlier. Edward was becoming irritated with him.

"Emmett stop it you're acting like a nine year old." he hissed at his brother. Rose was yanking on Emmett's shirt but he shrugged her hand off.

"Bellarina! Tell Edward you want to sit with me!" We arrived at the drive-in around 8:30PM. The movie was about to begin in 10 minutes. We took my car and Alice's. Emmett and Rose were sharing the roof of my car while Christine, Alice, Jasper an Taylor sat on the porshe.

"But I don't want to." I admitted the truth. He only pouted harder.

"Bellarina!"

"Emmett!"

"Please?"

"Sit with Rose. She's your girlfriend."

"But I miss you Bellarina!"

"I miss her too Emmett!" Edward hissed again. "She's mine for the night. And tomorrow, and the day after."

Emmett scoffed. "I'll get her one day Edward just you wait."

I groaned. "Oh no."

"What?" Edward chuckled in my ear.

"Please tell me Emmett was kidding? I don't want to be his wife ever again!"

"I won't let that happen." Edward squeezed my hand tighter. I sat in between his legs, my back resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and I was wearing his hoodie.

"Good." I smiled.

"I'm getting popcorn," Rose said from beside me. "You guys want anything?"

"Oh I do! I do!" Emmett waved in the air. "I want some food!"

She slapped him on the arm. "Can you be any annoying?" he then kissed her chastely. "Help me get some food?" she breathed.

He nodded then winked. Edward didn't miss that either. Emmett jumped off from the car and helped Rose down. They walked- more like ran- the opposite direction to the food shack.

"They're not going to get food are they?"

"I don't even want to know what they're doing instead." His tone was disgusted. I let out a low giggle.

I flinched when the movie began. We were watching "The Haunting of Molly Hartley". I personally hated horror films but was forced against free will to see it.

"Are you afraid?" Edward's cool breath tickled my ear.

"Just a little." I said frightenly. My eyes wandered everywhere but the big screen ahead of us.

His arms tightened around me. "Do you need a distraction?"

I blushed madly.

"I take that as a yes." he chuckled and tilted my head up to meet his eyes. He smiled crookedly at me and brought my lips to his.

It started off as a chaste kiss but broke into a way that should be illegal. I wasn't sure how I was on my knees this fast but I knew it was one hell of a kiss. We were both on our knees on top of my car, our hands tangled in eachother's hair. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to me so he was hovering. We didn't even split apart to gasp for air.

The next thing I felt was icy cold liquid that was thrown at us. We broke apart, our breathing heavier as ever and we looked to see Emmett grinning sheepishly. Edward and I shot him a glare.

"It wasn't me!" he said from the ground. Then he pointed to Rose who was laughing hystericaly with Alice and the others.

"Hey lovebirds!" Rose yelled from Alice's porshe. "You might want to keep it at a PG rating! There's kids here you know!"

Edward chuckled deviously and then jumped off my roof to chase Rosalie around the area. She ran, her hysterical laughter echoed around us. The other couples looked at them annoyingly. Popcorn was thrown at them each time they passed a car. I couldn't help but burry my face into my hands.

I wondered how many people saw that...

I was still blushing like crazy.

"So Bellarina..." Emmett looked at me in a way I should be afraid of.

"What?"

"Let's roleplay." he wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll be Edward and you'll be yourself."

"Oh no you don't Emmett." I laughed backing away from him when he hopped onto the roof.

He made a kissy face at me. "You know you want to Bellarina!"

I shook my head. My hands shielded in front of me. "No Emmett!" I was laughing. I knew he was joking. "I don't want to kiss you!"

"Kiss me Bella! Kiss me!" he kept making kissy faces.

And then he poured his coke down my shirt. "Oh that's it Emmett!"

He jumped off and I did the same but carefully, remembering the last time that happened, and ran after him.

"Look everyone!" Emmett yelled. "Bellarina wants to steal a kiss from me! Look she's chasing me!"

I laughed again. "Stop lying to yourself Emmett! Get back here!" I was holding his cup that now only had ice in it. I was planning on throwing it at him but he was too fast for me.

I saw that Alice pulled out her camera again. Edward was still chasing Rose while I chased Emmett. The perfect view of Twilight around us was sure to capture a great moment.

It was another memory to add to the list.

I eventually tripped over thin air and fell to the ground-beside Edward who fell to the ground when I grabbed onto him, who grabbed onto Rose-which caused all of us to double in laughter. I was tackled on the ground by Edward who was tickling me in the stomach. Rose was still laughing loudly when Emmett threw himself onto her.

"Edward... st...op it!" he was grinning wikedly at me.

And then the camera flashed.

Nothing like a good old kodak moment.

* * *

**THE E N D .**

* * *

**With Me - Sum41**

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

* * *

P.S- check out our new story "Moonless Nights", please? :)  
And also "The Night To Remember" by Ilovetwilight10, who requested a shoutout. So go check the two stories out if you have time (:

Thanks. You guys are great! :)


	26. All Good Things Come To An End

_Okay so first things first,_

_After having a debate between Kate and I... a very long one too... we decided that chapter 25, "With Me" is unfortunately the last chapter of this story.  
We thought the ending was just perfect and writing another chapter won't set the mood for us. Believe us, we tried writing an epilogue but things seem  
to fall out of place. So once again, this story has come to an end with Chapter 25.  
_

_We'd like to thank our incredible readers/fans for helping us make this story successful. You do not know how much we appreciate the many reviews,  
story, favourite story, favourite author and author alerts we have recieved. So thank you all again, we loved writing this story as much as you enjoy  
reading it :)_

_Now, many of you are asking for a sequel and we have also decided not to write one. Our other story, "BC: Hello&Goodbye" turned out successful  
in some way but writing the sequel didn't turn out so right. We were excited to write about it but since our last chapter of the sequel, "Hollywood  
Here We Are", it got kind of boring for us. So we don't want to have a repeat of that._

_Our latest project, "Moonless Nights" is the story we will be continuing. We hope you guys enjoy that story as much as you enjoyed this one. It'd be  
great if you guys could give it a shot :) _

_For those of you who read, "One Night New Life", we won't be continuing it for other reaons. _

_Anyway, thank you sooooo much for taking the time to read this and we hope you did enjoy this story. So thank you for making it happen :)_

_We're looking forward to writing more chapters for our new story "Moonless Nights" but we'll be taking a break and will hopefully begin writing again._

_Thank you again (we can just say it over and over). You guys made us so ecstatic about writing! We can't wait to explore some more ideas._

_-Sarah&Kate._

**

* * *

**

**A Whole New World - P L A Y L I S T. **

**O1. Runaway Love - Ludacris Ft. Mary J Blige.  
**_"Bella__ is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back."_

**O2. I'm Not Okay (I Promise) - My Chemical Romance.  
**_"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)"_

**O3. Tied Together With A Smile - Taylor Swift.  
_"_**_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone"_

**O4. Runaway - Avril Lavigne.  
**_"I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah"  
_  
**O5. Two Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato  
**_"You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide."_

**O6. Just Friends - Jonas Brothers.  
**_"Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends"_

**O7. Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson  
**_"Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid"_

**O8. Take A Bow - Leona Lewis.  
**_"So take a bow  
Cause you've taken everything else  
You played the part  
Like a star you played it so well  
Take a bow  
Cause this scene is coming to an end  
I gave you love  
All you give me was pretend  
So now take a bow..._ "

**O9. When The Stars Go Blue - Tyler Hilton ft. Bethany Joy Lenz.  
**_"Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby"_

**1O. Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls  
"**_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded  
__And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
__I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?"_

**11. Invisible - Taylor Swift.  
**_"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible"  
_

**12. Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne.  
"**_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say"_

**13. Thunder - Boys Like Girls  
**_"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder"_

**14. Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne.  
**_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**15. Don't Forget - Demi Lovato  
**_"Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us"_

**16. Better In Time - Leona Lewis.  
**_"Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time"_

**17. Falling For You - Tamia  
**_"Could I be falling for you  
Is this a fantasy come true  
Is this a dream that I waited for  
Am I the one that you adore_

_Oh-Oo-Oh-Oh I think I'm falling for you  
oh-oo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh what am I supposed to do  
Cause you make me feel like I'm falling in love  
Am I falling for you"_

**18. Superhuman - Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson  
**_"You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did this to me  
a Superhuman heart beats in me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman"_

**19. Whatever It Takes - Lifehouse  
**_"I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes"_

**2O. Hey Stephen - Taylor Swift.  
**_"Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen anyone shine the way you do  
They you walk, the way you walk, the way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same._

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself"_

**21. Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  
**_"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

**22. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith.  
"**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing"_

**23. The Best Damn Thing - Avril Lavigne.  
**_"Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"_

**24. The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls.  
**_"Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight"_

**25. With Me - Sum41  
**_"I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go"_

**So there's the list of songs we used for each chapter :) **

* * *

**So thank you once again!  
Big shoutouts to everyone who has been with us from the start and who are still with us now :D  
And remember to check out our newest project: "Moonless Nights".  
THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS AGAIN :)**

-SARAH&KATEEEE.


	27. Surprise

**SURPRISE!  
Our early Christmas present from us to you guys!  
Just because you guys are amazing, we made the chapter extra long (:  
So thank you again for all the support, and we're so psyched our story  
made it into a lot of great Twilight communities. So thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm so nervous!" Jessica Stanely shook next to me in her seat.

I nodded as I watched my fellow classmates were being called up on the stage and rewarded a diploma. Jessica was shaking nervously beside me and it made me quite nervous also. Not that I wasn't already.

I looked down at the 3 inch death traps Alice forced me into. It was bad enough she spent a fortune on this blue tiered bodice halter dress. The dress was gorgeous I have to admit but the fact that it exposed more than fifty percent of my back was a major no-no. But Alice being Alice refused to buy me or let me buy another dress. Plus she tricked me into it.

Thank goodness for the black robes they had us wear. Alice was upset when she found out our dresses were going to be covered up until the final announcement. And the fact that she spent hours on my hair- which was now curled- didn't help her calm down when they mentioned we had to wear the grad hats.

"Anna Marie Santiago!" Ms. Cope called out from the stand. Our principal took a rolled up diploma from Ms. Cope and presented it to Anna Marie after shaking her hand.

I took a deep breathe when I realized we were in the S' now. With Jessica tapping her foot on the floor lightly and a boy named Ryan was practically sweating puddles it didn't help my breathing get back on track.

I was the only one out of the "Super Crew"- Emmett had given our group a name- that hadn't been called up yet.

I looked to my left where the rest were seater. Edward and Alice were far down in the corner considering their last name was the third letter in the alphabet. Poor Jasper was sitting alone in his H section. Christine was just a few seats down from him.

Rosalie and Emmett had already graduated last year and went off to collage but were back for our grad since we supported them last year.

"...Jessica Stanley!" the loud thunder of clapping and shouting at the mention of Jessica's name had me panicking.

I was next.

"Good luck." Ryan who was sitting on my right whispered beside me when Jessica cleared the stage.

"Thanks. I'll need every luck I could-"

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Oh no." I think my heart stopped beating when Ms. Cope spoke my name. I stood up, my cheeks flushed of nervousness and walked- more like wabbled- to the stage taking careful steps on the stairs.

"You go Bellarina!" Emmett screamed out loud and then blew a whistle. "Heck yes Bellarina! WooHoo!"

"Emmett Cullen shut up!" I heard Rosalie hiss. I felt myself smiling instead of sweating in fear.

I looked at Edward as I walked across the stage to the principal. He was clapping his hands together smiling my favourite smile. When he noticed my gaze he winked which made me blush even harder. Alice looked from Edward to me and then like Emmett, whistled.

I shook my head slightly and shook hands with the principal.

"Congratulations." he told me then handed my diploma.

"Thanks." I walked away going down the steps once more. This time I was exciting on the left side so I had a chance to walk by Edward and Alice.

"I hope she doesn't break the heel." I could hear Alice who was talking louder than normal due to the loud cheers from our audience. I shot her a look.

"I love you." Edward mouthed to me as I passed by.

"I know." I winked at him and proceeded forward not bothering to look back in fear that I would faint from his brilliant eyes and smile.

I looked down at my diploma once I sat myself in my seat again. The beige paper was rolled up and wrapped with a string of blue.

I couldn't believe I did it.

I had a lot to catch up on. Last year I had a meeting with the principal in concern about my education. With all the moving around and hardly going to school in my past, he told me if I didn't catch up enough I wouldn't be able to graduate with this year's class.

I was devestated at first but with the help of my friends, I was able to take night school and sometimes Saturday school. Then over the summer, I took summer school for a few weeks and before I knew it, I was back on track.

"Give it up for this year's graduates!" the principal yelled into the mic. A round of applause was given then everyone silenced when the principal cleared his throat. "I would like to present this year's validictorian."

That was me. Believe it or not. I took out my cue cards and took another deep breath. Public speaking was not my thing.

I walked up to the stage again taking steady steps. The last thing I wanted to do was trip and embaress myself. Especially when a lot of parents had their video cameras out, including Renee who would forever blackmail me if that were to happen.

"You go Bella!" I heard a few people yell when I went up to the mic. I laughed a little and prepared myself for the longest period of my life. Alice just had to nominate me for validictorian.

I cleared my throat after catching a glimpse of Edward. It didn't help that the sun shining through the window landed on him. His bronze hair was suddenly glowing and his green eyes were more noticeable from up here.

He composed his amused face to a concentrated expression in preparation for my speech. He fixed his silver metal tie, loosening it. He started unbuttoning his satin suit jacket revealing a matching vest underneath and his blue dress shirt. Alice coordinated our outfits so they matched with our partners. Of course.

He smiled but instead of the crooked one that I loved, he flashed his teeth at me. I was dying a slow painful death...

I cleared my throat again removing my glance from Edward when I noticed I was taking longer to start than usual.

I looked down at the small white cards in my hands that were constantly shaking from my nervousness. I opened my mouth and began speaking the speech I had Alice help me prepare.

* * *

"Congratulations sweetheart!" my mother embraced me in her arms hugging me as tight as possible. I bent down to pick up my hat from throwing it in the air after my speech. I ripped off the black robe and tossed it in the bin we had to place it back in.

"Thanks mom."

"Bella," Phil nodded at me. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

Taylor looking as beautiful as ever in her little black dress ran up to me and hugged me as well except she was one of the first to wrap her legs around me. "Taylor, can't breathe!"

"Sorry. Oh my gosh! You did it! I'm so proud of you big sis!"

I laughed a short laugh. "Thanks. Just wait until you get up there." I pointed to the stage.

"I still have a few years to go." she sighed.

I ruffled her straight orange-red hair. She claimed she was bored with her blonde colour and dyed it a bright red but it eventually faded. "Better enjoy being a teenager while you can kiddo."

"I've heard that before. Emmett!" she yelled, her eyes fixed past me.

I turned around but was suddenly lifted off the ground and being thrown in the air. "Bellarina! Bellarina! B-E-L-L-A-R-I-N-A! What's that spell? Bellarina! Yeah! You did it!" Emmett chanted. Rosalie I saw was shaking her head next to him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett put me down!" I said in between giggles. He set me down and congratulated me before attacking Taylor.

"My fiancees an idiot." Rosalie shook her head again. Emmett proposed to Rosalie last year at their grad. He kind of embaressed her though. He was validictorian last year believe it or not and he sort of shouted it through the mic. Rose was as red as a firetruck but screamed "yes!" back at him. It was kind of weird but sweet at the same time. "Anyway, congrats Bell!" I recieved another hug from her.

"You never told me it was this nerve racking!" I half hissed at her but playfully.

"You didn't ask." was her remark. I just stood their smirking.

"Oh Bella!" the pixie jumped in front of me with Jasper beside her. "Can you believe it? We did it! We graduated! Finally!"

"I know Alice!" I cheered with her. "Now get me out of these heels please!"

She shook her head. "No can do Bella."

My bottom lip jutted out into a pout. Jasper chuckled. "Alice, hasn't Bella gone through enough torture?" Ever since Jasper's surgery last year, he's been doing great. We were all very proud of him. This summer he and Alice were going to Paris so Jasper could supposedly learn French. I don't know, it's what Alice wants.

"It's not torture Jas!" she pouted.

"Oh yes it is." I turned around to the velvet voice and immediately wrapped my arms around his waist. He chuckled, feeling his chest vibrate, and wrapped his arms around me. "Hello to you too."

I tilted my head up to meet his eyes and his lips made contact with my forehead. I felt myself pouting again. "What's wrong?" he asked, amused.

"I was kind of hoping my forehead wouldn't get all the fun."

I heard Alice snicker and storm away but I paid no attention.

"How's this then?" he lowered his head so our forehead were touching. We looked into eachother's eyes for a moment and before I knew it, I was already lost in this passionate, eager kiss.

The feeling in my stomache and the accelerating of my heart would never get old everytime Edward touched me. Even if he just poked me on the shoulder, one little thing, he would always make my heart about ready to jump out of my chest.

He pulled away all too soon, sooner than my likings. He rested his forehead against mine again as we caught up with our breathing.

"Well?" he asked me.

"Perfect." I grinned and rested my head against his chest.

"Bella!" Christine ran over to us and practically ripped me away from Edward and held me against her instead. "Ah! We did it! Oh my God! We did it..." she trailed off and then ran over to where Emmett and Rosalie were standing.

I faced Edward again who's eyebrows were pulled together. "Yeah don't ask." I laughed.

"I wasn't planning to." he chuckled.

He took my hand in his and we walked over to Carlisle and Esme who were speaking with my mother and Phil.

"Oh Bella you look absolutely stunning!" Esme smiled at me after she pulled away from a light hug.

"Thank you." I was blushing.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle greeted me. "Congratulations. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You clean up pretty good yourself." I laughed.

"You should know who was behind this." he pointed to his tux and Esme's dress.

"Alice." we all said in unison.

"Hunny, there's someone here to see you." Renee told me. I looked at her confused.

"Who?" She excused the both of us and lead me through the crowded mob of excited teenagers and adults. We stopped outside the gym doors a few meters away so we could have our privacy.

"Mom, what's going on?" The silence that took over us suddenly felt unbearable. She took a sharp breath before opening her mouth.

"Charlie's here."

I honestly did not know how to respond to that. I haven't seen my father in what seems like forever and now he was here. To see me.

My back slid against the wall as I sat down on the cold floor. I pulled my knees up to my face and buried my face into my hands.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Renee was beside me rubbing my back. "And remind me to speak to Alice about this dress. Have you seen it Bella? Have you seen the lingering looks the boys have been giving you?" she made "tsk" noises. "That Alice. If she's going to buy you a dress like this again, make sure she gets you a cover up. Bella this is a catholic school for crying out loud!"

I can tell from the tone of her voice that she was trying her best to cheer things up. Not that I was upset I was just taken in by surprise.

I half laughed. "Mom, I have a boyfriend."

"Speaking of Edward, he's given you the worse looks so far." she was shaking her head.

I gasped at her. "Mom! Why do you have to be so observant?" But I felt flattered Edward liked this dress on me. I felt myself blushing pink.

"There you go again," she sighed at my blushing. "Will it kill you to have a good, caring mother to look out for you?"

"Actually mom, yeah it will. You're so observant of our relationship! Do you not trust him? Because mom, I wouldn't do what you think I might do anytime soon so you have no worries on that matter."

"Of course I trust you, and him. It's just Bella, when two opposites come together, two that love each other with so much power and passion-" she was sighing to herself and this was beginning to become awkward.

"Anyway," I stressed out the word in a strange tone. "Back to our previous subject."

She ran her hand through my hair. Alice would be very angry if she saw my hair was messy. As if she could read my mind, her hand jerked away as if Alice had come.

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to." she sounded a bit hopeful.

"I do want to see him." I spoke the words slowly as I watched her reaction. It was silent for a few odd seconds.

"Okay if that's what you want."

I just nodded at her. "But you never mentioned the details as in, when he was released."

"I didn't want to stress you out since your final exams were coming up and your graduation ceremony. It was just too much to handle. I'm sorry for not telling you right away, I should have."

Better late than never. "It's okay. So where is he?"

"He's outside," she was frowning just a tad bit. "I should warn you, he's still being watched with special care. So he's only allowed to congratulate you for a few minutes."

Still being watched? "Exactly how long is a few minutes?"

"About ten." she choked it out. My eyes widened. Ten minutes to see my father?

Sighing, I stood up and began to walk back to the direction we came from. Right when I took a step where the gym doors were, to my luck, someone pushed it open hitting me on the head and like the clumsy person I am, I fell back onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice was screaming in worry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Laughing it off, I got up and looked at her. "Alice I'm fine."

"The poor dress!" Of all things, Alice cared about my dress. I could have had a head concussion and she would care about my freaking dress. She took her hand and began dusting it off. "Aw you poor thing!" she pouted.

"Alice the dress is fine. Relax!" Rose laughed beside her.

Renee cleared her throat and looked me in the eye. Her eyes darted from me to the front doors. I nodded at her slightly as she excused herself.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked as soon as Renee had gone back into the gymnasium.

"We were looking for you. Esme wants a group shot of the 'supercrew' and we couldn't take it without the one and only." Alice and Rose gestured their hands towards me.

"Can we take it later? Something just-"

"No!" Alice cut me off before I could finish. "We have to take it now! Your makeup looks like it's about the smudge so we have to take it fast." she and Rose were literally dragging me back into the place. I sighed, giving up. I hoped Charlie was patient.

"Where did you go my love?" Edward's cold hands immediately wrapped around my torso. He kissed the top of my head.

"Renee had to speak with me about something."

"Are you ready for our photo shoot?" he said, amused. One of the many things about Edward that I loved was that he knew not to question anything further when I didn't want him to. I didn't have to say, 'I don't want to talk about'. He would immediately catch on and change the subject.

He'd probably ask about it later on though.

Except, I'm not too sure this was something I could tell Edward. About meeting Charlie, I mean. Edward despised my father with a passion, he told me. And I feared if Edward found out Charlie was here, it would lead to something horrible. Something I would hopefully prevent from happening.

I don't even know why Edward hated him. He never met him. But he once told me it was because I didn't deserve the lifestyle I lived through back then. I had to beg him to forget about it but knowing Edward, he wouldn't.

"Smile!" I found myself leaning my head against Edward's chest with my back facing him and smiling my best at the camera Esme held. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Christine were in the shot too.

We posed for a few more shots until finally, Alice had enough. She dragged Jasper to the refreshments table. Emmett was already there, of course.

"Congrats Bells!" Jacob came over and embraced me into his arms, squeezing me a bit too much.

"Jake! Can't... breathe!" I managed to get out. Edward appeared behind him. I didn't appreciate the glares he was shooting him. I gave him a warning look.

Jake was one of my best friends and I told Edward he didn't have to accept that but, at least be a bit nicer when he was around. But no. Edward didn't want to listen to Bella because apparently Bella was absurd.

I just accused him of being jealous.

"Right." he let go of me and fixed his black dress shirt. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Congrats to you too!" I kissed his cheek. This drove Edward insane but he didn't do anything. Yet.

"Thanks." Jake smiled widely. "Billy wants to know if he can get a picture of us. He's been doing this to everyone."

Billy. Charlie's former best friend.

"Er, sure I guess."

"Great," the familiar voice said. "Because I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Hey there old man," Jake patted his dad on the shoulder. "Be nice will yeah?"

"You two have been best friends since you were in diapers!" Billy exclaimed. No not really, I wanted to tell him.

Edward stood silent and I automatically felt bad for keeping him waiting. Especially Charlie.

"Well then, let's give Billy another photo to add to our collection." Jake stood beside me and surprisingly wrapped his arms around me. Not one arm, but two. As if he were hugging me from the side. I smiled widely and posed until the flash went off.

"Thanks for the picture Bells. I gotta find Leah. Are you going to the after party?"

"No, we're doing something else. But I'll see you later okay?" I hugged him once more before he left with Billy.

I approached a fierce looking Edward. I felt myself shake from laughter. Edward's hard green eyes looked down at me.

"I hope that look isn't directed to me." I joked or tried to anyway. Edward didn't smile.

"Aw, don't be like that." I pouted and pinched his cheeks. "Did the green eyed monster take over Eddie again?" I said in a cooing tone.

This time his expression composed into a much better one but his eyebrow remained lifted.

"Are you angry?"

"Of course not." he told me. I didn't buy it.

"It was just a hug Edward." he didn't respond. "And that kiss on the cheek meant nothing!"

"Oh, really?" he half smiled.

I nodded. "I only like kisses coming from my boyfriend." Cheesy, I know.

"And who might he be?" he was smiling his dazzling crooked smile.

I reached up on my tippy toes- even with heels I was shorted than Edward- and crashed his lips to mine.

When we pulled away I smiled at him. "The one I just kissed."

He ruffled my hair. "You know Alice is going to kill you?"

"So then be it." he shrugged.

I gasped. "No! Because then, you'll be gone. And I'll be very, very sad."

He took my hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb. "I won't ever leave you."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart." He sealed the promise with one quick kiss on the lips and a tight hug.

"Bella?" It was Taylor.

"Yeah?"

"Mom's looking for you, she's outside." With the look on her face I knew Renee wasn't the only one waiting for me. I gave her a quick nodd.

"I'll be back." I told Edward.

"I'll be waiting." And with that, I exited the building with nervousness taking over me.

* * *

Renee wasn't joking when she mentioned Charlie was being watching with "special care". When I came out of the school building, two cruisers were parked on the parking lot followed by a black car with tinted windows.

When the officers saw me approaching them, they quickly scrambled themselves to the black car. When they opened the door, Charlie came out.

He still looked the same. Pale, black hair and that insane moustache I always hated. His brown eyes were filled with something other than anger and dark skies like I've last seen them. They were more appreciative to look at.

"Bella." his voice was still the same too.

"Hello." I said a bit shyly. How were you suppose to act when you see your father for the first time in years?

I wasn't going to act like nothing happened and just move on.

It was an awkward moment with the cops standing right there keeping careful eyes on Charlie. It wasn't like he was going to pull out a gun.

"Been a long time." He smiled. I nodded in agreement. "You look great." He complimented.

"Thanks."

"I just want to apologize. I'm not here to hurt you again." he was taking precautions. I only stared at the ground.

"Look, what's happened in the past is long gone by now. I don't really feel comfortable speaking about it again." I was being honest with him.

"I understand. I just want you to know, I never intended to hurt you," but he did. "And I can't make up for all the hurt I caused you, I know, but I just want to make sure you know how sorry I am that I put you threw that. And if you don't want to forgive me, by all means."

I reminded him again about how sensitive I was to the situation and he didn't mention it again. We continued to talk, well it was mostly me talking, about our lives and events occuring.  
All too soon, his time as up and he had to leave. I asked one of the officers if I could see him again and they told me they'd contact my mom in a week after everything's been dealt with. I thanked him and said goodbye to Charlie, this time giving him a goodbye hug.

For once, I felt safe around him.

* * *

"Give that back!" I was giggling constantly as I chased Edward around my bedroom. He was holding one of the many photo albums grandma Marie sent over just recently as my graduation present.

"My Bella, what is in this album that makes you so desperate for it back?" Edward held up the album above his head so I couldn't reach.

I crossed my arms and jutted out my bottom lip into a pout. "Edward give it back, please!"

There were photos of my childhood I did not want Edward to see. Not that they were horrible but very embarrassing. Sharing your childhood memories with your boyfriend wasn't exactly something I liked to do.

"Why?" he was so amused about this. "I want to see what my Bella looked like when she was young."

"I look the same Edward. Please give it back." He merely shook his head and dashed out of my bedroom with the album still in his hand. I puffed loudly before thinking of an idea.

I stared back at my door to see if he had came back but no luck. I then ran to my window, opened it and climbed out onto the big large tree in between my house and Edward's.

The tree was a great source of transportation from my bedroom to Edward's or vice verse. Though Edward used it more than I did. He snuck into my bedroom every night and stayed until I fell asleep. Sometimes when I woke up, I'd wake up with an angel beside me. I still couldn't help but wonder how on earth such a sweet, caring boy- or man, now- like Edward ended up in my life.

When I got into his room- which didn't take me too much time. I practiced every now and then so tree climbing skills was on my list of things I could actually do without being accident prone- I immediately climbed through his window and met Esme in the kitchen.

"Hello Bella, decided to use the window today?" Esme was preparing dinner for later on tonight. I joined her when she double checked the stove and sat down.

I nodded. Esme and Renee were great friends and always talked about things behind our backs. I was grateful Esme didn't say a word to Renee when she found out about our tree transpotation. That would mean I would have to suffer an hour long lecture from Renee about boys. Typical mothers.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Great, I have a favour to ask."

"Anything, dear."

"Where's Edward's photo albums?" I grinned.

"They're in our room, in that wooden drawer by the television set. Help yourself." Then she went back to the stove and began stirring the ingredients to one of her amazing meals.

I thanked her and raced up the stairs. Once I got in I found the album right away and began flipping through the pages.

The first picture I saw was a group photo. I immediately recognized Edward. He was still beautiful and still had his messy bronze hair he never combs. I found myself smiling like an idiot as I flipped through the book. I even stole a few cute photos.

If Edward wanted to be like that, so was I.

I was soon laughing hysterically at a photo of Emmett and Edward with their arms crossed over their chests with frowns. Emmett was dressed in a mahogany number and Edward wore a hot pink bubble dress. Alice was in the shot too smiling widely and proudly. I assumed this was when Alice didn't invent 'Bella Barbie' and used Emmett and Edward as her own real life ones.

I quickly took out the photo, not having a good look at it when I heard Edward's voice coming from the stairs.

"Where's Bella?" he was asking. I shoved the photo into my back pocket and placed the album back to the place I had took it from.

"Hello Edward!" I ran down the stairs and went into his arms as soon as I saw him.

"Hello yourself," he smiled. "I'm sorry I invaded your photo album." he kissed my hair.

"That's okay because I stole a peak of yours too." I admitted to him.

He groaned. "You didn't!"

"Mhm, of course I did."

"It's okay," he told me. "All is fair in love and war." Sometimes I didn't understand the phrases he always used. I just nodded at him pretending I had a clue.

"Are you kids still going to the beach?" Carlisle walked into the living room.

"If we don't, Alice would murder us." I groaned. Instead of going to the grad dance, Alice made plans to hang around at the beach. She was going on about tonight being the actual, real, last, get together before the summer and college.

We were all going to different college's but in pairs. Edward and I were going to Dartmouth for a year. Emmett and Rose were going to Yale, and Alice found a good college with a great designer course so she was going there as well as Jasper though I'm not sure what he was going to there for. Christine was going to the same college as Jacob.

"That would be correct," Carlisle laughed. "Have fun."

"We will, thank you Carlisle." Edward nodded at him and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out the front door.

"No tree today?"

"I don't think that's necessary. Alice had us meet her at the car." he told me.

And she was, all packed and ready to go.

* * *

The light breeze brushed against my bare skin. The sound of the dark waves crashing against the rocks above us were the only things I can hear except the humming coming from Edward to my ear.

I looked up at the sky; the sun was just setting, it wasn't dark and it wasn't bright either. The mixture of purple, pink, blue, orange and yellow set a nice contrast to the ocean. The reflection of the sunset was bright and glowing off the water below us.

"It's so beautiful." I said in a whisper.

"Yes you are." I could picture him smiling. I rested my head back down onto his stone chest and took his hands, wrapping them around my waist. I sat in between his legs on top of a large stone cliff.

"I wasn't talk about me," I rolled my eyes. "I was commenting on the view in front of us."

"The only view I see is you," he told me. "And I was commenting on how beautiful you are."

"I know that." I sighed. He always made comments like this.

"It's Twilight," he murmured into my ear.

"Your favourite time of day." I continued for him. I don't know why Edward always loved to take me out at night just to see the ambiant mood of the light in the sky when twilight occured.

He might as well take a picture for me, it'll last much longer.

He once told me it was the ending of a perfect day and the start of a new one. And something about it being the most romantic time of the day with the contrast and everything. I didn't see what the big deal was.

"Bella?" he gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Mhm?" I had my eyes closed feeling the warm breeze brush against me and listening to the rhythmic sounds of the waves.

"Will you come with me? I have a surprise for you."

"Edward you know I don't like surprises." I protested. He only chuckled.

"You'll like this one!" Alice yelled from a distance. I had no idea how she could hear this conversation.

"Alice, leave the love bugs alone!" Emmett shouted at her. She stuck her tongue out at Emmett and blew a raspberry. I saw Jasper roll his eyes and Rosalie laughed when Emmett mimicked Alice.

"Sh, guys!" Christine hissed. "This is getting good!"

"You're right Teenie," Emmett high fived her. "Someone get the popcorn!"

"And drinks!" Rose added. "Don't forget drinks."

"What about ice cream? Ice cream is good!" Alice giggled.

"Or how about some privacy?" I shot Jasper a thankful look.

"Imbeciles," Edward muttered. I coughed out a giggle. "Will you accompany me?" he asked again.

"Fine but, I won't promise not to say anything." he got up first and then lifted me off the ground, swinging me onto his back. "Edward, I can walk!"

"Don't get that dress dirty you two!" Alice shouted. I assumed they were staying back.

"Stop being so stubborn Bella."

I rolled my eyes but not in the irritating way and rested my head on the back of his neck, waiting for him to stop at our destination.

A few minutes later, not knowing where we were, Edward spoke for the first time. "Bella, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then will you close your eyes?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." he kissed my hand that wrapped around his neck.

It sent chills down my spine. The wind picked up and I could feel the back of my dress lifting up. I didn't have anything under but my undergarmets.

"Edward, my dress is flying up!" I could feel my two feet on the sand again.

"Keep your eyes closed," he reminded me and took my hand. "I'll lead the way."

"I hope you're not going to make me bump into something."

He half laughed. "Bella, would I let anything hurt you?"

"Maybe, you never know."

"You are so absurd." his lips made contact with my forehead.

"Are we there yet?" I whined after a few long minutes.

"Almost." he responded for the billionth time.

I was growing impatient.

This is why I hated surprises.

* * *

"Go on." Edward encouraged me. We were seated in a swan type of canoe boat. Edward volunteered to paddle since I was not talented in doing whatsoever.

"What if I fall?"

"I'll be there to catch you Bella, always." he sealed the deal with a crooked smile since he couldn't get up to do what he wanted.

"I'm kind of scared." I whispered and looked at the front of the boat. Worry creases filled my forehead.

"Bella, I promise, nothing will happen to you." Even with Edward's words of encouragement didn't help me put on a brave face.

"I'm not too sure..." I bit my bottom lip. Edward sighed.

"I'll be there in a second. Just stand up and relax. Trust is all it takes."

Stupid me wanted to re-act that scene in Titanic. Well, not exactly re-act it but I just wanted to know what it felt like, standing at the edge of the boat with your hands out like a bird and feeling the breeze rush past against you.

They make it seem so easy.

I closed my eyes shut telling myself how stupid I could be sometimes. _You can do this Bella. _I told myself over and over again.

"Breathe Bella."

I nodded and stood up on the boat gently and carefull so we wouldn't tip over. I felt my legs taking me one baby step at a time to the front of the boat. I walked over one foot before the other and looked down until Edward told me to have confidence and look up because looking down will always make me worry more. Then he told me I had nothing to worry about, I had a life jacket.

"And you have me." he ended his little rant.

And before I knew it, I was standing with my own two feet at the edge of the boat, hands out with my hair flying everywhere as well as my dress.

Then two cold hands wrapped around my waist. I gasped a little, worried about the boat tipping over but with Edward here, nothing else mattered.

"I told you, you could do it."

"You always say I can do anything."

"Because I have confidence in you Bella." he kissed the crook of my neck. If I hadn't been on the boat, I would have jumped him right about now.

"I wish that were easier being done than said." I sighed into his arms, resting my head against his chest once again.

He decided to change the subject because knowing me, I would turn this into an argument. "So have you thought about where you'd like to go during the summer?"

"Wherever you are, is where I want to be." I told him for about the billionth time.

"But I want you to chose, after all, this is my present to you."

"You've showered me with enough presents and surprises. A little too much for my likings, I should add."

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment because I have another one for you." When he removed his hands from my waist, I turned around to protest. But instead, I couldn't find my voice.

He was down on one knee.

"Edward..." I breathed when he pulled out a small velvet box and flipped it open. He took out the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen.

"Isabella Swan?" he cleared his throat. His emerald orbs concentrated on my moistured brown eyes. "Since the day I first met you-"

"Edward?" I laughed. "Can we skip the boring parts please?"

"A little eager are we?" he teased. I nodded my head. I was eager.

"You have my heart, and I hope to have yours. I promise to love you with all my being everyday of forever. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" his eyes never left mine. I was in tears by now.

"Yes." but my voice was just a whisper. "Yes!" I was laughing as I jumped onto him and found his lips. All too soon, we were split apart when the boat tipped over. The both of us fell into the cold water. But we didn't care. Edward looked at me before pulling me closer to him.

"So where were we?" he grinned.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Esme, Renee, Rose, Alice, Christine and Taylor huddled around me each taking a peak at the ring that shouted the promise of becoming Edward's wife one day.

"It's so gorgeous!" Rose squealed.

"My, that looks quite expensive." Renee whispered but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Oh Renee, don't you worry a thing about the cost." Esme laughed. "It belonged to me, which once belonged to my mother."

"It's so pretty!" Taylor cooed.

"Bella?" Alice asked with too much excitement. I feared her next words. "Do you know what this means?"

"No, what?"

"A bachlorette party! Ah!" she, Rose, Taylor and Christine squealed at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them. Esme and Renee gave me a look and then they left, knowing this was going to get out of hand.

"And we get to plan the wedding! Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" Alice began ranting about the decorations and I tuned her out as soon as she mentioned being the wedding planner.

I looked down at the gold ring and smiled to myself. One day, I would officially belong to Edward.

We agreed that once we were done college, we would set the date of the wedding but we would find an apartment near the school and share it with each other. It sounded like an excellent plan to me.

"... so can I Bella? Can I?" Alice's large eyes popped in front of me.

"Uh, sure but I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later." I got up from my seat on the sofa and dashed out of the room as fast as I could to find Edward.

He was no doubt in the kitchen with Emmett and Jasper finishing the left overs.

"How was it in there?" I wrapped my arms around him into a hug.

"Terrible!" I buried my face in his chest. I felt the vibration as he laughed.

"It won't be so bad."

"Can't we just go to Vegas and do a quick, five minute wedding?"

Emmett laughed. "With Alice as your best friend, I don't think that's going to happen."

"She can be a bit uncontrollable at times." Jasper laughed.

"A bit?"

"Okay well, a lot."

"Are you tired?" Edward whispered into my ear. I looked at the oven clock. It was a little past midnight.

"Not really." I lied. He caught me.

"Come on little coward," he ruffled my hair. "Time for you to go to bed."

"She's not five Edward." Jasper reminded him.

"Hey Bella, remember when you told me you'd kiss me when pigs fly?"

I looked back at Emmett with horrified eyes. "I believe I said that but, pigs don't fly Emmett."

"Oh yeah?" he smirked. "Look out the window!"

I ran to the counter and took a peak out the window. And there was the pig with wings. "What the? How? What? When?"

Emmett burst out in laughter and then made a kissy face. "Come on Bella, you know you want to!"

"Edward!" I shouted for help when Emmett started to chase me. "Edward help me! Don't stand around!"

Edward and Jasper were leaning on the counter watching the little show, laughing, I should add.

"Come here Bella!" Emmett was making kissing noises behind me. "Don't be shy!" And then he tackled me to the ground.

"No!" I pushed him off- or tried to. "Get off Emmett!" I was half shouting and half laughing. He found it too amusing.

Before I had time to plan a getaway, his lips met my cheek as he laid a wet, sloppy kiss. Once he backed away and helped me up I wiped off the saliva with Edward's shirt that I wore.

"Ew! Gross! You're like some kind of dog!"

"Woof, woof!" Emmett winked and then jogged up the stairs. "By the way, Alice and Rose are the masterminds behind that pig! It's fake! Ha-ha, gotcha!"

I continued wiping off the drool. At least it wasn't a lip to lip kind of kiss. I shuddered at the thought. I suddenly felt bad for Rose.

* * *

"Bella?" At that moment I looked back at Edward who had a small smile on his face.

"Hide!" I hissed at him in a whisper but it was too late. Renee had walked in.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Renee had one hand at her hip and one eyebrow was raised.

"Uh, hey mom!" I sang.

"Good... night Mrs. Dwyer." Edward struggled for the right words for the first time.

"Nice to see you too Edward, here, in Bella's bedroom after hours." she stressed out her sentence which made me burry my head into my hands.

"I was just leaving." Edward mumbled shyly. This was the first time Renee ever caught us.

"I suspect you were Edward. It was nice to see you. Have a good night." she smiled ever so warmly at him as he nodded at her and pulled me in for a passionate kiss goodnight. Then he winked at me before he climbed out the window, telling me he'd be back when she was asleep.

"I should have known." Renee was shaking her head as she locked my window and threw the curtain over.

"Mom you can't just walk into my room like that!"

"Excuse me?" her tone was playful like mine had been. "My house, my rules. I can go wherever I want to."

"But at least knock!"

"Sweetie, I know you and Edward love each other very much but, we have got to cut down that tree."

"No!" I shouted. "Mom! You can't do that!"

"Alright, alright, I won't. It's just... you and Edward are very serious now with being engaged and sometimes things can happen when you're alone with a boy in a bedroom..."

I groaned and shoved my hands into my face again. My cheeks were overheated of embarrassment. "Mom! Can we not talk about this?"

"Bella, I am just saying, you need to be careful-"

"Mom, stop!" I covered both my ears. I was laughing a bit. I knew she wasn't being strictly serious. "Gah, just stop!"

"Don't worry Renee!" Emmett's booming voice was loud enough to hear from the closed window. "I got your back! I'll make sure Edward and Bella don't do the deed, again, until after they are married!"

"Emmett!" I heard Edward yell.

"What does he mean by 'again'?" Renee gave me a questioning look. I was sure to be blushing a new shade of red.

"We never did it!" I yelled out in honesty.

"It's okay Bella! I won't tell Renee about that night at our house in Edward's bedroom with Edward. Not to mention the clothes scattered all over the house when we came home and the few ripped up pillows!" Emmett was laughing and I could hear Edward cussing at him.

Renee looked at me with a serious look. There we no hint of wanting to smile.

"He's lying!" I tried to convince her. "He's just being Emmett! Really mom! He is! He's lying!"

She didn't respond. "Mom! I'm serious!"

Then she cracked a smile. "Are you being safe?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the window, opening it.

"Thanks a lot Emmett!"

"Love you too Bellarina!"

"Edward, will you slap him for me?" I asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." And with that, Emmett fell to the ground.

"Love you!" I shouted from across his window.

"More than you know. Goodnight, love."

I left the window open for when Edward would sneak in later on at night and faced an amused looking Renee.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You didn't answer my question, are you being safe?"

Here we go again...

Leave it up for Emmett to ruin everything.

* * *

**So did you like your present :D ?  
This is just a surprise chapter, an epilogue if you want to call it.  
Hope you enjoyed it (:**

Many of you are asking about sequels, we mentioned it in our authors note about not writing a sequal  
but we have put it to consideration that we may write a short one.  
So, after we finish "Moonless Nights", we might come back to this story for a sequal. But anyways,

Merry Christmas everyone, we wish you all the best and a happy new year!

-Sarah&Kate.


End file.
